Entscheidung im Morgengrauen
by Darth Pevra
Summary: Luke Skywalker findet sich in den Fängen einer Wahnsinnigen wieder, die ihn physisch und psychisch vernichten will. Können seine Freunde ihn retten, bevor er an der Pein zerbricht? Fortsetzung zu "Relikt einer finsteren Vergangenheit".
1. Chapter 1

Zusammenfassung: Luke Skywalker ist verschollen und in großer Not. Seine Freunde müssen mit Anakin Skywalker zusammenarbeiten um ihn zu retten, welcher zunehmend den Versuchungen der dunklen Seite widerstehen muss.

Prolog

Die Familie stieg aus dem Landgleiter aus und betrachtete die Umgebung. Die Sonne leuchtete hell am Himmel, was die paar Sturmtruppler in unmittelbarer Nähe der schneeweißen Lambda-Fähre nicht zu kümmern schien. Nervöse Mütter und Väter wuselten in der Nähe ihres Nachwuchses herum. Sie machten sich allesamt Sorgen, da ihre Sprösslinge eine anstrengende Ausbildung und einen gefährlichen Dienst in der Armee des Imperiums vor sich hatten.

Ein Mann in Uniform stand auch in der Nähe, sich ein wenig gelangweilt in der Gegend umsehend. Als Korton Cavella auf ihn zukam, salutierte er allerdings sofort, obwohl dieser nur Zivil trug.

„Sir."

„Machen Sie sich keine Umstände, Sergeant. Ich bin nur hier, um meinen Sohn zu verabschieden. Ich habe ihn nie zu etwas gezwungen, aber er wollte trotzdem unbedingt dem Imperium dienen, so wie sein alter Herr."

„Dann können Sie stolz auf ihn sein, Sir."

Korton nickte zögerlich. „Ja, stolz, genau. Wenn ich nicht so einen Bammel hätte, dass ihm etwas zustößt."

„Das ist völlig normal, Sir. Ich denke nicht, dass viel Grund zur Besorgnis besteht. Diese Rebellen-Terroristen werden bald zerschlagen sein und sobald das der Fall ist, wird die Galaxis auch wieder für unsereins sicher sein."

Der General hob eine Augenbraue. Er konnte der Einschätzung des Sergeanten, dass die Rebellen-Terroristen keine Gefahr darstellten, nicht so Recht zustimmen. Noch viel Blut musste vergossen werden, bevor dieser Konflikt endlich enden konnte.

„Nun. Jetzt sollte ich aber wirklich meine Frau davon abhalten, Dalk zu erdrücken. Auf Wiedersehen, Sergeant."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Sir!"

Korton wandte sich ab und erblickte sogleich seine Frau, die ihren Sohnemann drückte und mit Küsschen überhäufte. Er trat näher.

Als er ankam, warnte Elrika gerade ihren Sohn: „Wenn sie dich am Boden stationieren, darfst du ja nicht vergessen, dich sofort gegen alle lokalen Krankheiten impfen zu lassen. Ich habe schon von Vielen gehört, die auf einer fremden Welt während ihres Dienstes sterbenskrank wurden."

Dalk seufzte. „Ja, Mama. Wofür hast du mir denn sonst diese Liste geschrieben?" Er hielt ein Datapad hoch. „Genug Tipps für tausend Jahre Dienst", murmelte er ein wenig geringschätzig.

Korton lächelte amüsiert. Seine Frau war manchmal eine echte Nervensäge. Allerdings wusste er, dass dahinter nur aufrichtige Liebe stand. Deswegen nahm Korton es ihr auch nicht im Geringsten übel.

Er verstand aber durchaus, dass sein Sohn ungeduldig war von hier fortzukommen.

„Und du wirst dich auch nie auf eine Schlägerei einlassen, okay? Ich weiß ja, wie das ist. Zuerst gibt es nur eine harmlose Balgerei und dann zieht jemand plötzlich ein Vibromesser."

Der junge Bursche schien sich auf einmal nicht mehr wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen. „Nein, ganz sicher nicht", versicherte er geflissentlich.

„Immerhin hatten wir so ein Problem ja schon einmal. Was war vor einem halben Jahr, wo du mit einem Drogensüchtigen in eine Rauferei verwickelt warst?"

„Daraus habe ich gelernt", argumentierte Dalk. „Wird nie wieder vorkommen", versprach er.

„Sehr gut."

Korton stapfte näher und umarmte seinen Sohn. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es schafft", beruhigte er seine Frau. „Ich bin doch schließlich bisher auch jedes Mal zurückgekommen. Natürlich gibt es ein Risiko, aber so ist das Leben nun mal." Korton schwieg sich darüber aus, dass es im Krieg auch sehr oft nur auf das Glück ankam. Manchmal schaffte man es sogar mit den größten Fertigkeiten nicht, sich vor dem Tod zu retten. Oder es wurde von einem verlangt, den Märtyrer zu spielen. Doch es hätte keinen Sinn das auszusprechen, was seiner Frau insgeheim ohnehin im Kopf spukte.

„Ja, ich bin nur immer so dumm", schalt sich Elrika selbst. „Ich kann es einfach nicht lassen zu nörgeln."

Korton drückte ihr liebevoll einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Das ist okay", versicherte er. Dann legte er Dalk freundlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Worauf wartest du, Kamerad? Auf geht's."

Dalk umklammerte noch ein letztes Mal seine Mutter, um dann mit selbstsicherem Gesichtsausdruck Richtung Shuttle zu gehen. Für sein Alter sah er bereits relativ erwachsen aus. Seine kurze, braune Wuschelfrisur stand in alle Richtungen ab.

Korton und Elrika blickten ihrem Sohn hinterher, während dieser seinem Schicksal entgegen ging. Elrika fasste die Hand ihres Mannes und kniff sie.

„Bald wirst du auch abreisen. Dann werde ich ganz alleine sein."

„Tja. Das Imperium braucht mich leider. Ich hätte auch gerne mehr Ausgang. Aber schließlich können wir ja jeden Tag per Hologramm kommunizieren. Und unsere Freunde heißen dich sicher auch herzlich willkommen."

„Das stimmt. Ich möchte euch auch gar nicht zur Last fallen."

Sie beobachteten die Rekruten, die sich artig in Reihen aufstellten. Es musste zunächst gecheckt werden, ob tatsächlich jeder da war. Der Sergeant spazierte von Reihe zu Reihe und hakte alle Namen ab. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit endete diese Prozedur.

So wie die meisten anderen Rekruten wandte sich auch Dalk noch einmal ab und winkte seinen Eltern zu. Ja, auf Kuat neigten die Eltern dazu ihre Kinder zu bevormunden. Für viele stellte dieser Schritt das erste Kapitel eines eigenständigen Lebens dar.

Danach schrie sich der Sergeant fast die Lunge aus dem Leib, um die eigenwilligen Sprösslinge zum Aufbruch zu zwingen.

Elrika lächelte ein wenig schmerzvoll, während sich das schneeweiße Transportmittel elegant in die Lüfte erhob. Nachdenklich folgten ihre Augen der Flugbahn, obgleich nach ein paar Sekunden schon nichts mehr vom Shuttle zu sehen war. Irgendwo hinter diesem Himmel und diesen Wolken befand sich ihr Sohn.

Gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann bestieg sie den Landgleiter und ließ sich gedankenverloren nach Hause kutschieren.

Monster

Ein kleiner Stich war alles, dass Luke im ersten Moment wahrnahm. Sein Zeitgefühl verriet ihm, dass er doch einige Zeit in der Dunkelheit der Bewusstlosigkeit verbracht hatte. Nach ein paar Herzschlägen gelangte das Gegengift in alle Arterien des jungen Mannes, und langsam aber sicher kam Luke zu seinen vollen Sinnen. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Augen.

Er saß zusammengekauert in einem ungemütlichen, schwarzen Metallsessel. Anscheinend befand er sich in einer Art Leseraum, die Einrichtung war luxuriös und geschmackvoll. In einer Ecke stand eine wunderschöne Glasfaserskulptur, die Grün- und Rottöne erweckten den Eindruck, dass es sich in Wirklichkeit um eine kostbare Pflanze handelte.

Ihm gegenüber saß eine Frau mittleren Alters aufrecht in einem Ledersessel. Ihre blonden Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, war sie eher von mittelmäßiger Schönheit und ein kleines bisschen füllig. Ihre perfekt geschwungenen großen Lippen lächelten nicht, ebenso wenig wie ihre toten, leeren Augen.

„Nun treffen wir uns endlich", sagte sie mit einer eleganten, sanften Altstimme, die dennoch gefühllos und monoton wirkte.

Luke wusste nicht recht, wie er reagieren sollte, war er doch gewaltsam hier hingebracht worden. In dem Zimmer einer reichen Dame zu sitzen statt in einer Zelle war schlichtweg überraschend.

„Hallo. Warum genau haben Sie mich hierher bringen lassen?"

„Mein Name ist Elrika und ich wollte den Mann kennen lernen, der mir meinen Ehemann und Sohn nahm", antwortete sie geduldig.

_Oh, oh._

Plötzlich schien die Frau einen Hauch der Gefahr auszuströmen, den Luke vorher nicht wahrnehmen konnte. Eigentlich hatte sich Luke bisher nur in der Gegenwart von Sith Lords derart bedroht gefühlt. Er entschied sich dafür, vorsichtig zu sein.

„Es tut mir leid, aber mir ist nicht ganz klar, was sie meinen", versuchte er es so diplomatisch wie möglich.

Elrika nickte leicht und beinahe verständnisvoll.

„Mein Sohn war als TIE Pilot auf dem Todesstern stationiert. Er war immer so ein kluger Kopf..." Ihre Stimme verebbte leicht, als sie sich in ihren Erinnerungen verlor. Eine Frau, die völlig in ihrer Vergangenheit lebte. „Er trat der imperialen Akademie bei, weil er etwas besonderes mit seinem Leben machen wollte. Er dachte, dass er in der imperialen Flotte dazu beitragen könnte der Galaxis Ruhe und Frieden zu bringen."

Luke versuchte es sich auf seinem Stuhl gemütlich zu machen, aber irgendwie war ihm im Moment gar keine Position bequem. Währenddessen kämpfte er gegen seine aufkeimende Nervosität an, und schaffte es auch dank seinem Jedi Training schließlich.

Sie fuhr fort: „Mein Mann war ein Anführer imperialen Truppen, ein hochdekorierter General. Bis die Rebellen angriffen. Er hat bis zum Ende Widerstand geleistet, aber dann traf ihn Ihr Laserschwert." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Und deswegen ist meine ganze Familie jetzt tot."

Luke beschloss zu argumentieren: „Rache wird sie nicht wieder zurückbringen, Ihr Schmerz wird bleiben."

Sie trommelte mit langen, großen Fingern auf die Lehne ihres Sessels. Kurz schien es Luke, als würde verzweifelte Hilflosigkeit in ihren Augen aufflackern, aber der Eindruck verflog bereits nach kürzester Zeit.

„Sie haben Recht, der Schmerz wird nicht vergehen. Aber meinem Leben fehlt jetzt jeder Sinn außer der Rache, ich habe nichts mehr. Sie haben mich zerstört, Luke Skywalker. Und nun werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Sie ebenfalls zerstört werden."

Luke dachte hastig darüber nach, wie er die Frau beruhigen könnte, ihren Schmerz stillen. Doch ihm fiel nichts ein. Nichts, außer Plattitüden.

„Ihre Verlust tut mir sehr leid und ich wünschte, es hätte in diesem Krieg nicht so viele Opfer gegeben. Aber ich habe alles im Namen einer gerechten Sache getan."

„Gerechtigkeit bedeutet mir nichts mehr." Sie flüsterte, scheinbar halb zu sich selbst: „Es gibt keine Gerechtigkeit."

Als Luke sie ansah, wusste er, dass keine Logik, die er aufbringen konnte, jemals einen Effekt auf diese Frau haben würde. Ihre Augen waren so kalt wie das Vakuum des Alls und er spürte, dass in ihnen niemals das Licht der Gnade leuchten würde.

Sie kontaktierte ihre Wachen über ein kleines Funkgerät am Handgelenkt: „Führt ihn in die Folterkammer und beginnt mit den Vorbereitungen."

Leia war nicht ganz klar, warum sie das tat. Bei Lord Vader handelte es sich um eine Abscheulichkeit, ein Monster der grauenhaftesten Sorte. Und dennoch zog es sie in seine Richtung.

_Du bist dumm, Schwester._

Ja, etwas in ihrem Unterbewusstsein trieb sie an, da war ein Drang hinzugehen, zu den ungeahnten Schrecken. Ihm in die Augen zu sehen, die Abgründe in ihrer ganzen Entsetzlichkeit zu erforschen. Sie brauchte nur die richtigen Fragen zu stellen.

Aber es war falsch, davon fasziniert zu sein. Das sagte ihr ihre gute Erziehung. Immerhin war sie eine rechtschaffene Frau mit grundsoliden moralischen Werten. Und solche Leute interessierten sich schließlich nicht für das Böse.

_Warum tue ich es dann?_

_Weil er dein Vater ist und weil er einst ebenso rechtschaffen war wie du._

Sie öffnete entschlossen die Türe und betrat den Raum mit tapferer und feindseliger Miene. Anakin saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden, seine behandschuhten Hände lässig auf den Knien lagernd. Wahrscheinlich befand er sich wieder in dieser Heiltrance.

Er fragte ohne Umschweife mit kräftiger Stimme: „Wurde Swinder gefunden?"

„Nein, und ich bin auch nicht hier, um über die Nachforschungen zu sprechen."

_Warum bin ich eigentlich hier?_

„Wie gesagt, ich bin bereit Reparaturen an C3PO vorzunehmen."

Leia schüttelte den Kopf. „R2-D2 bemüht sich, er wird es bald geschafft haben. Außerdem wollen wir Ihnen keine Chance geben, 3PO zu Ihrem Spion zu verwandeln."

Sie wollte nicht, dass Anakin sich um den Droiden kümmerte. Vielleicht verwandelte er dann C3PO in eine wandelnde Wanze, oder noch schlimmer. Und der Droide war ihr inzwischen irgendwie ans Herz gewachsen.

„Sie sagten, Sie wären nicht wegen den Nachforschungen hier?"

Anakin hob den maskierten Kopf, um ihr direkt in die Augen zu blicken.

„Ich verstehe noch immer nicht, was Luke an Ihnen fand", erklärte sie. „Aber ich möchte es herausfinden."

Anakin zögerte ein wenig. „Er fand einen Rest von Gefühl. Außerdem ist es bei seiner Herkunft wahrscheinlich, dass er sich nach einem Vater sehnte."

Leia wirkte etwas beunruhigt. „Ja, das stimmt. Er hat oft von seinem Vater, dem berühmten Anakin Skywalker, geredet. Onkel Owen und er, die haben wohl noch nie so recht zusammengepasst."

Anakin machte eine Geste mit seiner neuen Hand, bei der er eine behandschuhte Handfläche präsentierte.

„Er ist seinem Herz gefolgt, Prinzessin. In seinem Fall war das die richtige Entscheidung." Man konnte Anakins Andeutung deutlich heraushören, nämlich jene, dass es _nicht_ immer die richtige Entscheidung war dem eigenen Herz zu folgen.

„Denken Sie, dass Sie dieses Vertrauen verdienen?" Leias Blick war skeptisch.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Anakins Maske senkte sich betrübt ein paar Zentimeter. „Er ist im Moment der einzige Anker, der mich auf der hellen Seite hält. Das ist gefährlich."

Leia schwieg. Es wurde ihr klar, dass dieser Mann mehr Zeit benötigte, Zeit um sich selbst zu stabilisieren und sich neue Ideale zu suchen. Aber er hatte diese Zeit nicht, weil Luke verschwunden war. Wahrscheinlich artete das Ganze in einem Desaster aus.

„Ich werde Sie darauf aufmerksam machen, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung ist", versprach Leia. Und sie meinte es auch so.

„Ja", sagte der ehemalige Sith Lord, anstatt sich zu bedanken. „Und wie stehen wir zueinander? Immerhin sind Sie meine Tochter."

Leia verschränkte ihre Arme. „In Fleisch und Blut vielleicht, aber im Gegensatz zu Ihnen war Bail Organa für mich da."

„Ich wäre für Sie da gewesen", erwiderte er mit einem Unterton tiefsten Leids.

Leia schalt sich selbst stark zu sein, aber irgendwie traf sie das doch und erzeugte einen Hauch von Sympathie in ihrem Herzen.

_Hör auf, er manipuliert dich doch!_

„Sie scheinen für ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut zu empfinden, aber wie sieht es mit dem Rest der Galaxis aus? Was, wenn Luke nicht Ihr Sohn gewesen wäre? Wenn hier draußen Leute sterben, bedeutet Ihnen das überhaupt etwas? Sehen Sie, dass ist mein größtes Problem mit Ihrer sogenannten Bekehrung."

Anakin dachte an die Ganoven zurück, die ihn im Lambda Shuttle angegriffen hatten. Jene, die er getötet hatte, hatten sie ihm wirklich leid getan? War da auch nur der kleinste Hauch von Mitgefühl gewesen?

Nein, beantwortete er sich die Frage selbst. Die Überlebenden hatte er ebenfalls nur entkommen lassen, weil sein Verstand ihm sagte, dass es das „Richtige" war.

„Nun?", bohrte Leia weiter.

„Nein. Ich ... muss es wieder erlernen", gestand er unsicher.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht." Sie betrachtete das Monster. Es war nicht das Äußere, das so abstoßend war, auch wenn es nicht gerade schön aussah. Es war die Tatsache, dass es freiwillig seine eigene Seele zerfetzt hatte und in einen Abgrund der reinen Niederträchtigkeit gesprungen war.

„Ich werde versuchen von Ihnen zu lernen", versprach er ernst.

„Das ist zumindest etwas." Leia fühlte sich plötzlich von einer Traurigkeit überwältigt, die sie nicht so recht verstehen konnte. Sie verließ die finstere Kreatur so schnell es ging.

Luke spürte die Blaster in seinem Rücken. Selbst mit der Macht würde es nicht so einfach sein sich zu befreien. Er war hier alleine in einer Art Palast, der mit allen Raffinessen der Sicherheitstechnik ausgestattet zu sein schien. So gab es beispielsweise überall Kameras und auch dicke Sicherheitstüren aus Durastahl.

_Ich muss auf die richtige Gelegenheit warten. Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, auf welchem Planeten ich bin!_

Luke hatte da ein paar Ahnungen. Es machte den Eindruck, als wäre seine Feindin Teil einer Militärdynastie. Wahrscheinlich war es schon lange Familientradition, in der Armee der alten Republik und später dann in der imperialen Armee zu dienen. Er befand sich also vermutlich auf einem Planeten, wo viele dieser betuchten Clans hausten, so wie beispielsweise Byss oder Coruscant.

Eine dicke Durastahltüre öffnete sich und erlaubte einen Blick in einen grell beleuchteten, sterilen Raum. Luke wurde hineingestoßen. Als er die Apparaturen sah, rann ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Es war der Folterraum, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Ohne Umschweife wurde Luke an einer Art Sessel befestigt. Luke rüttelte probeweise an seinen Fesseln. Mit bloßer Körperkraft waren sie nicht zu sprengen, mit der Macht jedoch konnte er es schaffen. Wenn da nicht die Wachen wären, die immer noch die Mündungen ihrer Blaster auf ihn richteten.

Ein hagerer, gutaussehender Mann betrat den Raum. Er trug modische Kleidung, aber seine Bewegungen waren militärisch präzise und professionell. Luke fühlte, dass dies sein Folterknecht sein würde. Ein Mann, ausgebildet Informationen zu entlocken und Leute zu brechen. Der Folterknecht ging sogleich zu einem Kontrollpaneel und betätigte einige Schalter, woraufhin eine Vorrichtung, die mit verschiedenen Injektionsnadeln gespickt war, in Lukes Richtung fuhr. Stolz hielt sich Luke davor zurück auszuweichen.

Dann wich sein Stolz abrupt und er begann sich die Lunge aus dem Leibe zu schreien.

Die Macht des Geistes

Anakin fuhr zusammen. Er fühlte die Schmerzen als ein Echo, ein Echo, das ihn über sein Band zu seinem Sohn erreichte. Jemand tat Luke weh, körperlich.

„_Luke?"_

„_Arrgh! Aaah!"_

Vader vernahm ein vertrautes Gefühl. Schwarzer, unnachgiebiger Hass, gegen jene gerichtet, die es wagten seinem Sohn Schmerzen zuzufügen. Das letzte Mal, als er dieses Gefühl verspürt hatte, war auf dem Todesstern gewesen. Auch damals war Luke gefoltert worden. Und jetzt genauso wie einst war es für ihn völlig inakzeptabel.

_Wenn ich mit ihnen fertig bin, werden sie um den Tod betteln!_

Dann konzentrierte er seine Gedanken wieder auf seinen Sohn.

„_Luke, hör mir zu, du musst diesen Körper verlassen!"_

„_Wa? Au, ahh."_

„_Konzentriere dich._

_Stell dir vor, dass du auf einer der Dünen Tatooines stehst. Die Sonnen brennen dir unerbittlich auf deine Schultern, Hitze steigt vom dampfenden Sand deine Füße hoch. Klebriger Schweiß bildet sich auf deiner Stirn und läuft über dein Gesicht, während du beginnst den Dünenrücken entlang zu wandern. Bei jedem Schritt versinken deine Füße im Sand, in der Ferne siehst du dein Ziel, einen weit entfernten Feuchtigkeitsvaporator. Wieder einmal musst du ihn reparieren. Halte dieses Bild in deinem Kopf fest."_

Doch es funktionierte nicht so schnell. Weiterhin war Luke in seinem Schmerz gefangen, bösen Leuten ausgeliefert, die ihn quälten. Ihm fehlte die innere Ruhe, die nötig war, um sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Er hörte nicht auf die Macht, jetzt wo ihn die Agonie zerriss.

„_Ich... es geht nicht. Aaah!"_

Lukes Aufmerksamkeit driftete für eine Weile davon. Anakin blieb nichts anderes übrig, als so lange zu warten, bis er Lukes Aufmerksamkeit wieder besaß. Ein ungewohntes Gefühl ergriff von ihm Besitz – Mitleid, Empathie. Er litt mit seinem Sohn.

„_Du bist auf Tatooine", _sagte Anakins Gedankenstimme eindringlich._ „Die Macht kann dir helfen, wende dich nicht von ihr ab."_

„_Aber wie?"_

Lukes Gedankenstimme war hysterisch, ungläubig. Es fiel ihm sogar schwer, mit seinem Vater überhaupt zu kommunizieren, geschweige denn, etwas anderes zu tun.

„_Du musst daran glauben. __**Nichts**__ ist unmöglich mit der Macht!"_

Anakin war so überzeugt, so bestimmt in seiner Meinung, dass Luke ihm einen Moment lang Glauben schenkte.

„_Ich... ich bin auf Tatooine. Du bist auch dort und sinkst noch tiefer ein bei jedem Schritt, weil du so viel wiegst."_

„_Exakt."_

Anakin spürte, wie der Schmerz Lukes Körper erfasste, aber seinen Geist verschonte. Luke war nicht mehr als ein entfernter Beobachter, abgeschnitten von jener Person, die gerade gefoltert wurde. Er hatte sie sehr schnell gelernt, diese Technik, die Anakin selbst schon unzählige Male angewandt hatte, damals, als der Schmerz viel zu groß war, um ihn weiterhin auf herkömmliche Weise zu ignorieren. Anakin spürte einen Stich des Stolzes, doch dann kamen die Sorgen auch schon wieder zurück.

_Es wird nicht bei bloßem Schmerz bleiben. Es ist zwingend erforderlich ihn schnell zu befreien._

Die Geistergestalt Sidious stand vor dem sitzenden Anakin. „Könnt Ihr es Euch wirklich leisten auf die dunkle Seite zu verzichten, jetzt, da Euer Sohn in Gefahr ist?"

„Die helle Seite verleiht ebenso viel Macht, ich muss sie nur richtig einsetzen."

Sidious setzte sich seelenruhig auf das Bett, welches ungemacht in dem Zimmer stand. Sein Gesicht zeigte eine Miene der nachdenklichen Besorgtheit. Natürlich war dieser Eindruck falsch, Anakin machte sich keine Illusionen darüber. Darth Plagueis hatte Sidious systematisch zu einem Psychopathen manipuliert, genauso, wie Sidious es bei ihm selbst versucht hatte.

„Nun, das mag vielleicht so sein", gab er sich nachgiebig. „Aber die dunkle Seite verleiht ihre Macht wesentlich schneller, nämlich dann, wenn Ihr sie auch braucht. So viel ich weiß, mangelt es Euch immer noch an dem inneren Frieden, der nötig ist, um die helle Seite zu kommandieren. Was allerdings Eure Furcht und Euren Zorn angeht..."

Anakin schüttelte vehement seinen Kopf. Er hatte sich Gedanken gemacht. So einfach würde ihm Sidious nicht den Kopf verdrehen.

„Luke würde sich eher opfern, statt indirekt für den Tod vieler Lebewesen verantwortlich zu sein. Ich werde das honorieren."

Sidious Augen funkelten heimtückisch, er verschränkte die Klauenfinger seiner Geisterhände. Selbst als Geist sahen seine Nägel grotesk dreckig aus.

„Was er will, darum geht es doch gar nicht, Lord Vader. Es geht darum, was _Ihr _wollt."

Anakin stand jetzt auf und zeigte mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Sidious. „**Nein**, ich habe aus meinen Fehlern gelernt! Ich bin nicht mehr so anmaßend, meine Wünsche über alles andere zu stellen."

Sidious Mundwinkel gingen abfällig nach unten.

„Als wenn Euer Verstand damit zu tun hätte, was Euer Herz verlangt! Denkt Ihr wirklich, dass Eure hehren Ideale den Test des Lebens überstehen? Eure Brut ist in Gefahr und Ihr werdet tun, was Eure Natur von Euch verlangt, nämlich Eure Brut bis auf das Blut zu verteidigen. Seht in Euer Herz und sagt mir, dass dies _nicht_ Euer Wunsch ist!"

Anakin starrte ihn skeptisch an.

„Das müsst Ihr mir erst einmal beweisen. Der Drang mag stark sein, aber mein Wille ist _noch_ stärker."

Sie fixierten sich gegenseitig mit ihren Blicken, zwei Egos von der Größe eines mittelgroßen Planeten, stur, machtbesessen und unbeugsam. Dann lächelte Sidious unheilvoll, er blickte kurz zur Seite, als sähe er sich etwas in der Ferne an. Etwas, das gar nicht existierte.

„Wenn Ihr Euer Lichtschwert ins Herz rammen müsstet, um ihn zu retten, wie lange würdet Ihr zögern?"

„Ein paar Sekunden", antwortete Anakin misstrauisch.

„In der Tat", fuhr Sidious fort, als hätte er diese Antwort erwartet. „Also, wenn Ihr bereit seid, Euer Leben so schnell hinzugeben, warum denkt Ihr, dass Ihr dasselbe nicht mit Eurer Seele machen könntet? Besonders in Anbetracht Eurer wackeligen Moral."

Sidious spürte, wie ihm eine Welle des Abscheus entgegen schlug.

„Weil ich Luke damit einen schlechten Dienst erweisen würde und mir seine Wünsche etwas bedeuten! Es wundert mich wenig, dass _Ihr_ das nicht versteht." Vader schien noch gar nicht angefangen zu haben, dieser Mann hatte seiner Meinung nach nicht das geringste Recht zu kritisieren. Seine Stimme änderte sich zu einem düstereren, eiskalten Ton, als er sein gnadenloses Urteil über seinen früheren Meister sprach: „Ihr seid nichts als eine parasitäre Lebensform, und um Euch eine Daseinsberechtigung zu erschaffen, versucht Ihr jedes andere Lebewesen ebenso in einen Parasiten zu verwandeln. Dabei spürt Ihr ganz tief in Eurem Inneren, dass Ihr wertlos seid. Ihr seid lediglich zu schwach und feige, um der unangenehmen Wahrheit ins Auge zu sehen und etwas an Euch zu ändern."

Getroffen schloss Sidious seinen Mund. Wie konnte sein früherer Schüler es wagen? Außerdem war er kein Parasit, die Leute waren doch selbst schuld, wenn sie zu schwach waren sich zu verteidigen! In Wirklichkeit hatte er ihnen geholfen stark zu sein, indem er ihnen beibrachte, welch schlimme Folgen Schwäche nach sich zog!

„Ihr enttäuscht mich, Lord Vader", sagte er abfällig. „Ich dachte, dass Ihr etwas von mir gelernt hättet, während Eurer Zeit als mein Diener. Aber nun muss ich erkennen, dass Ihr gar nichts verstanden habt. Vielleicht sollte mich das nicht allzu sehr wundern, in Anbetracht dessen, wie Ihr als junger Mann wart."

Anakin schwieg. Dieser Mann würde es niemals verstehen, dazu war er in seinem Wahnsinn zu sehr gefangen.

Eine Dame betrat den Folterraum, in ein elegantes, cremefarbenes Kleid gehüllt. Eine wahrlich unpassende Erscheinung in einem Raum wie diesem.

Elrika musterte Luke, der keinen Laut von sich gab. Luke, der ins Leere zu starren schien, und doch nicht bewusstlos war. Seine Pupillen bewegten sich, aber die Dinge, die sie fokussierten, schien es in dem Raum gar nicht zu geben. Die Bewegungen seiner Augen konnten einen verwirren, wenn man ihm zu lange zusah.

Elrika wandte sich an den modisch gekleideten Mann mit den kurzgeschnittenen, dichten Haaren.

„Er scheint den Schmerzen zu widerstehen, Madame", sagte dieser mit einer langweiligen Stimme. „In der Tat scheint sein Gehirn den Schmerz nicht auf eine normale Weise zu registrieren, egal, was ich auch versuche. Ich glaube, dass es mit der Tatsache zu tun haben könnte, dass er ein Jedi ist. Es fällt mir schwer, das einzugestehen, aber vielleicht ist an ihren sogenannten Zauberkräften mehr wahres dran, als ich dachte."

Elrika betrachtete Luke interessiert. „Wenn es nicht funktioniert, ist es sinnlos, damit fortzufahren", entgegnete sie ruhig. „Wir sollten Luke Skywalker und seine Macht nicht unterschätzen. Er ist ausersehen Großes zu vollbringen und vermutlich beschützt seine Macht ihn, damit er genau dies tun kann."

Luke drehte ihr sein Gesicht zu.

„Wollen Sie das wirklich tun, Elrika?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie meine Situation verstehen können", antwortete sie ohne jede Arroganz. „Wissen Sie, wie es ist zu etwas bestimmt zu sein, eine Aufgabe zu haben, die erfüllt werden muss?"

Luke keuchte ein wenig, bevor er weitersprach. Sein Körper fühlte sich furchtbar an, als würde ihm jeden Moment alles abfallen, weil es zu lose an seinem Rumpf befestigt war. Diesen Eindruck hatte er noch nie zuvor gehabt und er fand ihn sehr irritierend. Im Vergleich dazu war bloßer Schmerz angenehm.

„Sie brauchen Hilfe", argumentierte Luke so sanft, wie er konnte. „Ihr Leben muss nicht vorbei sein. Es gibt noch Hoffnung, für jeden von uns. Darth Vader war einmal so wie Sie, er dachte, dass es keine Hoffnung für ihn gäbe, keinen Weg zurück zu einem normalen Leben. Aber schließlich überwand er seine Zweifel und schaffte dann auch wirklich die Wandlung!"

„Sie irren sich", entgegnete sie mit unumstößlicher, ruhiger Sicherheit. „Ich bin bereits tot, und vom Tod gibt es keinen Weg mehr zurück. Meine Existenz hier ist nur geliehen... so lange, bis ich meine Aufgabe vollbracht habe." In ihren braunen Augen brannte ein leises, beinahe unmerkbares Feuer der Willenskraft.

Luke hielt seine Hände mit einer beschwörerischen Geste in die Höhe. „Aber Ihr Herz schlägt doch noch, und Ihre Hände fühlen doch noch! Alles, was Sie brauchen, ist Einsicht und einen guten Psychiater, dann können Sie auch wieder heil werden!"

Elrika schwieg nun und musterte ihn nur mit ihren leeren Augen. Bevor sie sich abwandte und ging erwiderte sie jedoch: „Ich denke nicht, Skywalker."

Wiedersehen mit Swinder

Han wollte sich nicht eingestehen, dass der ehemalige Sith Lord ihm Angst einjagte, aber der komische Knoten in seinem Bauch wies in wieder und wieder darauf hin. So wie immer würde er seine knallharte Fassade beibehalten, auch wenn er Vader (oder Anakin, wie er sich jetzt selbst bezeichnete) damit vermutlich nicht im Geringsten beeindruckte.

Chewie klopfte ihm beruhigend auf den Rücken. Manchmal hatte der mächtige Wookiee etwas mütterliches an sich.

„He, was soll das? Denkst du etwa, Ihre Abgehobenheit macht mich nervös?", fragte Han Solo empört.

Han betätigte die Klingel. Die Türe ging auf. Anakin stand dahinter und studierte einige von R2 gemachte Aufnahmen.

Ohne Umschweife: „Was gibt es, Solo?" Er tat sich nicht einmal die Mühe an, sich Han zuzuwenden.

Han verlor sich in der nachtschwarzen Maske. „Hab ein Kostüm für Euch, Eure Ungeduld." Dann ging er zu Anakin hin und überreichte ihm die Metallschachtel mit ruhigen Spielerhänden.

Anakin verschwendete keine Zeit und öffnete sie, obwohl er vermutlich keine Augen benötigte, um das Innere zu „sehen". Er hob den Inhalt auf. Es handelte sich um ein gewaltiges, pelziges Wookieekostüm. Groß genug auch für Anakins voluminösem Körper.

„Ist es Euch auch genehm, Eure Kompliziertheit?" Hans Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

„Es wird seinen Zweck erfüllen", erwiderte Anakin kühl. „Solange durch die Mund- und Nasenöffnung genug Sauerstoff dringen kann."

„Ja, schließlich wollen wir ja nicht, dass Eure Herrschaftlichkeit erstickt."

„Es ist äußerst unklug, in meiner Gegenwart über das Ersticken zu reden", erwiderte Anakin distanziert. „Nur wenige haben es jemals überlebt", fügte er trocken hinzu.

„Aber ich dachte, Ihre Giftigkeit ist ja jetzt _gut_", ließ der Schmuggler eine weitere Provokation hören.

„Wenn Sie sich von Wert erweisen, könnte ich meine alte Persönlichkeit wieder reaktivieren", bot Anakin großzügig an. Hans Worte schienen von ihm abgeglitten zu sein wie von einer Gummihaut.

„Oh, bevor ich von Ihrer Großmut einen Gefallen annehme, küsse ich lieber Chewie."

„Genug davon", entgegnete Anakin, der keine Zeit mehr an unnützes Geschwafel verschwenden wollte. „Sie projizieren Ihre Gefühle für meine Tochter ziemlich lautstark. Ich möchte wissen, was es damit auf sich hat", schloss er mit einem Unterton der Schärfe.

Han starrte ihn finster an, diesmal hatte ihn Anakin tatsächlich getroffen. „Das geht Sie nichts an", knurrte er, ganz der harte Verbrecher, der sich von niemanden ärgern ließ.

Anakin zeigte mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Han. „Wenn ich erfahre, dass Sie Ihr wehtun..."

Han glaubte schlecht zu hören. Und das von der Person, die Leia gefoltert und ihr den größten Teil der Familie genommen hatte! Es war schlichtweg die größte Beleidigung, die ihm jemals an den Kopf geschmissen worden war.

„Das ist ja wohl das Schärfste! Wenn hier irgendjemand Leia wehtut, dann sind das ja wohl Sie!", entrüstete sich Han.

Anakin beobachtete ihn interessiert.

„Ihr Zorn spricht für Sie", kommentierte er ungerührt. „Aber ich werde Sie trotzdem im Auge behalten, Solo. Ich denke, Sie sollten jetzt gehen, ehe Sie sich selbst verletzen."

„Komm Chewie, wir müssen ja nicht unbedingt neben dem Müll lagern."

Luke lag in seiner Zelle, freudlos. Die Pritsche unter ihm war hart und lud kaum zum Schlafen ein. Neben einer WC Vorrichtung war es der einzige Einrichtungsgegenstand der Zelle.

Ja, er hatte allen Schmerzen widerstehen können und ja, sie hatten ihn nicht gebrochen. Trotzdem fühlte er sich keineswegs so, als wenn er gesiegt hätte. Er war noch immer eingesperrt, noch immer in höchster Gefahr.

Kaum hatte er die Augen geschlossen, hörte er einen schrillen, unangenehmen Ton, der ihn hochschrecken ließ. Er sah sich um.

_Die wollen nicht__, dass ich schlafe. Schlafentzug – psychische Folter._

Dennoch bemühte er sich weiterhin einzuschlafen. Und schließlich schaffte er es tatsächlich trotz der Hupe ein paar Minuten zu dösen.

Doch plötzlich spürte er einen abrupten Schmerz, der ihn hochfahren ließ. Da standen zwei Wachen mit einem Elektroschocker.

Aber Luke gab nicht so schnell auf. 48 Stunden lang versuchte er vergeblich Schlaf zu finden, während seine Verzweiflung und Reizbarkeit immer mehr überhand nahm.

_Womit habe ich das verdient?_

C3POs Augen flackerten. Manchmal gingen sie an, dann jedoch sogleich wieder aus.

„Sie hätten ihn mir bereits früher überlassen sollen, Solo."

Han versetzte etwas patzig: „Ich wusste ja nicht, dass die ihn so nachhaltig beschädigen, dass nicht einmal Chewie, R2 und ich ihn reparieren können."

„Ich bin sein Konstrukteur", stellte Anakin neutral fest.

Hans Augen weiteten sich. „Ihre Niedertracht hat C3PO gebaut? Ich habe ja schon vorher gedacht, Sie sind böse, aber das, das setzt dem Ganzen die Krone auf."

Anakin schmunzelte. Vielleicht war dieser Solo Typ doch nicht so übel. Er sprach frisch von der Leber weg und das war etwas, das er schon immer geschätzt hatte. War er doch früher meistens von feigen Schleimern umgeben. Nun gut, auch damals hatte es gutes Material gegeben, aber er hatte ständig danach suchen müssen.

„Ja. Ich habe ihn konstruiert, als ich noch ein Kind war."

Anakin beschloss, dass dies vorerst alles sein würde, was er von seiner Kindheit preisgab.

„Und warum... ah ich verstehe. Ne Speicherlöschung."

„Korrekt."

C3PO erwachte plötzlich wieder zum Leben.

„Oh nein! Warum sind hier Einbrecher? Eine Falle! Ich muss sofort die Prinzessin warnen!"

Anakin beugte sich vor den hysterischen Droiden. „Du wurdest deaktiviert. Woran kannst du dich erinnern?"

C3PO benötigte ein paar Sekunden, um eine Antwort zu formulieren, unter anderem, weil er von Anakin angesprochen wurde. Danach fing er damit an die Ereignisse so präzise widerzugeben, wie es nur ein Droide vermochte.

Anakin meinte schließlich: „Ausschließlich menschliche Angreifer. Das lässt darauf schließen, dass sie nicht auf Atzerri angeheuert wurden."

Han antwortete: „Yep. Also mir fällt da ja schon mal ne Partei ein, die sich gerne auf Menschen verlässt." Er blickte an Anakin hoch.

„Luke Skywalker ist ein wehrhaftes Ziel von nicht allzu großer militärischer Relevanz. Allerdings könnten einige Leute ein persönliches Interesse an ihm haben."

Han lehnte sich auf seinem Sitz zurück.

„Jetzt geht's wohl darum, ob wir Sie Ihre früheren _Freunde_ kontaktieren lassen."

Anakin erwiderte: „Es liegt bei Ihnen und der Prinzessin, Solo. Allerdings sollten Sie in ihre Entscheidung miteinbeziehen, dass meine Position als designierter Nachfolger des Imperators einen großen Aufruhr in den Resten des Imperiums verursachen würde."

Han rieb sich nachdenklich die Narbe auf seinem Kinn. „Okay, sind dann wohl nicht alle Ihre Freunde, was?"

Anakin starrte ihn lediglich stumm an.

Han erkundigte sich: „Also, was genau würde eigentlich passieren, wenn die was von Ihrer Distanziertheit erfahren?"

Anakin erklärte etwas entnervt: „Viele würden mich als ihren Retter betrachten, andere als ihren Rivalen. Der Machtkampf, der momentan herrscht, würde intensiviert und ich hätte keine andere Wahl, als daran teilzunehmen."

„Weil Ihnen sonst so ein Turbolaser ein Loch in den Helm brennt, alles klar."

Luke wurde hinausgeführt. Schwarze Ringe zierten seine trüben Augen, die nicht lebendig zu sein schienen. Wie ein Zombie trottete er den Gang entlang, bis er wieder in den Folterraum geführt wurde. Teilnahmslos und ohne Kampf ließ er sich hineinstoßen.

Sein Folterknecht stand darinnen.

„Sie würden gerne schlafen, nicht wahr?", fragte er Luke gefühllos. Nicht einmal Sadismus lag in seiner Stimme.

Luke antwortete nur mit einem schwachen Nicken.

„Nun, es lässt sich arrangieren. Sie müssen mir lediglich die Stiefel lecken."

Luke reagierte kaum auf diese unglaubliche Forderung. Er antwortete lediglich mit emotionsloser Stimme: „Nein."

„Nun, wie ich sehe, ist Ihr Wille noch intakt. Vielleicht überlegen Sie es sich ja noch. Bringt ihn wieder in seine Zelle."

„Lord Vader?"

Anakin nickte nur, anstatt die falsche Anrede Solos auszubessern. Endlich hatten sie einen Hinweis erhalten, wo sich Swinder befand. Es hatte eine beträchtliche Menge Credits gekostet, aber glücklicherweise war der Sullustaner dumm genug, um in der Stadt zu bleiben. Nicht der einzige fatale Fehler Swinders.

Der Mann in dem Wookieekostüm sprengte die Türe mit der Macht, es regnete Metallsplitter. Anakin betrat seelenruhig das Apartment. Danach zog er sich das Kostüm aus. Hinter ihm folgten die Prinzessin, der Schmuggler und der echte Wookiee.

Swinder saß gerade vor einem Holobildschirm und knabberte Snacks, als der ehemalige dunkle Lord das Zimmer betrat.

„Aaii!"

Swinder sprang auf und versuchte wegzusprinten, aber da hatte Vader ihn bereits an der Kehle gepackt. Er hob Swinder ungerührt hoch, sodass die Maske nur ein paar Zentimeter von Swinders Gesicht entfernt war. Swinder strampelte, er versuchte verzweifelt mit seinen Füßen den Boden zu erfassen. Dann starrte er in die grausige Maske, sie schien ihn förmlich zu hypnotisieren. Vaders Atem blies ihm ins Gesicht.

„Wo ist Skywalker?" Vaders ungeheuerlicher Zorn war deutlich zu hören.

„Aaah, so kann ich doch nicht reden", erwiderte Swinder nervös.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mich deutlicher ausdrücken", versetzte Vader unheilvoll und modulierte den Druck seiner Finger auf den Hals des Sullustaners, sodass dessen Augen sich kurz vor Schmerz weiteten.

_Ich werde dich zerquetschen!_

„_Jaa, jaa", _schrie eine Stimme in seinem Hirn ekstatisch._ „Zeigt diesem Abschaum, was Schmerz bedeutet!"_

„Was tun Sie da?", rief Leia plötzlich. Sie griff nach oben, packte Vaders Hand und löste seine Finger sanft von Swinders Hals. Anakin ließ es geschehen. Swinder plumpste unsanft auf den Boden. Die Maske wandte sich Leia zu.

_Was tue ich da? Meinen dunklen Leidenschaften nachgeben, das tue ich da._

„_Und es hat sich __**richtig**__ angefühlt, nicht wahr?"_

_Oh jaa..._

„_Ihr seid dafür bestimmt, Lord Vader."_

_Ich schreibe mein eigenes Schicksal!_

„Sie haben recht", brummte Anakin missmutig.

Leia sah ihn streng an. „Wenn Sie sich nicht unter Kontrolle halten können, frage ich mich, wie das ausgehen soll! Reißen Sie sich zusammen!"

Anakin überraschte das ein wenig. Ihm war schon lange nicht mehr mangelnde Disziplin vorgeworfen worden.

Anakin drehte sich Swinder zu und entschuldigte sich monoton: „Es tut mir leid."

Swinder rieb sich ängstlich den Hals. „Oh, oh ich akzeptiere Ihre Entschuldigung. Wenn meine Freunde davon hören, dass der berühmte Darth Vader das auch bei mir gemacht hat!"

„Wo ist Skywalker?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. Ich bin nur umgezogen, weil ich Organa und ihren Freunden verraten habe, wo Sie sich befinden. Ich konnte Ihnen oder Skywalker einfach nicht mehr in die Augen sehen, ich hatte doch so ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen!"

Anakin schwieg kurz. „Er spricht die Wahrheit. Er hat mit Lukes Verschwinden nichts zu tun."

Leia kritisierte mit anklagendem Tonfall: „Sehen Sie, Sie hätten beinahe einen Unschuldigen ermordet! Und wofür?"

Anakin schwieg, er war nicht der Typ, der rhetorische Fragen beantwortete.

„_Vater!"_

Anakin fühlte die verzweifelte Schwäche seines Sohnes, dementsprechend antwortete er sofort: _„Luke?"_

„_Ich kann nicht schlafen. Die wecken mich jedes Mal wieder auf!"_

Anakin kannte die Auswirkungen von Schlafmangel zur Genüge. Es war eine alte und auch erstaunlich effiziente Methode, um Widerstand zu brechen, insbesondere in Kombination mit Drogen.

„_Luke, ein Jedi kann Schlaf durch Meditation ersetzen."_

„_Und das reicht wirklich?"_

_Wie kurz war seine Ausbildung eigentlich? _Anakin ärgerte sich über Obi Wan.

„_Ja. Ich schlafe eigentlich nie."_

„_Warum?"_

Das verdutzte Anakin. Offenbar war sein Sohn auch im Erschöpfungszustand mit einer überdurchschnittlichen Aufmerksamkeit gesegnet. Er musste aufpassen, immerhin wollte er ja nicht gleich _alles _preisgeben.

„_Ich habe oft Alpträume."_

Bilder stiegen in Anakin hoch, Erinnerungen an den Grund für seine Alpträume.

_Das restlose Verbrennen des __Alten und die flammende Geburt des Neuen, Exitus und Genesis... und doch... „Kannst du meditieren?"_

„_Ja."_

„Bist du sicher, dass du ihn ablenken kannst?"

Sie drängten sich durch die Massen des Marktes. Han kam mehr schlecht als recht voran, aber aus irgendeinem Grund ließen die Leute Chewie mehr Platz.

„Wrrakooo knooror sweekiee kmorro."

„Ha, der hat sicher noch nie nen betrunkenen Wookiee gesehen!"

Chewie fing an kehlig zu lachen. Die Leute reagierten darauf, indem sie ihm sogar noch mehr Raum zudachten.

Schließlich betrat Chewie das Hotel, in dem Luke überfallen und gekidnappt worden war. Chewie rannte sofort auf den Hotel Portier, einen Defel unbekannten Geschlechtes, zu. Er riss die Arme in die Höhe und begann dann wie wild zu brüllen. Der Defel wich vor dem wild gestikulierenden Wookiee zurück. Chewie reagierte, indem er sich an der Theke nach vorne lehnte, sodass der Defel deutlich den Geifer und die mächtigen Zähne in Chewies Mund erkennen konnte.

„Droide, bitte übersetze doch, was dieser Gast sagt", kommandierte der Defel nervös einen kleinen, goldenen Droiden, der im Eck des Raumes stand.

Der Droide übersetzte: „Er sagt, dass sie ihm sofort die Betten eines Hotelzimmers zeigen sollen, er wolle sehen, wie groß sie sind. Und außerdem wolle er wissen, ob er auch Haustiere in einem Zimmer halten dürfe."

„Nein, nein, dass mit dem Haustier kommt leider nicht in Frage."

Chewie stieß einen langgezogenen Heuler aus. Außerdem war seine Körpersprache immer noch aggressiv.

„Ähm, folgen Sie mir doch bitte, ich zeige Ihnen unsere Zimmer", bot der Defel beschwichtigend an.

Der Defel verließ die Theke und betrat mit dem scheinbar so wahnsinnigen Wookiee einen der Lifte. Kaum waren sie verschwunden, betrat Han zusammen mit R2-D2 den Raum.

R2 verschwendete keine Zeit und hakte sich sofort in den Hotelcomputer ein.

„Hoffe die Codes halten", murmelte Han. Immerhin hatte es ihn doch ein paar Credits und eine Menge Zeit gekostet diese aufzutreiben. Und man konnte ja nie wissen, wer einen übers Ohr haute.

R2 piepte fröhlich, als er es schaffte die Informationen aufzurufen. Nach nur kurzer Zeit konnte Han sich jene Aufzeichnungen der Sicherheitskameras ansehen, die sie interessierten.

„Hast du alles?", fragte er R2 sofort.

R2 piepte zustimmend.

„Nichts wie weg da. Chewie kommt schon alleine klar."

Bis der Defel draufkommen würde, dass Chewie in Verbindung mit Han und R2 stand, würde der Wookiee schon längst über alle Berge sein. Ohnehin war der einzige Beweis für eine Verbindung die alten Aufzeichnungen, bei denen Han zusammen mit Chewie im Hotel rumspazierte. Aber daran musste der Portier halt auch erst einmal denken.


	2. Chapter 2

C3PO, Zeuge der Vergangenheit

Luke setzte sich in einem Schneidersitz auf den kalten Boden seiner Zelle. Dann schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Macht. Langsam ließ er sich in der Macht versinken, von ihr tragen. Automatisch nabelte er sich von allen äußeren Einflüssen ab. Er hörte nichts, er sah nichts, er roch nichts.

Da war nur noch die Macht, durch die er alles kristallklarer wahrnahm, als er es mit seinen Sinnen konnte. Er fühlte die Leben in dem Gebäude, ihre Bewusstsein, ihre Stimmungen. Aber auch die anorganischen Strukturen hallten in der Macht wieder, die Wände, die Computer, die Droiden. Alles hatte sein eigenes Wesen, die unbelebten Dinge ein konstantes, unveränderliches. Aber die Lebewesen veränderten sich ständig, pulsierten, wechselten scheinbar die Farbe mit jedem neuen Gedanken, den sie taten.

Luke wusste, dass er den Geist seiner Kidnapper mit Hilfe der Macht manipulieren konnte, aber es waren zu viele, um sie alle zu beeinflussen. Außerdem gab es immer wieder Personen, deren Wille so stark war, dass er eine unüberwindliche Barriere darstellte. Daher beschränkte er sich vorerst auf das Beobachten.

Da, eine düstere Präsenz, erfüllt von der dunklen Seite der Macht, und doch nicht begabt in der Macht. Elrika, finstere Hoffnungslose. Er versuchte sich auf ihr Bewusstsein besonders zu konzentrieren. Ihr Geist schillerte förmlich in Schmerz und Wahnsinn.

Behutsam tastete er nach ihr, schaffte er es ihre Psyche zu verändern? Er zog ein wenig, versuchte seinen eigenen Geist näher heranzubringen und ihre Gedanken mit jenen Gefühlen zu überdecken, die er auf sie projizieren wollte, Hoffnung und Frieden.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich zurückgeworfen, wie von einer unsichtbaren Faust geschlagen. Er war gegen eine geistige Wand gerannt. Elrika war zu stark, trotz allem, um sich manipulieren zu lassen.

Luke stoppte damit, irgendetwas tun zu wollen. Ohne eigenen Willen begann er sich treiben zu lassen, als Teil einer dichten, nebeligen Suppe.

„Fertig."

Anakin musste sich eingestehen, dass der Schmuggler ziemlich nützlich war. Er war es, der die Codes für den Hotelcomputer besorgt hatte, und er war es auch, der sein Kostüm erhandelt hatte. Allmählich verstand er, wie Solo die Fertigkeiten von Leia und Luke im Krieg ergänzen konnte.

_Dennoch weiß ich noch nicht, wie loyal er meiner Tochter ist._

R2 verband sich mit dem Computer und nach kürzester Zeit liefen die Aufnahmen auf dem großen Monitor ab.

„Sie wirken alle sehr ... gleichförmig", meinte Leia. Tatsächlich trugen alle die gleiche Ausrüstung und waren Menschen. Die Männer und Frauen trugen das Haar militärisch kurz, was darauf schließen ließ, dass sie dazu gezwungen wurden es regelmäßig zu stutzen.

„Die Uniformen sollten eine Identifizierung ermöglichen", bemerkte Anakin.

„Irgendwas an denen kommt mir verflucht bekannt vor", murmelte Han. Er warf Chewie einen neugierigen Blick zu, da er immerhin fast alles in seinem Leben in Gesellschaft dieses Wookiees erlebt hatte.

„Knoorwrof", knurrte Chewie zustimmend.

Als die Aufzeichnungen zuende waren, sahen sie sich die Daten von neuem an, wieder und wieder.

„Poodoo, ich komm einfach nicht drauf", fluchte Han.

„Es ist mir vielleicht möglich die Informationen zu extrahieren, die in Ihrem Unterbewusstsein gespeichert sind", bot Anakin an.

Han reagierte auf diesen Vorschlag reichlich geschockt.

„Was? Mynockpisse, nein! Leia, sag ihm, dass wir das _nicht _wollen!"

Leia wirkte nachdenklich und unschlüssig. Sie blickte zwischen Han und Anakin hin und her.

„Wie riskant ist es?", fragte sie Anakin.

„Das kommt darauf an, wie groß der innere Widerstand des Subjekts ist. Solo müsste seine Antipathie und sein Misstrauen überwinden", brummte Anakin.

Han reagierte darauf ziemlich feindselig, er machte eine abwehrende Geste. „He, he! Moment mal, warum schiebt ihr das gleich auf mich ab? Chewie käme doch genauso in Frage."

_Vielleicht habe ich ihn überschätzt._

Leia seufzte. Warum mussten sich aber auch wirklich immer alle wie Kinder verhalten? Wie oft schon war sie genötigt gewesen, Han und Luke deren Blödheiten auszureden.

Anakin erwiderte: „Ich war in die Versklavung von Kashyyyk involviert, seine Antipathie mir gegenüber ist daher größer. Außerdem sind die Gehirne der eigenen Spezies leichter zu lesen."

Leia fügte beruhigend an: „Nur die Ruhe Han, noch ist nichts beschlossen. Wir diskutieren lediglich die Möglichkeiten."

Han wusste nicht, was er auf diese bestechenden Argumente antworten konnte, also schwieg er düster.

Schließlich fragte er: „Und wenn ich trotzdem inneren Widerstand habe?"

„Dann werden Sie vielleicht Schäden am Gehirn erleiden", antwortete Anakin neutral.

„_Ist doch egal. Wenn der Narr sich wehrt, soll er doch die Konsequenzen erleiden."_

Anakin war da anderer Meinung. Manchmal zahlte es sich doch aus, auf die Eigenheiten anderer Rücksicht zu nehmen. Außerdem gab es bei einem Fehlschlag die gewisse Gefahr, dass er die Informationen nicht mehr extrahieren konnte.

„_Solo ist von Wert, er ist nur etwas sturer, als gut für ihn wäre."_

„_Er ist nur ein cleverer Schmuggler. Solche wie ihn gibt es zu Tausenden. Jeder ist austauschbar, Lord Vader. Ihr habt Euch selbst doch früher auch für ersetzbar gehalten."_

„Und wie, verdammt noch mal, soll ich meine Antipathie überwinden? Soll ich sie Chewie zum Fressen geben, oder was?"

Anakin dachte nach. Die eigenen Aversionen zu überwinden war nichts, was er als Sith je gebraucht hatte. Er erinnerte sich weiter zurück, an seine Zeit als Jedi, obwohl er es damals auch nie geschafft hatte, seine Abneigungen zu bändigen. Dann fiel ihm der Jedi-Kodex ein und er hatte die Antwort.

„Man muss seine Ignoranz durch Wissen ersetzen, Unverständnis durch Verständnis."

Sidious lachte keckernd in seinem Kopf.

„_Habt ihr keine Vorschläge, die auch funktionieren könnten, Lord Vader?"_

„_Vielleicht wäre es überzeugender, wenn ich selbst daran glauben könnte", _gab Anakin zu.

Han lächelte abfällig. „Also das ist ja wohl der größte Poodoo, den ich je gehört habe!"

Leia schien da nicht der gleichen Meinung zu sein. „Er hat vielleicht nicht ganz unrecht, Han. Man kann seinen Hass auf jemanden nur überwinden, wenn man sich die Gemeinsamkeiten mit der verhassten Person vor Augen führt."

Han starrte die schwarze Gestalt an, die für ihn nichts weiter als ein ungeheuerliches Monster darstellte. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, wie er diese Kreatur in Ordnung finden sollte.

„Okay, ich werde es versuchen. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es funktionieren soll."

„Ich werde versuchen dir zu helfen", bot Leia freundlich an. „Ich weiß nicht viel über ihn, aber ich weiß, dass er vor langer Zeit ein ehrenwerter Mann war."

Anakin entschied, dass es jetzt an der Zeit war C3PO's Erinnerungen zu reaktivieren. Eigentlich wollte er es auf einen Zeitpunkt verschieben, bei dem sich Luke wieder in Freiheit befand, da er sich im Moment nicht mit seiner schwierigen Vergangenheit auseinandersetzen wollte. Aber die Erinnerungen des Droidens konnten Solo helfen.

Curran Kleiber betrat mit seinem Kollegen den Raum. Skywalker war schon wieder eingeschlafen, und schon wieder waren sie damit beauftragt ihn wach zu schocken. Es war keine angenehme Aufgabe, eigentlich sogar eher eine regelrechte Drecksarbeit. Und sein Sold war bei weitem nicht hoch genug, um dies hier abzudecken.

Curran war ein sehr intelligenter Mann, jedoch waren all seine Ambitionen am Ende seiner Pubertät gestorben.

Er hatte sich zu einem Zyniker entwickelt, sogar einem regelrechten Nihilisten, und er war dahinter gekommen, dass ihn Reichtum oder Ruhm nicht interessierten. Und er wollte auch kein Märtyrer werden, letztendlich wurde man das ohnehin nur wegen eines Verlangens nach Anerkennung.

Auch hatte er sich unbewusst nie erlaubt, blind und rettungslos der Liebe zu verfallen, eine Tatsache, die er tief bereute, aber was sollte er schon dagegen tun? Und ohne Liebe war ihm die Gründung einer Familie freilich ebenfalls verwehrt.

Seine Leidenschaft war die Kunst und die Phantasie. Irgendwann, vor langer Zeit, hatte er begonnen Traumwelten zu entwickeln. Fiktive Welten, in denen alles möglich und alles von Bedeutung war.

Ihm fiel nicht schwer Realität und Fiktion auseinander zu halten, dennoch war ihm die Fiktion eindeutig lieber. Die Stelle als Wachposten hatte er genommen, um eine ruhige Kugel schieben zu können. Tatsächlich driftete er mehr durch das Leben, als dass er es tatsächlich _lebte_.

Er stupste Luke Skywalker an, den Mann, den er ungeheuerlich faszinierend fand, lebte er doch so, wie Curran selbst nur in seiner Phantasie leben konnte. Skywalker rührte sich nicht.

Curran seufzte tief und aktivierte das Elektroschockgerät. Er drückte es kurz auf Skywalkers Rücken, aber es gab keine Reaktion. Ja, nicht einmal das leiseste Zucken.

Curran musterte Skywalker. Dieser saß in seinem Schneidersitz da und hatte den gelöstesten Gesichtsausdruck, den man sich vorstellen konnte, als befände er sich in einer anderen Realität. _So sehen mich wohl die anderen, wenn ich wieder einmal vor mich hin träume._

Wieder verwendete Curran das Gerät, wieder nicht die geringste Regung.

„Ich weiß etwas", sagte der andere Wächter und watschte den jungen Jedi ab. Dessen Kopf wurde von dem Schlag natürlich durchgerüttelt, was aber nicht dazu führte, dass er die Augen öffnete. Skywalker behielt noch immer diesen jenseitigen Gesichtsausdruck, nur dass sich jetzt die Anzeichen eines zukünftigen Hämatoms auf der Wange abzeichneten.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das etwas hilft. Offensichtlich befindet er sich in einer Art Jedi Trance", meinte Curran ziemlich obergescheit. „Er ist sozusagen nicht hier", fügte Curran an.

„Ach was! Ich will keinen Anpfiff abkriegen, du etwa, Curran? Wenn wir einen Schlafenden nicht wieder auf die Beine bekommen, halten die uns bestimmt für komplett inkompetent."

„Ist mir egal", erwiderte Curran gelangweilt.

„Also manchmal kapiere ich dich echt nicht, Curran. Dir geht wohl alles am Arsch vorbei, was? Ich möchte jedenfalls keine Stockschläge oder Soldkürzungen."

Curran schwieg, er hatte keine Erklärung für sein Verhalten, die andere akzeptieren konnten. Sein Kollege gab Skywalker noch ein paar Watschen, was bei Curran nur kühle Verachtung erweckte.

„Verdammter Jedi! Wach auf, du Nerfhirte!", schrie dieser dann. Doch auch das half nichts. „Oh man, ich glaube, du hast recht. Vielleicht können wir es ihnen ja irgendwie verklickern."

Damit verließen sie Skywalker. Curran beschloss einen Plan zu entwickeln, um von hier zu verschwinden. Wenn er später draußen war, würde er der Rebellion von Skywalkers Gefangenschaft erzählen, weil Luke Skywalker eines der wenigen Dinge war, die Curran tatsächlich interessierten.

Dann driftete er wieder in seine Phantasiewelten ab.

„Worum geht's?", fragte Han skeptisch. Er erwartete instinktiv, dass Anakin irgendetwas diabolisches vorschlug.

„Ich habe C3PO ein sekundäres Speichermodul eingebaut, für den Fall, dass ohne meine Zustimmung eine Speicherlöschung vorgenommen wird. Ich kann daher seine alten Erinnerungen wieder reaktivieren."

Leia schien von dieser Idee regelrecht begeistert. Für sie bedeutete es, dass sie mehr über ihre Mutter und Großmutter erfuhr. Und Leia war schon immer eine sehr familiäre Person.

„Die Erinnerungen aus der Zeit der Republik?", erkundigte sie sich aufgeregt.

Anakin ignorierte sie und wandte sich an den Droiden: „C3PO, Reaktivierungscode: ‚Jiipiee, ich habe das große Boonta Rennen gewonnen!'"

_Peinlicher geht es kaum. Unglaublich, dass __**ich**__ einmal dieser Junge war!_

„_Ohne mich wärt Ihr es geblieben", bemerkte die verhasste Stimme höhnisch._

Anakin biss seine Zähne zusammen.

C3PO deaktivierte sich selbst. Nach kurzer Zeit leuchteten seine Augen wieder auf.

„Oh, ich kann mich plötzlich wieder an alles erinnern!"

„An alles?" fragte Leia fasziniert. „Kannst du dich auch an meine Mutter erinnern?" Ihre Augen strahlten regelrecht.

„Natürlich, sie war eine Zeit lang mein Eigentümer. Ich werde Ihnen alles erzählen, was Sie wissen wollen, Prinzessin."

„Ich werde inzwischen im Holonet nach Informationen suchen", verabschiedete sich Anakin indifferent und ging, sein Umhang elegant über den Boden gleitend.

Leia spähte ihm hinterher. Es kam ihr fast so vor, als ob ihr leiblicher Vater nicht an all die alten Ereignisse erinnert werden wollte. Was auch immer damals passiert war, es hatte bei jeder Partei Schmerz verursacht und lag in einem nebulösen Mantel des Schweigens.

„Ich hab kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache", brummte Han. Er wusste, dass alten Staub aufzuwirbeln meistens keine gute Idee war. Da kamen immer Dinge ans Licht, die besser begraben bleiben sollten.

_Ich hätte niemals nach den Sal-Solos suchen dürfen. Das hat mir nichts als Scherereien gebracht._

Leia grübelte in ihrem Zimmer, sie musste all diese Informationen erst einmal verarbeiten. Was ihr am meisten Kopfzerbrechen bereitete war die Tatsache, dass aus C3PO's Erinnerungen nicht hervorging, warum ihr Vater der dunklen Seite verfallen war, es gab nur die Andeutung von potentiellen Gründen, aber keine Fakten.

Offenbar hatte es Differenzen zwischen Anakin Skywalker und den Jedi gegeben, auch hatte sich Anakin mit seiner Heirat in eine Zwickmühle manövriert.

_Warum auch immer es passiert ist, er hat es jedenfalls selbst gewählt._

Außerdem verstand sie nicht, warum ihre Mutter gestorben war, eigentlich war sie ja vor der Geburt gesund gewesen.

_Wer hat sie umgebracht?_

Trotzdem freute sich Leia sehr über diese neuen Informationen. Zumindest wusste sie jetzt mehr über die Person Padmé Amidala, und auch über ihre Großmutter Shmi Skywalker, beides warmherzige, aufopferungsvolle Frauen. Leia war sehr stolz darauf, mit ihnen verwandt zu sein.

Han saß da und dachte an Anakin Skywalker, weil er schließlich von Leia mit ihren unglaublich subtilen Waffen dazu gezwungen wurde.

_So übel kommt mir dieser Anakin Skywalker gar nicht vor – für nen Jedi. Wenn ich den mit dem alten Fossil vergleiche, das Luke damals ausgegraben hat..._

_Diese Typen im Jedirat, mit denen er sich gestritten hat, kommen mir ziemlich wie sabbernde Wasserköpfe vor. Verweichlichte Greise, die ständig irgendeine Grütze vom Auserwählten und Willen der Macht gelabert haben._

Anakin war ein tollkühner Draufgänger und ausgezeichneter Pilot gewesen, jemand der immer nur im Jetzt lebte. Han erinnerte das ziemlich an sich selbst, war er doch auch ein ausgezeichneter Pilot und Draufgänger.

_Aber irgendwas ist da passiert._

Darth Vader war kein tollkühner Draufgänger, soviel stand fest. Risikofreudig ja, aber definitiv niemand, der sich so kopfüber in die Gefahr stürzte, wie es bei Anakin der Fall gewesen war.

_Also muss er verdammt schnell abgekühlt sein, sonst hätte er wohl keine Sekunde im Imperium überlebt. Wie wird man innerhalb von ein paar Tagen eine neue Person?_

Han fielen ein paar von Lukes Sprüchen über die dunkle Seite ein, aber er schob sie sofort wieder beiseite. Er weigerte sich schlicht daran zu glauben, dass eine sogenannte „dunkle Energie" so einen Einfluss auf einen haben konnte.

Man brauchte keine mythische Kraft, um ein Bösewicht zu sein.

Hypnose

Anakin konzentrierte sich. Was er hier vorhatte war nicht moralisch, er machte sich da gar nichts vor. Aber es war ein Opfer, das gebracht werden musste.

_Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel._

„_Wie wahr, wie wahr", _krächzte die verhasste Stimme.

_Schon wieder der._

„_Es liegt immer noch im Bereich des Akzeptablen", _argumentierte Anakin. Jedi hatten ähnliches und schlimmeres schon Tausende von Malen getan, warum sollte es also diesmal verpönt sein? Zudem es ja auch einem guten Zweck diente.

_Und trotzdem verspüre ich Zweifel. Es ist die Angst vor dem Fall, die mich verunsichert. Und Sidious weiß genau, dass seine Zustimmung mich nur noch mehr beunruhigt._

„_Vor langer Zeit gab es einmal einen Jedi namens Revan. Für die Republik kämpfend wurde er von dieser bitter enttäuscht, als die Mandalorianer ihm ihre Schwächen aufzeigten. Er erkannte, dass die Republik gestürzt werden müsse, und um dies zu erreichen, verschrieb er sich dem Orden der Sith."_

Anakin schwieg, er kannte die Geschichte von Darth Revan sehr gut, hatte sie studiert. Ein großer Mann, ihm selbst nicht unähnlich, zerrissen zwischen Egoismus und Idealismus.

„_Er wandte sich allerdings wieder dem Licht zu", _argumentierte Anakin dann.

Sidious konnte diesem Argument sichtlich nur wenig abgewinnen, er verzog säuerlich das Gesicht: _„Ja, und zwar __**nachdem**__ seine Persönlichkeit vernichtet wurde. Sein neues Ich rettete tatsächlich die Republik, doch zu welchem Preis? Noch Jahrhunderte nach dem Krieg gab es Unruhen in der Galaxis."_

_Das weiß ich._

„_Euer Größenwahnsinn hat der Galaxis auch nicht gerade gut getan", _erwiderte Anakin kämpferisch._ „Die dunkle Seite verzehrt alle Ideale so lange, bis nichts mehr da ist, das der Galaxis dienen kann."_

Sidious lächelte weise: _„Nur, wenn man sich verzehren __**lässt**__. Wer so schwach ist die Kontrolle zu verlieren, ist selbst schuld."_

Anakin schüttelte den behelmten Kopf. Sidious streichelte doch nur sein Ego, gaukelte ihm vor, dass _er_ derjenige sein könnte, welcher der Versuchung widerstand.

„_Jeder denkt, dass er der Auserwählte sei. Doch am Ende verschlingt die dunkle Seite sie alle", _sprach er abfällig.

Sidious verschwand.

Endlich konnte Anakin mit seiner ursprünglichen Handlung fortfahren. Subtil erfasste er Solos Bewusstsein. Und jetzt, ganz vorsichtig und unauffällig, projizierte er Gefühle der Sympathie auf Solo. Ja, es klappte. Solos Gefühle ihm gegenüber verbesserten sich ein wenig. Wo vorher reine Verachtung residierte, existierte jetzt lediglich Abneigung. Anakin stoppte, denn er wusste genau, wie weit er gehen durfte.

Danach freute er sich, dass sich seine Fähigkeiten in der hellen Seite der Macht verbesserten.

Luke trottete missmutig vorwärts. Er wusste, dass Bocken ihm nichts außer einem Hieb mit dem Lauf eines Blasters einbrachte, daher machte er lieber mit. Vorsichtig schielte er durch die Gegend, aber die Macht teilte ihm ohnehin mehr über seine Umgebung mit, als es seine Augen taten.

Schließlich betrat er den Leseraum, in dem er das erste Mal Elrika getroffen hatte. Der Raum hatte sich nicht verändert, er sah genauso aus wie damals. Elrika saß in einem Drehsessel und wirkte dabei relaxt. Sie stützte ihr Kinn auf die rechte Hand und betrachtete Luke.

_Sie will schon wieder mit mir reden, sonst wäre ich nicht hier. Warum eigentlich? Reicht es ihr nicht mich zu foltern?_

_Töten kann ich sie wohl nicht, sonst bin ich selber schnell eine Leiche._

Elrika sprach: „Mich beschäftigt seit kurzem eine Frage, die ich mir selbst nicht beantworten kann."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Luke etwas steif.

„Ich möchte Sie mit meinen Worten nicht quälen, Skywalker, also entspannen Sie sich. Was ich Sie fragen möchte, sollten Sie nicht als Vorwurf betrachten."

_Warum versucht sie mir immer ihre Motivationen darzulegen? Will sie, dass ich sie verstehe, ihre Beweggründe akzeptiere? Wird sie etwa von ihren inneren Schuldgefühlen so aufgefressen, dass sie bei mir Vergebung sucht?_

Elrika fuhr fort: „Ich möchte wissen, ob Sie sich jemals mit jenen beschäftigt haben, die sie töteten. Haben Sie ihre Geschichten studiert, oder Gedenkfeuer entzündet?"

Luke schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin kein Unmensch. Aber wenn ich das getan hätte, hätte ich nie im Krieg weiterkämpfen können. Mich hätten dauernd meine eigenen Schuldgefühle heimgesucht." Er schwieg kurz, nachdenklich, dann erklärte er entschuldigend: „Ich hatte immer vor, mich mit den Toten zu beschäftigen, sobald die Kämpfe für mich vorbei sind."

Elrika spielte sich mit einer Haarsträhne, die ihr aus dem Pferdeschwanz lugte, ließ sie durch die Finger gleiten.

„Zweifelten Sie je an sich?"

„Natürlich", entgegnete Luke energisch. „Ich habe nach einem Kampf immer über meine Taten nachgedacht. Nur so kann man sicherstellen, dass man nicht auf die dunkle Seite abrutscht." Dann gab er etwas entmutigt zu: „Naja, eigentlich sollte ein Jedi immer _vor_ der Tat Überlegungen anstellen. Darauf habe ich manchmal vergessen."

Luke erinnerte sich.

„_Und jetzt, junger Skywalker, wirst du sterben!"_

_Warum zur Hölle habe ich damals mein Laserschwert weggeschmissen?_

„Es ist mir wichtig, dass Sie sich jetzt damit beschäftigen. Falls Ihre Macht Sie nicht von hier rettet, sind die Kämpfe ohnehin für Sie vorbei."

_Die Macht ist mein Verbündeter, ich kann auf sie vertrauen._

„Hmm, okay, ich schätze, da habe ich keine Wahl."

Elrika aktivierte einen riesigen Bildschirm an der Wand. Man sah sogleich das Gesicht eines jungen, sommersprossigen Soldaten und dessen eingeblendeten Namen. Luke schwieg und betrachtete den Toten etwas melancholisch.

Eine ganze Weile ging es so weiter, wortlos beäugten Luke und Elrika gemeinsam die Bilder der Toten, eines um das andere. Luke war sehr betroffen, denn er wusste, dass hinter jedem einzelnen Bild eine Familie stand, Leute, denen die Toten etwas bedeuteten, die ihn oder sie vermissten. Und die Toten selbst, ihnen war die Möglichkeit genommen worden, jemals wieder irgendetwas zu tun, vielleicht nach der Zeit im Imperium ein neues Leben zu beginnen.

_Krieg ist etwas furchtbares. Es ist gut, dass er bald vorbei sein wird._

_Vielleicht verdiene ich ja, was mit mir passiert._

Nach mehreren Stunden deaktivierte Elrika den Bildschirm und drehte sich Luke zu. „Ich denke, dass ist jetzt genug." Dann meinte sie warnend zu Luke: „Vergessen Sie niemals jene, denen Sie Schmerzen zufügten, andernfalls werden Sie sich irgendwann in einen dunklen Schatten Ihrer selbst verwandeln."

„Ja, ich weiß", entgegnete Luke verwirrt.

_Warum will sie mir das beibringen? Diese Frau ist doch verrückt! Gerade noch wollte sie mich zerstören, und nur ein paar Stunden später möchte sie mich plötzlich zu einem besseren Menschen machen!_

„Bitte bringt ihn wieder zurück in seine Zelle", kommandierte sie den Wachen.

Luke wurde zurück in seine Zelle gebracht, wo er sich bemühte das Gesehene zu verarbeiten.

Han läutete, die Tür öffnete sich leise zischend. Er trat mit einem Gesichtsausdruck ein, der Bände sprach, als wäre er ein Tier, das zur Schlachtbank geführt würde.

„Bringen wir's hinter uns", sprach er die schwarze Gestalt mit der grausigen, furchteinflößenden Maske an.

_Das hat ja nicht sehr lange gedauert. Nun, Solo wird schon wissen, was er tut._

„Sie wirken angespannt", stellte Anakin fest. „Setzen Sie sich." Er wies mit einer Hand auf den Sessel.

Han platzierte seinen Hintern auf einem Sessel und beobachtete Anakin mit verborgener Unsicherheit. Dieser hockte sich vor ihn hin, bei weitem näher, als Han es bequem war. Han konnte förmlich den Hauch seines Atems spüren, was ihm alle Haare auf den Armen aufstellte.

„Schließen Sie Ihre Augen", befahl Anakin mit einer ungewöhnlich ruhigen und weichen Stimme.

Han war zunächst nicht gewillt, der Forderung nachzugeben. Im ersten Moment wollte er sogar fragen, was der Poodoo sollte. Stattdessen starrte er Anakin in die Maske, welche unentwegt zurückstarrte.

Bald löste sich Hans Widerwillen in Rauch auf, ohne dass er so recht verstand, warum. Irgendetwas in seinem Unterbewusstsein sagte ihm, dass es richtig war nicht zu kämpfen. So eine Art Gefühl.

„Vor Ihnen sehen Sie eine lange Treppe, die in einen gemütlichen Keller führt", erzählte Anakin mit einer gelassenen aber festen Stimme.

Han wunderte sich, warum Anakin ihm eine Kellerstiege beschrieb. Doch dann konzentrierte sich Hans Bewusstsein automatisch auf Anakins Atmen, auf das stete ein-aus, ein-aus. Er stellte sich eine Treppe vor. Er stand darauf ganz oben und lauschte dem fremden, monotonen Atmen.

„Sie gehen eine Stufe hinunter. Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

Han wirkte plötzlich viel ruhiger, als hätte ein gewisser Gleichmut von ihm Besitz ergriffen. „Ich fühle mich entspannt", antwortete Han.

„Sie gehen jetzt die Treppe hinunter und mit jedem Schritt werden Sie noch entspannter", suggerierte Anakin mit zum Ende des Satzes hin tieferen Stimme.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Han in eine hypnotische Trance fiel. Anakin freute sich, seine meditativen Techniken erwiesen sich als erstaunlich wirksam.

_So viel zu dem „ich beherrsche nur Kampf und Krieg", was manche Leute mir nachsagen._

Anakin konzentrierte sich und drang subtil in Hans Unterbewusstsein vor. Es gab praktisch keinen Widerstand. Mit ungeheuerlicher Geschwindigkeit arbeitete er sich durch die Erinnerungen, unglücklicherweise wusste er ja nicht, in welchem Zeitraum von Hans Gedächtnis die Informationen verborgen lagen.

_Ich könnte jetzt __**alles **__mit ihm machen..._

„_Sichert Euch seine niemals endende Loyalität! Macht ihn zu Eurem Werkzeug, er würde es nicht einmal merken! Nur wer bereit ist andere zu beherrschen hat Macht über sein eigenes Schicksal."_

„_Nein, das hat er nicht verdient."_

„_Ihr schwächt Euch selbst", schimpfte Sidious mit Verachtung._

_Vielleicht, aber Stärke ist nicht alles, auch wenn der Geschmack der Macht ein sehr süßer ist._

Schließlich fand Anakin, wonach er suchte. Er prägte sich alles ein und beließ es dabei. Natürlich wäre es ihm möglich die Erinnerungen in Solo wachzurufen, aber das würde für den Schmuggler nur ein zusätzliches Risiko bedeuten.

Dann zwickte er Solo, um ihn aus seiner Trance zu erwecken. Han reagierte jedoch nicht und blieb liegen. Anakin war nicht allzu beunruhigt, vermutlich benötigte Solo einfach noch ein bisschen Zeit, bevor er wieder aufwachte.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?", erkundigte sich Leia sofort nervös.

„Ich habe die Informationen, jedoch ist er noch nicht wieder erwacht."

Leia stürmte an Anakin vorbei in das Zimmer, in dem Han scheinbar schlafend auf dem Sessel lag. Der Schmuggler sah in diesem Zustand erstaunlich jung aus, vielleicht weil seinen Zügen die Härte fehlte.

„Han!", schrie sie laut und mit nackter Angst in der Stimme.

_Sie liebt ihn wirklich._

Han rührte sich nicht, er zeigte nicht die geringste Reaktion. Anakin folgte Leia in das Zimmer und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Der sanfte Körperkontakt fühlte sich ungewohnt an. Leia drehte sich um und riss sich sofort los. Anakin wurde von einem zornigen Blick regelrecht durchbohrt.

„Wenn Sie Han etwas angetan haben, werden Sie es bereuen!", drohte sie heftigst erbost.

Anakin war etwas überrascht von der Intensität ihrer Reaktion, seiner Meinung nach übertrieb seine Tochter.

Er erläuterte beschwichtigend: „Dass er eine Weile schläft ist eine natürliche Nebenerscheinung, die bei dieser Technik hin und wieder auftritt. Noch besteht kein Grund zur Sorge, trotz der Tatsache, dass es sich um Solos Schädel handelt."

Leias Nervosität verringerte sich ein bisschen. „Es tut mir leid, ich dachte nur, etwas wäre schiefgelaufen", entschuldigte sie sich mit gepresster Stimme. Sie entschuldigte sich sichtlich nicht gerne bei _ihm_.

„Du liebst ihn." Anakin bemerkte, dass er seine Tochter zum ersten Mal mit Du ansprach.

„Ja", gab Leia zu. „Ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht warum! Er ist manchmal so ein sturer Hohlkopf!"

Anakin dachte darüber ein wenig nach. „Solo hat sein Herz am rechten Fleck", entschied er. „Er ist loyaler, als er sich gibt."

_Das stimmt, warum sonst sollte er solche Opfer für Luke erbringen?_

„Ja", bestätigte Leia erfreut. Irgendwie bedeutete es ihr etwas, dass ihr leiblicher Vater es auch so sah. Es war für Leia eine Art Garantie, besonders in Anbetracht dessen, wie misstrauisch Anakin von Natur aus war. Luke hatte ihr ebenfalls versichert, dass er so über Han dachte, aber Luke war viel vertrauensseliger als Leia, manchmal bis hin zur Naivität.

_Sie ist mir so ähnlich, erstaunlich, dass ich sie früher nicht erkannt habe._

Curran saß in der Speisehalle. Er konnte nicht einfach so von hier verschwinden. Im Moment durfte niemand den Palast verlassen und Curran war alles andere als dumm. Er hatte so seine Vorstellung davon, was passierte, wenn es dennoch jemand versuchte.

Elrika Cavella war wahnsinnig. Curran selbst mochte ja vielleicht auch verrückt sein, aber in Gegensatz zu Cavella behielt er immerhin die Kontrolle. Es gab eben solchen Wahnsinn und solchen Wahnsinn.

Und Curran hatte keine Lust, von einem Blaster erschossen zu werden. Es musste doch irgendeinen Weg geben die Wachen, die bei den Eingängen postiert waren, zu überwinden.

Currans Aufmerksamkeit wurde plötzlich von dem Gespräch nebenan angezogen.

„Mja, und da sagt doch dieser Psychopath Tseyn, dass sie dem armen Kerl bald etwas abschneiden wollen. Ich weiß ja, dass er ein Terrorist ist und so weiter, aber trotzdem..."

„Das findest du beunruhigend?", fragte Likerra mit einer verschwörerischen Stimme.

„Es geht das Gerücht um, dass Lord Vader auf Atzerri gesichtet wurde. Und es ist ja bekannt, wie fanatisch der nach Luke Skywalker gesucht hat."

Eine dritte Stimme mischte sich ein: „Also komm, Likerra, Lord Vader Sichtungen gibt's doch überall. Das glaubt doch inzwischen kein Gamorreaner mehr. _Wenn_ er noch lebt, warum soll er sich dann bitte auf Atzerri rumtreiben?"

Likerra antwortete entschuldigend: „He, möglich ist es. Ich finde es jedenfalls auffällig, dass Luke Skywalker auch auf Atzerri war, als unsere Söldner ihn geschnappt haben. Ist schon ein komisches Timing."

„Moment", mischte sich Curran interessiert ein. „Was wollen die genau mit Skywalker machen?"

Der erste Sprecher antwortete: „Sie wollen ihm Stück für Stück Körperteile abschnippeln, so lange, bis von ihm gar nichts mehr übrig ist." Der Sprecher verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. „Also, falls ich mich einmal räche, werde ich meinem Opfer nur einen Blasterschuss zwischen die Augen geben, soviel steht fest."

Curran kratzte sich bedächtig an der Nase und log dann: „Er ist ein Mörder und Verbrecher, er verdient, was ihm passiert." Curran war nur recht, wenn seine Vorgesetzten diese Meinung aufschnappten.

Der erste Sprecher sah Curran mit so einem komischen Blick an: „Weißt du, Curran, manchmal weiß ich nicht, ob du überhaupt noch ein Mensch bist."

Curran ignorierte ihn. Die dachten doch nur, dass er kein Mensch war, weil er sein stilles Kämmerchen der Gesellschaft anderer bevorzugte!

Jedenfalls war sein geheimer Held in großer Gefahr.

Han erwachte.

„Autsch, mein Kopf." Dann sah er Anakin mit einem wilden Blick an. „Was haben Sie mit mir gemacht?", fragte er höchst irritiert und gereizt.

„Ich habe Sie hypnotisiert, Solo. Dadurch nahm ich Ihnen die Möglichkeit sich selbst zu verletzen." Anakin klang so trocken wie ein Mittag auf Tatooine.

Hans Schlagfertigkeit kehrte sofort wieder zurück. „Ach ja? Ein Kanister Ale hätt's genauso getan", spielte Han patzig Anakins Fähigkeiten herunter.

„Ihre Leidenschaft für nutzlose Konversation erstaunt mich immer wieder. Ich weiß jetzt, woher Sie die Aggressoren kannten."

Han schluckte die Beleidigung hinunter, schwor sich aber, dass er das Wortduell gegen Anakin irgendwann gewinnen würde. Han Solo ließ sich schließlich nicht von so einem Aas ins Bockshorn jagen!

Plötzlich bekam Han von Leia einen Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt, den er nur allzu gerne erwiderte. Als sich ihre Lippen trennten, begann Anakin zu sprechen: „Die Uniformen der Angreifer entsprechen jenen der Vegati Söldner, die ihr Hauptquartier auf Kuat haben."

Han erinnerte sich wieder: „Ahhh Kuat, erinnere mich wieder."

„Ja, Ihre _Ware_ wurde damals im Namen Ihres Auftraggebers von den Vegati Söldnern in Empfang genommen." Die winzige Nuance in Anakins Stimme drückte deutlich sein Missfallen aus. „Allerdings waren damals auch Nichtmenschen unter den Söldnern. Entweder, die Vegati änderten ihre Aufnahmebedingungen, oder unser Feind hatte ganz spezifische Ansprüche."

„Wrroof hneeerii."

Han übersetzte: „Chewie sagt, dass damals ein Wookiee mit von der Partie war, mit dem er geredet hat."

„Knrrooll reeehoo lrrootuiii."

„Chewie hat sich bei ihr erkundigt, wie es denn so ist, bei den Söldnern zu arbeiten und sie hat geantwortet, dass es niemals langweilig wird. Aber mehr hat er leider nicht gefragt."

„Dann ist unsere nächste Station wohl Kuat", meinte Leia grüblerisch. „Ich befürchte, dass die Söldner uns nicht freiwillig Informationen über ihre Auftraggeber geben werden." Leia fiel ein, dass Kuat schon seit jeher eine imperiale Welt war. Noch dazu eine wichtige.

Han grinste schief. „Umso besser, dass ist genau die richtige Art Abenteuer für Han Solo."

Leia ließ das so nicht sitzen. „Wenn dein Ego noch größer wäre, würde dein Kopf zerplatzen!", entgegnete sie feurig.

Han grinste nur noch breiter und nahm eine noch verwegenere Körperhaltung an, sodass er schon fast vom Stuhl rutschte.

Anakin sagte: „Kuat ist eine strategisch extrem relevante Kernwelt. Wir müssen mit Unruhen rechnen."

Intermezzo 1 – Uzzas Ende

Mit aller Ruhe wischte sich der neunzehnjährige Junge die schwarzen Haare aus dem hübschen Gesicht. Vom Aussehen her würde niemand vermuten, unter welch schäbigen Umständen der Junge überlebte. Als kleinkriminelles Gangmitglied konnte er sich soviel erstehlen, wie er zu einem vernünftigen Überleben brauchte.

Kurz verschwendete er einen Gedanken an seine Eltern, die wegen ihres beträchtlichen Schuldenbergs in allen Belangen ihres Lebens sparen mussten, obwohl sie jeden Tag hart arbeiteten. Uzza musste oft besorgt beobachten, wie abgearbeitet beide schon waren, dass die Arbeit sie langsam aber stetig kaputt machte. Und jedes Mal hasste er die Gesellschaft, die ganze Welt, mehr dafür. Jene, die Tag für Tag die Möglichkeiten der Armen zerstörten, um ihnen dann ein paar Krümel vor die Füße zu schmeißen. Als „Spenden" bezeichneten sie diese Demütigungen.

Endlich kam er in der schäbigen kleinen Hütte an, welche die Gang als „Hauptquartier" benutzte. Wie jede Behausung auf dem „prächtigen Juwel" Nal Hutta, waren auch hier die Außenwände mit dem Schleim des schlammigen Bodens bedeckt. Angeblich enthielt die Erde des Planeten zuviel von einem gewissen Mineral, was den Pflanzenwuchs behinderte.

Kimbra war bereits da und saß relaxt in einem Sessel. Als Uzza Tseyn sie erblickte, leuchteten seine Augen kurz auf. Er lächelte schüchtern. Kimbra war zwar nicht seine erste Freundin, doch die einzige, die er auch tatsächlich liebte. Mit allen anderen war er nur zusammen gegangen, weil er sie fesch und sympathisch fand.

„Hallo Uzza!", begrüßte ihn das Zabrak-Mädchen mit den kleinen, aber ziemlich spitzen Hörnchen freundlich. So wie immer nahm sie die Initiative in die Hand und küsste ihren Liebsten. Er erwiderte den Kuss, genoss ihren zarten, süßen Mund. Moment mal, er schmeckte tatsächlich etwas Süßes.

„Ich habe gerade ein Kulobi verputzt." Sie deutete auf eine Box, die geöffnet dalag. Darin lagen tatsächlich mehrere dieser köstlichen Röllchen, deren fruchtige Füllung einem so herrlich auf der Zunge zerschmolz. Sie zwinkerte neckisch. „Willst du auch eins?", stellte sie die rhetorische Frage.

Uzza langte schon zu. Eifrig nahm er sich gleich zwei Stück. Kimbra lächelte. Ihr Liebster hatte zu etwas Süßem noch nie nein gesagt. Dann jedoch fielen ihr wieder ihre persönlichen Sorgen ein. Sie ließen ihr einfach keine Ruhe. Nicht, solange ihr Bruder noch lebte. „Ellto hatte einen Rückfall. Ich habe ihn erwischt, während er sich aufs Klo verziehen wollte, um sich das Zeug reinzuziehen."

„Drecks Zeug", kommentierte Uzza und legte ihr tröstend einen Arm um die Schulter. Da er ein Einzelkind war, konnte er es sich nicht vorstellen einen glitzerstimsüchtigen Bruder zu haben. Doch es war ganz sicher furchtbar.

„Manchmal wünschte ich, er wäre tot", gestand sie tonlos. „Ich ertappe mich immer wieder bei dem Gedanken, dass es dann wenigstens ein Ende hätte." Ein paar dicke Tränen kullerten ihr über die Wangen. Dann schrie sie plötzlich: „Ich hasse ihn! Wie kann er bloß so ein Idiot sein! Er macht alles kaputt!"

Uzza drückte seiner heißblütigen Schönen einen Kuss auf die Wange. Wie war doch der Spruch? _Wenn ein Mensch wütend wird, erbebt eine Stadt. Wenn ein Zabrak wütend wird, erbebt ein ganzer Planet. _„Komm, ich glaube, es regnet heute nicht. Das sollten wir ausnutzen."

Sie verließen das Gebäude und gingen zu ihrem Lieblingsteich. Es handelte sich dabei nur um eine grüne Lacke, die rundherum mit ein bisschen dürftigem Gestrüpp bewachsen war. Doch zumindest gab es überhaupt Vegetation, keine Selbstverständlichkeit auf Nal Hutta.

Mit den dicken Profilen ihrer Schuhe rutschten sie auf dem schlammigen Boden kaum, obwohl es sehr glitschig und feucht war. Sie hielten Händchen und auf einmal war die Welt für Uzza wieder in Ordnung. Er flüsterte ihr etwas schweinisches ins Ohr, woraufhin sie sofort ein wenig kicherte.

Schließlich hatten sie ihren Lieblingsplatz erreicht. Eine kleine, metallene, lehnenlose Bank vor dem Wasser. Da sie für einen Tlanda til nicht die rechte Höhe hatte (und für einen Hutten schon gar nicht), war sie sogar frei.

Die beiden sahen auf das Wasser. Die viel größere Kimbra lehnte sich verschmust gegen ihren Freund. Als sie ihm so nahe war verspürte Uzza, dass seine Erregung zunahm. Er hoffte, dass sich in seiner Hose nicht allzu schnell etwas regte. Sehnsüchtig begannen sie heiße Küsschen miteinander zu tauschen, während seine Hand abwechselnd ihren Hintern und ihren Busen liebkoste.

Dadurch bemerkten sie nicht, dass sich jemand von hinten näherte.

Eine klirrend hohe, harte und weibliche Stimme sprach: „Du! Kerl! Runter von der Kleinen!"

Das Paar schrak zusammen und drehte sich um. Da, hinter der Bank stand eine Devaronianerin, die mit einem Blaster auf sie zielte. Ein brauner Haarschopf prangte auf ihrem Kopf statt Hörnern, wie es bei den weiblichen Exemplaren dieser Spezies üblich war. Mit zwei Blastern und einem Handgelenksapparat, der offensichtlich dazu diente kleine Giftpfeilchen zu schleudern, war sie schwer bewaffnet. Außerdem trug sie eine dicke, blaue Rüstung.

„Keine Bewegung, oder ich knall euch ab!", drohte sie. Denn Uzza und Kimbra trugen beide einen deutlich sichtbaren Blaster in einem Holster am Oberschenkel. Wo die Hutten regierten, durfte man sich Unvorsichtigkeiten nicht erlauben. Schon gar nicht, wenn man ein Dieb war. Daher trug hier fast jeder einen Blaster, der etwas auf sein Leben hielt. Uzza und Kimbra erstarrten, da der kalte aber dennoch bestimmte Tonfall der Devaronianerin nichts gutes verhieß.

„Dein Bruder schuldet Tolta dem Hutten viel Geld. Und er sagt, er kann es nicht bezahlen. Deswegen zahlst du es jetzt."

Uzza verfluchte die Hutten innerlich. Immer machten sie Probleme, in ihrer unersättlichen Gier nach Macht und Credits.

„Gar nichts werde ich tun, du Schlampe!", erwiderte Kimbra zornig. Uzza merkte, dass sein Herz sehr stark pochte. Nicht seinetwegen, er hatte eher große Angst um seine Geliebte. Es waren Leute schon aus viel geringeren Gründen erschossen worden. Und diese Devaronianerin wirkte wie eine Frau, die schon mehrere Morde begangen hatte.

„Vielleicht müssen wir ihm ja nur demonstrieren, was passiert, wenn er nicht bezahlt. Zum Beispiel durch seine Schwester. Also, hast du jetzt Credits, oder nicht?"

Uzza spürte, wie seine Hände zitterten. Er wollte nach seinem Blaster langen, doch die Geldeintreiberin beobachtete sie beide viel zu aufmerksam. Falls er sich bewegte, schoss sie bestimmt sofort.

„Ich werde zahlen!", erklärte er nervös, obwohl er das Geld vermutlich gar nicht besaß.

_Irgendwie werde ich es schon zusammenkratzen._

„Gar nichts wirst du!", erwiderte Kimbra. „Wenn wir jetzt zahlen, werden sie uns immer wieder erpressen."

In Uzzas Magen bildete sich ein harter, kalter Klumpen. Außerdem schmeckte er etwas Säuerliches, es fühlte sich an wie Sodbrennen.

„Na gut", meinte die Devaronianerin. „Du hast deine Entscheidung getroffen." Sie schoss.

Als Uzza reagierte, war es bereits viel zu spät. Er sah zu Kimbra, die röchelnd von der Bank gerutscht war, und jetzt hingeklatscht halb auf der Bank, halb auf dem Boden lag. Ein riesengroßes, schwarzverkohltes Loch prangte in ihrer Brust. Sofort breitete sich ein entsetzlicher Gestank aus, der von verbrannten und verkohlten Fleisch und Blut. Kimbra röchelte gurgelnd und immer leiser. Uzza war so geschockt, dass er sich außerstande fühlte die Devaronianerin zu attackieren.

„Die ist hinüber", kommentierte die Devaronianerin ungerührt. „Mach keinen Unfug, Kleiner", warnte sie Uzza. „Ich behalte dich immer noch im Auge." Sie begann sich langsam rückwärts fortzubewegen, mit dem Blaster weiterhin auf Uzza zielend.

Einstweilen stürzte Uzza zu Kimbra. Er wagte nicht, sie hochzuheben, weil er fürchtete, dass er ihr dann Verletzungen zufügte. Er begriff noch nicht, dass sie keine Überlebenschance mehr hatte.

Er streichelte ihr Gesicht und küsste sie auf die Stirn, so außer sich, dass es ihm nicht einmal in den Sinn kam die Rettung zu rufen.

Plötzlich sagte Kimbra etwas, es war nicht mehr als ein gurgelndes Flüstern: „Uzz, hör nicht auf ... zu käm...pfen." Danach wurden ihre Augen ganz blank, ein letzter Hauch entrang sich ihrer Kehle, bevor sie mit grauenhafter Endgültigkeit erstarrte.

Uzza sah auf sie herab und fühlte, dass etwas in seinem Inneren zerbrach. Eine schreckliche Leere breitete sich in ihm aus und vernichtete die wenige Hoffnung, die zuvor immer noch in seinem Herzen gewohnt hatte. Er blickte auf das, was von Kimbra noch übrig war.

_Das ist nicht meine Kimbra! Das ist nur ein toter Sack. Kimbra ist tot._

Er beschloss, dass es in dieser grausamen Galaxis keinen Sinn hatte zu lieben. Er hatte einem Lebewesen seine ehrliche und inbrünstige Liebe gegeben, doch was hatte es ihnen am Ende gebracht? Die wenigen schönen Momente konnten den Kummer nicht aufwiegen, der ihr gemeinsames Leben dauernd heimgesucht hatte. Letztendlich hatten ihnen ihre jämmerlichen Gefühle nichts als Wunden zugefügt.

Und er wusste, spürte, dass er jetzt nicht mehr Uzza war. Dieser Junge war tot. Das Einzige, was übrig blieb, war der unpersönliche Tseyn.


	3. Chapter 3

Analytik

Anakin bemerkte, dass Leia hinter ihm stand und ihn beobachtete. Er verstand ihre Faszination ganz gut, denn nicht oft geschah es, dass man dem Bau eines Lichtschwerts beiwohnen konnte.

Anakin ignorierte sie jedoch und konzentrierte sich ganz auf sein zukünftiges Schwert, welches er im Rekordtempo konstruierte, da es für ihn ohnehin nur eine vorläufige Lösung darstellen würde. Sobald er Zeit hatte würde er sich ein _richtiges_ Schwert bauen, eines, bei dem er dann alle technischen Raffinessen inkludieren konnte. Aber vorerst musste es diese primitive Variante genauso tun.

„Der Kristall ist rot", versetzte Leia, die sich alle herumliegenden Teile auf der Arbeitsfläche ansah.

„In der Tat. Ich habe ihn auf Atzerri erstanden. Synthetische Kristalle sind üblicherweise leichter aufzutreiben und meistens rot."

_Außerdem könnte es sich als praktisch erweisen, meinen Gesinnungswechsel vor anderen verborgen zu halten._

„_Wen wollt Ihr belügen, Lord Vader? Ihr möchtet Euren Wandel deswegen nicht preisgeben, weil Ihr Euch insgeheim noch immer nach Eurem früheren Leben sehnt."_

„_Unsinn, es wird in Zukunft von entscheidender strategischer Bedeutung sein."_

_Wenn wir beispielsweise die Unterstützung Imperialer benötigen._

Leia schien etwas misstrauisch. „Ich verstehe nicht viel von diesen Dingen."

Anakin beachtete ihr impliziertes Missfallen nicht und fuhr mit seiner Arbeit einfach fort. Denn es gab keine Wörter, die seiner Tochter mehr Vertrauen in ihn einflößen würden.

Eine der Wachen brachte Luke das Essen in die Zelle. Der junge Mann empfand sichtlich Mitleid mit dem Jedi. Auch musterte er Luke übertrieben genau, seine Blicke tasteten quasi Lukes gesamten Körper ab.

„Was ist los?", fragte Luke ihn irritiert. Die eindringlichen blauen Augen fixierten das Gesicht der Wache.

„Tut mir leid, kann ich nicht sagen! Und außerdem sind es eh nur Gerüchte", beschwichtigte er übertrieben hastig. Luke bereitete ihm eindeutig großes Unbehagen und das Mitleid tröpfelte ihm förmlich aus den Augen. Unruhig stellte er sein Tablett ab und wollte sich sofort wieder Richtung Türe begeben, um Lukes interessiertem Starren zu entfliehen.

Luke fröstelte es.

„Gerüchte also?", erkundigte sich Luke so sanft, wie es nur der blonde Jedi konnte. „Ich werde niemanden verraten, dass sie mir etwas erzählt haben", versprach Luke freundlich.

„Nein, nein!", rief der Mann beinahe panisch.

Da lief die Wache schon aus der Zelle hinaus, als ob sie etwas gestochen hätte. Luke musste ihn wohl oder übel mit seinem Geheimnis ziehen lassen.

Plötzlich fühlte sich Luke äußerst unwohl in seiner Haut. Er verspürte eine Erschütterung in der Macht, eine deutliche Warnung. Ein dunkles Echo ungeheuerlicher Intensität, so wie er es seit seinem Duell auf dem Todesstern nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte. Dennoch war es noch entfernt, ein Nachhall der Zukunft, obgleich die Zeit bis zu dem Ereignis schwer einzuschätzen war. Möglicherweise fand die Ursache der Warnung schon in wenigen Tagen statt, vielleicht auch erst in ein paar Wochen.

Lukes Haare stellten sich auf, als der Jedi Meister sich gezwungen sah, gegen seine aufkeimende Panik anzukämpfen.

Sie saßen alle auf der runden Bank des Falken. Es war kaum genug Platz vorhanden. Vor allem der ehemalige Sith Lord mit seinem weiten Umhang nahm viel Raum ein. Unter anderem, weil er sich weigerte, sein Gesäß etwas näher an den Rand zu rücken.

„Was mich irritiert, ist die stümperhafte Vorgehensweise der Söldner", brummte Anakin.

„Naja, vielleicht haben sie ja alle pinkeln müssen und deswegen drauf vergessen die Spuren zu verwischen", meinte Han schulterzuckend. Geistesabwesend rückte er seinen Blasterholster zurecht.

_Was mich ‚irritiert'? Der hält sich wohl für was besseres._

„Bei einer so berühmten Persönlichkeit wie Skywalker?", fragte Anakin abfällig. Man konnte seiner Stimme deutlich entnehmen, für wie dämlich er Han im Moment hielt.

„Vielleicht hatten sie ja auch alle eine Bombe in der Brust stecken", erwiderte Han schlagfertig und lehnte sich lässig grinsend nach hinten.

_Na warte, dir zeig ich's!_

„Söldnerkommandanten sind normalerweise sehr erfahren. Solche Anfängerfehler sind untypisch", ignorierte Anakin den scherzhaften Sinn von Hans Kommentar.

„Wen interessiert das? Wir müssen jetzt nen Plan entwickeln, wie wir Luke finden, nicht die Söldnerkommandostruktur studieren", entgegnete Han ungeduldig.

_Das ist doch unnötiges Gefasel._

Anakin fasste es kaum. Da glaubte ein ehemaliger _Schmuggler _doch tatsächlich, dass er sich bei Operationen besser auskenne, als die einstige _imperiale Nummer 2_! Zeit ihm zu zeigen, was er über sein Gebaren dachte.

„Ihre Dummheit wird lediglich von Ihrer Arroganz übertroffen", versetzte Anakin so kalt wie Eis.

_Ja, ja, du bist ja so toll und alle anderen sind ja solche Idioten. Verdammt noch mal, wieso ist der nach seiner Bekehrung nicht so, wie er früher angeblich war?_

Leia fuhr jetzt dazwischen: „Han, könntest du nicht einmal damit aufhören ihn zu provozieren? Ich mag ihn ja auch nicht, aber wir müssen Luke retten und da helfen uns diese ganzen Streitereien nicht!" Sie gab ihm diesen ganz bestimmten Blick, diesen „Han, ich bin enttäuscht von dir" Blick. Und so wie fast jedes Mal funktionierte er auch diesmal.

„Tschuldigung Leia, ich bin halt allergisch auf Imperiale", entschuldigte sich Han, einen weiteren Seitenhieb in seine Aussage verpackend.

_Bin ja nicht völlig unter ihrer Fuchtel._

„Ich habe folgende Theorien", ignorierte Anakin ihn. „Erstens, es gab ein Problem auf Kuat, welches die ganze Organisation gefährdete. Dadurch waren die Angreifer genötigt, so schnell wie möglich zu ihrer Heimatbase zurückzukehren, sodass keine Zeit mehr bestand Spuren zu verwischen.

Zweitens, das Kommando unterlag einer inkompetenten Person, die vom Auftraggeber bestimmt wurde.

Drittens, das Ganze ist eine Falle.

Ob ersteres zutrifft ist einfach festzustellen."

Leia nickte und analysierte: „Wir tun Luke keinen Gefallen, wenn wir in eine Falle stolpern. Deswegen sollten wir uns von unseren Ängsten nicht hinreißen lassen und müssen uns genau überlegen, was wir machen."

„Ich frage mich, ob es ein Zufall ist, dass Solo die Angreifer kennt", philosophierte Anakin nachdenklich.

„Sie meinen, dass irgendjemand _mich _ködern will?"

_Fett ist doch tot! Wer könnte sonst hinter mir her sein? Mal überlegen._

Anakin fletschte die Zähne hinter seiner Maske. „Wohl eher Ihre Begleitung", entgegnete er, mit dem Helm in Leias Richtung deutend, was ziemlich eindrucksvoll aussah.

Han verzog das Gesicht zu einer ernsteren und verärgerteren Miene.

_Niemand tut meiner Leia was!_

„Hmm, Jabba wusste von meinem Auftrag, und natürlich auch die Vegati. Aber Jabba ist tot, also wissen wahrscheinlich nur noch diese Söldner davon."

Leia verschränkte ihre zierlichen Arme. „Jedenfalls wäre es mir lieb, wenn wir uns die Informationen, die wir brauchen, ohne Blutvergießen beschaffen könnten. Vielleicht kann man die Söldner bestechen, oder anderweitig mit ihnen verhandeln." Leia wirkte im Moment wie eine wahre Anführerin, die weise Stimme der Vernunft, die nicht laut zu sprechen brauchte, um von allen gehört zu werden.

„Ja, aber falls die dich haben wollen, Leia?", fragte Han leicht beunruhigt.

_Die haben schon Luke geschnappt, und der ist ein Jedi._

Anakin äußerte: „Vielleicht sollten wir die Verhandlungen von einer dritten Partei durchführen lassen."

„Wen?"

„Ich nehme an, die Imperialen auf Kuat zu kontaktieren wäre inakzeptabel?"

Die Mimik der Anwesenden verdüsterte sich schlagartig.

Leia antwortete sofort: „_Völlig _inakzeptabel. Da würde ich lieber Chewie zu den Verhandlungen schicken, obwohl er, verzeih mir Chewie, _kein _guter Diplomat ist."

Han schlug vor: „Was ist mit den Rebellen? Oder mit Kostümen? Ich weiß, dass das nicht gerade ideal ist, aber es könnte klappen."

_Du hattest schon mal bessere Ideen, Solo._

Leia schürzte missmutig ihre Lippen. „Leider können die Rebellen keine Truppen mehr erübrigen. Ich habe sie _angefleht_ uns Unterstützung zu schicken, doch jeder scheint in _wichtigere_ Einsätze involviert zu sein."

Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, es verstimmte sie sehr, dass die Rebellion erneut einen Freund in Stich ließ. Bei Han war es schließlich ähnlich gewesen. Dann jedoch fiel ihr wieder ein, dass die Rebellion nichts vom Überleben ihres leiblichen Vaters wusste, und ihr wurde ganz schlecht im Magen.

„Die Idee mit den Kostümen ist prinzipiell nicht schlecht", erwiderte Anakin. „Nur, dass sie genau das erwarten, falls es sich um eine Falle handelt."

Han ärgerte sich, weil es ihn wurmte, wie oft dieser Widerling recht hatte.

_Reiß dich zusammen, Han. Du bist doch nicht auf einen Krüppel neidisch, oder?_

„Hmm, und wen könnten wir für die Verhandlungen engagieren?", fragte Leia neugierig. Sie wunderte sich ein wenig über sich selbst, denn Anakin schien ohne zu fragen einfach die Leitung zu übernehmen, und sie ging automatisch darauf ein. Es musste mit seiner dominanten Persönlichkeit zu tun haben. Leia beschloss, ihn ganz genau zu beobachten.

„Darum kümmern wir uns, sobald wir mehr wissen. Im Moment kennen wir ja nur ihr Hauptquartier und ihre Adresse im Holonetzwerk", meinte Han. Leia und Anakin stimmten zu. Kuat

Luke hockte da wie eine Raubkatze, durch und durch die Inkarnation von Kraft und animalischer Energie. Seine Muskeln anspannend, verharrte er jetzt schon Stunden vor der Tür, jederzeit bereit zum Sprung. Obgleich seine Oberschenkel beträchtlich brannten, wusste Luke, dass es seine Leistungsfähigkeit nicht sonderlich herabsetzte. Außerdem war ihm die Vorstellung, dass er das Türöffnen verpasste, ein absoluter Graus.

Verwirrung umnachtete seinen Geist, denn er empfand das eigentümliche Gefühl, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte. Mit seinem Verstand.

_Dieser Stress nagt an mir. Ich bin einsam und umzingelt von Feinden, die einzige Person, mit der ich reden kann, ist mein Vater._

Luke atmete tief ein und aus.

_Schließlich bin ich auch nur ein Mensch. Und mein Gehirn ist nicht unverwundbar, ebenso wenig, wie es meine Hand war._

Er blickte zu seiner Rechten hinunter, bereute es aber sofort. Immerhin musste er sich konzentrieren, die Tür könnte sich jeden Augenblick öffnen. Diesen, oder diesen, oder diesen.

_Das ist Irrsinn! Hör auf damit, Luke! Sei ein richtiger Jedi und reiß dich am Riemen!_

Luke linste kurz zum Bett.

_Ist es möglich? Schaffe ich es, mich von der Tür loszureißen und dort hinüber zu gehen?_

Er biss die Zähne fest zusammen, so, dass sie beinah schmerzten. In seinem Inneren fauchte ein Sturm. Er sehnte sich mit jeder Faser seines Fleisches danach, weiterhin bei der Tür zu lauern. Der Drang war so stark, dass er fast all seine Gedanken bestimmte. Andererseits flüsterte ihm sein Verstand, dass er einen Fehler mache, dass er sofort aufhören müsse, bevor er in einen unaufhaltbaren Kreislauf des Wahnsinns geriet.

_Luke, jetzt denk einmal ganz scharf darüber nach, was du willst!_

Langsam und äußerst widerwillig stand Luke auf. Seine Beine zitterten leicht und seine Bewegungen waren steif und unelegant. Teilweise rührte dies davon, dass seine Glieder durch das stundenlange Verharren in derselben Position regelrecht steifgefroren waren.

_Luke, du schaffst es! Denk an Meister Yoda!_

Er setzte ganz zögerlich einen Schritt hinter den nächsten, ohne sich von der Tür abzuwenden, sodass er sich langsam rückwärtig bewegte. Die Schritte waren winzig, wie die eines Babies, und außerdem hatte Luke sogar Schwierigkeiten seine Balance zu halten, so unnatürlich ging er.

Endlich saß Luke auf seinem Bett. Seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, starrte er die Tür an wie ein Raubtier seine Beute. Luke fühlte sich wie ein starker Jäger, und das Gefühl gefiel ihm. Es suggerierte ihm, dass er noch Macht besaß.

_Sobald die Tür aufgeht, brauche ich nur weit zu springen, und schon bin ich draußen. Danach werde ich mit Hilfe der Macht alle Wachen überwinden ... irgendwie._

Han und Chewie spazierten auf das Söldnerlager zu. Ihnen fiel sogleich auf, dass die Straßen hier hauptsächlich von Menschen bevölkert waren, die Häuser modern und von relativem Wohlstand zeugend. Han war klar, dass dieser Reichtum sich auf die Raumwerften im Orbit begründete.

Ein paar Sturmtruppler marschierten vorbei. Als bedeutsame Kernwelt befand sich Kuat immer noch in imperialer Hand, obwohl davon auszugehen war, dass das örtliche imperiale Befehlszentrum die Alarmstufe Rot ausgerufen hatte. Bald, sehr bald würde die Allianz hier angreifen, soviel stand fest.

_So berühmt bin ich also eh noch nicht, gut zu wissen._

Schließlich hielten sie vor einem Gebäudekomplex mit eigenem Hangar, dem Hauptquartier der Söldnerorganisation. Die ganze Anlage wies nur einen einzigen, großen, bewachten Eingang auf. Zum Glück gab es hier auch eine Allee von hübschen, mit einer gewaltigen Krone bestückten Bäumen, deren dicke Stämme gute Deckung boten. Han und Chewie versteckten sich unauffällig dahinter und schnappten sich ihre Ferngläser.

So lauerten sie, den Komplex genau beobachtend. Hin und wieder verließen Gruppen adretter, blau-silber uniformierter Söldner die Anlage. Die meisten von ihnen waren Menschen, es existierten aber auch ein paar Nichtmenschen unter ihnen. Für einige Zeit ereignete sich nichts auffälliges.

Schließlich verließ eine einzelne Frau den Gebäudekomplex, sie maß wohl nur so um die 1,60 und war von einem schlanken und feinen Wuchs.

„Die schnappen wir uns", murmelte Han leise.

Chewie grinste als Antwort lediglich. Er kannte seine Rolle bei dieser Geschichte und sie gefiel ihm. Han und Chewie verfolgten die Frau unauffällig, die ganzen schönen, pflanzlichen Dekorationen, die in der Stadt verteilt waren, als Deckung nutzend.

Nach einer gewissen Weile bog die kleine Frau in eine schmale Seitengasse ein. Chewie näherte sich auf Samtpfoten, für ein so großes Wesen wie ein Wookiee war er erstaunlich lautlos. Bald schlich er nur noch einen Meter hinter der Dame.

Plötzlich machte der riesige Wookiee einen großen Satz. Präzise packte er die Söldnerin mit seinen Pranken. Diese versuchte sofort aufzuschreien, doch eine Menge Haare von Chewies Arm verstopften ihr den Mund. Blitzgeschwind entriss Chewie ihr den Blaster, bevor sie selbst danach langen konnte.

Han war schon zur Stelle: „So, du kommst jetzt ganz ruhig und leise mit uns mit, ja? Du bist ab heute meine Freundin."

Chewie ließ ihr wieder etwas Freiheit zu atmen.

„Einen Sith bin ich!", beschwerte sich die Söldnerin lautstark.

„He! Ich bin der Mann mit dem Wookiee, vergiss das nicht." Chewie verschränkte die Arme und grinste wieder einmal so beunruhigend, wie es nur ein Wookiee vermochte.

„Was wollt ihr überhaupt von mir?"

„Schhh, schhh, dass erzählen wir dir später."

„Na gut, ich komme", gab sie schließlich verärgert doch nach. Han und Chewie führten sie in ein gemietetes Zimmer. Unterdessen warteten Leia und Anakin im Falken, da sie ihre Anwesenheit nicht preisgeben durften.

„Was ist denn das für eine miese Absteige?", jammerte sie lautstark, weil das Hotelzimmer wirklich billig und abgenutzt aussah. Sie setzte sich auf einen Schemel.

„He, wenigstens gibt's hier Frühstück! Außerdem möchten wir ja nur alles über deine Arbeitgeber wissen", antwortete Han. „Und über das Gebäude."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. „Plant ihr etwa einzubrechen?"

„Geht dich nichts an", versetzte Han neutral. „Also, du machst dir dein Leben wesentlich leichter, wenn du jetzt alles ausspuckst."

Chewie grollte unheilvoll.

„Ich bin keine Verräterin! Das sind meine Freunde, und wir haben schon sehr viel zusammen durchgemacht, die lasse ich nicht einfach so fallen!"

Han versuchte es dennoch: „Wie wär's mit ein paar Credits? Auch nicht? Na gut."

Sie starrte ihn mit kohleschwarz glitzernden Augen verächtlich an. Ihr Gesicht war zu sturem Trotz verzogen.

_Verdammt, ich will die Kleine nicht zu Vader schleifen. Erstens ist sie doch nur so ne fragile Göre, und zweitens soll der nicht denken, ich komme nicht alleine zurecht._

„Chewie, wenn's so nicht geht, müssen wir wohl Gewalt anwenden" sprach er mit einer „ich habe das schon tausend Mal so gemacht" Stimme. Es war natürlich ein Bluff, Han wusste das und Chewie selbstverständlich auch.

Chewie packte sogleich ihr Handgelenk und versuchte so imposant und bedrohlich wie möglich zu wirken.

„Ha, das nehme ich Ihnen nicht ab!", erwiderte sie. „Sie waren vorher viel zu nett."

Han hielt sein Gesicht sorgfältig unter Kontrolle, genauso, wie es sich für einen echten Sabacc Champion gehörte.

„Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher, Chewie wird manchmal echt ungemütlich, wenn er zornig ist. Und ich kann ihn dann nicht immer unter Kontrolle halten!"

Chewie übte leichten Druck (leicht für einen Wookiee) auf ihr Handgelenk aus und bleckte dabei die Zähne.

Sie lachte jedoch nur schallend. „Und jetzt kommt die guter Bulle-böser Bulle Nummer!"

Han blickte grimmig drein. Er wusste, welche Möglichkeit ihm nur noch blieb. Für ihn eine Art der Kapitulation. Er griff nach seinem Komm.

Endlich ging die Türe auf. Kaum stand sie weit genug offen um hindurchzuschlüpfen, sprang Luke wie ein hungriges Maalraas auf die Wache zu. Der Mann hatte nicht die geringste Zeit zu reagieren, denn Luke krachte bereits gegen ihn und erteilte ihm schlicht und einfach eine harte Kopfnuss. Die Wache fiel zu Boden, das Essenstablett fallenlassend, welches scheppernd auf dem Boden aufprallte.

Danach ließ Luke den ohnmächtigen Mann los und sprintete. Die Wächter außerhalb der Zelle wurden davon völlig überrascht, bevor sie registrierten was los war, befand sich Luke bereits einige Meter weiter. Dann besaßen sie allerdings die Geistesgegenwart in ihr Komm zu schreien. Binnen Sekunden brach überall der Großalarm aus.

Luke rannte wie der Blitz und verwendete gleichzeitig Machtstöße und seine Glieder, um jeden in seinem Weg auszuknocken. Doch plötzlich schloss sich eine der Panzertüren genau vor seiner Nase.

Luke überlegte kurz, während er hinter sich bereits die schnellen Schritte der Wachen wähnte.

_Das muss doch auch mit der Macht gehen!_

Luke konzentrierte sich und versuchte die Tür mit der Macht auseinander zu drücken, aber bevor er Gelegenheit hatte irgendwelche Erfolge zu erzielen, wurde er bereits beschossen. Luke konnte sich nicht mehr um die Tür kümmern und bemühte sich auszuweichen. Jedoch waren es sehr viele Schüsse und Luke besaß kein Lichtschwert!

Verzweifelt probierte er, sie mit einem Machtstoß umzuschmeißen, denn das würde ihm Zeit verschaffen. Tatsächlich flogen sechs Wachen um, doch kaum war das geschehen, passierte etwas fürchterliches. Einer der Strahlen traf Luke mitten in die Brust...

„Und was jetzt?", verhöhnte ihn die kleine, schwarzhaarige Söldnerin keck. „Wollen Sie mich etwa mit ihrem Gelabere so lange foltern, bis ich klein beigebe?"

Han beachtete sie gar nicht, stattdessen machte er einfach nur ein düsteres Gesicht. Natürlich könnte er Kontra geben, aber er hatte keine Lust darauf. Für ihn war das Ganze eine Niederlage, kein Sieg.

Sie betraten das Schiff. Eine herrische Gestalt von etwas mehr als zwei Metern Größe erhob sich vor ihnen in ihrer ganzen Fürchterlichkeit.

„Ich hab Ihnen doch gesagt, sie sollten es ausspucken", bemerkte Han zu der Söldnerin, in deren Mund jetzt vielleicht ein kleiner Jawa hinein gepasst hätte. Die Augen der dunkelhäutigen Schönheit weiteten sich zu kleinen, schwarzen Sonnen.

Anakin trat bedrohlich auf sie zu. Anakin war bewusst, dass er eine Gelegenheit hatte sich bei Solo für die Spötteleien zu revanchieren, tat es jedoch nicht. Er war nicht viel sadistischer als andere Leute, obwohl die Galaxis es von ihm glaubte.

„Nun, Söldnerin. Was können Sie uns über Ihre Arbeitgeber erzählen?", verhörte er sie.

„Ich ... ah ich..."

„Ich verstehe Sie nicht", unterbrach Anakin unheilschwanger. „Sie werden _deutlicher_ sprechen müssen."

_Wie wirkungsvoll oft die einfachsten Worte sind._

Sie schluckte heftig und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen. Dann schaffte sie es endlich ihre aufkeimende Panik zu überwinden und gestand **alles**. So erfuhren sie einiges über den Grundriss des Hauptquartiers, wie es gesichert war, und dass die Anführer niemals Informationen über ihre Aufträge oder Klienten preisgaben, egal wie hoch das Gebot auch sein mochte. Laut der Söldnerin taten sie dies nicht, weil es ihrem professionellen Ruf schaden würde.

„Der Wookiee soll auf sie aufpassen", forderte Anakin, sich Han zuwendend. „Besprechen wir im Cockpit, was mit ihr weitergeschieht."

Sie gingen in das Cockpit, wo Leia bereits auf sie wartete. Einstweilen bewachte Chewie die Gefangene.

Anakin sprach ohne Umschweife: „Wir müssen sie hier behalten. Ich könnte ihr zwar das Geschehene aus ihrem Gedächtnis löschen, doch das wäre unmoralisch."

_Und ich bin so schon der dunklen Seite näher, als ich sein dürfte._

„_Ihr seid so ein Lügner! Ihr glaubt nicht einmal selbst an die Prinzipien, über die Ihr sprecht und dennoch folgt Ihr ihnen."_

Han verbarg seine Überraschung geschickt, Leia akzeptierte Anakins Beweggründe allerdings sofort.

„Dann solltest du es auch nicht tun", bekräftigte sie Anakin. „So eine Prozedur würde schließlich ein gewisses Risiko beinhalten, oder?"

Anakin nickte.

Han schlug abschließend vor: „Okay, jetzt wissen wir ja mehr. Zeit für einen Plan."

R2-D2, kleiner Held

Anakin starrte ins Leere.

Er vernahm eine Störung im Gefüge der Macht. Außerdem schaffte er es nicht mehr Luke zu erreichen, sosehr er sich auch bemühte.

Ihn erfasste ein Gefühl, welches er sonst nur selten verspürte, Angst. Nackte Panik, dass Luke, seinem geliebten Sohn, etwas schreckliches widerfahren sein könnte. Vielleicht, vielleicht war er sogar tot! Sein Kind, dieser starke junge Jedi, tot!

Anakin kannte die Emotionen gut, die mit einem großen Verlust einher gingen. Die Leere, die Traurigkeit.

Schlimmer war allerdings die Unwissenheit, das Schwanken zwischen Hoffnung und Schmerz. Doch leider hatte er kaum eine andere Wahl als in Ungewissheit zu verharren, denn es gab momentan keine Möglichkeit zur Absicherung, kein Ende seiner Agonie. Was ihm lediglich blieb war weiterzumachen wie bisher und auf das Beste zu hoffen.

Hoffnung – das Nutzloseste aller Gefühle. Stets gaukelte sie einem vor, dass sich alles zum Guten wende, dass schon alles gelinge, bis man unweigerlich auf die Nase fiel. Außerdem verleitete sie zur Trägheit. Er verabscheute Hoffnung, weswegen er sie schnell in die hintersten Winkel seines Geistes verscheuchte.

Als er dies tat, blubberte schwarzer Hass in ihm hoch. Der Hass in ihm war so ähnlich wie eine zähe, teerartige Suppe, die sich niemals völlig aus seinem Hirn verbannen ließ. Makellos, der stärkste Antrieb, den er je besessen hatte.

_Der Hass, das Gefühl, das ich am meisten schätzte._

Nein! Wenn er hasste war die Gefahr zu groß, dass er wieder auf die dunkle Bahn geriet. Er musste den Hass durch Hoffnung ersetzen, sich selbst belügen, genauso, wie jeder andere es tat. Die große Heuchelei glauben, dass es eine höhere Kraft gäbe, die alles zum Guten kehre.

Was hatte er früher gehofft! Und wie bitter war ihm diese Hoffnung zerstört worden, um durch Schmerz ersetzt zu werden, der immer noch in seinem Unterbewusstsein kursierte und hin und wieder an die Oberfläche quoll.

_Meine Hoffnung hat mich zu einem Narren gemacht._

Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen.

„_So viel Angst um den Jungen, und dennoch erzählt Ihr Eurer Tochter nicht, dass Ihr ihn nicht mehr erreichen könnt."_

„_Es würde keinem Zweck dienen", _entgegnete Anakin überzeugt.

Der Geist hob eine Augenbraue. _„Natürlich würde es das. Sie verdient schließlich vom Stand der Dinge zu erfahren, sie, die stark genug war Alderaans Zerstörung unbeschadet zu überstehen."_

„_Vielleicht habt Ihr Recht", _gab Anakin verwirrt zu. Er begriff nicht ganz, warum Sidious das Gespräch in diese Richtung trieb. Aber es stimmte, Leia war hinreichend stabil für diese Neuigkeit.

„_Es existiert etwas, das Euch davon abhält. Blickt in Euer Herz, Lord Vader."_

Anakin schwieg. In seinem Inneren fand er eine Menge Furcht und einen gewissen Widerwillen, seiner Tochter Lukes Verschwinden in der Macht mitzuteilen. Aber den Grund dieser Skrupel verstand er nicht.

Sidious lächelte väterlich und meinte: _„Ich weiß, was es ist. Wenn Ihr Eurer Tochter davon berichtet, von Eurer Sorge, macht Ihr Euch dadurch verletzlich. Denn es offenbart, dass Ihr Angst empfindet, und das darf sie keinesfalls erfahren. Ihr vertraut Ihr schlicht und einfach nicht genug, um Ihr Euer Innerstes zu zeigen."_

Anakin überlegte. Sidious hatte recht, wegen der vielen Jahre der Einsamkeit und des Machtkampfs hatte er sich abgewöhnt zu vertrauen, weil es eine fatale Schwäche dargestellt hätte.

„_Das stimmt._

_Und genau deswegen werde ich meine Hemmung überwinden, den ersten Schritt setzen, sonst wird sich zwischen ihr und mir niemals Vertrauen bilden."_

Sidious schmunzelte ein wenig. Genau darauf zielte er ab. _„Also plant Ihr einer Person, die Euch verabscheut und allen Grund hat Euch zu hassen, Eure Schwäche aufzuzeigen? Seht ihr denn nicht, wie sehr Euch das Jedi-Denken zu den falschen Handlungen treibt, wie es Eure Intelligenz untergräbt? Einem Feind Eure Mängel zu gestehen ist __**dumm**__, Lord Vader!"_

Anakin nahm das nicht so einfach hin. _„Sie ist kein Feind!"_

„_Aber sie kann es leicht werden. Wenn Ihr dies tut, zerstört ihr Euch damit nur selbst. Dabei dachte ich doch, dass Ihr Eure selbstmörderischen Anwandlungen inzwischen überwunden hättet... Wenn es Euch wirklich sosehr nach Leid gelüstet, dann sucht Euch doch stattdessen den nächsten Vulkan, so behaltet Ihr zumindest die Kontrolle über Euer eigenes Schicksal."_

Anakin musste sich mit Hilfe der hellen Seite davon abhalten zu zittern. Er hatte eine Phobie gegen Feuer und insbesondere Vulkane. Er war psychisch stark genug, um die Kontrolle über sich in Nähe von Flammen zu behalten, aber ein Kampf war es trotzdem immer.

Er beschloss, Leia von der beunruhigen Beobachtung zu erzählen. Denn wenn er es nicht täte, würde das bedeuten, dass er sich von Sidious und seiner eigenen Paranoia beherrschen ließ. Und er war nicht so weit gekommen, um sich alles von seiner eigenen Unfähigkeit wieder entreißen zu lassen!

Luke kam nur langsam zu Sinnen. Mit einer automatischen Bewegung griff er sich an die Brust. Da schien alles in Ordnung. Allerdings dröhnte es unangenehm in seinem Kopf und seine Ohren schienen mit etwas weichem und flauschigem ausgestopft zu sein.

_Nur ein Betäubungsstrahl, also lebe ich wohl noch._

Plötzlich lachte er hysterisch los.

_Ich lebe noch, ich lebe noch, ich lebe noch!_

Nach kürzester Zeit beruhigte er sich wieder.

_Ich habe gar nicht ernsthaft erwartet, dass ich den Fluchtversuch überleben würde. Was verrät das bloß über meinen Geisteszustand?_

Luke entschied, sein Scheitern in seinem Gedächtnis zu speichern, es sich eine Lektion sein zu lassen. Schließlich wollte er ja nicht wirklich bei einem unüberlegten Fluchtversuch sterben, oder?

„_Luke?" _Anakin wirkte beinahe panisch, etwas, das Luke nicht entging.

„_Vater?"_

„_Was ist passiert?", _fragte Anakin nun viel ruhiger, erneut auf seinem normalen, neutralen Niveau. Seine wilden und leidenschaftlichen Emotionen hatten sich wieder unter die Oberfläche zurückgezogen, so wie immer.

„_Ich wurde bei einem Fluchtversuch betäubt. Mir geht es gut, wirklich!"_

Interessiert: _„Kannst du uns irgendetwas Neues über ihre Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sagen?"_

„_Nein, leider nicht. Tut mir leid, falls ich euch Sorgen bereitet habe."_

Anakin reagierte darauf lediglich mit Schweigen.

_Für wie dumm hältst du mich, Vater? Ich weiß genau, dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast._

„_Es ist nicht von Relevanz", _versicherte Anakin. _„Zumindest wissen wir jetzt, dass sie ihre Blaster auf Betäubung eingestellt haben."_

Der Falke überflog den Innenhof der Vegati-Söldner. Glücklicherweise waren die Hangar Tore geöffnet, sodass eine Verbindung vom Innenhof zum Hangar bestand. Han fand es ungewohnt, so langsam über den Innenhof hinweg zu fliegen, aber bei diesem komischen Plan war es einfach nötig.

Anakin wartete unterdessen nahe der Luke nach draußen, R2 im Schlepptau. R2 hatte den ausdrücklichen Befehl auf keinen Fall zu kreischen, egal, was auch passieren mochte.

Schließlich levitierte Anakin den Droiden durch die Luke und ließ ihn einfach den Falken hinunterrutschen, wonach er anschließend Richtung Boden fiel. Dem Plan gemäß sollte er im Innenhof landen. Über diesen Innenhof konnte R2, zumindest in der Theorie, den Hangar erreichen und von dort in das Hauptgebäude gelangen.

R2 stürzte wie ein Stein nach unten, und es beanspruchte seine Programmierung sehr nicht einfach loszukreischen. Stattdessen beschäftigte er sich damit, die Wucht des potentiellen Aufpralls zu berechnen. Bald befand er sich nur mehr wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden.

Doch Anakin, obwohl er R2 von seiner Position aus gar nicht sehen konnte, bremste den Flug des kleinen Droiden ganz knapp vor dessen Aufprall ab, sodass R2 sehr sanft auf dem Boden aufkam.

Anakin schloss die Luke und nahm sein Komm. „Verschwinden Sie, Solo."

Han machte sich aus dem Staub. Jetzt hing alles an dem Astromech. Für den Fall, dass R2 Schwierigkeiten bekam, hatte er ein kleines Funkgerät dabei, das seine Verbindung zum Falken darstellte.

„Ich hoffe, das kleine Paket ist nicht bemerkt worden", murmelte er.

„Ich habe nichts dergleichen gespürt", erwiderte Anakin selbstbewusst.

Han würgte eine Frage hinunter. Es hatte keinen Sinn mit Jedi über so etwas zu diskutieren.

So warteten sie ein paar Stunden. Endlich registrierte der Bordcomputer eine Botschaft.

„Verdammt, der kleine Blecheimer steckt fest!", fluchte Han.

„Was ist los?", sorgte sich Leia sofort und beugte sich über den Bildschirm. „Oh, nein!"

Das Problem war, dass R2-D2 es nicht schaffte von Innen in den Hangar zurückzukehren. Ihm fehlte die Möglichkeit die fragliche Tür zu hacken, da bei der Türkonsole Kameras postiert waren, die den Bereich kontrollierten, sodass niemand Unbefugter das Gebäude verlassen konnte. Eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme, um Raumschiffdiebstähle zu unterbinden. Vom Hangar ins Gebäude zu gehen war kein Problem, nur umgekehrt ging es anscheinend keineswegs so leicht.

Die kleine Söldnerin hatte sich während ihrem Verhör leider nur an die Tatsache erinnert, dass es nicht erlaubt war einfach hinauszugehen, aber die Kameras hatte sie vergessen.

R2 hatte es zwar zustande gebracht die Daten zu besorgen, vermochte sie jedoch nicht per Funk an den Bordcomputer zu übermitteln. Und er konnte auch schlecht die Kameras deaktivieren, weil sie ausschließlich mit dem zentralen Sicherheitsterminal in Verbindung standen. Wenn er die Kameras ignorierte war es vermutlich lediglich eine Frage von Sekunden, bis die Söldner ihn aufgriffen.

Die Alternative, nämlich einen anderen Eingang in den Innenhof zu benutzen, wurde von zahlreichen codegesicherten Türen ebenfalls verhindert, wodurch ihr Plan R2 zurückzuholen ins Wasser fiel.

„Ich sehe keine Möglichkeit ihm über Distanz zu helfen", überlegte Anakin. Han wunderte sich, dass Anakin das überhaupt in Erwägung zog. Hielt er sich etwa für einen Gott?

„Wir müssen da reinspazieren und ihn rausholen, ganz einfach", war Hans Meinung.

„Ja, für so dumm werden die sicher niemand halten", antwortete Leia ein wenig bissig. Sie hielt Hans Aussage für wenig konstruktiv.

„Wir benötigen ein Ablenkungsmanöver", stellte Anakin fest. Er schwieg eine Weile. „Ich denke, ich habe eine Idee."

„Da fällt mir auch etwas ein", unterbrach Han angeberisch. „Wir schnappen uns ein paar von diesen Uniformen, und..."

„Ich dachte eher daran, die Vegati als Rebellen-Kollaborateure zu diskreditieren."

Leias Augen leuchteten auf. „Das ist genial! Sobald das Imperium glaubt, dass die Rebellion die Söldner als Unterstützung für eine kommende Schlacht angeheuert hat, werden sie sofort angreifen. Keiner wird auf einen einzelnen Astromech achten. Und als Bonus schwächen sich die Imperialen bei diesem Angriff auch noch selbst!"

Han musste sich eingestehen, dass sich das ganz gut anhörte, obwohl er es verabscheute, dass Anakin bisher die beste Idee geliefert hatte. „Öh, okay. Aber wie schwärzen wir sie an?"

„Wir könnten unsere Gefangene programmieren", schlug Anakin vor. „Das Imperium wird vermuten, dass sie auf eine Belohnung aus ist."

Leia schüttelte den Kopf: „Vielleicht, dennoch ist eine einzige Person kein ausreichender Beweis. Sogar die Imperialen sind nicht so dumm, wegen einer Einzelbehauptung eine ganze Organisation anzugreifen."

Anakin empfand einen Anflug von Ärger, da er ja selbst vor nicht allzu langer Zeit zu den Imperialen gehört hatte. Und nun scherte seine Tochter alle Imperialen über einen Kamm.

„Allerdings", gab er jedoch mit neutraler Stimme zu.

„Was ist, wenn das Imperium auf eine verdächtige Ladung stößt?", fragte Han, seine Schmuggler-Logik auspackend. „Ein Haufen Helme Marke Rebellion würden doch reichen, oder?" Er grinste schief. Mit verdächtigen Ladungen kannte er sich aus.

„Dafür bräuchten wir die Unterstützung der Rebellion. Und ich weiß nicht, ob wir die schnell genug erhalten", gab Leia zu bedenken.

„Tschuldigung, ich bin eben nicht besonders gut bei diesem Planungs-Zeug", gestand Han Leia fast ein bisschen kleinlaut. Und es stimmte, wenn es um die Action ging, konnte kaum jemand Han Solo das Wasser reichen. Aber sobald etwas ausgetüftelt und von langer Hand vorbereiten werden musste, fühlte sich Han immer unwohl.

„Eigentlich haben wir hier bereits genug Beweise", sprach Anakin, mit seinem Arm um sich deutend. Er bezog auch Leia und Han in seine Bewegung ein. „Der Millennium Falke ist inzwischen überall im Imperium bekannt. Ebenso wie ihr."

„Und was haben wir davon, dass uns das Imperium hinterher jagt? Was machen wir, sobald die uns am Hintern brennen?", erwiderte Han scharfzüngig. Ihm gefiel die verdächtige Ladung immer noch besser.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht." Anakin irritierte ein bisschen, dass Han ihn dauernd angriff, trotz seinem eigenen Bemühen mit dem Schmuggler gut auszukommen. Andererseits war Anakin Aggressionen dieser Art von früher gewohnt. „Möglicherweise ist die einfachste Lösung, noch mehr Söldner gefangen zu nehmen und zu programmieren."

_Programmieren? Klingt für mich, als verwechselte er Menschen mit Droiden._

„Und worum handelt es sich bei diesem Programmieren eigentlich genau?", erkundigte sich Leia misstrauisch.

„Gedankenmanipulation. Eine Technik, die bei Missbrauch beträchtlichen Schaden anrichten kann. Aber in diesem Fall helfen wir den jeweiligen Söldnern eher damit, weil sie sonst mitten in einen imperialen Angriff gerieten."


	4. Chapter 4

Feinde des Imperiums

Curran betrat den Fitnessraum. Man konnte nicht gerade behaupten, dass er das oft tat. Er war sonst eigentlich eher der schwabbelige Typ, der nach dem Spruch „Sport ist Mord" lebte. Aber er brauchte schließlich ein paar Kontakte, wenn er von hier entkommen wollte. Leute, die so wie er bezweckten, aus irgendeinem Grund zu verschwinden.

„Hallo Sylve!", begrüßte er die athletische Frau, die ihre kastanienfarbenen Haare zu einem langen Zopf gebunden hatte.

„Hallo Curran! Worum geht's? Du bist doch bestimmt nicht hier um zu trainieren, oder?"

_Aber ich könnte doch damit anfangen Sport zu treiben!_

Curran mochte Sylve, denn sie war direkt und vor allem unkompliziert, stand allerdings auch ständig unter Strom.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht gerne hier arbeitest", plauderte er mit möglichst harmloser Stimme. „Dass du dir deinen gewünschten Lebensstandard nicht leisten kannst."

_Hübsche Klamotten und Statussymbole, ich verstehe nicht, was andere daran finden._

Ihr Mund stand offen, so wie immer, wenn sie überrascht war. Man konnte zwei ungewöhnlich spitze, obere Eckzähne erkennen.

„Ja, und du willst jetzt, dass ich mit dir abhaue!", mutmaßte sie etwas angriffslustig. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich da mitmachen möchte, ist ziemlich riskant. Außerdem bist du bekloppt, warum sonst solltest du dauernd so abwesend dreinschauen?" Sie schien davon ziemlich überzeugt, als hätte sie diese Beobachtung schon öfters in ihrem Kopf gewälzt.

„Ich bin nicht bekloppt", widersprach Curran ruhig. „Ich kann zwischen Phantasie und Realität unterscheiden."

_Vielleicht sollte ich mal zum Psychiater gehen, um mir endgültig Aufklärung über meinen Geisteszustand zu verschaffen._

„Nein danke, Curran. Das ist mir einfach zu riskant."

Das war ein Rückschlag für Curran, doch seiner Überzeugung tat das keinen Abbruch. Es gab vielleicht andere, die er überreden konnte.

Anakin fühlte sich unbehaglich, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob er die Söldner wirklich mit Hilfe der _hellen Seite_ zu seinen willigen Werkzeugen machen konnte. Es war eine Sache, einer Person einen kleinen Befehl zu erteilen, aber eine ganz andere sie zu wahrhaftigen Verrätern zu programmieren, und dass über Stunden hinweg. Gewiss, er verfügte über ungeheuerliche Macht. Theoretisch. Doch es mangelte ihm am inneren Frieden, der nötig war, um seine Kraft auch einzusetzen.

_Es sei denn..._

Die vier Söldner standen so starr wie Statuen im Frachtraum des Falken, obgleich sie heftig zitterten. Die kecke Söldnerin von vorhin war ebenfalls dabei, ihre schokoladebraune Haut wirkte in dem schummrigen Licht des Frachtraums beinahe schwarz. Das einzige Geräusch im Raum war das stete künstliche Ein- und Ausatmen des ehemaligen Sith.

Anakin schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich, rief sich alles Positive in seinem Leben wieder ins Gedächtnis, seine Verbindung mit der hellen Seite intensivierend. Dann dehnte er seine Sinne aus, um das Bewusstsein der Schokoladenhäutigen im Detail zu erfassen. Sein Opfer merkte von alledem nichts, für sie stellte seine Macht kaum mehr als einen hellen, angenehmen Hauch dar. Er nahm all ihre Gedanken wahr, jeden einzelnen. In gewisser Weise war sie jetzt ein Teil von ihm – kurzfristig.

Er fokussierte seine Gedanken auf alle Einzelheiten der geplanten Programmierung, jedes Detail. Rigoros schloss er alles andere aus seinem Bewusstsein aus, abgesehen von seiner Verwendung der Macht. Es gelang natürlich.

Vorsichtig begann er damit, die Informationen in das Gehirn der Frau zu projizieren – zu übertragen. Doch dies war keineswegs ausreichend, wie er genau wusste. Er musste auch dafür sorgen, dass die Befehle ihre Wirkung behielten, wenn er nicht mehr zugegen war. Zu diesem Zwecke erschuf er ein Band, einen Kanal sozusagen, metaphorisch gesehen kaum dicker als ein Bindfaden, sodass er es jederzeit kappen konnte.

Es funktionierte. Anakin freute sich. Diesmal hatte ihn die Macht nicht im Stich gelassen, wenn er sie dringend brauchte. Denn ein Abbruch mitten in der Prozedur hätte vermutlich desaströse Konsequenzen auf den Geist der Frau gehabt. Für ihn selbst war es allerdings ungefährlich, da er gegen solcherlei Gefahren bis zu einem gewissen Grade durch seine Meisterschaft über die Macht automatisch abgeschirmt war. Solange er nicht gerade unter Drogen stand oder sich in einem anderen verletzlichen Bewusstseinszustand befand.

Er blickte zu dem Bith, Twilek und anderen Menschen. Nun musste er es nur noch drei weitere Male so perfekt schaffen wie zuvor.

Er wandte sich dem Bith zu. Doch kaum war er bei dem Stadium angelangt, wo er die Befehle auf den Verstand des Biths übertragen wollte, passierte etwas unerwartetes. Ein Tremor in der Macht. Ein Echo, das sich rückwärts durch die Zeit fortpflanzte. Ohne, dass er dagegen das Geringste unternehmen konnte, erinnerte sich Anakin an zahlreiche ähnliche Empfindungen in seinem Leben, und womit sie verbunden waren. Millisekunden später erlangte er wieder seine absolute Konzentration zurück, aber der Schaden war längst angerichtet.

Jetzt besaß der Bith Erinnerungen an prägende Ereignisse in _Anakins _Leben. Krampfhaft versuchte das Hirn des Bith bereits Erklärungen für den Wiederspruch zwischen den künstlichen und natürlichen Erinnerungen zu generieren. Anakin wusste, dass es auch gelingen würde. In Form einer handfesten, unheilbaren Schizophrenie. Er untersuchte den Schaden gründlich und stellte fest, dass die falschen Erinnerungen geradezu in das Unterbewusstsein des Bith eingestanzt waren, so tief, wie es bei seinen eigenen Narben auf dem Schädel der Fall war.

_Ich muss die Erinnerungen löschen._

Anakin konzentrierte sich auf die falschen Erinnerungen. Dann entriss er sie dem anderen Geist und nahm sie in seinen eigenen auf, um sie anschließend verpuffen zu lassen. Leider erwischte er dabei auch zahlreiche echte Erinnerungen des Bith, doch das war unvermeidlich.

Endlich kümmerte er sich um seine anderen zwei Opfer, den Bith verschonte er von weiteren Prozeduren, da dieser sich durch die ganzen mangelnden Erinnerungen ohnehin in einem sehr fragilen Geisteszustand befand. Er entließ ihn in die Freiheit, wo er ihm in einigen Metern Entfernung das Wissen um die Ereignisse auf dem Falken nahm, eine harmlose Manipulation, da er nicht das Langzeitgedächtnis beeinflusste.

Han beobachtete die Söldner dabei, wie sie den Falken wieder verließen. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache, Anakins Kräften so zu vertrauen erschien ihm gefährlich. Aber der hatte felsenfest versichert, dass die Programmierten auch einem Verhör widerstehen würden.

_Hoffentlich passt die Story. Wäre schlecht, wenn die Imperialen irgendeinen Widerspruch entdecken._

Ob es funktionierte würde sich bald zeigen, immerhin hatten sie die Story so gedreht, als stünde ein Rebellenangriff unmittelbar bevor. Das bedeutete, dass sich das Imperium zu sofortigem Handeln gezwungen fühlen würde, weil sie sich sicher nicht während des Rebellenangriffs um die Söldner kümmern wollten.

Han und Chewie versteckten sich in entsprechender Distanz zur Base, gerade mal nah genug, dass mit den Ferngläsern gut zu erkennen war, was passierte. Tatsächlich kam es nach einigen Stunden zum Angriff.

TIE-Bomber überflogen die Basis. Ihr Kreischen dröhnte jedem Beobachter unangenehm in den Ohren. Die Bomber ließen ihrem Namen gemäß Bomben fallen, die besonders über dem Hanger der Vegati Söldner niedergingen und zu hellweißen, funkensprühenden Detonationen führten, die mit überaus lautem Knallen einhergingen. Selten trafen blitzschnelle Projektile aus den Mündungen eines Flugabwehrturms einen der TIEs, der dann meist auf das Hauptquartier der Vegani Söldner stürzte, dort großen Schaden anrichtend. Manche explodierten allerdings auch an der Wand anderer Gebäude.

_Nerfdreck, ich hoffe, da ist niemand drinnen!_

Han steckte sich sofort seine Finger in die Ohren, um seine Trommelfelle zu schützen. Chewie tat das jedoch nicht. Vermutlich waren Wookiees gegen laute Geräusche einfach besser gewappnet als Menschen.

Die Bomben verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht, innerhalb von nur Minuten lag der Hangar in Schutt und Asche, ohne dass sonderliche Gegenwehr erfolgt war. Die Raumschiffe innerhalb des Hangars waren nun sicherlich mit zahlreichen Trümmern bedeckt, die jegliches Abheben verhinderten. Weswegen die Basis kaum Gegenwehr gegen Luftangriffen aufbringen konnte, bis auf die paar popeligen Flugabwehrtürme. Han hoffte, dass die Söldner sofort kapitulierten.

SPMA Artillerie krabbelte auf mechanischen Stummelbeinchen nach vorne. Han entdeckte sie über das Fernglas kilometerweit hinter sich. Die fragile Artillerie wurde von einer Kohorte Sturmtruppler begleitet, für den Fall, dass die Söldner irgendwie in ihre Reichweite gelangten. Sie schoss, die bläulichen Turbolaser-Geschosse flogen in einem hohen Bogen durch die Luft. Bereits der erste gut gezielte Schuss traf den Eingang der Basis, um ihn, Schutzschild oder nicht, vollkommen zu vernichten. Die Söldner, die beim Eingang postiert waren, hatten nicht die geringste Chance und verwandelten sich sogleich in nicht viel mehr als Asche und Schlacke.

Danach kam ein einzelner AT-AT angestampft. Er blieb einige Meter vor dem Hauptquartier stehen. An der Unterseite öffnete sich eine breite Luke, durch die sich Sturmtruppler abseilten. Sofort, ohne vorher auf Verstärkung zu warten, stürmten die ungefähr zwanzig Sturmtruppler durch das gewaltige Loch ins Gebäude. Über die Straßen kamen mehr und mehr Sturmtruppler anmarschiert, die es ihren Kollegen gleichtaten.

Han schluckte. Offenbar besaß das Imperium auf diesem Planeten doch so einiges an militärischer Durchschlagskraft.

_Blöd, falls Vader auf die Idee kommt uns doch zu verraten. Das wäre hier nämlich verdammt praktisch für ihn._

Han und Chewie hörten die lauten Knalle einiger Explosionen, die eindeutig von Innen kamen. Dort ging es jetzt sicherlich ziemlich heiß her. Han wartete gespannt darauf, dass R2 sich in Sicherheit brachte. Wenn R2 es nicht selbst rausschaffte, würden sie nach ihm suchen müssen, sobald alle Imperialen das Gebäude verlassen hatten. Und dann war immer noch nicht gesagt, dass der kleine Droide auch funktionierte. Immerhin war so ein Angriff auch für einen Droiden gefährlich.

Eine halbe Stunde später rollte R2 seelenruhig aus dem Haupteingang heraus. Sturmtruppen rannten, den Droiden nicht weiter beachtend, weiterhin in das Gebäude.

Han dankte seinem Glückstern, obwohl er sonst eigentlich nicht abergläubisch war.

„Man, bin ich froh die kleine Blechbüchse zu sehen", sagte Han zu Chewie.

Chewie knurrte etwas zustimmendes.

Schließlich befanden sie sich wieder im Falken. R2 verband sich sofort mit dem Bordcomputer. Dann rief er nur die interessanten Informationen auf, da er praktischerweise die Wartezeit benutzt hatte, um alle Dateien zu scannen. Jeder begutachtete die Informationen auf dem Bildschirm.

Der Auftrag war von einer sogenannten Elrika Cavella ausgegangen, die sich die meiste Zeit auf Kuat aufhielt, jedoch den Winter immer in einer Winterresidenz auf Borleias verbrachte. Im Moment befand sie sich in der fraglichen Winterresidenz.

Die Söldner waren damit beauftragt gewesen, Luke Skywalker möglichst unversehrt zu kidnappen und nach Borleias zu bringen. Cavella hatte verlangt, dass einer ihrer Männer den Einsatz beaufsichtigte, außerdem wollte sie, dass das Team ausschließlich aus Menschen bestand. Der Auftrag hatte Cavella ungefähr 150000 Credits gekostet.

Im Missionsprotokoll stand ferner, dass das Betäubungsgas Reta 5 gegen Skywalker eingesetzt worden war. Die Mission war nach Plan verlaufen, ohne Verluste.

Allerdings hatte der Söldnerkommandant eine Datei mit Notizen angefügt, denen zufolge er sehr unzufrieden darüber war, dass keinerlei Versuche unternommen worden waren Spuren zu verwischen. Cavellas Gesandter hatte dies nicht angeordnet und der Kommandant hielt ihn deswegen eindeutig für einen Blödmann.

„Cavella!", rief Leia aus. „Das ist eine alte kuatische Adelsfamilie. Ich habe zwar noch nie ein Mitglied getroffen, aber habe einiges über sie gehört. Meines Wissens nach waren sie schon immer große Anhänger des Imperiums, daher waren wir Organas nie sehr erpicht sie zu treffen." Sie blickte fragend zu Anakin.

„Auch ich weiß von ihnen", versicherte dieser. „Korton Cavella ist ein General. Ich traf ihn nur ein einziges Mal, während der imperialen Staatsfeiertagszeremonie auf Coruscant. Er hat dort seine nutzlose Meinung zum Besten gegeben, wie man den Outer Rim befrieden könnte. Er ist ein nobler Schwachkopf, der denkt, dass seine privilegierte Herkunft ihn automatisch befähige die Verhältnisse im Rim zu verstehen."

Leia runzelte die Stirn, als sie konzentriert nachdachte. „Ich vermute, Korton Cavella wurde bei einem unserer Angriffe getötet, doch ich bin nicht sicher. Ich werde sofort das Oberkommando kontaktieren", versprach Leia entschlossen. „Bitte geht einstweilen, wegen den Sicherheitsroutinen."

„Überprüf gleich, ob Luke bei diesem Angriff dabei war", forderte Han neugierig. _Wenn das der Fall ist, haben wir ja schon mal das Motiv._

Danach verließen Anakin, Han und Chewie das Cockpit.

„Rache, verdammt", meinte Han. „Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten. Ich hoffe, die Gute ist für Folter zu zartbesaitet. Immerhin ist sie eine behütete Adelige."

Anakin schwieg.

_Und was denkt die Tötmaschine? Ist das nur ein weiteres bloßes Fakt, das berechnet werden muss, oder gibt es da auch Gefühle?_

„Ich fühle", gestand Anakin zögerlich, ging aber nicht näher darauf ein.

Han starrte ihn mit einem wilden Blick an, denn wenn Anakin das gehört hatte, bedeutete das ja...

„Lesen Sie etwa dauernd meine Gedanken?" Hans Stimme troff jetzt vor Terror.

„Sie denken oft sehr laut", bemerkte Anakin unbekümmert.

Leia kam mit einem Gesichtsausdruck zurück, der Bände sprach. „Elrika Cavellas Mann wurde tatsächlich von Luke getötet. Und es kommt noch schlimmer, sie hatte einen Sohn, der am Todesstern stationiert war."

„Und keine anderen Verwandten?", fragte Han betroffen.

„Nur entfernte."

Anakin meinte analytisch: „Vermutlich ist die Rache jetzt ihr Primärziel, das eigene Überleben hingegen sekundär."

Ihm gefiel das gar nicht. Falls diese Frau den Verstand verloren hatte war sie zu allem fähig.

Die meisten Personen, die einen geplanten Mord begingen, waren verrückt, er hatte sich da einmal die Statistiken angesehen. In gewisser Weise war das damals eine beunruhigende Erfahrung, bei der Zahl an geplanten Morden, die er _selbst _bereits begangen hatte.

„Kennt sich Ihre Kühlheit da aus?", erkundigte sich Han etwas abfällig. Es war eindeutig, dass Han Anakin verdächtigte ähnlich zu denken.

„Ja. Nichts ist gefährlicher als jene, die ihr ganzes Selbst für eine Sache hingeben." Er schwieg kurz. „So wie ich früher."

„Ich schätze mal, es schadet nicht sofort loszufliegen", bemerkte Han und verschwand ins Cockpit.

Der Anfang vom Ende

Die Tür ging erneut auf. Doch Luke war inzwischen in Ruhe, da er sich auf seinen inneren Frieden konzentrierte. Er wusste, dass er sich vorhin ziemlich verrückt verhalten hatte. Es war höchste Zeit mit dem Wahnsinn aufzuhören.

_Es hat keinen Sinn sich bei der Flucht umzubringen._

Eine große Gruppe von Wachen betrat den Raum, um ihn abzuholen. Wesentlich mehr als üblich.

Luke hatte ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache, das ihn unangenehm an die Empfindung erinnerte, die er vor seiner psychischen Instabilität verspürt hatte. Aber diesmal handelte es sich nicht nur um ein Echo, die Gefahr stand wirklich unmittelbar bevor.

Er stolperte zurück, er wollte nicht, dass ihn diese Leute zu Tseyn brachten. _Ich lasse mich auf gar keinen Fall von denen mitnehmen!_

Der Anführer der Wachen lächelte bei Lukes Reaktion, anscheinend fand er es amüsant, wenn andere Menschen Angst hatten.

„Tut mir leid, Kleiner. Aber uns entkommst du nicht so leicht."

Die Wachen versuchten Luke zu fassen. Luke tat alles in seiner Macht stehende, um ihnen auszuweichen, er sprang und schlug sogar Saltos, jedoch waren es zu viele. Luke wurde grob an Armen und Füßen gepackt, und mit allen Gliedmaßen in der Luft schaffte er es nicht sich aus ihren Griffen rauszuwinden.

Luke wurde fortgetragen, ununterbrochen zappelnd. Man schleppte ihn in den Folterraum, wo Elrika Cavella und Tseyn bereits auf ihn warteten. Zusammen hatte er sie erst ein einziges Mal gesehen, da sie offenbar keine großen Sympathien füreinander hegten. Beide schienen von der dunklen Seite wie von einem schwarzen Mantel umhüllt.

Luke blickte ihr in die leeren Augen.

„Sie haben meinen Bemühungen bisher beachtlich widerstanden", sprach sie ihm ein Kompliment aus. „Doch kein Mensch kann alles ertragen", sagte sie mit trauriger Stimme. „Wir sind verletzliches Fleisch, erleuchtet nur von der Macht."

„Was haben Sie vor?", fragte Luke nervös. Schreckliche Vorstellungen schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf. Er stellte sich gerade sehr plastisch alles Mögliche vor.

„Wir werden Ihren Körper zerstören, systematisch. Und dann wird wahrscheinlich Ihr Geist folgen."

Luke schluckte, sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er sah auf seine rechte Hand. _Das hat mich schon total gestört, und jetzt will mir diese Wahnsinnige noch mehr antun!_ _Ich will nicht als Maschine enden!_

Er bemühte sich, keine Tränen zu zeigen.

„Fesselt ihn an den Stuhl!", befahl Tseyn, ihn interessierten Cavellas Vorträge anscheinend weniger. Nein, sie langweilten ihn sogar.

Luke wurde an den Stuhl geschnallt, Blaster richteten sich wie auf ein Signal hin auf seinen Kopf. Luke wusste, dass er nicht fliehen konnte.

_Ich sitze in der Falle! Bitte, holt mich hier raus!_

Tseyn nahm seelenruhig ein Laserschneidegerät in die Hand.

_Er möchte mir etwas__** abschneiden**__!_

„Hören Sie damit auf, Elrika! Ich wollte Ihnen doch nie wehtun, wirklich nicht!", rief Luke panisch.

_Bitte, bitte, bitte tu mir nichts! Mir tut es ja eh so leid!_

„Es ist meine Aufgabe und ich werde sie erfüllen, obgleich es manchmal schwer sein mag", antwortete sie von Lukes Leid scheinbar unberührt.

Tseyn näherte sich Lukes linker Hand, die so fixiert war, dass Luke sie unter gar keinen Umständen bewegen konnte. Manche von den Wachen verzogen angespannt das Gesicht, da sie schließlich auch nur normale Menschen mit gesundem Ekelgefühl waren. Und Amputationen hatten vermutlich die Wenigsten von ihnen gesehen.

Starr vor Schreck beobachtete Luke, dass Tseyn das Laserschneidegerät ganz nah an seine Hand heran brachte und aktivierte. Er schien wie eine unbarmherzige, effiziente Naturgewalt.

„Bitte!", flehte Luke Elrika an, das Wort schien gar nicht richtig aus seiner Kehle hinauszuwollen, so krächzte er. Seine Augen blieben jedoch ununterbrochen auf das Schneidegerät fixiert. Aber Elrika reagierte nicht, sie stand so still da wie eine Statue, ihre großen Hände zusammengefaltet.

Mit geweiteten Augen erfasste Luke, wie Tseyn ihm mitleidlos den Daumen abtrennte. Elrika betrachtete die Szenerie, ohne dass auch nur ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. Ein krächzender Schrei des Terrors entrang sich Lukes Kehle.

Geschäftsmäßig und ohne Verzögerung griff Tseyn nach medizinischen Utensilien, er kauterisierte den Stummel, desinfizierte ihn mit einem Mittel, das Luke unglaublich in der Wunde brannte, und verband die Wunde anschließend fachmännisch.

Inzwischen hyperventilierte Luke, er fürchtete sich davor, dass sie ihm jetzt noch mehr abschnitten.

„Zuerst ist es nur der Daumen, dann die ganze Hand, und schließlich der ganze Mensch", philosophierte Elrika. „So wie mir einst meine Zukunft und schließlich meine Liebe genommen wurde."

Tseyn verzog abfällig das Gesicht, er hielt nichts von philosophischen Vergleichen.

„Schafft ihn wieder in seine Zelle", orderte er.

Anakin kam es vor, als schlüge ihm jemand mit der Hand ins Gesicht. Luke, jemand hatte ihm wehgetan. Obwohl er Luke eigentlich gezeigt hatte, wie man Schmerzen widerstand. Das konnte nur bedeuten...

Was, was ist los mit Luke?

_Ich werde ihnen die Bedeutung des Wortes Schmerz näher bringen!_

„_Luke?"_

„_Ich hab Angst, Vater." _Über das Band konnte Vader wahrnehmen, dass Luke sich sehr schwach und hilflos fühlte. Die Willensstärke des jungen Jedi-Ritters erodierte zusehends, so wie es jedem normalen Menschen unter diesen Umständen erging. Ergehen musste.

„_Luke, was ist passiert?", _fragte Vader mit unterdrückter Wut.

„_Sie haben mir den Daumen abgeschnitten. Und sie sagen, bald werden sie mir mehr abschneiden, immer mehr!" _Lukes Gedankenstimme verebbte, die Emotionen wurden zu stark, um sich weiter über das Band auszudrücken. Lukes Konzentration und Verbindung riss kurz ab.

Vader fühlte, wie in seinem Inneren etwas aufbrach, eine Art Sarkophag seines Hasses, und er spürte, dass die dunkle Seite ihn überwältigend durchflutete, seinen Hass intensivierte, zu einer scharfen Klinge schliff.

_Wenn ich doch nur..._

Er saß wie auf Nadeln, wartend, dass Lukes Konzentration zurückkehrte. Schließlich besann er sich und nutzte die Pause, um die Kontrolle über seine eigenen Emotionen wiederzuerlangen.

„_Luke, du musst jetzt stark bleiben, bei Verstand. Wir tun unser möglichstes, um dich zu befreien. Tu, was auch immer nötig ist, um sie von ihren Vorhaben abzubringen."_

„_Aber... aber ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll!" _Luke schien beinahe zu heulen, jedenfalls fühlte es sich über das Band so an. _„Nichts, was ich versuche, funktioniert. Ich glaube, ich bin verloren. Ich bin doch nur ein kleines Menschenbündel, das in einem dreckigen Winkel der Galaxis stirbt. Wen kümmert's?"_

Anakin suchte nach den richtigen Worten, um seinen verzweifelten Sohn zu beruhigen.

„_Nein, du bist etwas wert. Du hast Großes vollbracht. Den Todesstern vernichtet und mich... besiegt. Du hast bereits bewiesen, wie stark du sein kannst."_

Er spürte Zweifel, Angst, Schmerz. Allerdings ließ Luke sich davon nicht ins Dunkel treiben, wie es schien, trotz allem. Seine Jedi Disziplin war also immer noch intakt. Noch...

„_Aber warum habe ich dann überhaupt solche Angst? Ich bin doch ein Krieger!"_

Anakin wusste, was er jetzt sagen musste, trotzdem scheute er davor zurück. _Das_ zu offenbaren, _undenkbar_. Nur Palpatine war darüber informiert, und so sollte es eigentlich auch bleiben. Aber Luke brauchte jetzt jede Unterstützung, jede Hilfe. Sein Sohn, er wollte nicht, dass sein Sohn litt. Lieber litt er selbst.

„_Luke, sogar ich habe Angst, vor Feuer. Jeder hat Ängste, das ist ganz natürlich. Wichtig ist, wie wir mit diesen Ängsten umgehen. Sei stärker als deine Angst!"_

Er spürte, dass Luke aufmerksam lauschte.

„_Wenn du daran glaubst, dass dich nichts aufhalten kann, bist du bald tatsächlich unaufhaltbar!"_

_Schon wieder belüge ich ihn..._

Er merkte, dass Luke sich allmählich beruhigte. Anscheinend zeigten seine Worte Wirkung.

„_Du hast recht. Ich bin Luke Skywalker, letzter Jedi Meister, Bezwinger des Todessterns. Ich bin stärker als meine Angst."_

_Natürlich könnte ich ihm auch raten sich seinem Hass zu unterwerfen. Mit allen Konsequenzen, die das beinhaltet._

Badeurlaub in der Hölle

Han brachte den Falken bei den aufgezeichneten Koordinaten herunter.

Beim Anflug erkannten sie eine wunderschöne grüne Insel. Außerdem leuchtete ihnen der Himmel kitschig blau entgegen. Das Meer jedoch sah von hier oben gesehen rot aus. Vermutlich wurde diese Tönung von einer Meerespflanze verursacht, die hier wuchs.

Die Insel war weitgehend unbewohnt, es gab nur ein kleines Dorf mit ein paar Häusern, Hotels und einem winzigen Raumhafen. Mit der Ausnahme des gewaltigen Cavella Anwesens, das sich halb Festung, halb Palast mitsamt seinen Gärten über einen beträchtlichen Teil der Insel erstreckte.

Anakin sagte: „Ich spüre ihn. Er ist hier."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich würde dieses Ding am liebsten mit dem Falken umpusten", kommentierte Han wütend.

„Der Palast ist von einem Schild und Flugabwehrtürmen umgeben", erwiderte Anakin trocken.

Han warf ihm einen vielsagenden Seitenblick zu, schließlich hatte er das vorhin nicht ernst gemeint. Er hatte lediglich seine Gefühle zum Ausdruck gebracht. Doch es schien, als ob Anakin alle Aussagen wörtlich nahm. Ob absichtlich oder unabsichtlich vermochte Han nicht zu beurteilen.

Praktischerweise brauchten sie sich nicht zu identifizieren, und so konnten sie gemütlich und ohne Probleme in dem Raumhafen landen. Ein Hinweis darauf, dass es sich um einen sehr friedlichen Planeten handelte.

„Wir brauchen unbedingt einen guten Plan, wenn wir Luke aus diesem Palast retten wollen", warnte Leia.

_Sonst müssen wir gleich die nächste Rettungsaktion veranstalten._

„Und dafür brauchen wir Aufklärungsdaten", war Anakins Meinung.

„Vielleicht lässt sich einer dieser Nerfhirten bestechen", schlug Han vor.

_Warum redet Han bloß immer so obszön?_

„Komm Han, wir suchen uns erst einmal ein Quartier", kommandierte Leia ihn.

„Wie Ihr wollt, meine Hoheit", antwortete dieser mit einer sarkastischen Verbeugung.

„Ungelenk", kommentierte Anakin kritisch.

Sie verließen den Falken, während Anakin im Schiff blieb. Unter ihren Füßen befand sich Beton mit einer dünnen Lage Sand darüber. Die Temperatur war so um die 34°C, und damit ziemlich warm. Han zog sich sofort seine Jacke aus.

„Also, hier hätte ich schon ein paar Ideen für uns", sagte Han und fuhr Leia vieldeutig mit der Hand den Rücken hinunter.

„Männer! Leider sind wir nicht zum Urlaub hier."

Han machte ein grimmigeres Gesicht. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber wir könnten ja später einmal hier vorbeischauen. Wie es wohl Luke geht? Ihre Verschlagenheit ist da ja ziemlich geheimkrämerisch."

Leias Gesicht verdunkelte sich ein wenig. „Ich denke nicht, dass es hilft ihn zu fragen, wenn er es uns nicht sagen will. Er tut fast ausschließlich nur, was _er_ möchte."

„Mja, aber vor dem Imperator ist er ja auch auf den Knien herumgerutscht."

Leia legte ihre Stirn in Falten. „Er muss irgendeinen guten Grund gehabt haben ihm so zu dienen. Ich fange zugegeben damit an, ihn faszinierend zu finden."

Han kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn. „Ich glaube, er wird schon noch früh genug zeigen, ob er sich wirklich so verändert hat, nämlich sobald wir Luke befreien. Ich habe jedenfalls nicht vergessen, was er mit diesem Swinder angestellt hat."

„Er steht an der Kippe, dass hat er sogar selbst zugegeben."

Sie erblickten viele Menschen, aber auch ein paar Nichtmenschen. Die meisten Leute, die sie sahen, waren eindeutig Touristen. Hier, um einen schönen Badeurlaub zu verbringen. Leia und Han wirkten zum Glück nicht allzu deplaziert, niemand schenkte ihnen besondere Beachtung.

Schließlich betraten sie ein kleines, nett aussehendes Hotel und buchten entsprechende Quartiere. Chewbacca und Anakin würden sich ein Zimmer teilen müssen.

„Wenn ich das Chewie erzähle, reißt er mir den Kopf ab", bemerkte Han schief grinsend.

Leia lächelte. „Er scheint nur eine einzige Garnitur zu haben. Ich frage mich, was er damit macht, um sie sauber zu halten." Jeder wusste, wer mit „er" gemeint war.

Han grinste noch breiter. „Der war doch schon an der Front, da gewöhnt man sich an einiges."

Automatisch stellte Han sich vor, wie Anakin im Bad nackt in einer Ecke saß und mit einer nassen Bürste wie ein Irrer an der Innenseite seines Brustpanzers herumschrubbte. Dann wünschte er sich, es sich nicht vorgestellt zu haben, da er die Vorstellung eines nackten Anakins nicht sehr anziehend fand.

Curran wunderte sich, als es an seiner Tür läutete. Er besaß keine Freunde. Andere mochte das in den Wahnsinn treiben, aber ihm genügte sein eigenes Vorstellungsvermögen. Er wandte sich von seinem Bild ab und machte auf.

Eine Gruppe von Wachen stand da.

„Hallo Curran. Wir wollen uns dir anschließen", sagte der Anführer mit struppigem, blondem Haar.

„Wir waren dabei, während es passierte", erzählte eine Frau mit braunen Locken entsetzt. „Und wir denken, dass du die ganze Zeit recht hattest."

Curran überlegte, es schien, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als die Leute hinein zu lassen. Dabei sah es in seinem Zimmer absolut chaotisch aus, alles lag verstreut in der Gegend herum. Nicht gerade die Art Quartier, das man gerne Fremden zeigte.

„Na gut, tretet ein", bot er ein wenig steif an. „Setzt euch doch", fügte er hinzu und zeigte auf sein Sofa, das natürlich auch mit Kram bedeckt war.

Die meisten zogen es vor zu stehen.

Curran meinte: „Ich weiß nicht, wozu Elrika Cavella im Moment fähig ist und ich möchte es auch sicherlich nicht austesten. Das bedeutet, wir können nicht so einfach ausreißen, ohne uns einem Risiko auszusetzen. Wir müssen unbemerkt das Weite suchen, sodass Cavella oder ihre Vertrauensleute nichts davon bemerken."

„Wie soll das gehen? Hier gibt es doch überall Kameras.", fragte die braun gelockte Frau.

Curran schwieg kurz, weil er sich eine Antwort überlegte. Curran sprach immer sehr langsam und verzögert, da er stets die Kontrolle über seinen Mund behalten wollte. „Das weiß ich selbst noch nicht. Deswegen benötige ich ja Unterstützung, wir müssen gemeinsam einen Plan entwickeln. Vermutlich wird sogar Sabotage dafür notwendig sein."

Der Blonde sprach: „Wir brauchen jemanden, der sich mit dem Sicherheitssystem auskennt, um es zu hacken und kurzfristig außer Gang zu setzen."

Han dachte laut: „So ein riesiger Palast muss doch ständig mit allem möglichen Zeugs beliefert werden. Essen, Luxusgüter, alles, was solche adelige Waschlappen den lieben langen Tag brauchen."

_Stimmt._

Sie sahen sich alle aufmerksam die Hologramme an, die über dem Tisch in Hans und Leias Apartment projiziert wurden. Sie stellten das ganze Anwesen in Grobdarstellung dar. Eine Durastahlwand, die ununterbrochen von Wachen patrouilliert wurde, säumte den Park um das Gebäude. Im Garten gab es vermutlich Kameras und andere Sensoren, aber genau konnten sie das nicht wissen. Schließlich beruhten ihre Informationen hauptsächlich auf den optischen Beobachtungen, die Han, Leia, R2-D2 und Chewie gemacht hatten.

Anakin gab seine Meinung kund: „Vermutlich regelt ein Wechselcodesystem die Ankunft von Raumschiffen. Standardprozedur wäre eine wöchentliche Codeänderung."

„Ja, genau", stimmte Han zu. „Aber wo bekommt man so einen Code her?"

Leia meinte: „Wir sollten immer noch bedenken, dass wir nur vier Kämpfer sind. Man braucht nicht lange Kopfrechnen, um zu wissen, dass wir hoffnungslos in der Unterzahl sind."

_Und dazu müssen wir vielleicht Luke hinaustragen._

„Deswegen ist offener Kampf keine Option", analysierte Anakin. Er wirkte ziemlich nachdenklich und grüblerisch.

„Möglicherweise haben die Cavellas Rivalen, die uns unterstützen könnten", mutmaßte die stets auf Bündnisse bedachte Leia. „Der Feind unserer Feinde könnte in diesem Fall zu unserem Freund werden."

Han zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie man diese Leute aufspürte - und sie dann dazu brachte, ihnen zu helfen. Außerdem verstand er sich mit adeligen Waschlappen nicht so gut, abgesehen von Leia, welche die kämpferische Ausnahme bildete.

Sowohl Anakin als auch Han richteten ihren Blick auf Leia, immerhin war sie die Autorität, wenn es um den Adel ging.

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte Leia. „Ihr wäret vermutlich beide nicht so sehr für diese Aufgabe geeignet."

Anakin machte eine einladende und etwas melodramatische Handbewegung. „Wenn du meine Dienste als Drohinstrument benötigst, werde ich dir assistieren."

„Danke", bedankte sich Leia ein wenig amüsiert.

_Beginne ich etwa damit ihn zu akzeptieren? Nun, selbst jemand wie er kann nicht __**nur **__schlechte Seiten haben._

Danach klinkte sich Leia in das Holonetzwerk ein. Es war eine schwierige und strapaziöse Suche, aber zumindest half ihr R2 dabei. Bald brannten ihre Augen, doch Leia machte trotzdem weiter. Der Schmuggler und das Enfant terrible schauten immer wieder vorbei, um zu sehen, ob ihr Fortschritte gelangen.

Schließlich rannte Leia aufgeregt zu den anderen: „Ich habe jemanden gefunden, die Familie Reliart auf Kuat. Der Sohn Elrika Cavellas hat eine Tochter des Hauses im jungen Alter von 19 geheiratet. Sie wurde bald darauf schwanger, woraufhin er sie sitzen ließ und zum Imperium ging.

Ich habe die Reliarts bereits kontaktiert und ihnen erzählt, dass ich an kuatischer Architektur interessiert sei, und mir deswegen gerne ihren Palast ansehen würde. Daraufhin haben sie mich nach Kuat eingeladen. Leider sind sie auch Sympathisanten des Imperiums."

Han rieb sich das Kinn.

Anakin sprach: „Wir könnten uns aufteilen. Ich und Leia fliegen nach Kuat, während ihr hier bleibt und die Lage im Auge behaltet. Dazu sind Sie doch fähig, Solo?"

Anakin bereute die Aussage sofort, da sie nicht konstruktiv war und das Arbeitsklima nur unnötig beeinträchtigte.

Han ereiferte sich: „Was, mein Baby in den Händen dieses Grobians?"

Leia verdrehte die Augen. Han konnte regelrechte Beschützerinstinkte entwickeln, wenn es um sein Raumschiff ging. Oft wunderte sie sich, warum er nicht schon längst Schiff gewechselt hatte. Es gab zahlreiche Raumschiffe mit verlässlicherem Hyperantrieb.

„Ich werde Ihre Schrottmühle unbeschadet wieder zurückbringen", versicherte Anakin. „Sofern das bei diesem Schiff möglich ist", fügte er staubtrocken hinzu.

Han sah ihn giftig an. „Wenn ihr zurückkommt, wird Luke schon befreit sein", meinte er anschließend angeberisch.

Leia nickte. „Ich halte diese Trennung für eine gute Idee." Als Han ihr einen bedrückten Blick zuwarf, sagte sie außerdem: „Keine Sorge Han, ich kann auf mich aufpassen."

Anakin fragte sich, ob sie damit implizierte, dass sie sich gegen _ihn _verteidigen konnte. Was den Schluss nahe legte, dass sie ihn als mögliche Bedrohung betrachtete.

„_Was denkt Ihr denn? Etwa, dass sie Euch vertraut?"_

„_Hmm."_

Luke ruhte zusammengerollt auf seiner Pritsche. Er wusste, dass er seine Muskeln in Schuss halten sollte, aber etwas hielt ihn davon zurück. Ihm fehlte jeglicher Antrieb irgendetwas zu tun oder zu beginnen. Er lag lieber herum und versuchte vor sich hin zu dösen. Morgen, ja morgen würde er trainieren.

Die Tür öffnete sich leise. Luke sprang schlagartig auf seine Beine, alle Müdigkeit fiel ihm plötzlich von den Gliedern ab. Adrenalin schoss durch seine Blutbahnen, während er eine Teräs Käsi-Verteidigungsstellung einnahm.

„Ich bin nur eine Ärztin", beruhigte ihn die dunkelhäutige Dicke. Tatsächlich sah sie ganz so aus wie eine Ärztin und trug auch ein kleines Köfferchen mit Equipment. „Ich bin hier, um sie zu untersuchen."

Luke sah sie mit misstrauisch blitzenden Augen an. Doch es schien keine Gefahr von der Frau auszugehen. Jedenfalls nahm er es durch die Macht so wahr.

„Na gut", gab er nach. „Warum werde ich denn untersucht?", fragte er.

„Tja, meine Arbeitgeberin möchte nun mal sicher stellen, dass sie gesund sind", antwortete sie direkt und geschäftsmäßig. Es war offensichtlich, dass diese Frau nicht gerne Zeit verlor, sondern lieber rasch arbeitete.

_Aber wofür? Wofür brauchen sie meine medizinischen Daten?_

Ein dunkles, ominöses Gefühl ergriff von Luke Besitz. Er konnte sich nur allzu gut vorstellen, wofür die medizinischen Daten gebraucht wurden.

Irgendwie teilnahmslos und taub zog sich Luke sein Hemd aus und ließ sich bereitwillig untersuchen, während er selbst ins Leere starrte.

_Womit habe ich das verdient? Wieso tut die Macht mir das an?_

„So, fertig!", sagte die korpulente Ärztin schließlich fröhlich. Ohne zu zögern verließ sie die Zelle. Luke blickte ihr mit einem traurig-zornigen Gesicht hinterher.

_Die weiß nicht einmal, warum sie mich untersucht hat._


	5. Chapter 5

Rückkehr nach Kuat

Schwarz behandschuhte Hände dirigierten den Falken so präzise und perfekt, dass Leia sich wunderte, ob Anakin den Falken nicht sogar besser fliegen konnte als Han.

_Das würde er nun wirklich nicht gerne hören._

Flüssig sanken sie auf einen großen, klassisch gebauten Palast zu, genauer gesagt dessen Hangar.

Es erfolgte sogleich eine Durchsage: „Guten Tag, hier spricht die Hangarüberwachung der Reliarts. Was ist der Grund Ihres Besuches?"

Leia antwortete umgehend mit ihrer höflichsten Stimme: „Guten Tag, hier spricht Prinzessin Leia Organa. Ich werde erwartet."

„Sie können gleich landen, aber warten Sie bitte einen Moment, denn wir müssen zuerst das Schild deaktivieren." Ein paar Sekunden verstrichen. Dann meldete sich der Sprecher des Palastes wieder. „So. Sie können jetzt passieren. Ich wünsche einen angenehmen Aufenthalt!"

„Danke."

Das Raumschiff landete im Hangar. In der unmittelbaren Nähe des Falken standen einige weitaus teurere Raumschiffe, sodass der Falke ein wenig deplaziert wirkte.

„Nun, ich werde hier warten", sagte Anakin.

„Komm, C3PO!", kommandierte Leia, überprüfte noch kurz mit Hilfe eines kleinen Taschenspiegels ihr Aussehen, und verließ dann das Raumschiff. Dort wurde sie bereits von einer kleinen Gruppe magentarot gewandeter Diener erwartet.

Anschließend wurde sie begrüßt und durch den Palast geführt. Ein Palast, der so ähnlich auch auf Alderaan existiert haben könnte, ziemlich elegant und klassisch. Immer wieder schmückten Säulen die Gänge, weiße Steinreliefs zierten den oberen Rand der Wände. Jedoch gab es oftmals kleine Details, die das Ganze etwas heimeliger erscheinen ließen, zum Beispiel die Zeichnung eines Kindes in einem Bilderrahmen. Leia betrachtete das Bild. Es stellte ein Mädchen dar, das ein Krönchen trug, so wie eine Königin. Leia ging weiter und ihre Schuhe klapperten über den glatten Steinboden.

_Hoffentlich klappt das Treffen. Wenn sie mich an das Imperium verpetzen..._

_Nur die Ruhe, Schwester. In der derzeitigen politischen Situation können sie sich das gar nicht leisten._

Eine Türe öffnete sich. Dahinter erblickte Leia ein Paar, das auf gepolsterten Stühlen saß. Die ältliche Frau trug ein besticktes, rosafarbenes Kleid mit großem Dekolletee. Ihr Gesicht war absolut faltenfrei, was auf zahlreiche Schönheitsoperationen schließen ließ. Die Haut ihres Nackens und ihrer Hände verrieten jedoch ihr tatsächliches Alter. Der Mann trug eine bequeme dunkelblaue Robe und einen Schnauzbart. Beide wirkten recht sympathisch. Sobald Leia das Zimmer betrat, standen sie auf, um ihren Gast zu empfangen.

„Wir freuen uns sehr, Sie hier begrüßen zu dürfen", sprach sie der Mann an. „Es ist uns eine große Ehre, denn wir haben bereits viel Gutes über die Organas vernommen." Er verbeugte sich äußerst galant. Dann stellte er sich vor: „Ich bin Lefont Reliart, und das hier ist meine geehrte Frau Zerta."

Diese verbeugte sich ebenfalls elegant. „Sehr erfreut", grüßte sie Leia mit einer Floskel.

Es wurden fleißig Hände geschüttelt.

„Auch für mich ist es eine Ehre", meinte Leia. „Ich hoffe sehr, mein Erscheinen bereitet Ihnen nicht allzu große Umstände. Ich möchte niemandem zur Last fallen."

„Nicht doch, nicht doch", katzbuckelte Lefont Reliart.

„Möchten Sie uns bei einer Tasse Tee Gesellschaft leisten?", fragte Zerta Reliart höflich.

„Gerne, danke", nahm Leia das Angebot an.

Alsbald saßen sie alle um einen runden Tisch herum, filigrane Teetassen in der Hand. Sie redeten eine halbe Stunde über dies und das, vor allem über die kuatische Architektur, und Leia ließ sich dabei alle Zeit der Welt. Sie wusste genau, dass es oft schlecht war, das Sabacc-Blatt zu früh zu zeigen, gemäß eines Spruches, den Han ihr beigebracht hatte. Also machte es ihr nichts aus, dass belanglose Themen das Gespräch dominierten.

Überdies lernte sie so recht viel über Gastgeber recht viel, zum Beispiel, dass sie durchaus höfliche und nette Menschen waren. Jedoch charakterlich einfach gestrickt, engstirnig und nicht über den Tellerrand blickend. Was vermutlich ein Grund sein mochte, warum sie mit dem Imperium statt der Rebellion sympathisierten. Sie besaßen schlichtweg nicht genug Phantasie, um sich vorzustellen, wie schlecht es in manchen Regionen der Galaxis wirklich aussah. Und da das Imperium immer gut zu ihnen selbst gewesen war...

Dessen ungeachtet nahm das Gespräch einen sehr guten Verlauf, denn Leia wurde schließlich sogar zum Dinner eingeladen. Sie beschloss, jetzt endlich das Thema anzuschneiden, weswegen sie eigentlich gekommen war.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich von der kuatischen Aristokratie zunächst enttäuscht war", angelte sie nach einer Gegenfrage.

„Wie das?", erkundigte sich Zerta tatsächlich sogleich neugierig.

„Ich bin wirklich nicht jemand, der gerne schlecht über andere spricht. Doch mir wurde während meines Besuches bei den Cavellas leider nicht die Aufmerksamkeit zuteil, die ich mir erhofft hätte."

„Nun, sie durchlebten schwierige Zeiten", meinte Zerta ausweichend. Dann fing sie damit an, über die Skandale eines gewissen Holostarlets zu plaudern, ein offensichtlicher Versuch das Thema zu wechseln. Leia blieb nichts anderes übrig, als auf das neue Gesprächsthema einzugehen. Anscheinend war es vonnöten, sich noch mehr Vertrauen zu erarbeiten.

Währenddessen wartete Anakin ungeduldig. Es gab hier nichts zu tun, außer vielleicht zu meditieren. Alle Informationen, die es im Holonetz über die Cavellas und Reliarts zu finden gab, hatte er sich bereits während des Hyperraumfluges angesehen. Er beschloss zu schlafen und sich damit seinen ständigen Alpträumen hinzugeben.

Leia kehrte ein paar Stunden später in den Falken zurück. Kaum hatte sie einen Fuß in den Falken gesetzt, war Anakin bereits wieder hellwach.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Anakin neugierig.

„Mittelmäßig. Vorerst haben wir natürlich nur über das Wetter und den neuesten Klatsch geplaudert. Doch zum Schluss hin habe ich ein paar Bemerkungen gegen die Cavellas in das Gespräch einfließen lassen. Meine Gastgeber vermieden es allerdings geflissentlich, sich zu diesem Gesprächsthema zu äußern."

Höchst ungeduldig: „Aha. Und wann _wird_ sich das Gespräch um die Cavellas drehen?"

_Ich will ja genauso keine Zeit verschwenden, aber in der Diplomatie ist Geduld eben nötig. Es wäre nicht auszudenken, würde ich die Reliarts durch eine unkluge Wortwahl vergraulen!_

„Mir macht das ebenfalls keinen besonderen Spaß. Auch ich würde lieber mit der Waffe in der Hand für Luke kämpfen. Trotzdem müssen wir uns hier in Geduld üben.

Ich gehe jetzt besser wieder zurück. Sie haben mir übrigens ein Quartier angeboten."

Die Maske nickte leicht und Leia beeilte sich, die nächste Runde mit den Reliarts zu starten.

Curran sah immer wieder zu seinem Komm. Er konnte sich schlicht und einfach nicht des Drangs erwehren, es alle paar Minuten zu überprüfen.

Die Hacker würden ihn kontaktieren, sobald sie unmittelbar davor standen, das Sicherheitssystem außer Kraft zu setzen.

Und wenn das passierte, durften Curran und seine Gefährten keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Die Wachen am Eingang mussten ausgeschaltet und der Weg durch den Garten bewältigt werden. Um schließlich die Wachen beim Garteneingang aus dem Weg zu räumen. Nur sofern all dies vollbracht war, konnte eine Flucht gelingen.

Curran fühlte das Adrenalin in seinen Adern pulsieren. Ein flaues Gefühl ergriff Besitz von seinem Magen. Diesmal ging es um sein Leben, und zwar tatsächlich, das erste Mal in Currans Dasein. Zum Glück waren sie in der Gruppe, durch die Schwarmtaktik hatte das Individuum eine bessere Chance zu entkommen. Trotzdem betete Curran zu der Macht, dass er nicht derjenige war, der den anderen den Weg zur Flucht ebnen würde, und selbst dabei zurück blieb.

Currans Komm erwachte zum Leben. Mit zittrigen Fingern griff er daran.

„Es geht los!", rief die fremde Stimme ihm entgegen.

Curran packte seinen Blaster fester, der nur auf Betäuben eingestellt war. Niemand von ihnen wollte morden, nur um freizukommen. Es war auch gar nicht nötig.

Er rannte, so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen, zum Treffpunkt, wodurch er natürlich die Aufmerksamkeit von Passanten auf sich zog, die ihm wegen seiner Hast verwunderte Blicke zuwarfen. Aber die hatten immer noch keine Ahnung, was eigentlich los war, vermutlich hielten sie ihn einfach nur für exzentrisch.

Beim Treffpunkt warteten schon ein paar Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe. Allerdings fehlten immer noch ein paar.

Doch schon nach kürzester Zeit fanden sich alle ein, niemand fehlte, weil niemand aufgehalten worden war. Sie machten sich in Windeseile einen Zeitpunkt für Phase zwei des Plans aus. Sie waren gezwungen das erst jetzt zu erledigen, weil sie nicht genau hatten wissen können, wann die Hacker fertig waren, und diese ihnen auch nur ein kurzes Zeitfenster zu verschaffen vermochten.

Nach dem endgültigen Festsetzen des Zeitpunkts nickten sie sich gegenseitig zu und die Gruppe verstreute sich wieder, um die zweite Phase des Plans einzuleiten. Die Wachen beim Eingang mussten unbedingt gleichzeitig umstellt werden, da dies am effektivsten war. Sie sollten keine Gelegenheit bekommen Alarm zu schlagen oder zu feuern.

Curran brachte sich in Position und blickte ständig auf seine Chrono. Kurz vor dem ausgemachten Zeitpunkt sprintete er um die Ecke Richtung Eingang. Sofort zielte er mit dem Blaster auf eine der Wachen, so wie viele seiner Mitflüchtlinge.

„Was ist da...?", fragte eine der Wachen.

Eine Frau aus Currans Gruppe mit aggressiv rot gefärbten Haaren unterbrach ihn: „Ergebt euch sofort und tretet zur Seite!"

Völlig in der Unterzahl und von der fliehenden Gruppe umringt, ließen die Wachen des Eingangs wortlos ihre Blaster fallen, sie mochten ja vielleicht besonders loyal sein, aber dämlich waren sie auch nicht.

Eine Frau aus ihrer Gruppe drückte den Knopf, der die Türe öffnete. Sogleich setzte sich die Gruppe in Bewegung und sauste hinaus, niemand machte sich auch nur die Mühe, die Blaster der Eingangswachen einzusammeln. Dazu waren jeder zu sehr auf den eigenen Vorteil bedacht.

Curran raste über einen der eleganten Kieswege, wobei er darauf aufpasste, dass er sich von der Gruppe absetzte, denn er wollte nicht mitten in eine Schießerei geraten. Sollten das doch andere für ihn tun.

So langsam ging ihm die Puste aus, dennoch hatte er bisher Glück. Er wurde von niemanden angegriffen, anscheinend waren die meisten der Parkwachen mit anderen Flüchtenden beschäftigt. Ihm war das nur recht.

Im Gedanken verfluchte Curran sich und seine gewaltige Faulheit. Wenn er nur sportlicher wäre, hätte er eine bessere Chance, aber nein, er hatte sich ja nie aufraffen können! Er schob den Gedanken schnell beiseite, es war nutzlos darüber zu grübeln, immerhin musste er sich jetzt konzentrieren.

Nach ein paar Minuten Lauf erreichte er das Parktor. Tatsächlich sah er dort schon einige gefallene Wachen herumliegen. Zum Glück wirkten sie bewusstlos, nicht tot. Die meisten von ihnen hatten immer noch Blaster in den Händen, die sie nur lose umklammerten.

Manche Gesichter kannte Curran schon, da sie auch Mitglieder der Fluchtgruppe waren. Aber er wollte ihnen jetzt nicht mehr helfen, so war es ausgemacht und außerdem fühlte er sich nicht allzu sehr dazu verpflichtet. Jedermann musste auf seinen eigenen Hals aufpassen, vor allem im Kampf. So lauteten eben die Regeln des Lebens.

Das Parktor stand weit offen. Andere hatten es schon benutzt, waren jetzt praktisch schon in Sicherheit. Curran verschwendete keine Zeit und rannte hinaus. Nun musste er nur noch...

Tatsächlich, da stand das Taxi, das er zuvor angefordert hatte. Niemand hatte es ihm unrechtmäßig entwendet und für sich selbst benutzt. Vielleicht hatte der Droide es aber auch einfach nur effektiv beschützt. Der Droidenchauffeur war schließlich dafür bezahlt hier zu warten, bis Curran auftauchte.

Der Droide identifizierte Curran sofort anhand seines Gesichts, er öffnete die Türe zum Landgleiter. Und jetzt brauchte Curran nur in den Landgleiter einzusteigen und sich fortkutschieren zu lassen.

Der Droide brauste los, genauso, wie Curran es vor der Flucht angewiesen hatte. Erst jetzt merkte Curran, wie schnell sein Herz eigentlich pochte. Zudem klang sein keuchender Atem ihm laut in den Ohren. Außerdem hatte er Kopfschmerzen und ihm war schwindlig. Als Laienmediziner wusste er, dass dies eine drohenden Kollaps ankündigen konnte. Trotzdem stahl sich ein breites Grinsen auf seine Lippen.

_Ich habe es geschafft!_

Der keuchende Mann beschloss heute ins Restaurant zu gehen. Ein gutes Essen, ja, das erschien ihm als eine sehr ansprechende Belohnung. Überdies begann sein Appetit bereits wieder zurückzukehren.

Leia betrat mit stampfenden Schritt das Raumschiff. Die Wut war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Sie wollen nicht mit einem Mitglied der Rebellion zusammenarbeiten!", beschwerte sie sich lautstark und erbost. „Sie sagen, es ginge gegen ihre Prinzipien! Dabei sind wir die Partei, die sich von höheren Idealen leiten lässt. "

_Ihre Jedi Ausbildung dürfte kompliziert werden._

Anakin ließ ihr Zeit sich abzureagieren und dachte unterdessen nach. „Wie sollen wir ihnen unsere Verbindung präsentieren? Wenn ich als deine Begleitung auftrete, werden sie denken, ich sei zur Rebellion übergelaufen."

Leia setzte sich auf die Bank und stützte erschöpft ihren schönen Kopf auf ihre Hände. „Ich bin deine Gefangene, weil du eine Gehirnoperation an mir durchführen ließt, die mich gefügig macht. Und jetzt verwendest du mich dazu, deine gesellschaftlichen Kontakte herzustellen, da ich ja schließlich eine Adelige aus gutem Hause bin."

_Ja, genauso skrupellos hätte ich früher gehandelt._

Anakin nickte anerkennend. „_Das_ erscheint realistisch genug, beeindruckend. Nun gut, dann werde ich jetzt mit diesen Leuten reden." Er stand auf und hakte die Daumen in seinen Gürtel.

_Kein perfekter Plan, aber er wird seinen Zweck erfüllen. Furcht tendiert ohnehin dazu jegliches Denkvermögen zu behindern. Und fürchten werden sie sich, dafür werde ich schon sorgen._

Leia musterte ihn mit einem scharfen, wachsamen Blick. „Denkst du, dass du immer noch imstande wärst, solche Dinge wie eine persönlichkeitsverändernde Gehirnoperation zu veranlassen? Wenn es beispielsweise um Luke ginge?"

Die Maske blickte zur Seite, in Gedanken versunken. „Möglicherweise. Schwer zu sagen."

Dann trat er mit großen Schritten aus dem Schiff. Leia hielt seinen Umhang ein paar Zentimeter über den Boden, als wäre sie eine Dienerin. Dabei achtete sie tunlichst darauf, einen unterwürfigen Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Leia tat sich sehr schwer, diese Demütigung zu schlucken, doch sie schaffte es dennoch ihr Gesicht und ihre Gestik zu kontrollieren.

Die Diener erschraken zutiefst, als sie die düstere, gefürchtete Gestalt sahen. Sofort rannten sie zu ihm hin und verbeugten sich so tief, dass ihre Nasen fast den Boden berührten.

„Bringt mich zu euren Herren", befahl Anakin ihnen grußlos.

„Ja, bitte folgen Sie uns", bat der Oberste der Diener, man konnte seine Position an der unterschiedlichen Kleidung erkennen. Er schien Anakins Unhöflichkeit nicht einmal zu registrieren. Der perfekte Diener.

Selbstbewusst ging er mit einem gemessenen, geraden Gang vorwärts, jedoch preschte Anakin so schnell vorwärts, dass er den Diener bald überholte. Dieser bemerkte das und beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Schließlich wollte er auf gar keinen Fall, dass der dunkle Lord auf seine Wenigkeit warten müsse.

Währenddessen griff er zu seinem Komm, um seine Herren zu warnen. Er erwartete nicht, dass sie Lord Vader warten ließen, es gab da viel zu viele grausige Geschichten. Obgleich die meisten vermutlich übertrieben waren.

Eine Tür öffnete sich, dahinter stand ein opulenter Mann mit brünettem, wohlgestutztem Schnurrbart. Die Frau war hager und faltig, jedoch gesund. Das Paar befand sich jedenfalls bereits in einem fortgeschrittenen Alter. An der Kleidung erkannte man sofort, dass man es mit den adeligen Reliarts zu tun hatte.

Der Mann trat vor, wobei er die Brust rausstreckte, um einen vornehmen Eindruck zu machen.

„Es ist uns eine unglaubliche Ehre, Sie hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Womit verdanken wir die..."

„Hören Sie auf meine Zeit zu verschwenden!", fuhr Anakin verärgert dazwischen. Damit riss er sofort die Kontrolle über das Gespräch an sich. „Wie sie vielleicht bereits bemerkt haben, hat das Imperium jetzt andere Prioritäten als den Austausch von Höflichkeiten." Er deutete mit der Hand auf Leia und erklärte mit einer Nuance dunkelschwarzer Bösartigkeit: „Ich schickte Ihnen diese Sklavin, um einen Deal auszuhandeln. Ihr Versagen wird übrigens angemessen bestraft werden." Fordernd: „Ich bin hier, weil Elrika Cavella gestohlen hat, was mein ist, und ich verlange Ihre Kooperation, um es wieder seinem rechtmäßigen Besitzer zuzuführen."

„_Die Methoden der Sith machen Euch effizient."_

Der Mann schluckte und faltete seine Hände zusammen, versuchend, ein leichtes Zittern zu verbergen. Ein Zittern, welches Anakin natürlich trotzdem nicht entging.

Reliart räusperte sich. „Äh, um welches Ding handelt es sich denn?", fragte der Mann ängstlich und verwirrt.

Anakin trat ein paar Schritte nach vorne, sodass sein massiver Körper nur wenige Zentimeter von dem Adeligen entfernt war. Entschieden zu nah für die Begriffe dieses Mannes. Die grausige Maske starrte nach unten und erweckte in Reliart den Eindruck, dass er selbst nur ein kleiner Jawa war.

„Dieses _Ding_ ist Luke Skywalker! Und ich benötige Truppen, um ihn wieder in meine Gewalt zu bringen, da komplizierte Umstände mich dazu zwingen auf imperiale Einheiten zu verzichten."

Der Mann hyperventilierte eine Weile. Natürlich war er neugierig, welche Umstände Vader davon abhielten seine Männer einzusetzen, aber er wusste genau, dass Vader es ihm weder sagen wollte noch sagen würde. Gedankenverloren und beunruhigt strich er seine Gewänder glatt.

„Natürlich stelle ich Ihnen sehr gerne meine Leute zur Verfügung. Allerdings sind solche Einsätze sehr teuer. Was werden Sie..."

„Sie werden angemessen kompensiert werden", unterbrach ihn Anakin schon wieder unwirsch. „Wann werden Ihre Leute bereitstehen?", fragte er im Befehlston.

Der Adelige schluckte, irgendwie trocknete seine Kehle im Moment sehr schnell aus. Noch immer war ihm Anakin unangenehm nah, er sah die Knöpfe an dessen Brust doch ziemlich im Detail. Die Vorstellung an einem von ihnen unwissentlich anzustoßen erfüllte ihn mit blankem Entsetzen.

„Wir werden uns beeilen! Sobald es möglich ist, können Sie über meine Männer verfügen!"

„Das hoffe ich für Sie", sagte Anakin so kalt wie der Winter auf Hoth. Dann fügte er trocken hinzu: „Betrachten Sie es als Service für den zukünftigen Imperator."

Er wandte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging mit zügigen langen Schritten von dannen. Leia hielt weiterhin mit gebücktem Haupt den Umhang davor zurück, den Boden zu berühren. Schließlich betraten sie wieder das Schiff.

Leia schüttelte langsam und ungläubig den Kopf. „Deine diplomatischen Fähigkeiten... wie ein Garremoreaner mit einer Keule!"

Anakin verzog den Mund zu einem amüsierten Lächeln. „Unterschätze nie die Macht der Dreistigkeit."

„Ich bevorzuge subtilere Methoden", entgegnete Leia spitz. „Man muss sich ja schließlich nicht wie ein Barbar verhalten, wenn es auch anders geht."

Anakin erwiderte ernst: „Das ist ein Fehler. Die effizienteste Methode ist immer die richtige. Und in diesem Fall war Unverfrorenheit der Schlüssel."

Leia verschränkte die Arme. Sie war immer noch nicht so richtig überzeugt, aber sie wusste, dass diskutieren sinnlos war. Genauso gut konnte sie versuchen einen Stein zu überreden.

Schmerzen

Die Türe zischte. Luke machte sich kaum die Mühe hinzusehen. Er hatte längst gespürt, was ihn erwartete. Das Auflehnen war vorbei.

_Mein Schicksal ist längst entschieden, und es gibt nichts, was ich dagegen tun kann. Es ist besser verkrüppelt zu werden, anstatt während der Flucht zu sterben. Oh Vater, Leia, Han, bitte holt mich bald hier raus._

„Komm!", kommandierte eine der Wachen. Ohne Enthusiasmus, aber auch ohne jedes Zögern, stand Luke auf. Er hob seinen Kopf stolz in die Höhe, denn wenn er schon in den Untergang ging, dann zumindest nicht demütig.

Sie führten ihn wortlos ab. Luke sah sich die Umgebung an. _Vielleicht ist es das Letzte, was ich in meinem Leben sehen werde. Wer kann das schon so genau wissen?_ Doch er erblickte nur sterile Gänge, herumwuselnde Droiden, Wachen und langweilig aussehende Türen.

Eine der Türen glitt auf. Dahinter befand sich ein Operationssaal, der in sterilem Glanz funkelte und grell beleuchtet war. Ein Operationssaal wie jeder andere. Einen Moment lang ließ Luke den Anblick auf sich einwirken, bevor er einen sicheren Tritt nach vorne nahm.

Elrika, Tseyn und die Medidroiden warteten bereits auf ihn. Ohne Umschweife setzte Luke sich auf den Operationstisch. Seine Beine baumelten locker herab.

„Also akzeptierst du dein Schicksal", sagte Elrika sanft, beinahe liebevoll.

Luke starrte sie mit Augen an, in denen kalter Hass verborgen lag. Zuviel hatte er von dieser Person ertragen müssen, und selbst Lukes Geduld war nicht unbegrenzt. Ein trotziger Kampfgeist ergriff Besitz von ihm, obgleich er sein Schicksal vor ein paar Minuten noch für unabänderlich gehalten hatte. „Ich bin ein Jedi, so wie mein Vater vor mir. Und _Sie _werden mich niemals brechen!"

Elrika wich kurz zurück, um sich zu sammeln. Sie blinzelte. Dann nickte sie zaghaft Tseyn zu.

„Befestigt ihn am Operationstisch und bereitet ihn vor!", befahl Tseyn den Droiden emotionslos.

„Tut es eigentlich weh, innerlich tot zu sein?", mäkelte Luke ernst und sah ihm dabei fest ins Gesicht. Er wollte, dass Tseyn litt.

Aber Tseyn reagierte überhaupt nicht. Falls er irgendwann einmal Gefühl besessen haben mochte, war es jetzt schon lange tot.

Luke schwenkte seinen Blick zu Elrika, die zumindest hin und wieder so etwas ähnliches wie Gefühle zu empfinden schien. „Irgendetwas lebt in Ihnen noch", meinte er bestimmt. „Wenn Sie das jetzt tun, gibt es kein zurück mehr, und irgendjemand wird sie eines Tages wegen Ihrer Schuld zur Rede stellen. Es wird nicht nur eine Schuld an mir sein, oh nein, sondern eine Schuld an der ganzen Galaxis!"

Elrika schien sehr verwirrt. Sie nahm Lukes Worte sehr ernst, dass konnte man in ihrem Gesicht lesen. „Ich verstehe nicht. Ich füge doch nur Ihnen, und jenen die Sie lieben, Schmerzen zu."

Luke lachte freudlos. Es war ein Laut, der jedem eine Gänsehaut erzeugen würde. Elrika ging es durch Mark und Bein, traf sie mitten in ihrem schwarzen Herzen. „Ach, verstehen Sie denn noch immer nicht? Der Sohn hat den Vater zurück zum Licht gezehrt. Und wenn der Sohn leidet, leidet auch der Vater!"

Elrika trat näher heran, damit sie auch jedes Wort genau verstand, das Luke sagte.

„Mein Vater war früher Lord Vader, ein Sith Lord. Und im Moment steht er auf der Kippe. Er benötigt immer noch meine Unterstützung, um mit seinen Schmerzen fertig zu werden. Er _braucht_ die Hilfe eines Jedi, damit er auf dem Pfad des Guten bleibt!" Lukes Gesichtsausdruck wurde ganz dunkel und traurig. „Wenn er fällt, dann war alles umsonst!"

Elrikas Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Schock und Entsetzen. Plötzlich wurden die leeren Augen ganz feucht. Dicke Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen, als die innere Qual sie überwältigte.

Mit erstickender Stimme: „Man kann sich nun einmal nicht aussuchen, welche Bestimmung die dunkle Seite einem gibt. Ein Wohltäter kann sie sein, oder ein grausamer Tyrann. Ich bin es nicht wert über sie zu urteilen, nur wert ihr zu gehorchen."

„Entschuldigungen!", wetterte Luke mit einer so gnadenlosen Härte und Wut wie kaum zuvor. Er präsentierte die Flächen seiner Hände. „An diesen Händen klebt schon viel Blut!" Dann ergriff er forsch Elrikas Hände. „Ich sehe hier kein Blut. Aber falls sie weiter diesem Pfad folgen, wird daran bald das Blut von Millionen kleben!"

Er schwieg kurz, sah ihr direkt in die Augen, forschend, bittend. Dann flüsterte er: „Tun Sie es nicht, ich bitte sie auf Knien davon abzulassen! Sehen Sie denn nicht, was hier auf dem Spiel steht?"

Sie zog sich hastig von ihm zurück, ihre Hände den Seinen entreißend. „Es tut mir Leid, Skywalker. Ich _muss_ mein Schicksal erfüllen, es ist dies meine letzte Pflicht."

„Dann gehört Ihre Seele der Dunkelheit!", urteilte Luke abschließend mit entsetzlicher Bestimmtheit.

„Was hältst du davon, Chewie?"

Han richtete den Feldstecher Richtung Eingangstor, wo einige Wachen angeregt miteinander diskutierten. Eine Flucht diskutierten, die vor kurzem hier stattgefunden hatte, beobachtet von Hans und Chewies wachsamen Augen.

„Kllrreeo mrrow."

„Mja, wenn das so weitergeht, gibt's da drinnen einen Aufstand." Han war sich nicht sicher, ob er das gut oder schlecht finden sollte. Natürlich erleichterte es eine Befreiung, falls zwischen den Sicherheitsleute Uneinigkeit herrschte. Aber in dem Chaos bestand auch das Risiko, dass Luke in Gefahr geriet, vor allem, wenn er verletzt war.

Chewie grölte zustimmend und ein wenig fröhlich.

„Vielleicht können wir uns ja einen von diesen Flüchtlingen schnappen. Die müssten sich da drinnen ja auskennen."

„Wrroffr krreei mllorrrow."

„Hmm, aber es werden nicht alle den Planeten verlassen haben. Außerdem vergisst du, dass ich Han Solo bin!"

Chewie reagierte mit einem Wookiee-Lachen.

„Komm Chewie, hier gibt's nichts mehr Interessantes. Mal sehen, wer in nächster Zeit mit einem öffentlichen Passagiertransporter fliegen will."

Sie gingen zum einzigen kleinen Raumhafen. Sand rieselte immer wieder durch die Sandalen, die Han vor kurzem gekauft hatte. Viele Leute beäugten seinen Blaster skeptisch, fast niemand hier trug eine Waffe. Wie typische Kernweltler betrachteten sie das Tragen von Waffen als unzivilisiert.

Han betrat das Ticketbüro. Während er in der Schlange stand, musterte er die anderen Wartenden aufmerksam. Besonders fielen ihm jene auf, die einen Blaster trugen und paranoide Blicke um sich warfen.

Han lächelte.

_Jetzt muss ich nur noch das richtige Opfer finden._

Hans Blick fiel auf Curran. Ein mittelgroßer, etwas untersetzter Mann, der nicht ganz da zu sein schien und ebenfalls einen Blaster trug. Auf Han machte er einen ziemlich harmlosen Eindruck.

Han sprach ihn an: „He Sie, ich glaube, Sie haben vorhin etwas verloren."

Curran blickte mit einem genervten Blick auf. „Äh, ja?", fragte er etwas steif. „Was denn?"

Plötzlich fühlte Curran die kühle Mündung eines Blasters gegen seinen Bauch gedrückt.

„Kommen Sie mit, dann zeige ich es Ihnen", schlug Han mit einem leicht schiefen Grinsen vor.

Currans Gesicht nahm plötzlich einen so harten Ausdruck an, dass Han sich auf einmal nicht mehr sicher war, ob er wirklich das richtige Opfer ausgesucht hatte.

„Gut, ich komme", erwiderte Curran wortkarg. Er drehte sich um und ging voran, sodass er die Blastermündung im Rücken hatte. Han folgte ihm so dicht, dass niemand den Blaster bemerken konnte. Han dirigierte ihn bis in den Falken.

„NEIN!"

Leia fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Anakin stand da, die Fäuste in die Höhe reckend.

Anakin konnte den Schmerz über das Band spüren, seelische Qual großen Ausmaßes. Er wusste, was dies für Luke bedeutete. Da dieser eine Resistenz gegen psychische und physische Folter hatte, gab es eigentlich nur eines, das ihn jetzt noch so peinigen konnte.

_Er verdient nicht, dass ihm das angetan wird, nicht er! Er hat so viel geopfert und wie dankt ihm das Schicksal? Mit Schmerz und Vernichtung!_

Vaders Grenze war erreicht. Zu viel war zu viel.

_Es REICHT! Ich werde ihn rächen, selbst wenn der Preis dafür sein sollte, dass meine Seele für immer in der Verdammnis verrottet!_

Sein Zorn schoss wie eine Fontaine in die Höhe, alle geistigen Schranken und Vernunft wegbrennend. Seine Moral, seine Pläne für die Zukunft, sein Verantwortungsgefühl, all das schien wie weggeblasen. Nicht einmal einen Gedanken wert.

Er fühlte, dass die dunkle Seite ihn umfing. Sie flüsterte ihm von glorreicher Rache, davon wie viel Macht er bekäme, Macht zu zerstören und zu rächen. Vader spürte, dass sie tiefe Wurzeln in ihm schlug, ähnlich einem Krebsgeschwür ihn durchsetzend. Aber es war ihm völlig egal.

Gierig griff er nach dieser Macht, suchend, sie zu verinnerlichen. Für den Zeitpunkt, da er sie brauchte. Für den Zeitpunkt seiner Rache.

Doch er wurde unterbrochen. Leia berührte ihn sanft am Oberarm.

Sie sagte eindringlich: „Er möchte nicht, dass du wieder auf die Dunkle Seite fällst. Möchtest du _wirklich,_ dass seine Opfer umsonst waren?"

Anakin wandte sich ihr zu. „Nein", gab er zu. Die dunkle Seite wich ebenso schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Zurück blieb nur ein dunkler Nachgeschmack und ein Gefühl der Traurigkeit und Schwäche.

Anakin hörte ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür des Falken. Er öffnete. Draußen stand eine junge Frau. Ihre Haare waren zu einem sehr strengen Zopf gebunden, sie trug ein steifes, majestätisch wirkendes Kleid. Zudem hielt sie den Kopf aristokratisch hoch und in ihren Augen funkelte Härte und Willenskraft.

„Meine Eltern und ich haben entschieden, dass wir Ihnen nicht helfen wollen, ehe Sie eine Gegenleistung erbringen."

„Was meinen Sie?", fragte Anakin ungehalten.

Sie hob den Kopf noch höher, um ihm stolz in die Augenlinsen zu blicken. „Ich möchte, dass Sie mich ehelichen, Lord Vader."

Anakin war so verdutzt, dass er eine Weile lang gar nichts sagte und nur verwirrt atmete und auf die junge Frau hinabschaute.

„Ich werde nicht mehr im Schatten der Bedeutungslosigkeit stehen!", erklärte sie leidenschaftlich. „Mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich mich mit Nichtigkeiten und Oberflächlichkeiten beschäftigt. Sie werden mein Ticket zu Macht und Bedeutung sein."

„Niemals!", schlug Anakin die Forderung vehement ab.

Sie nickte kalt. „Dann werden Sie auch Skywalker nicht retten können."

„_Brecht sie, danach wird ihre Familie alles tun, um von Euch verschont zu werden."_

_Diese verwöhnte Göre weiß bestimmt nicht, wie wahrer Schmerz sich anfühlt, es wäre äußerst leicht sie zu zerstören._

Vader trat einen Schritt nach vorne und machte mit seiner Hand eine kleine, kreisförmige Geste. Sofort weiteten sich ihre Augen in Terror und sie fing an zu würgen. Hastig griffen ihre schlanken Finger nach ihrer Kehle, im zwecklosen Bemühen, die grausame Beengung zu beenden. Ihr Mund stand offen, als sie verzweifelt versuchte Atemluft einzusaugen. Jedoch wurde es ihr verwehrt und allmählich stieg ihr die Röte ins Gesicht.

Ohne Mitleid oder sonstiges Gefühl beobachtete Vader die Szenerie._ Was tue ich da? _Anakin ließ sie los.

Sie keuchte heftig. Sie sah Anakin stolz in die Maske, trotz der Tortur ungebrochen. „Sie können mich nicht davon abbringen, ich kann Schmerzen ertragen. Denn ich bin Lord Vaders zukünftige Ehefrau!"

„Bemerkenswert", gab Anakin etwas widerwillig zu. „Dennoch kommt eine Heirat nicht in Frage."

_Ich darf meinen Gelüsten nicht nachgeben, obwohl es sehr verlockend wäre ihr noch etwas mehr weh zu tun._

Leia rannte jetzt raus. „Was ist hier los?", erkundigte sie sich irritiert.

„Man munkelt, dass Elrika Cavella wahnsinnig ist", bemerkte Reliart kalkulierend und ernst. „Wenn Sie zögern, wird Skywalker darunter leiden. Und möglicherweise können Sie ihn dann nur noch tot retten."

Leia runzelte die Stirn. „Zögern weswegen?"

Anakin antwortete: „Diese Frau möchte, dass ich sie heirate."

Worte konnten den befremdeten Gesichtsausdruck, den Leia jetzt hatte, kaum beschreiben.

Anakin versuchte, in ihr Bewusstsein einzudringen. Doch ihr Wille war anscheinend zu stark für eine Gedankenmanipulation, denn er prallte an einer geistigen Mauer ab, ohne etwas auszurichten.

Danach dachte er nach. Sein Sohn befand sich in Lebensgefahr, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Und diese Dame konnte nicht durch Druck umgestimmt werden. Sie war aus einem anderen Holz als ihre Eltern geschnitzt und vermutlich gewohnt, diese zu dominieren.

_Aber eine Heirat ist etwas bindendes, etwas, das nicht leichtfertig eingegangen werden darf. Ich will keine Lüge leben, auch nicht für Luke._

Trotzdem zweifelte er. Sie hatte durchaus damit recht, dass jedes Zögern Leid für Luke bedeutete. Und dass Luke so litt war völlig inakzeptabel.

Um jeden Preis?

Die Droiden ließen Luke einfach liegen. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, immer noch waren seine Muskeln betäubt.

Ohne Narkose operiert zu werden war eine Erfahrung, die er gewiss nicht so schnell vergessen würde. Nicht wegen den Schmerzen, denn er hatte die Technik angewandt, die ihm sein Vater gezeigt hatte, sondern weil er die ganze Zeit gewusst hatte, dass er gerade verkrüppelt wurde. Dass er niemals wieder derselbe sein würde.

Tränen rannen ihm über das Gesicht, jedoch perlten sie ihm nur über eine Seite des Antlitzes. Sie schmeckten ihm salzig auf den Lippen.

_Das ist erst der Anfang. Ich werde nie wieder so gut sehen können wie früher._

Wo sein linkes Auge eigentlich sein sollte, befand sich jetzt nur noch ein Loch. Elrika Cavella hatte ihm erst vor kurzem das entfernte Auge schweigsam vorgeführt.

Er erinnerte sich gut an den Anblick, an das bizarre Starren seines einstigen Organs. In gewisser Weise immer noch an das Auge erinnernd, das er jeden Morgen im Spiegel gesehen hatte, doch auf andere Art und Weise trotzdem nicht mehr zu ihm gehörig. Ein Verband verschloss jetzt das Loch, verhüllte, dass sich dort nichts mehr befand.

_Es ist nicht fair, das habe ich wirklich nicht verdient!_

Luke blinzelte mit seinem rechten Auge. Eine ungeliebte Geistergestalt stand unverkennbar vor ihm, schon wieder.

„_Die Macht hat Euch übel mitgespielt, nicht wahr? Wie aufopferungsvoll Ihr für sie, und die Kreaturen, die sie verbindet, gekämpft habt. Und nun – nichts als Schmerz."_

Luke begann zu schluchzen. Palpatine sprach ihm aus der Seele, er hatte ja recht. Obwohl es sich um Palpatine handelte.

Palpatine fuhr belehrend fort: _„So ist das Universum, kalt und grausam. Aus diesem Grunde muss man auch stets auf sich selbst schauen. Besonders, wenn man mit der Macht verbunden ist."_

„_Es gibt noch gute Leute!", _rief Luke aufgebracht mit seiner Gedankenstimme. _„Und wenn sie sich zusammentun, werden sie es schaffen die Galaxis zu einem besseren Ort zu machen, auch in der Macht."_

Palpatine lächelte unheilvoll. _„Ein höchst nobles Ziel. Die Kraft der dunklen Seite hilft sehr dabei es zu verwirklichen. Ohne Gewissen, ohne Zurückhaltung, ohne Scheu kann man seine Ziele leichter erreichen, das gebietet die Logik. Und diese körperlichen Behinderungen, nun, die sind für einen Sith Lord doch ohnehin lachhaft."_

Luke beruhigte sich etwas, stolz zwang er sich aufzuhören zu schluchzen. Palpatine sollte seine Schwäche nicht sehen. Da war ihm sogar Cavella lieber.

„_Um dann schlimmer zu werden als jene, die man bekämpft?", _fragte er skeptisch.

Der Geist wirkte enttäuscht, als ob er sich bei irgendeiner Berechnung geirrt hätte. _„Schade. Wie ich sehe, seid Ihr noch nicht so weit."_

Der Geist löste sich erneut in Luft auf.

Curran sah sich im Apartment um. Es war sehr spärlich eingerichtet, offensichtlich ziemlich billig. Nur wenige Alltagsgegenstände lagen herum. Curran analysierte, dass es erst seit kurzem bewohnt wurde.

Die Präsenz des Wookiees in seiner Nähe sagte ihm, dass er wohl eher nicht versuchen brauchte wegzurennen. Soviel er gehört hatte waren Wookiees Jäger, und mit diesen langen Beinen musste der Wookiee in der Lage sein ganz schön schnell zu laufen. Außerdem war es immer besser Informationen zu sammeln, bevor man irgendetwas unternahm.

Der Schmuggler setzte sich neben ihm auf das winzige Sofa. Er wirkte wie einer dieser verwegenen Gaunertypen, die gerne auf hart taten, aber in Wirklichkeit doch ganz nett waren. Der Schmuggler zog einen Blaster und legte ihn bedrohlich auf ein Tischchen vor ihm, die Mündung auf Curran gerichtet. Curran registrierte es und starrte dann desinteressiert ins Leere.

Der Gangster fing an zu sprechen: „Also, warum bist du abgehauen?"

„Meine Arbeitgeberin hat Anzeichen des Wahnsinns gezeigt, sie hielt sich für von der Macht _auserwählt_."

Han zog eine Augenbraue hoch, ihn schien das zu beunruhigen. „Für was auserwählt?"

Curran gähnte kurz. Er fühlte sich wirklich müde, die Flucht hatte ihn beansprucht, seine Kraftreserven aufgezehrt. „Auserwählt Luke Skywalker zu töten. Vielleicht ist sie sogar schizophren, aber so genau kann ich das nicht beurteilen."

Der Schmuggler rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin und her. Offensichtlich gefiel ihm das gar nicht. Er suggerierte clever: „Jetzt, da du dort nicht mehr angestellt bist, kannst du mir ja alles verraten. Die erfahren doch sowieso nie, dass du es warst."

„Ich bin Ihr Gefangener. Sie müssten mich schon freilassen und mir erklären, was Sie vorhaben, dann verrate ich Ihnen vielleicht auch etwas."

Han sah ihn fest mit seinen braunen Augen an. „Tut mir leid, Würstchen. Verraten wird hier nichts."

„Tja, wenn das so ist, werde ich Ihnen auch nichts erzählen", antwortete Curran mit kühler Selbstsicherheit. Er verschränkte die Arme.

Han überlegte kurz und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. „Na gut, wir wollen Skywalker da rausholen."

Curran blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. „In dem Fall möchte ich Ihnen sogar helfen."

Han grinste plötzlich breit. „Ganzer Sabacc!" Seine Körperhaltung wurde relaxter und offener. „Na, dann erzähl mal schön."

„Was war der Grund, dass du so laut „Nein" gebrüllt hast?", fragte Leia ihren Vater mit offensichtlicher Sorge.

_Es ist gut, dass sie Geschwister sind, sie mögen einander sehr._

„Sie haben ihm ein Auge genommen", gestand dieser mit emotionsloser Stimme.

Leia schlug die Lider nach unten und richtete ihren Blick gegen den Boden. Nach einem kurzen Moment sah sie wieder auf, die normale Selbstsicherheit im Blick.

„Ich werde dich nicht zu dieser Heirat drängen", äußerte sie entschieden. „Niemand sollte gegen seinen Willen heiraten. Nicht einmal ein ehemaliger Sith Lord."

Anakin wandte sich von ihr ab und der Schiffswand zu, offensichtlich nachdenklich ins Leere starrend. Er schwieg einige Minuten lang.

„Es ist nur eine Zeremonie", stellte er nachdenklich fest. „Wenn ich diese Frau heiraten muss, um meinen Sohn zu retten, dann so sei es!"

_Sie könnte ja später einen bedauerlichen Unfall erleiden._

_Nein!_

„Wie du meinst." Sie musterte ihn neugierig. „Was wirst du tun, falls sie ein Kind möchte?"

„Das ist nicht Teil der Abmachung", erwiderte Anakin schroff. „Ich werde auf keinen Fall im Rahmen einer Scheinehe ein Kind zeugen!"

„Ich verstehe. Wir sollten darauf drängen die Zeremonie so bald wie möglich zu vollziehen."

Sie verließen zusammen das Schiff, begleitet von dem neurotischen Droiden C3PO. Wieder verhielt sich Leia wie eine demütige Dienerin, sie spielte diese Rolle perfekt.

_Höchst beachtlich, wie sie ihre Verachtung mir gegenüber im Zaum hält._

Sogleich wuselten Diener um sie herum. Anakin ekelte das an. Hatten diese Leute denn keine höhere Ambition, als solch niedrige Dienste zu verrichten? Ein ehrlicher Bauer trug im Gegensatz zu diesen mehr zum Wohl der Gesellschaft bei.

„Bringt mich zu der Tochter des Hauses", befahl er sofort.

„Wir bringen Sie sogleich zu Madame Pallas", buckelte der oberste Diener ohne Umschweife geflissentlich.

Bald trat Anakin seiner Zukünftigen entgegen.

„Ich habe mich entschieden Sie zu ehelichen", teilte Anakin ihr gleichmütig mit. „Jetzt sofort!", fügte er energischer hinzu.

Ein verzögertes Lächeln breitete sich daraufhin langsam auf Pallas Gesicht aus. Es war ein echtes, fröhliches Lächeln, so wie sie erstrahlte, konnte man sie durchaus sympathisch finden.

_Sie ist verdreht, aber vermutlich nicht böse._

„Ja! Ich habe bereits alles organisieren lassen, weil ich genau im Bilde bin, wie ungeduldig Sie sind. Ich habe mich nämlich schon sehr ausführlich über Sie informiert, wissen Sie?"

Anakin lehnte sich leicht vor. „Und darum wissen Sie, dass Sie nicht zu befürchten haben, dass ich mich an Ihnen vergreife", stellte er fest. _Interessant, dabei dachte ich immer, dass mir die Leute alles zutrauen. _„Übrigens beinhaltet unser Deal nur eine Heirat, keinen intimeren Kontakt. Das ist meine Bedingung."

Sie sah ihn schockiert an, ein angeekelter Gesichtsaudruck kroch über ihr Antlitz. Offenbar erfüllte sie der bloße Gedanke an Sex mit dem ehemaligen Sith Lord mit unaussprechlichem Ekel. „Das würde ich auch niemals verlangen! Ich versichere Ihnen, dass die Heirat ihre persönliche Freiheit kaum einschränken wird", erklärte sie mit einer Stimme, die sehr empört klang.

„Das hoffe ich für Sie", drohte Anakin ein wenig paranoid. Ungeduldig: „Sie sagten, es wäre bereits alles vorbereitet?"

„Nun, ein paar Minuten benötige ich schon noch", antwortete sie entschuldigend und jetzt doch ein wenig überrascht über das Ausmaß von Anakins Ungeduld. Sofort hastete sie durch die Gegend, um alles auf die Beine zu stellen. Anakin und Leia warteten unterdessen. Nach einer wesentlich längeren Zeit als ein paar Minuten kam der oberste Diener auf Sie zu.

„Es ist nun so weit", meldete dieser. „Ich bringe Sie in den Festsaal."

Ohne, dass er dagegen etwas unternehmen konnte, erinnerte sich Anakin an seine Heirat mit Padmé. Seine Freude, diese süße Liebe, den Willen zur Selbstaufgabe.

_Die Bereitschaft mich selbst zu opfern ist wahrlich sehr tief in meine Seele verwoben._

_Aber das ist jetzt nicht von Relevanz, diese Situation ist eine völlig andere._

Anakin betrat den Festsaal, er fühlte sich nicht im Geringsten nervös. Als militärischer Kommandant und Sith Krieger hatte er schon wesentlich haarigere Situationen gemeistert.

Mitglieder der Reliart-Familie und die Dienerschaft bildeten eine Art Oval. Am Ende des Ovals stand die Braut. Sie trug ein sehr umständliches, vielschichtiges Kleid in lichtem Blau. Das Kleid hatte einen so raffinierten Schnitt, dass es wirkte, als ob Pallas das Zentrum einer schwebenden Wolke sei, umgarnt von leicht luftigen Schichten. Ihren Kopf umgab ein wunderschöner sternförmiger Aufbau, dessen Weiß ihr Gesicht zum Strahlen brachte. Man konnte sie beinahe für einen Engel halten, wären da nicht die leicht hochnäsigen Züge und die energischen Augenbrauen, die ihre Willenskraft demonstrierten.

Neben ihr stand ein Priester, der ihre linke Hand hielt. Der Kopf des Priesters war kahlrasiert und auf dem kahlen Haupt schimmerte ein sehr großes grün-schwarz verschlungenes Tattoo, vermutlich ein Zeichen der Priesterschaft. Außerdem trug er eine bestickte Robe aus schwerem rotbraunem Stoff.

Anakin ging gemessenen Schrittes auf die Braut zu. Es missfiel ihm ziemlich, dass er so gut wie gar nichts über kuatische Hochzeitsriten des Hochadels wusste.

Der Priester begann zu sprechen, sobald Anakin vor der Braut stand: „Wir sind heute zusammengetreten, um die Lethan-Verbindung dieser zweier Liebenden zu besiegeln. Pallas Reliart, sind Sie bereit für das Ritual der Einigkeit?"

Pallas beugte ihr kostbar geschmücktes Haupt, Anakin wunderte sich, wie der ganze wattige Aufbau festgemacht sein musste. „Ich bin bereit."

„Lord Darth Vader, sind Sie bereit für das Ritual der Einigkeit?"

Anakin beugte sein Haupt, jedoch so wenig, dass es beinahe unsichtbar blieb. Jedoch stellte es für ihn, der sein Haupt früher nur für den Imperator gebeugt hatte, dennoch eine erstaunliche Ehrbezeugung dar. „Ich bin bereit", brummte er harsch.

Pallas ging auf Anakin zu und ergriff seine linke Hand mit der ihren. Sie führte ihn in die Mitte des Raumes. Dort umschritten sie gemeinsam einen Kreis. Dann blieben sie gegenüber stehen und sahen sich in die Augen (soweit das möglich war).

„Der Austausch der Gaben", intonierte der Priester.

Aus einer Falte ihres weiten Kleides holte Pallas ein kleines, kostbar aussehendes Blasinstrument hervor. Der Körper des Instruments hatte einige Windungen mit mehreren Klappen auf einer Seite. Anakin nahm es entgegen und dachte nach.

_Und was, was habe ich, das ich ihr geben kann? Es muss irgendetwas persönliches sein._

Postwendend zog sich Anakin den Handschuh seiner rechten Hand aus, darunter kam eine metallene Hand zum Vorschein. Er überreichte ihr den Handschuh, den sie lächelnd entgegennahm. Dass er eine Prothese statt einer fleischlichen Hand besaß, irritierte sie ein wenig, sie verbarg ihr Unbehagen jedoch geschickt.

Pallas sprach: „Und so werde ich, Pallas Reliart, mit dir zusammen schreiten und die Blüten unserer Körper pflegen bis die Sterne verlöschen, oder das Ende unseres Lichtes kommen mag. Ich beschwöre die Gunst der Merkiaren! Mögen sie unsere Feinde vertreiben und unsere Vorhaben mit Glück segnen."

Dann sprach Anakin mit seiner kraftvollen Stimme: „Und so werde ich Lord Darth Vader mit dir zusammen schreiten und die Blüten unserer Körper pflegen bis die Sterne verlöschen, oder das Ende unseres Lichtes kommen mag. Ich beschwöre die Gunst der Macht! Möge sie uns die Kraft geben unseren Feinden zu widerstehen und unsere Schicksale mit wohlgesinnter Hand leiten."

_Zumindest heiße ich nicht mehr Lord Darth Vader, wodurch dieses Versprechen in gewisser Weise nichtig ist._

Der Priester sah so drein, als hätte er während Anakins Ansprache etwas ekelhaftes in den Mund bekommen, jedoch nur sehr kurz. Sogleich lächelte er wieder und ging mit einer Schüssel auf sie zu. In der Schüssel befand sich eine schöne rote Farbe und ein Pinsel. Pallas ergriff den Pinsel und malte sich einen Strich auf ihr linkes Handgelenk. Anakin tat es ihr gleich, indem er zuvor einfach den Handschuh zurückstrich, worauf man natürlich eine andere Prothese vorblitzen sah.

Der Priester hob seine Stimme an. „Dies ist das Zeichen der Merkiaren. Möge eure Lethan Verbindung die Zeiten überdauern. Ihr seid nun Mann und Frau." Bei den letzten Worten breitete er die Hände weit aus. Die Verwandten begannen laut zu applaudieren. Pallas wirkte ziemlich übermütig. Sie steckte den Handschuh in ein winziges, schmuckvolles Handtäschchen, das sie aus den Falten ihres Kleides hervorholte. Anakin betrachtete das Blasinstrument.

_Das werde ich niemals verwenden können. Aber vermutlich ging es bei diesen Geschenken auch mehr um den symbolischen Wert. Ja, ich spüre ihre Aura an diesem Instrument. Sie muss oft damit musiziert haben und schätzte es vermutlich auch sehr._

Ein alterndes Monstrum und eine junge ambitionierte Frau, ich bin ja einmal gespannt, wie das ausgehen wird.


	6. Chapter 6

Dunkle Versuchung

Elrika Cavella betrat die Zelle, diesmal in ein elegantes, hellgrünes Kleid gehüllt. Ohne etwas zu sagen, starrte sie Luke eine Weile lang schweigend an.

„Wollen Sie etwas?", knurrte Luke ungehalten. „Sie überlegen wohl, was sie mir als nächstes abschneiden lassen, hä?"

Elrika faltete wieder ihre Hände zusammen, so wie sie es oft tat. „Vermutlich wird Ihnen Ihr Bein abgenommen", antwortete sie sanft.

Luke fletschte die Zähne.

_Ich darf nicht die Macht verwenden, nicht jetzt._

„Ich wollte sehen, wie es Ihnen geht", erklärte sie, ihn analytisch betrachtend.

„Wie...es mir geht", stieß Luke düster hervor. Diese Frau raubte ihm den letzten Nerv. „Mir geht es wunderbar!", sagte er mit triefendem Sarkasmus. „Schließlich wollte ich ja schon immer erfahren, wie man als Behinderter lebt", grollte er.

„Wie ich sehe, sind Sie sehr wütend", sprach sie zu sich selbst. „Ob mein Sohn während seines Todes auch so gelitten hat?" Ein paar Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen, als sie an ihren geliebten Dalk zurückdachte.

Luke starrte sie mit seinem verbliebenen Auge verärgert an. „Nein, du Haufen Poodoo! Er ist innerhalb einer Mikrosekunde explodiert, da kriegt man gar nichts mehr mit."

„Aber auf irgendeine Art und Weise muss man es doch spüren... wenn das Ende naht." Ihr Gesicht nahm einen verklärten Ausdruck an.

_Eine hoffnungslose Romantikerin. Bei ihr muss alles unbedingt eine höhere Bedeutung haben. Denn wenn es das nicht täte, würde sie daran zerbrechen._

„Die Macht kontrolliert nicht alles", widersprach Luke säuerlich. „Sonst hätten wir ja keinen freien Willen, oder?"

_Wenn ich diesen Haufen Bantha Poodoo umbringe, werden mich die Wachen töten. Es hat alles keinen Sinn!_

Sie schien nachdenklich. „Wir sind nur Staubkörner im Wind der Gezeiten, Skywalker. Ein winziges Teilchen im Gefüge der Macht, wir glauben doch nur freien Willen zu haben, weil es unserer Eitelkeit schmeichelt."

„Ach, und es ist natürlich überhaupt nicht eitel, sich für die Auserwählte der Macht zu halten?", fragte Luke ätzend. „Sie klammern sich doch nur an diesen Nonsens, weil es Ihnen einen Wert verleiht. Aber wissen Sie was, es ist eine Lüge! Sie sind wertlos!"

Elrika trat erschrocken und verwirrt einen Schritt zurück. „Ich muss jetzt gehen", entschuldigte sie sich und entschwand so schnell es ging, der Wahrheit entfliehend.

_Hör auf sie zu hassen, Luke. Sie ist krank, sie kann sich selbst nicht mehr davon abhalten so zu handeln, wie sie es tut. Eine Zwangseinweisung, das bräuchte sie jetzt._

„Kwwroorn lrrol."

„Der Falke ist zurück?" Han sprang auf und begann zu sprinten. Sie waren zwar während Leias Trip in Kontakt geblieben, jedoch nur, um sich gegenseitig zu versichern, dass alles in Ordnung war. Immerhin bestand das geringe Risiko, dass jemand mithörte.

Han war schon sehr auf die Neuigkeiten gespannt, von denen Leia ihm berichten würde.

Sobald er im Hangar ankam, verließen ein Wookiee, Leia und eine junge hochnäsig wirkende Frau das Raumschiff. Beim Wookiee handelte es sich natürlich um Anakin, der das Kostüm wieder einmal zur Tarnung trug.

„Hallo Han! Reden wir im Apartment über alles", schlug Leia vor.

Han packte sie stürmisch und drückte ihr ungestüm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, den sie nur allzu gern erwiderte. „Wie geht es dir?"

Leia lächelte geschmeichelt. „Mir geht es gut. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich auf mich aufpassen kann."

Die Gang machten sich anschließend auf den Weg und betrat alsbald Hans und Leias Apartment.

Han deutete auf die sitzende Gestalt, die gerade etwas auf Schreibfolie kritzelte. Vermutlich irgendein künstlerischer Erguss, vielleicht aber auch nur ein simples Tagebuch.

„Das hier ist Curran Kleiber, ne ehemalige Wache von dort. Er behauptet, er will uns helfen."

„Ist das wahr?", knurrte der Mann im Wookieekostüm fragend und nur allzu menschlich.

Curran zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch und blickte neugierig von seiner Schreibfolie auf.

_Seit wann kann ein Wookiee denn Basic?_

„Ja", antwortete Curran verwirrt.

„Ich kann keine Täuschung erkennen", bemerkte der Kostümierte.

_Diese Stimme kommt mir verflucht bekannt vor. Aber woher?_

„Wer ist die Frau?", fragte Han Leia. Über diese Frau hatte ihm Leia zuvor noch nichts erzählt.

„Meine Ehefrau", entgegnete Anakin mit neutraler Stimme. „Im Gegenzug steht uns der private Sicherheitsdienst der Reliarts zur Verfügung. Wir können damit verfahren, wie es uns beliebt."

Han schwenkte den Blick von Anakin zu der Frau, und dann wieder zurück. Er schluckte, ihm schien, als hätte er einen grauslichen Batzen Schleim im Mund, besonders, weil die Frau ziemlich jung und unerfahren wirkte. Außerdem sah sie wie eine Adelige aus, wenn man von der Kleidung und dem Gebaren ausging. „Man, ein Glück, dass ich durch die Hutten abgehärtet bin."

Anakin schwieg. Dass ihn andere als ekelhaft empfanden, war er bereits gewohnt. Sogar verkrüppelte und entstellte ehemalige Frontsoldaten hatten sich bereits hinter seinem Rücken über ihn unterhalten, wenn auch nur im Flüsterton. Als ob ihm nicht gleich wäre, was sie über sein Aussehen dachten.

„Diese Ehe beinhaltet keine Intimitäten", verteidigte sich Pallas brüsk und zog Han gegenüber ein Schnoferl*. Hans gesamte Erscheinung machte auf sie keinen sonderlich positiven Eindruck.

Curran lauschte nur verwirrt, er kannte sich bei dieser Konversation überhaupt nicht mehr aus.

_Seit wann können Wookiees Menschen heiraten?_

Jedoch zog sich Anakin plötzlich das Kostüm aus, und Curran bekam vor Schreck beinahe einen Herzinfarkt. Wenn er irgendjemanden nicht inmitten all dieser Rebellen erwartet hätte, dann war das Darth Vader. Noch dazu schien er nicht ein Gefangener zu sein, sondern stattdessen ein Teil des Teams.

_Irgendetwas muss da passiert sein._

„Luke hat ein Auge verloren", teilte Leia Han traurig mit. „Sie setzen ihre grausamen Vorhaben allmählich in die Tat um."

Han nickte grimmig und düster. „Ja, Curran hat mir schon erzählt, dass sie kurz davor waren. Nerfdreck, wir müssen uns echt beeilen.

Zum Glück hat Curran mir schon ne Menge über den Palast erzählt und auch einige Skizzen über den Aufbau des Palastes gemacht."

Leia musterte Curran aufmerksam, dieser wandte allerdings sogleich den Blick ab. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er fühlte sich oft unkomfortabel, wenn ihm jemand forschend in die Augen sah. Es war ein Reiz, so ähnlich unangenehm wie das Knirschen von Metall.

„Ich denke, wir sollten ihm vertrauen. Im Moment haben wir kaum die Zeit, nach anderen zu suchen die uns helfen könnten. Also, am besten fangen wir sofort damit an, uns etwas zu überlegen."

„Na toll, schon wieder Pläne schmieden", beschwerte sich Han ein wenig missmutig. Jeder ignorierte ihn.

_Ja, ein echt komisches Team._

Anakin sah sich konzentriert die Skizzen auf den Datapads an. „Nun, offensichtlich sind die Angestellten mit ihrer Führung unzufrieden. Das könnte sich für uns von Vorteil erweisen."

Leia setzte sich auf das Sofa und stemmte nachdenklich ihren Kopf in beide Hände. „Diese Leute sind enttäuscht, aber sie sind noch nicht so weit, dass sie eine bewaffnete Rebellion anzetteln würden. Um das Feuer der Rebellion zu entzünden müssten wir einen großen Missstand herstellen."

Han mischte sich ein: „Wie viele Männer schicken uns diese Reliarts überhaupt?"

„Zu wenig für einen Frontalangriff", stellte Anakin kategorisch fest.

_Viele Leute, die ich kannte, werden sterben. Warum lässt mich das so kalt?_

Leia tappte mit ihren Fingern auf die Sofalehne. Dann wandte sie sich an Curran. „Was braucht eine Wache, um glücklich zu sein?"

„Sicherheit, Essen, Trinken, medizinische Versorgung."

„Und Vergnügen", setzte Han hinzu. Als Leia ihn mit so einem entnervten Blick ansah, entschuldigte sich Han: „He, ich war auch schon mal beim Militär. Und hier ist das bestimmt nicht viel anders. Irgendwie müssen sich die ja die Zeit vertreiben, oder?"

„Ja, aber ein Mangel an Vergnügen ist kein Grund für einen Aufstand", argumentierte Anakin.

Leia meinte: „Nehmen wir doch einmal an, dort gäbe es sehr oft Unfälle und Explosionen, so viel Sabotage, dass man nirgends mehr sicher ist. Und die Wachoffiziere sind nicht imstande, die Schuldigen aufzuspüren.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass das große Unzufriedenheit auslösen würde."

Han verschränkte die Arme. „Und wer soll das machen? Wieder ein Droide? R2 ist schon gut, aber wenn's nicht klappt, sind die gewarnt. Was sagt überhaupt das _Genie _dazu?"

„Auch ich benötige Zeit um nachzudenken, Solo."

Jene, die noch standen, setzten sich auf verschiedene Sitzgelegenheiten und begannen zu grübeln. Außer Anakin, der es vorzog zu stehen.

Han fühlte sich schon nach kurzer Zeit hohl in der Birne. Außerdem hatte er einen ungeheuren Bewegungsdrang und wechselte deswegen dauernd die Position auf dem Sofa, was ihn ablenkte. Trotzdem bemühte er sich.

Leia sah sich immer wieder die Daten von Neuem durch, überflog sie wieder und wieder, als wenn sie bei ständigen Wiederholungen vielleicht etwas Neues entdecken könnte.

Anakin stand einfach nur da und schien ins Leere zu starren. Man konnte ihn beinahe mit einer Statue verwechseln. Offensichtlich war er solche Grüblereien gewohnt.

„Ich weiß, wovor sie die meiste Angst hätten", sagte Anakin plötzlich in die Stille. „Vor der Allianz. Die Anwesenheit von Rebellenagenten könnte angedeutet werden."

Leia blickte von den Datapads auf. „Und R2 verstreut die Hinweise. Hmm, das wäre viel einfacher für ihn, als Anschläge zu verüben."

„Vielleicht werden sie dann sogar bereit sein meine _imperiale_ Hilfe anzunehmen."

Leia lächelte.

Anakin beobachtete Pallas. Mit ihr musste er unbedingt noch sprechen, da die ganze Farce um Leia und ihn jetzt zwangsläufig wie ein Kartenhaus zusammenfiel. Das war unvermeidlich gewesen, weil seine Gemahlin darauf bestanden hatte mit ihm zu kommen. Vielleicht hatte sie befürchtet, dass er sonst floh.

„Na gut, wie genau kann ich diese Macht erlangen, von der Sie mir dauernd ins Ohr flüstern?" Lukes Stimme klang ruhig und kühl, kontrolliert.

Die dunklen Augenringe und das hartes Leuchten in seinem eisblauen Auge ließen Luke beinahe furchterregend wirken. Wenn sich in seinem Inneren irgendwo noch der kleine, unschuldige Bauernbursche von früher versteckte, dann war er jetzt nicht zu sehen.

Tatsächlich zeigte sich der Geist Luke sofort, als hätte er die ganze Zeit nur auf das Stichwort gewartet.

Sidious lächelte wie ein unheilvoller Dämon, er blickte auf den sitzenden Skywalker so herab, wie er es bei einem hübschen, kleinen Spielzeug vielleicht täte.

„Es ist ganz einfach, Ihr müsst nur danach greifen."

Luke lächelte bitter, ein Lächeln ohne jeden Humor, aber mit viel Schmerz. Voller Verachtung streifte sein Blick die Geistergestalt. Der junge Mann stand langsam und energisch auf.

„Ignoriert Eure Skrupel und versenkt Euch in Eurem Zorn"_, _riet der Verführer.

_Also gut. Entweder sterbe ich bei dem Versuch, oder ich schaffe es. Jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr für dich, Luke. So oder so, diese Qual wird bald ein Ende haben._

Luke sah sich nachdenklich die dicke Zellentür an.

_Größe ist nicht von Bedeutung für die Macht. _

Luke schloss sein Auge. Die Panzertür begann langsam zu erzittern. Dann dellte sie sich ein, als bestünde sie nur aus dünnem Blech.

„_Luke, was tust du da?" _Diesmal war es sein Vater, der Kontakt mit ihm aufnahm. Er wirkte besorgt.

„_Es reicht. Ich werde dem Ganzen hier ein Ende setzen."_

Anakin schwieg kurz. _„Du darfst dich nicht aufgeben! Wir wissen bereits, wo du dich befindest, verfügen über Verbündete und die Ansätze eines Plans. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern!"_

Luke merkte, wie seine Sicht schwammig wurde. Dann fielen ihm die ersten Tränen auf die Wange.

„_Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter! Bald werden sie mir auch noch das Bein abschneiden."_

Anakin erinnerte sich.

An Prothesen, viele Prothesen. Unfähigkeit mit den elementarsten Dingen fertig zu werden. Seine Verletzlichkeit und Abhängigkeit vom eigenen Fleisch.

All das war ihm damals plastisch vor Augen geführt worden. Nur ein Narr wie Yoda konnte behaupten, dass allein der Geist von Wert war. In Wahrheit vermochte weder die sogenannte _plumpe _Materie ohne die Macht zu existieren, noch die Macht ohne die Materie.

„_Es ist nicht... einfach, aber man kann sich mit Behinderungen arrangieren. Deine Hand funktioniert doch schließlich auch anstandslos."_

Luke wischte sich beschämt mit seinen Händen über das Gesicht und blinzelte träge.

„_Irgendetwas stimmt mit mir nicht. Ich hätte mich fast der dunklen Seite übergeben. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärest..."_

Anakin schwieg.

„_Oh Macht, und wir sollen die letzten Nutzer der Macht in der Galaxis sein? Ein verwirrter Exsith und ein Jedi-Frischling! Wie soll es da bloß mit uns weitergehen?" _Luke schien bei dieser Ansprache gleichzeitig amüsiert und traurig.

„_Keine Ahnung", _antwortete Anakin neutral.Er hatte mit solchen Tiraden noch nie etwas anfangen können.

Luke begann plötzlich aus vollstem Halse brüllend zu lachen. Laut hallte sein Gelächter in der Zelle wieder.

Anakins Irritation stieg. _„Luke, wenn du dich einsam fühlst, scheue dich nicht mich zu kontaktieren!" _Doch es blieb unklar, ob Luke ihn in seiner überbordenden Heiterkeit überhaupt wahrnehmen konnte. Minutenlang lachte er weiter, bis Anakin schließlich seinen Kontakt abbrechen musste.

*Schnoferl = österreichischer Ausdruck für „beleidigte Miene"

Spionage

Pallas kam nicht umhin die vielen Haare zu bemerken, die eine unappetitliche Lage auf Chewies Bett bildeten. Sie bettete ihren Hintern auf einem dünn gepolsterten Sessel, während Anakin typischerweise mal wieder stehen blieb, Daumen in den Gürtel gehakt.

„Hast du deinen Eltern gesagt, dass sie nichts von meiner Existenz verlautbaren dürfen?", fragte Anakin umgehend.

„Ja, das habe ich." Sie starrte ihn mit einem Blick an, in dem beleidigter Stolz lag. „Du hast mich angelogen."

„In der Tat", kommentierte Anakin ungerührt. „Leia Organa ist nicht meine Sklavin, aber wir arbeiten zusammen."

Pallas betrachtete kurz ihre fein manikürten Fingernägel.

„Dann...?"

„Ob ich ein Überläufer bin, oder nur so tue, als ob ich ein Überläufer sei, geht dich nichts an. Ich werde dich nicht in meine Pläne involvieren."

Pallas riss den Mund auf, klappte ihn jedoch sogleich wieder zu. Der Ärger stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Anakin fuhr fort: „Du wirst niemandem preisgeben, dass ich noch lebe. Im Gegenzug dazu werde ich später, sobald meine Existenz offenbar ist, nicht verkünden, dass diese Ehe nur eine Scheinehe darstellt."

„Wie bitte? Du kannst mich zu gar nichts zwingen", entrüstete sie sich. „Wenn es _meinen _Plänen entspricht, werde ich meinen Status als Ehefrau auch früher nutzen. Immerhin verfüge _ich_ über die Truppen, die ihr benötigt."

„Das wirst du keinesfalls", widersprach Anakin unheilvoll. „Denn du vergisst, dass ich mich _jederzeit _von dir scheiden lassen kann. Du siehst also, dass wir beide vom Wohlwollen des jeweils anderen abhängig sind."

Sie knetete ihre Fingerknöchel, eine eindeutige Ersatzhandlung. „Allmählich habe ich das Gefühl, dass mir dieser Handel rein gar nichts eingebracht hat. Sobald du wieder mächtig bist, wirst du dich vermutlich einfach scheiden lassen", meinte sie betrübt.

„Nicht unbedingt. Es kann unter Umständen von Vorteil sein, eine Gemahlinaus gutem Hause an der Seite zu haben, wenn auch nur als Galionsfigur."

„Ich bin mehr als das!", entgegnete sie trotzig.

„Dann wirst du sehr schnell lernen müssen, wie dieses Spiel funktioniert", entgegnete Anakin unterkühlt.

„Ich werde mich anstrengen", versprach sie.

Zwei Spione lagen auf der Lauer.

Allerdings ragte der Kopf des einen, haarigen Spions deutlich über einem Busch hervor. Dessen Begleiter stellte sich auch nicht viel geschickter an, da sein Arm bei jedem flüchtigen Blick eines Passanten ins Sichtfeld geraten musste.

_Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich beim Spionieren erwischt werden möchte._

„Kommst du dir auch so blöd vor, wie ich?", fragte der Mensch seinen Begleiter.

Bestätigend: „Wrropk."

Han blinzelte und hob danach wieder das Fernglas an seine Augen. Es war anstrengend, sich die ganze Zeit auf die Wachen zu konzentrieren, die unter ihnen patrouillierten.

_Naja, da gab es schon langweiligere Jobs. Der Glitzerstim-Transport von Bespin nach Mon Calamari, zum Beispiel._

Einige Minuten später verhielt sich eine der Wachen ziemlich sonderbar. Han beobachtete, wie die Wache stehen blieb und in ihre Richtung starrte. Offenbar hatte sie etwas erspäht, aber da die Wache im Gegensatz zu Han keinen Feldstecher mit hatte, konnte sie sich hierbei wohl nicht sicher sein.

Chewie bewegte sich ein bisschen, um noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu ziehen. Die Wache reagierte darauf, indem sie ihr Komm in die Hand nahm und hineinsprach. Eine kurze Zeit später erschien eine andere Wache. Diese Wache hatte ein Fernglas dabei, vermutlich, weil ihr zuvor über Komm geraten worden war eines mitzubringen.

Die Beiden begannen alsbald eine aufgeregte Unterhaltung und stierten währenddessen in die Büsche. Han bemerkte, dass sie genau in seine Richtung starrten. Er wechselte daraufhin von einer liegenden in eine hockende Position, und stellte sich dabei absichtlich so ungeschickt an, dass sein Gesicht garantiert eine kurze Zeit zu sehen war.

_Tja, und dann werden sie die Datenbänke absuchen und herausfinden, dass General Solo, einer von Lukes besten Freunden, hier ist._

Er hoffte nur, dass im Palast fleißig getratscht wurde. Denn es war wichtig, dass auch andere außer Cavella und ihre loyalsten Gefährten davon erfuhren.

Chewie und er machten sich unauffällig davon, da die Wachen gewiss schon genug von ihnen gesehen hatten. Es durfte schließlich nicht offensichtlich sein, dass sie eigentlich gesehen werden _wollten_.

Curran kam es so vor, als befände sich ein kühler Hauch in seinem Rücken, dabei schien hier strahlend heiß die Sonne. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass der legendäre und berüchtigte Darth Vader ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgte, eingepackt in sein Wookieekostüm.

_Wahrscheinlich vertraut er mir nicht._

_So wie er, abgeschnitten von allen anderen Lebewesen, abgeschnitten vom Leben selbst, könnte ich auch irgendwann enden. Vielleicht wäre das sogar gut so._

Curran betrat die Bar mit etwas unsicheren Schritt. Er konnte sich gar nicht an die letzte Gelegenheit erinnern, bei der er ein solches Etablissement aufgesucht hatte. Er wusste nur vom Hörensagen, dass die anderen Wachen hier am liebsten ihre Freizeit verbracht hatten. Seit Skywalkers Gefangennahme gab es zwar ein Ausgangsverbot, aber Curran vermutete, dass für die besonders loyalen und altgedienten Angestellten eine Ausnahme gemacht wurde.

Er ließ seinen Blick umherschweifen. Die Bar war halb gefüllt. Das wunderte ihn nicht, denn in diesem Urlaubsdomizil waren so viele Bars und Restaurants eröffnet worden, dass es sie im Übermaß gab.

Tatsächlich entdeckte Curran ein paar vertraute Gesichter. Flugs ging er einfach zum Tisch und setzte sich zu ihnen, das komische Gefühl herunterschluckend, das er dabei empfand.

„He, bist du nicht einer von denen, die abgehauen sind?", fragte eine Frau, die bereits einige graue Strähnen in ihrem kurzen brünetten Haar hatte.

„Allerdings", antwortete Curran und versuchte seinen Mund zu einem frechen Grinsen zu verziehen. Es gelang jedoch nicht so gut, weil er sonst eher der trockene Typ war.

Überraschenderweise machte es den Übrigen kaum etwas aus, dass sie Curran kaum kannten. Es wurde über dies und das geplaudert, während Anakin ungeduldig an einem Nebentisch wartete. Curran mischte sich kaum in das Gespräch ein und hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

_Ich hoffe, sie reden bald über das Richtige, ich komme mir allmählich deplaziert vor._

Schließlich sprach ihn die Frau mit dem ergrauenden Haar an: „Seid ihr wirklich geflohen, weil ihr mehr Geld wolltet?"

Curran runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, wieso? Wer hat das behauptet?"

„Tseyn", entgegnete sie mit abfälligem Tonfall.

„Sagt bloß, dass mit dem Agenten haben sie auch vor euch geheim gehalten!", echauffierte sich Curran mit gespieltem Entsetzen.

„Agent?"

Curran besaß jetzt die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller am Tisch. Er beugte sich leicht nach vorne. _So spielt man das schließlich, oder?_ Mit verschwörerischer Stimme: „Sie haben herausgefunden, dass Tiian die Computersysteme gehackt und über die Notrelaisstation geheime Signale abgesendet hat. Niemand weiß genau an wen, aber Tiian hat hier erst zu arbeiten begonnen, als Skywalker eintraf."

„Hmm, Tseyn _hat _ihn immerhin einsperren lassen", gab die Bedienstete zu. „Aber wenn Tiian wirklich ein Rebellenagent ist, dann bedeutet das ja..."

Curran nickte schlicht.

Im Hintergrund stärkte Anakin subtil Furcht und Paranoia der von Cavella Angestellten. Diese Leute waren vielleicht sehr loyal, doch sobald es um das eigene Leben ging, erhob der Verrat bei den meisten Lebewesen sein hässliches Haupt. Außer, man war so verdreht, dass man die Furcht vor dem Tod verlernt hatte. Anakin seufzte leise.

„Cavella würde euch alle opfern, wenn es nötig wäre, um ihre Gier nach Rache zu befriedigen", warnte Curran. „Rebellen, Imperium, Hutten, ihr ist es völlig egal, mit wem sie sich anlegt."

„Sie muss es eben tun, um ihren Frieden zu finden", entgegnete ein grobschlächtiger Mann mit gütigem Gesicht. „Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass sie auch eine Selbstmörderin ist."

„Seht sie euch doch an!", erwiderte Curran mit echter Überzeugung. „Seit ihre Familie gestorben ist, schleppt sie sich doch nur noch durch die Gegend! Bloß, weil sie nicht wild schreiend durch die Gegend rennt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie normal ist!"

_Oja, der Wahnsinn hat viele Fassetten. Ich bin ja immerhin selbst nicht ganz normal._

„Wir sollten das wirklich nicht hier besprechen", meinte ein junger Mann, dessen Kopf jedoch bereits von einer Halbglatze geziert wurde.

Somit endete der für Curran interessante Teil leider abrupt.

_Trotzdem, ich glaube, das wird sie beschäftigen._

Der Traum

Der Frachtgleiter hielt an, um gescannt zu werden. Immerhin durften keine Waffen, Bomben oder unerlaubte Lebewesen auf das Anwesen gebracht werden.

Jedoch wurde nicht auf Droiden überprüft, und so hatte niemand etwas an dem kleinen Astromechdroiden zu beanstanden, der zwischen all den Behältern mit frischen Fischen steckte. Sobald alle Wachen zufrieden waren, wurde der Gleiter durch gewunken.

Sogleich schwebte der Gleiter ins Entladedock. Während sich große Droiden darum kümmerten die vielen Fische auszuladen, konnte R2 ungehindert hinausrollen. Manche Entladedrohnen nahmen ihn zwar wahr, aber sie waren darauf programmiert Ablenkungen zu ignorieren - sofern dadurch kein organisches Leben zu Schaden kam.

Mühelos öffnete R2 eine Türe, die für Droiden und Arbeiter gedacht war, indem er ein Codeschloss hackte. Er rollte unbemerkt ins Innere, wo ihm niemand auch nur die geringste Beachtung schenkte.

Leia wälzte sich im Bett herum. Heute konnte sie nur schwerlich Schlaf finden. Sie wusste gar nicht wieso. Eigentlich hatte sie sich darauf trainiert, auch in den schlimmsten und stressigsten Situationen schlafen zu können.

Schließlich schlummerte sie ein, und der Traum begann.

Eine schwarze, nur allzu vertraute Gestalt saß vor ihr, regungslos. Der sonst leere Raum war in ein unheimliches Zwielicht getaucht, das sie bedrückte.

Leias inneres Auge richtete sich auf die schwarze Maske, Verkörperung all dessen, was sie verabscheute. Obwohl, oder vielleicht gerade weil, dieses Wesen ihr nah stand. Denn obgleich sie sich äußerlich extrem unterschieden, waren sie sich innerlich gar nicht so unähnlich.

Leia beobachtete sich dabei, dass sie die Maske sachte berührte. Doch die Maske fühlte sich nicht so an, wie sie es erwartet hatte. Statt kaltem Metall berührte sie ein Material, das sich wie Stoff verhielt. Sie zupfte probehalber daran. Der Stoff löste sich und sie hielt bald das schwarze Ende einer Substanz in die Höhe, bei der es sich vielleicht um eine Art Schal handelte.

Sie zog daran und merkte, dass sie den Stoff hinunterwickeln konnte. Langsam löste sich die Stoffmaske auf. Sie fühlte so etwas sonderbar – wohliges in ihrem Bauch.

_Ist das die weiße Seite, die zu mir spricht, mich anspornt?_

Neugierig wickelte sie weiter, so lange, bis der Stoff ein bleiches und bekanntes Gesicht preisgab. Ein trotz seiner Hässlichkeit friedliches Gesicht mit geschlossenen Augen.

Leia lächelte. Es gefiel ihr, was sie im Traum sah. Das Menschliche an ihrem leiblichen Vater. Vielleicht konnten sie in ferner Zukunft miteinander Frieden schließen. Eine Hoffnung, die sich Leia nur im Traum erlaubte.

Aber dann bemerkte sie, dass ihm ein Faden auf der Wange klebte. Ihrem Ordnungsdrang entsprechend zog sie daran, um ihn zu entfernen. Allerdings hielt sie statt eines Fadens plötzlich wieder Stoff in der Hand, diesmal so weiß wie das Gesicht ihres Vaters.

Sie bemerkte, dass sich die winzigen Härchen ihrer Arme aufstellten, so kalt war ihr auf einmal. Jedoch fühlte sich der kalte Hauch nicht gänzlich unangenehm an. Etwas drängte sie dazu weiterzumachen, und diesmal war es nicht das Licht.

Leia fuhr hastig damit fort den Stoff zu entfernen. Ihr Herz klopfte schnell und sie verspürte eine unerklärliche Aufregung. Dann stieg sogar eine Panik in ihr hoch. Alles in ihr sträubte sich weiterzumachen. Doch aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund tat sie es trotzdem.

Kanten zeichneten sich ab. Es wurde immer offensichtlicher, was sich darunter befand. Verwirrt entfernte Leia die letzte Schicht. Darunter kam zum Vorschein – die nachtschwarze Maske, die sie schon so lange kannte.

Doch als sie in die schwarzen Augenlinsen blickte, wurden die Linsen plötzlich durchsichtig. Brennende Augen richteten sich auf Leia. Hässliche Augen, ganz gelb-rot. Aber es war nicht die Farbe, oder die Hässlichkeit, die Leia bis ins Mark erschütterte.

Es war die absolute Gnadenlosigkeit, die sich darin spiegelte. Hass, so kalt und makellos, dass nicht einmal Rage darin zu erkennen war. Eine Willensstärke, die über das Maß des Gesunden weit hinaus ging.

Gnädigerweise erwachte sie in diesem Moment.

_Schichten, eine gute und eine böse. Was, wenn die böse wieder zurückkehrt und die gute verschlingt?_

Pallas wartete neben den in Reihen stehenden Soldaten der Reliarts. Sie hatte die mit Spitzenhandschuhen bedeckten Hände überkreuzt und verspürte eine unangenehme Nervosität.

_Mein Mann – meine Eintrittskarte zur Zukunft, zur Macht. Aber zu welchem Preis?_

Die dunkle, hochaufragende Gestalt erschien bald und wandte sich sofort den Soldaten zu. Ohne Pallas die geringste Beachtung zu schenken ging er die Reihen der stramm stehenden Bediensteten ab. Einige zitterten, weil sie diese körperliche Reaktion ihrer Angst nicht unterdrücken konnten.

Anakin drehte sich Pallas zu. Ohne jede Begeisterung: „Sind das die einzigen Soldaten, die uns zur Verfügung stehen?"

„Ja", antwortete sie. „Leider haben sie kaum praktische Erfahrung, wir haben sie nur zu Wachdiensten eingesetzt."

„Das sehe ich", bemerkte Anakin trocken.

Sie befahl den Truppen: „Er ist jetzt euer Gott, tut alles, was er euch befiehlt."

Anakin trat nah zu einem der Soldaten hin und befingerte einfach dessen Uniform-Robe. Sie war aus einem sehr steifen Material gefertigt und sah ziemlich schmuck aus, ob sie jedoch im Kampfeinsatz etwas taugte erschien fragwürdig.

„Das ist inakzeptabel. Ich möchte, dass ihr alle Alltagskleidung tragt."

Der Mann zitterte wie Espenlaub, während Anakin sich bückte und ihm den Blaster aus dem Holster zog. Er hielt den Blaster vor seine Maske und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

„Eine leichte, aber überteuerte Niedrigenergiemarke", kritisierte er. „Allerdings gibt es keine Möglichkeit für Ersatz."

Anakin schritt weiter zu einem jungen Mann mit feschem Kurzhaarschnitt.

„Bist du nervlich in der Lage ein Feuergefecht durchzustehen?", fragte er scharf und beugte sich so weit nach vorne, dass seine Maske nur wenige Zentimeter vom Gesicht des armen Soldaten entfernt war.

Der Junge fiel als Antwort in Ohnmacht. Anakin schnaubte vernehmlich und ging weiter.

Er blieb vor einem Mann mit dunkelbraunem langen Haar und dickem Bauch stehen. Ohne Zögern zwickte Anakin ihm in den Bizeps. Was er dort vorfand begeisterte ihn wenig.

Verärgert: „Zu viel Schmalz gegessen?"

„Hmm ... ja. Ich mag gutes Essen", entschuldigte sich sein Opfer.

„Zumindest kann dein beleibter Körper deinen Kameraden als Schutzschild dienen."

Anakin ging zu Pallas zurück, die entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ich werde diese Männer hier einem Training unterziehen", teilte er ihr mit.

_Ich glaube, wenn er ihre Schießkünste getestet hätte, wäre er ausgerastet. Aber vermutlich weiß er ohnehin schon, wie es darum stehen muss._

„Tu, was du tun musst. Denen schadet ein bisschen Schufterei bestimmt nicht."

Anakin nickte zustimmend. „Ich sehe, dass unsere künftige Zusammenarbeit unter einem guten Stern steht."

Einschüchterung

In den Gängen wucherte das Gemurmel wie eine Gizka-Plage. Natürlich schwiegen sie eisern in der Gegenwart von Cavella, Tseyn und den höheren Bediensteten. Aber das hielt keinen ernsthaft davon ab, über ihr Lieblingsthema zu plaudern.

Es gab schließlich alle möglichen Hinweise dafür, dass die Rebellen bald zu Besuch kamen.

Sonderbare Signale, die wie von Geisterhand gesendet wurden. Die Flucht von anderen Bediensteten aus mysteriösen Gründen. Was mochte sie wohl dazu veranlasst haben, einfach so abzuhauen? Und immerhin waren da ja auch noch der Mann und sein Wookiee, die in der Nähe gesichtet worden waren. Angeblich sah der Mann so aus wie Han Solo, beim Wookiee konnte das niemand so recht beurteilen. Aber wenn Solo hier war, dann hieß das ja...

Die Unruhe selbst verunsicherte wiederum andere, und so schaukelte es sich immer mehr auf. Personen, die früher einfach nur unangenehme Querulanten waren, wurden jetzt zu Aufwieglern, da sie sich nicht mit der Lage zufrieden geben wollten. Geheime Treffen bildeten sich, wo über alles diskutiert wurde.

„Ich spüre die Beunruhigung in ihnen, aber sie ist noch nicht ausreichend. Nur, falls sie sich in sofortiger Gefahr sehen, wird es zu offener Rebellion ausarten."

Leia nickte. „Das heißt, wir brauchen einen Schock-Moment."

Han legte seine Beine lässig auf das kleine Tischen im Apartment. „Ein Angriff, was? Das ist irre riskant. Und Ihre Lordschaft können wir auch noch nicht einsetzen, der soll ja erst später auf der Bildfläche aufkreuzen."

Anakin hatte die Hände typischerweise mal wieder in den Gürtel eingehakt. „Die Soldaten, auf die Sie anspielen, sind noch nicht bereit. Wenn wir sie jetzt einsetzen, werden die automatischen Sicherheitsanlagen sie in Stücke schießen. Außerdem brauchen wir sie später."

„Ich spiele auf gar nichts an", dementierte Han. „Das ist Leias Lieblingsbeschäftigung, nicht meine." Er grinste provokant in ihre Richtung.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich es wenigstens", schoss die Prinzessin scharf zurück. Daraufhin warf Han ihr eine Kusshand zu.

_Es wäre bestimmt befriedigend, ihn ein bisschen zu würgen. Ich muss ihn ja nicht permanent beschädigen._

Er bemerkte säuerlich: „Ihr Fokus lässt zu wünschen übrig, Solo. Vielleicht bevorzugen Sie ja eine Beschäftigung, die Ihnen angemessener ist. Ich vernahm, dass es hier viele Bars gibt."

„He, ich _bin_ mit von der Partie. Es ist nur so, dass mein ganzes Leben so aussieht wie jetzt, ich stecke dauernd in irgendeinem Poodoo. Also mache ich's mir währenddessen so gemütlich wie möglich. Heißt nicht, dass ich Luke nicht genauso helfen will." Er starrte Anakin fest in die Maske, der mit gerunzelter Stirn zurückstarrte. Ja, die beiden konnten sich momentan ganz und gar nicht leiden.

_Welche Geheimnisse trägst du in dir, Schmuggler? Für jede harte Schale gibt es Gründe._

„Schluss! Das führt zu nichts", mischte sich Leia in den Streit ein. „Han hat Recht, ein Angriff würde sie definitiv in die Meuterei treiben. Das Problem ist nur, dass gerade ein Frontalangriff etwas ist, das wir nur sehr schwer durchführen können."

„Nicht unter erheblichen Verlusten", pflichtete Anakin bei. „Ich werde Pallas fragen, welche Ressourcen uns sonst noch zur Verfügung stünden. Eine Rakete oder Bombe kann eine erstaunliche Wirkung erzielen, ohne zwangsweise Todesopfer zu verursachen."

„Zu welchem Zweck sollten Adelige so etwas besitzen?", fragte Leia zweifelnd. „Aber du kannst es ja versuchen."

Pallas saß auf einem Sessel, Rücken gerade aufgerichtet. Zweifellos verlangte die kuatische Aristokratie Haltung. Die Adelige hatte ihre Handschuhe ausgezogen, und war gerade dabei ein Becherchen blaue Banthamilch zu schlürfen. In der anderen Hand hielt sie einen Nerfburger, von dem sie immer wieder so zierlich wie möglich abbiss.

„Allmählich gewöhne ich mich an diesen Lebensstil", bemerkte sie grinsend.

Anakin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der goldene Käfig lässt nur wenig Freiraum", stellte er fest. „Dennoch würdest du dich am liebsten gleich auf den galaktischen Thron katapultieren." Sinnierend: „Es ist wirklich nicht so spaßig, wie es zunächst anmutet, es sei denn man ist so größenwahnsinnig, wie Palpatine es war."

„Das weiß ich alles bereits. Dieses „Macht macht nicht glücklich" habe ich schon allzu oft gehört.

Trotzdem besaß ich immer einen starken Drang danach, eine Sehnsucht, die ich einfach nicht loswurde."

Anakin nickte wissend. „Solche Begierden entstehen, sobald man selbst machtlos ist. Aus deinen Aussagen lese ich heraus, dass dich jemand einmal dominiert hat."

Pallas legte den Burger zur Seite, um mit ihrer Hand gestikulieren zu können. „Es war mein Großvater! Er war ein herzloser Tyrann, der meinen Tagesablauf vollkommen kontrolliert hat, von morgens bis abends. Er schrieb richtige Stundenpläne. Ich hatte jeden Tag nur ein paar Minuten Zeit den Dingen nachzugehen, die mir gefielen."

Anakin hielt es für günstig, sich ein wenig wie ein Sith zu benehmen: „Psychisch wärest du eine begabte Sith, aber dir fehlt das Talent in der Macht."

Sie sah ihn neugierig an und lächelte dann etwas herablassend. „Wo wir schon davon sprechen, wann warst du eigentlich machtlos?"

Anakin blickte nachdenklich auf seine Stiefel. „Das ist etwas, von dem ich dir nicht erzählen werde, Ehefrau hin oder her", sagte er ernst. Anakin musterte sie eindringlich, bevor er ein anderes Thema anschlug: „Pallas, wir benötigen Explosivkörper. Besitzen die Reliarts so etwas?"

„Ganz sicher nicht!", entrüstete sich. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Wofür braucht ihr Explosivkörper?"

Scharf: „Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, in nächster Zeit eine funktionelle Rakete oder Bombe zu erwerben?"

Pallas nahm einen Schluck von ihrer blauen Milch und dachte unterdessen konzentriert nach. „Nein, ich fürchte nicht."

Anakin kehrte zurück: „Negativ." Leia sah sehr betroffen aus, offensichtlich hatte sie doch gehofft, dass sie sich irrte.

Han rieb sich sein Kinn. „Man kann zwar keine Rakete reinstürzen lassen, aber wie wär's mit nem Raumschiff? Um die Schilde kann sich ja R2 kümmern."*

_Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich habe genug Geld dafür, eines zu kaufen._

„Es müsste ein sehr kleines Schiff sein, das mit einer geringen Geschwindigkeit geflogen wird, ansonsten ist es für Luke zu gefährlich."

Leia fügte hinzu: „Außerdem wollen wir auch unter den Wachen kein großes Blutbad anrichten, solange es nicht unbedingt nötig ist."

„_Ach ja. Welch ein Zufall, dass Ihr nicht an die Wachen dachtet, bevor Eure Tochter es aufs Tapet brachte."_

„_Ich..."_

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf klang amüsiert: _„Ihr braucht Euch nicht zu rechtfertigen, ich spreche Euch doch nur ein Kompliment aus."_

„Wenn's um Einkäufe geht, muss Han sich drum kümmern." Han sah sich den Credit-Chip in seiner Hand an. „Chewie, meinst du, dass wir dafür ein anständiges Schiff bekommen?", fragte er grinsend.

„Wroffo."

„Langsam gefällt mir dieser Ausflug." Dann musste sich Han bücken, um ein kleines unangenehmes Steinchen aus seiner Sandale rauszuholen. „Man, hier könnte ich echt gut leben. Blöd, dass Luke so tief in der Klemme steckt."

Gemeinsam mit seinem Wookieekumpel betrat Han das Raumschiffgeschäft. Erstaunlich, dass es so etwas in einem Feriendomizil überhaupt gab. Allerdings urlaubte auf Borleias fast nur eine gehobenere Klientel, die dementsprechend auch zu teuren Spontankäufen neigte. Vielleicht also doch kein so schlechter Ort, um Raumschiffe zu verkaufen.

Die Verkäuferin, eine junge Frau mit langem, rötlichen Haar und superbraungebrannter Haut, beäugte Han misstrauisch, sagte jedoch nichts.

_Tja, Schmugglercharme verfehlt halt nie seine Wirkung._

Han ignorierte sie und begann sofort damit, die ungefähr 30 geparkten Raumschiffe genau zu inspizieren. Chewie tat es ihm gleich, sodass auf jeden der zwei 15 Raumschiffe kamen.

Beide erkannten sofort, dass hier eher auf Optik und Luxus wert gelegt wurde, anstatt einer starken Panzerung oder mächtigen Bewaffnung. Leider waren die Schiffe auch allesamt sehr groß, um überhaupt den nötigen Platz für Komfort bieten zu können.

_Da hat man Lord Vader gleich in der Nähe, und man kommt trotzdem nicht an einen TIE heran. Der wäre für so etwas perfekt._

_Hier muss es doch irgendeinen leichten Ein-Personen Sitzer geben, eines von diesen Dingen, die andauernd eine Reparatur brauchen._

Chewie grollte etwas Unverständliches. Han konnte zwar perfekt Shyriiwook, aber Chewie befand sich einige Meter weiter hinter vielen Raumschiffen, sodass die Akustik nicht allzu gut war. Han ging zu Chewie hin, der triumphierend mit einer Pranke auf ein leichtes Wolkenauto, so ähnlich wie jene auf Bespin, deutete.

„Hat es auch einen Schleudersitz?", fragte Han Chewie

Chewie nickte. Han sah sich das Teil genau an.

_Jaa, das könnte gehen. Das Ding bleibt auf jeden Fall auch bei langsamer Geschwindigkeit in der Luft. Wir müssen nur hoffen, dass die Flugabwehrtürme es nicht erwischen, bevor es Schaden anrichten kann. Und dass R2 es auch tatsächlich schafft, die Schilde ganz kurz hinunterzufahren. Yep, bekloppter Plan. Eine Kleinigkeit geht schief und wir können es schon vergessen._

„Kaufen wir das Ding. Es zahlt sowieso der Böse, also wenn es zu Schrott geschossen wird, brauchen wir kein schlechtes Gewissen haben."

„Weetrllo juuoo prüoowf srooun."

„He Chewie, das meinst du jetzt aber nicht ernst, oder? Weißt du, _das _glaube ich erst, wenn der Kerl im Grab liegt und bis dahin wirklich niemanden umgebracht hat."

„Frrwo pllor."

„Jetzt komm mir nicht auch noch du mit der spirituellen Leier. Ich verlass mich da auf meine Erfahrung, und die sagt mir, dass so ein Gamorreaner selten zum Engel wird."

Sie gingen zur Kasse, wo die Verkäuferin überrascht feststellen musste, dass Han doch Geld dabei hatte. Und zwar nicht zu knapp. Obwohl ungleich billiger als ein vakuumtaugliches Raumschiff, war ein Wolkenauto für den Durchschnittsbürger durchaus eine teure Anschaffung.

Han stieg gleich in das Wolkenauto ein und flog es zum Landeplatz, während Chewie zu ihrem Quartier trottete. Auftrag ausgeführt.

*Mir ist das spontan so eingefallen. Ich möchte anmerken, dass die Ähnlichkeit mit dem Angriff auf das World Trade Center völlig unbeabsichtigt ist.


	7. Chapter 7

Noch heute Nacht!

_Darf nicht fallen, darf nicht fallen, darf nicht fallen. Hier geht es nicht nur um dich, Luke. Ja, Luke, was ist mit dem Rest der Galaxis? Schließlich muss ein Jedi sich doch für alle anderen opfern, oder? Luke, du bist da nicht so wichtig, Luke ist nur ein einzelnes Leben. Wenn du fällst, wirst du töten. Ja, viele, viele. So wie dein Vater vor dir. Luke ist es nicht Wert, dass es so weit kommt._

Luke wurde in den Rücken gestoßen, damit er weiter trottete. Er ging nicht so langsam, weil er Widerstand leisten wollte. Nein, er war schlichtweg zu abgelenkt, um sich auf das Gehen zu konzentrieren. Er merkte nicht einmal so recht, wo er überhaupt hingeführt wurde. Dass sie ihn schon wieder in den Operationssaal brachten.

Die Tür ging auf. Dass Cavella und Tseyn drinnen bereits auf Luke warteten, ging auch irgendwie an ihm vorbei.

_Ja, Luke, leide, leide für die Galaxis. Brav, du bist so brav._

_Luke, kannst du Onkel Owen vielleicht bei Vaporapor 3 helfen? Er braucht deine Hilfe. Sie brauchen alle deine Hilfe._

_Aber wer hilft Luke? Wo sind die Rebellen, die du gerettet hast? Die galaktischen Bürger, die du befreit hast. Werden die für dich bluten, so wie du für sie geblutet hast?_

Luke wurde auf dem OP-Tisch festgemacht. Cavella beugte sich mit ruhigen Augen über ihn.

„Luke wird nicht fallen, dafür ist er zu stark", informierte er sie.

Cavella stützte sich an den Rand des Operationstisches, da ihr Körper von einer plötzlichen und unerwarteten Schwäche befallen wurde. Sie wechselte einen Blick mit Tseyn.

„Na also. Endlich bricht der Junge. Hat ja auch lang genug gedauert", kommentierte dieser gefühllos.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich hier das Richtige tue", hauchte Cavella leise. „Vielleicht ist es ja falsch den Willen der Macht zu vollbringen." Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, ich darf mich von meinem Gewissen nicht aufhalten lassen, sonst ist alles verloren. Machen Sie weiter, Tseyn."

„Luke hat Mitleid mit dir. Du bist sogar noch kranker als Luke und du bist eine Sklavin der dunklen Seite der Macht." Er lächelte weise. „Dunkelheit schafft nur neue Dunkelheit. Es ist die wichtigste Lektion, die Luke jemals gelernt hat."

Tseyn desinfizierte sich und bereitete sich auf die Operation vor. Auch Luke wurde vorbereitet, sein rechtes Bein ausgepackt und mit Desinfektionsmitteln behandelt. Medidroiden wuselten durch die Gegend. Allerlei Maschinen glänzten chromfarben und wurden von den Medidroiden zu den verschiedensten Versorgungs- und Analysezwecken eingesetzt. Sie traktierten Luke eine ganze Weile mit ihren Nadeln und Kanülen, ehe Tseyn sich ihm zuwandte. Er und Cavella setzten sich Schutzbrillen auf, um sich vor eventuell reflektierten Laserstrahlen zu schützen. Luke bekam allerdings keine aufgesetzt.

Luke starrte ins Leere, völlig abwesend, während mit Strichen markiert wurde, wo sie sein Bein abnehmen wollten. Auch, als sie die Haut mit einem dünnen Laserbrenner durchtrennten, reagierte der junge Jedi nicht. Für jede Körperfaser wurde das richtige Werkzeug verwendet. Muskelstränge, Bindegewebe und Nerven wurden mit einem dickeren Laserskalpell traktiert, Blutgefäße vorsichtig mit einem feineren Laserskalpell, Fettgewebe einfach beiseite geschoben und Knochen mit einer Präzisionssäge bearbeitet. Alles wurde fachmännisch durchtrennt. Unterdessen musste Tseyn immer wieder die dicken Blutgefäße abklemmen, da ansonsten die Gefahr eines Verblutens bestand.

Tseyn schwitzte allmählich von der anstrengenden Arbeit, obwohl ihm Droiden assistierten. Aber so ein Bein abzunehmen war eine lange Prozedur, kein einfaches Spielchen, schließlich durfte Luke auf keinen Fall sterben.

Trotzdem beklagte er sich nicht, in der kalten Welt, in der er lebte, gab es keinen Platz für Klage, für niemanden.

Nach einigen Stunden wurde der Körperteil, der einmal ein durchblutetes, funktionelles, junges Bein war, weggetragen, und Luke blieb nur ein Verband statt seiner Gliedmaße. Und doch drang es immer noch nicht in sein Bewusstsein.

Cavella stand still da, beobachtend. Ihr Körper zeigte keine Regung und ihr Mund schien versiegelt. Nur das sanfte Hegen und Senken ihrer Brust verriet, dass sie überhaupt noch lebte.

Danach wurde Luke mit Hilfe einer Schwebebahre abtransportiert und in seinem Quartier auf die harte Pritsche gelegt. In Folge der Entkräftung schlief Luke sehr bald tief und fest, so wie ein Ronto in der Mittagssonne.

„Aaah!"

Anakin fühlte es, als ob sein eigenes Bein betroffen wäre. Ein Phantomschmerz, der anscheinend durch das Band von Luke auf ihn übertragen wurde. Vermutlich konnte dies jederzeit wieder überraschend passieren, auch während eines Kampfes.

_Ich werde mich gegen diese Möglichkeit wappnen müssen, da eine Ablenkung im Ernstfall fatale Konsequenzen hätte._

Dann fiel ihm ein, was das für Luke bedeuten musste und eine wahre Gefühlskakophonie, ähnlich jener, die er bereits bei der Entfernung des Auges verspürt hatte, ging in ihm unbemerkt los. Die Wurzeln der dunklen Seite gruben sich immer tiefer in sein Inneres.

_Ich werde ihnen die geballten Schrecken der dunklen Seite zeigen!_

Alle Köpfe drehten sich in seine Richtung und starrten ihn überrascht an. Niemand war es gewohnt, von Anakin solche Äußerungen zu vernehmen, schon gar nicht so überraschend.

„Ich habe etwas gespürt", erklärte er monoton, mit keiner Silbe seinen enormen Hass offenbarend. „Sein Bein, ich glaube, sie haben es ihm genommen."

Leias Züge verkrampften und sie schien nicht so recht zu wissen, wohin sie ihre Hände tun sollte. Schließlich presste sie die Hände aneinander, so fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Blass und starrgesichtig blickte sie zu ihrem Liebsten.

Han brach das Schweigen mit bitterer Stimme: „Ich weiß ja, dass wir diese Festung nicht einfach so stürmen können. Aber wenn wir nicht bald was unternehmen, wird von Luke gar nichts mehr übrig sein, das wir retten können."

„Ich denke, da haben Sie recht, Solo", erwiderte Anakin scheinbar emotionslos, während es in seinem Inneren brodelte. „Je länger wir warten, desto schwierig wird es, ihn zu transportieren."

Leia nickte erbleicht. Es schien, als befände sie sich im Moment nicht in der Verfassung, etwas zu sagen. Han bemerkte das, und legte ihr besorgt und liebevoll einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Heute Nacht also", stellte Han fest. „Ich schlage vor, wir pennen vorher ein paar Stunden."

Sie trennten sich, um ihre Quartiere aufzusuchen. Dort legten sie sich hin und schliefen. Das Schlaftraining für Extremsituationen machte sich jetzt für sie bezahlt.

Ein kleiner Droide versteckte sich in einer Nische, die sich direkt in der Nähe einer Konsole befand, über die auf das Hauptnetzwerk zugegriffen werden konnte. Selten kamen Leute vorbei, aber sie beachteten den kleinen, scheinbar deaktivierten Astromech nicht.

Durch eine Panzerglaswand beobachtete R2 einen gelangweilten Mann, der vor seiner Konsole saß und konzentriert in sein persönliches Holoabspielgerät starrte, das gerade ein ziemlich seichtes Holodrama vor seinen Augen projizierte.

Inzwischen berechnete R2 mit Hilfe von Algorithmen, wann der Mann wahrscheinlich auf die Toilette musste.

Endlich war es so weit. Der Mann erhob sich, um sich kurz unerlaubt die Beine zu vertreten und seine Notdurft zu verrichten. Er verließ die Konsole in Richtung des relativ weit entfernten Klos – ein weiterer Grund, warum R2 diese Konsole gewählt hatte. Die Codetüre schloss sich hinter ihm automatisch.

Niemand befand sich im Gang. R2 benutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich an seine Aufgabe zu machen und sich Zugang zum Terminal zu verschaffen. Hierfür hakte er erst einmal die Tür, was auch problemlos funktionierte.

Dann rollte er hinein und verschaffte sich Zugang zur Hauptkonsole.

Leia blickte immer wieder nervös auf ihr Chronometer. Es war ihre Aufgabe, den Monitor zu überwachen. Laut den Daten, die R2 fortwährend schickte, verlief alles nach Plan. Er befand sich ganz in der Nähe einer Konsole und brauchte lediglich ein paar Meter rollen und das System haken, damit sich die Schilde für ein paar Minuten senkten.

Doch wenn im Timing auch nur der kleinste Fehler passierte, würde das Wolkenauto harmlos am Schutzschild zerschellen. Natürlich vermochte auch das zur Beunruhigung des Wachpersonals beizutragen. Allerdings keineswegs so sehr, wie es bei einem geglückten Angriff der Fall wäre.

Außerdem bestand das erhebliche Risiko, dass ihre Feinde R2 nach diesem Ereignis entdeckten. Es konnte also leicht sein, dass dies die einzige Gelegenheit für ihre Aktion darstellte.

Sie ärgerte sich. Luke hatte so viel für die Allianz getan, und trotzdem schickte das Oberkommando keine Hilfe. Natürlich, unzählige Welten mussten immer noch vom Joch des Imperiums gesäubert werden. Überdies fehlte es überall an Personal. Aber trotzdem...

Ihre Augen bohrten sich in die Anzeigetafel. R2 schickte gerade die Information, dass das Schild in exakt fünf Minuten deaktiviert sein würde.

„In fünf Minuten geht es los", teilte sie Han über die Hologrammverbindung mit.

„Okay."

Han schnallte sich in den Sitz. Er hatte ein unangenehmes Gefühl bei der Sache, vor allem, weil diese Mission und auch Hans Wohlergehen direkt von Anakins Kräften abhingen.

Chewie umarmte ihn noch einmal heftig, sodass ein paar von Hans Rippen knackten.

„He he, schon gut, du Fellknäuel. Ich komm schon wieder zurück."

„Klrroow."

„Ja, dir auch."

Dann schloss Han das Verdeck und startete. Er hatte ein bisschen mit dem Ding geprobt, um mit dem Vehikel gut umgehen zu können. Aber so ein Wolkenauto ließ sich zum Glück sehr leicht durch die Gegend kutschieren.

Han sah durch das Fenster. Viele helle Sterne glimmten im Nachthimmel, das Meer und die Vegetation sahen im Licht der drei Monde sehr romantisch aus. Er begann, um den Palast Kreise zu ziehen, damit er, sobald das Signal ankam, das Wolkenauto gleich auf seine mystische Reise schicken konnte. Dabei achtete er aber auch darauf, nicht zu nah zu sein. Wenn nämlich jemand bemerkte, was hier vor sich ging, war das gar nicht gut.

Anakin hielt sich das Fernglas vor die geschwärzten Augenlinsen. Er besaß zwar auch im Helm eine Zoom-Funktion, jedoch konnte sie mit der Vergrößerung eines professionellen Armeefeldstechers aus Platzgründen nicht mithalten.

Hier, auf dem Dach des größten Hotels der Insel, besaß er einen sehr guten Überblick. Mit seinen Augen, und auch mit der Macht, konnte er das Wolkenauto und die Geschehnisse um den Palast gut beobachten.

_Solo ist nicht gerade begeistert, dass ich einen so wesentlichen Teil in dem Plan übernehme._

_Eigentlich ist es seltsam, dass er mich so verachtet. Schließlich hatte der Schmuggler doch auch genug mit Kopfgeldjägern, Hutten und anderem galaktischen Abschaum zu tun._

Er konnte Lukes Präsenz sehr deutlich im Palast vernehmen. Außerdem bemerkte er, dass vieles daran nicht stimmte.

Lukes Geist litt, so viel stand fest. Sobald sie ihn von dort retteten, musste sich der Junge mit seinen körperlichen und psychischen Narben auseinandersetzen, da ihm sonst mit Sicherheit permanente Schäden blieben.

_So wie mir._

_Mich machen sie zwar ungeheuerlich stark, aber ich bezweifle, dass dies für Luke der richtige Weg ist._

Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Holotransmitter, obwohl dies nicht nötig wäre. Sobald der richtige Augenblick gekommen war, würde er es spüren.

Luke blickte zu seinem Bein. Diese rätselhafte Gleichgültigkeit, die ihn vorhin befallen hatte, war im Moment entschwunden. Trotzdem wusste er nicht, ob er diesen klaren Moment gutheißen sollte.

_Es erinnert mich nur daran, dass ich mein Bein verloren habe! Und mein Auge! Und meinen Daumen!_

Luke blickte zu dem dicken Bactaverband, der seine schwere Verletzung schützte. Bald würde sich über dem Stumpf eine Haut bilden, die das Ganze verschloss.

_Nur, damit die Haut wieder aufgeschnitten wird, sobald ich eine Prothese verpasst bekomme._

Er seufzte von tiefstem Herzen, den Verband mit schneidendem Blick weiterhin fokussierend. Es schien so – irreal.

_Aber es ist real. Genauso wie damals, bei deiner Hand. Wann akzeptierst du die eigentlich richtig?_

Luke hatte niemanden davon erzählt, wie schwer es ihm insgeheim fiel. Alle waren sie rücksichtsvoll, und es gab auch eine Menge Gründe die Hand hinzunehmen. Sie schwächte ihn nicht, war im Gegenteil sogar stärker als eine fleischliche Hand. Außerdem war sie widerstandsfähig gegen Hitze, Säuren und Basen. Kurzum, es gab keinen Grund sich davon abgestoßen zu fühlen.

_Und jetzt habe ich das mal drei._

Plötzlich verspürte Luke einen ungeheuerlichen Drang. Es verlockte ihn, den Verband einfach aufzureißen, um es sich anzusehen. Sich zu versichern, dass das Bein wirklich abgeschnitten war.

_Natürlich ist es das. Sei nicht so ein Dummkopf, Luke. Wie heißt es doch so schön: wenn etwas stirbt, muss man es gehen lassen. Das ist doch die Kunst beim Jedi-sein, zu wissen, wann man kämpfen soll, und wann man aufgeben soll._

Luke beschloss, sich in die Macht zu versenken. Wenn er mit der hellen Seite meditierte, dann würde sie ihm Frieden geben und ihm den Drang nehmen seine Wunde zu untersuchen. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Mitte und tauchte in die Sphären der Macht ab.

Der kleine Droide beendete mit stoischer Ruhe seine Arbeit. Ungeduld kannte er nicht, dafür war er zu sehr Maschine. Natürlich würde er gegenüber seinem Rivalen C3PO niemals zugeben, dass dieser ihn, was die Fähigkeit zu fühlen anging, übertraf.

Angst verbarg sich jedoch auch unter diesem metallenen Kuppelkopf. Trotzdem hatte R2-D2 bereits viel schlimmere Situationen gemeistert.

Ein paar Millisekunden später sandte er das Signal an seine Meister.

_Das ist es!_

In ihrem Herz verspürte sie Nervosität, ließ sie aber nicht an die Oberfläche dringen. Dieser Mechanismus, alles zu verstecken, verlieh ihr die ungewöhnliche Nervenstärke und Professionalität, die sie in solchen Situationen so dringend benötigte.

Sie drückte mit ruhiger Hand einen Knopf und teilte Han mit: „Es ist so weit."

„Also los, jetzt bringen wir das Baby mal auf seinen Crashkurs", murmelte Han zu sich selbst und wendete das Wolkenauto, welches er mit nicht allzu schneller Geschwindigkeit auf den Palast zufliegen ließ.

Im blieben nur ein paar Sekunden, um aus den Schiff auszusteigen. Entschlossen aktivierte Han den Schleudersitz.

„Möge die Macht..."

_Wie geht das noch mal? Verdammt, fang ich jetzt auch schon mit diesem Kram an?_

Vorschriftsgemäß öffnete sich das Verdeck und Han wurde mitsamt den Sitz hoch in die Luft geschleudert. Blitzschnell griff Han zu den Hebeln an den Seiten unterhalb des Sitzes und zog gleichzeitig daran.

Sofort zündeten die Stabilisatordüsen. Schneller, als Han es wahrnehmen konnte, bestimmten die Sensoren, die im Sitzgewebe angebracht waren Neigung, Fallgeschwindigkeit, Höhe und andere Parameter. Ohne, dass Han etwas tun musste, richteten die Düsen des Systems sich automatisch so aus, dass der Sitz mitsamt Han in einen langsamen Sinkflug überging.

Han sah nach unten. Unter ihm sah er eine Menge Vegetation, Bäume.

_Da sollte ich lieber nicht landen._

In der Ferne erblickte er einen Strand.

_Schon besser._

Er zog an einem der zwei Hebeln und änderte dadurch die Flugrichtung. Es fiel ihm ganz leicht, seinen Sitz in eine Bahn zu bringen die in an den Strand bringen würde. Der Sand stellte sicherlich einen guten Landeplatz dar.

Langsam glitt das Han-Paket seiner Landung entgegen.

Unterdessen...

Anakin verließ sich ganz auf die Strömungen der Macht, für ihn floss die Zeit scheinbar wie ein zähflüssiger Teig dahin, sodass er jederzeit in den Lauf der Dinge eingreifen konnte.

Aber etwas stimmte nicht. Sicher, die Macht war mit ihm. Doch sein volles Potential stand im trotzdem nicht zur Verfügung, noch immer nicht. Es erinnerte ihn ein wenig an seinen ersten Kampf mit Dooku, wo ihn seine eigene Wut gehindert hatte, die helle Seite so stark anzuzapfen, wie es ihm theoretisch möglich sein sollte.

Plötzlich spürte er, dass die vier Flugabwehrtürme im Begriff waren das Wolkentaxi in Stücke zu schießen. Er streckte die Macht nach den vier zielsuchenden Raketen aus, um sie von der Bahn abzubringen. Raketen, die wesentlich schneller flogen, als sie ein menschliches Auge wahrnehmen konnte.

Da, Nummer eins. Er erfasste sie, um sie gen Boden zu schicken. Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit raste sie in einen Garten, wo sie einen dumpfen Knall samt weitausgedehnter Staubwolke erzeugte.

Nummer zwei und Nummer drei kontrollierte er gleichzeitig und lenkte sie gegeneinander. Sie detonierten und zerstörten sich gegenseitig in einem leuchtenden Feuerball.

Er beeilte sich, Nummer vier unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Doch kaum hatte er die Rakete erfasst, explodierte sie schon an der Wand des Wolkenautos, es vollständig pulverisierend. Durch sein Fernglas beobachtete er genau den Einschlag und die unmittelbar darauf folgende Detonation. Weißglühend zerbarst das Vehikel in lauter kleine Fragmente, die anschließend harmlos auf den Boden regneten.

Außer einem bunten Feuerwerk richtete das Wolkenauto somit nichts an der Außenwand des Palastes an. Nicht einmal einen Kratzer bekam das Gebäude ab.

Nur ein winziger Sekundenbruchteil hatte ihm gefehlt, welchen ihm die helle Seite verwehrt hatte, weil er sie noch immer nicht so gut kontrollierte, wie er es sollte.

Ohnmächtiger Zorn erfasste ihn wie eine schwarze Staubwolke. Wut auf seine eigene Unfähigkeit und auf die helle Seite, die sich trotz seiner großen Bemühungen immer noch entzog, wenn es darauf ankam.

_Wenn mir diese Kraftquelle nicht zur Verfügung steht, dann werde ich mich eben einer anderen zuwenden!_

Daraufhin gestattete er es sich den Kopf zu senken und seinen Maskenschädel verzweifelt in seine Hände zu stützen, da er spürte, dass ihn niemand beobachtete.

_Nein! Lukes Opfer dürfen nicht umsonst sein!_

Er tat sein bestes, seine innere Agonie zu verdrängen, in einen finsteren Winkel seines Unterbewusstseins, wo schon vieles lagerte.

_Aber dort wird sie wieder schmoren und sich verdichten, bis sie irgendwann in einer gewaltigen Explosion an die Oberfläche dringt. Falls ich sie nicht zuvor in kleinen, hässlichen Dosen loswerde._

_Frieden..._

Anakin zwang sich dazu, friedliche Bilder aus seinem Inneren zu erzeugen. Aber es mochte nicht so recht gelingen. Immer wieder kam ihm Luke in den Sinn. Das Leid seines Sohnes konnte er nicht so einfach verdrängen.

_Ich muss mich eben noch mehr anstrengen._

Doch Anakin hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, das Anstrengung und Disziplin allein vielleicht doch nicht den Weg zum Erfolg darstellten. Man konnte inneren Frieden nicht erzwingen.

_So verdammenswert meine Unfähigkeit auch sein mag, wir sollten uns ohnehin auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren – ein Plan B ist nötig._

Er zog sich das Wookieekostüm über und ging mit energischen Schritten, ohne Nervosität, zu ihrem Hauptquartier zurück.

Dunkelheit und Hoffnungsschimmer

Luke erhob sich vorsichtig auf sein heiles Bein. Es fiel ihm relativ leicht, seine Balance zu halten. Das Jedi Training half in dieser Hinsicht enorm.

_Ich fühle mich gerade psychisch ganz okay, also kann ich ruhig ein bisschen trainieren._

Er machte einen Sprung und landete geschickt auf seinem Bein. Bald begann er, in der Zelle hin und her zu hopsen.

_Wenn sie mich befreien, sollte ich imstande sein, mich selbst fortzubewegen. So gut, wie es unter diesen Umständen halt geht._

Während er seine Übungen absolvierte, füllte sich sein Kopf mit misanthropischen Gedanken. Seine Bemühungen erschienen ihm plötzlich jämmerlich, geradezu peinlich für einen Jedi Meister. Er hielt sich für ein schwaches Wrack, physisch und psychisch hinüber. Nicht einmal wert, gerettet zu werden.

_Nein, nicht schon wieder!_

Doch er merkte trotzdem, wie sich eine bleierne Traurigkeit in ihm ausbreitete, alles Positive in ihm erstickend. Dumme Ideen quälten ihn.

_Ich bin verloren, die werden mich da nie rechtzeitig rausholen. Vielleicht wäre es eh besser, wenn sie es lassen. Sonst geht es ihnen am Ende noch so wie mir._

_Ja, warum schneide ich mir eigentlich nicht gleich die Kehle durch? Hat ja alles doch keinen Sinn, und dann müsste ich wenigstens nicht mehr leiden. Schluss, aus, fertig. Kein Luke mehr, dem etwas wehtun könnte._

Er fiel bitterlich schluchzend auf seine Pritsche. Nach sehr langer Zeit beruhigte er sich wieder ein wenig. Er biss die Zähne zusammen.

_Ich bin eine tolle letzte Hoffnung für den Jedi Orden, was? Ein Jedi mit Selbstmordgedanken..._

_Dabei kann ich doch nicht meinen _Vater_ mit der Neugründung alleine lassen!_

Danach schloss er die Augen, um ein wenig zu schlafen. Er schlief sehr viel in letzter Zeit, weil der Schlaf für ihn die einzige Ausflucht von der grausamen Realität darstellte.

Als er erwachte, bemerkte er den Geist in der Zelle.

„Ich kann dir einen Weg zur Stärke zeigen, Kindchen"_, _bot er väterlich lächelnd an.

Luke starrte ihn mit blutunterlaufenem Auge an. In gewisser Weise schien sein Blick Sidious zu durchbohren, die tiefsten Abgründe seiner schwarzen Seele erfassend.

„Sparen Sie sich die Freundlichkeiten", meinte Luke kühl. „Ich weiß genau, dass Sie mir nur schaden wollen. Aber wissen Sie was? Es ist mir egal."

Sidious lächelte hämisch. „Du hast recht, Junge. Ich will dir Böses, genau wie Cavella." Sidious reichte ihm eine schimmernde Geisterhand.

Luke stierte wie hypnotisch auf die Hand. Immer noch zögerte er Sidious zu folgen, auch wenn er es schon einmal kurz getan hatte. Denn obwohl er den Preis nicht so gut kannte wie sein Vater, konnte er ihn auf einem instinktivem Level erahnen. Da war diese leise Stimme in seinem Inneren, die zwar jetzt im Hintergrund sprach, jedoch immer vorhanden war, bei jeder seiner Taten – sein Gewissen. Die natürliche Fähigkeit zwischen richtig und falsch zu unterscheiden, die bei Luke seit jeher sehr ausgeprägt war.

Doch leider wurde sie im Moment von den grellen Stimmen des Schmerzes und der Verzweiflung übertönt. Sie schrieen ihm in den Ohren, manipulierten sein Denken.

„_Luke, tu es nicht!", _hörte er plötzlich die Stimme Bens in seinem Kopf. Er ignorierte sie geflissentlich.

Dann ergriff er die Geisterhand, und verspürte, dass ein Schwall der Dunkelheit ihn regelrecht berauschte. So wie damals auf dem zweiten Todesstern. Es fühlte sich unvergleichlich gut an, ein ekstatisches Gefühl der bloßen und ungehemmten Macht, die sich ihm unterwarf, zur Verfügung stellte. Seine Logik warnte ihn, dass dies eine Lüge war, dass die dunkle Seite einen nicht wirklich allmächtig machte. Doch sogleich flammte feurige Wut gegen Cavella in ihm hoch – starke Wut, die es nicht duldete, sich ihr zu widersetzen. Sie gab ihm Halt, verscheuchte alle Schmerzen und Zweifel in einen finsteren Winkel seines Unterbewusstseins. Luke konnte sich daran anklammern, sich anhalten.

„Und jetzt verschwinde, Abschaum", verscheuchte er Sidious, der ihn mit triumphaler, lechzender Fratze angaffte. Ohne, dass sich sein grässlicher Gesichtsausdruck veränderte, verblasste der Geist allmählich.

Anakin betrat das Zimmer. Leia und Han standen bereits wartend darinnen, die Prinzessin mit Haltung, während der Schmuggler in einer Ecke lümmelte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Leia ihn sofort ruhig. Als gute Anführerin schob sie den Leuten keine Schuld zu, bevor sie nicht alle Hintergründe für den Fehlgang eines Plans kannte.

Lapidar: „Ich habe versagt."

„Warum?"

„Weil meine Kontrolle über die helle Seite immer noch mehr als dürftig ist", grollte Anakin.

Leia atmete langsam ein und aus. Sie hielt sich davor zurück, ihren finsteren, leiblichen Vater zu schimpfen.

_Es hätte keinen Zweck, außerdem hat er offensichtlich alles getan, was in seiner Macht stand._

„Klar. Wir brauchen ja eh nur nen Plan B. Ups, jetzt sind sie ja vor solchen Angriffen gewarnt. Hätte ich fast vergessen", bemerkte Han sarkastisch.

Anakin starrte ihn lediglich finster an und erwiderte nichts. Innerlich mochte er den Schmuggler jedoch etwas weniger.

„Han! Das hat keinen Zweck. Wir sitzen hier alle im selben Boot und müssen zusammenhalten, wenn wir Luke da rausbringen wollen."

„Sie hat recht. Es wäre besser, unsere Differenzen einstweilen beiseite zu legen", stimmte Anakin ihr zu.

_Er ist zwar ein Ungeheuer, aber wenigstens reagiert er professionell._

Han kratzte sich kurz am Kinn. „Okay." Er musterte die anderen neugierig.

Und so setzten sich drei sehr unterschiedliche Menschen zusammen, um die strategische Lage zu besprechen.

Curran ging seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach, denken. Der Plan mit dem Wolkenauto, den er eigentlich für ganz gut befunden hatte, war gescheitert.

_Ist das wirklich der Fall?_

Curran erinnerte sich an die Furcht in den Stimmen, die Nervosität. Die verräterischen Anzeichen dafür, dass sie nicht mehr gut schlafen konnten.

_Falls jemand die Lage, die dort herrscht, beurteilen kann, bin das ich. Immerhin habe ich dort gearbeitet und sie nicht. Andererseits kenne ich mich wohl mit Verrat nicht so gut aus wie sie._

Doch sie ließen ihn nicht immer an ihren Beratungen teilhaben, weil manche von ihnen ihm nicht ganz vertrauten. Besonders Solo und Vader erwiesen sich als ziemlich paranoid. Allerdings ging es ihm etwas besser als Pallas, die anscheinend nur bei der ersten Lagebesprechung eingeweiht worden war.

_Permanente Nervosität schlägt auf das Gemüt._

Ein paar Minuten zuvor...

„Burt, hast du das genau gesehen?" Die grauhaarige Frau klang nervös. Ihre Finger umklammerten verkrampft die Kontrollen, die ihr ermöglichten mit „ihrem" Flugabwehrturm auf Ziele zu schießen.

Sie blickte auf den Monitor, auf dem Burts Bild flimmerte. „Die haben ein Wolkenauto in uns reingeflogen!", erklärte Burt aufgeregt. „Verdammt. Wenn das Terroristen waren? Wer da drinnen war, lebt jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht mehr."

Elpar knetete ihre Finger. „Ja. Ich denke auch, dass es Terroristen waren. Jemand – hasst Cavella. So sehr, dass er bereit ist Kamikazeattentäter einzusetzen."

„Ich will nicht sterben!", schrie Burt. „Ich habe hier doch nur angeheuert, damit ich eine ruhige Kugel schieben kann. Sonst wäre ich gleich ins Mili gegangen.

Terroristen! Poodoo, Poodoo, Poodoo!

Die werden wieder und wieder zuschlagen. So lange, bis sie bekommen, was sie wollen.

Und wer soll uns dann aus der Patsche helfen? Das Imperium? Bah, die haben anderes zu tun.

Die Rebellion? Cavella _foltert_ Luke Skywalker."

„Ruhig Blut, Burt", versuchte Elpar ihre Kollegin zu beruhigen. Elpar bemerkte, wie das Blut ihr Gesicht verließ. Sie fühlte sich immer ganz schwächlich, wenn sie es mit der Angst zu tun bekam.

„Ich werde gar nicht ruhig sein!", erwiderte Burt energisch. „Wir waren schon lange genug ruhig. So kann es nicht weitergehen, Elpar. Das ist nur ein Job und wir müssen auch auf unseren eigenen Hals schauen."

Elpar fühlte einen harten Klumpen in ihrem Hals. „Aber sie sind gewarnt, ich glaube nicht, dass wir eine Chance haben zu fliehen. Sie könnten uns erschießen."

„Und die Terroristen etwa nicht?", entgegnete Burt aufgebracht. „Weil siehst du, genau das ist das Problem. Die Leute bilden sich ein, dass eh schon alles gut geht und nehmen deswegen kein Risiko auf sich. Und wenn's dann plötzlich ernst wird, patsch, tot." Sie fletschte grimmig die Zähne.

Elpar schüttelte ihren Kopf. Burt war immer gleich so kompromisslos, wenn sie zornig war. Intelligent, aber ununterbrochen unter Druck, der hin und wieder entweichen musste. Das war Burt.

„Du brauchst einen Plan", warnte sie die jüngere Frau.

„Das weiß ich", maulte Burt zurück. „Und ich werde mir einen besorgen."

Elpar seufzte. Niemals würde sie ihre Freundin Burt verraten. Sie hoffte nur, dass Burt nichts Unüberlegtes tat und sich damit in Schwierigkeiten brachte.

Elrika ging zögerlich in _den Raum _hinein_, _den sie sich jetzt schon länger untersagt hatte. Doch diesmal war das Verlangen einfach zu stark.

Ihr Blick schweifte umher. Die Blumen strahlten so frisch wie immer. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass ihre Diener gut arbeiteten.

Sie griff sich eine weiße Lyrisblüte und hielt sie sich unter die Nase. Vorsichtig sog sie den Duft ein und fixierte ihre Augen auf das zarte Blütengewebe. Dabei stellte die Blüte für sie lediglich eine Ablenkung dar. Wenn sie sich ausschließlich auf das Blumenbouquet konzentrierte, musste sie sich nicht den anderen Dingen stellen, die sich hier sonst noch befanden.

Aber dann verspürte sie diesen schmerzvollen Drang aufzublicken. Die Blumen konnten sie nicht ewig beschäftigen. Schließlich gab sie ihrem Verlangen nach. Sie ließ die Blüte achtlos fallen.

Die Hologramme ihrer Liebsten leuchteten stumm und bewegungslos. Sie betrachtete die Abbildungen konzentriert. Doch es wirkte auf sie alles so – tot. Irreal. Elrika begriff, warum das so war. Sie hatte diese Hologramme schon so oft angesehen, dass sie jegliche Bedeutung für sie verloren hatten. Genauso, wie sie sich an viele Details ihres Lebens mit ihrem Sohn und ihrem Ehemann einfach nicht mehr erinnerte.

Eine Träne der Verzweiflung rann ihre Wange entlang. Sie durfte sie nicht vergessen. Nein, denn wenn dies passierte, verließen ihre Geliebten sie für immer. Und jene Vorstellung war unerträglich.

Andererseits verstand sie mehr und mehr, dass sie sich die ganze Zeit ebenso selbst vernichtete, wie sie es mit Skywalker tat.

_Ich hätte hier nicht herkommen dürfen, dann kann ich sie nämlich noch weniger loslassen. Sie hätten nicht gewollt, dass ich mich selbst so zerstöre. Es sind ja nur Träume. Skywalker hat Recht. Aber ich kann sie doch nicht einfach so aufgeben! Ich schaffe es nicht!_

Elrika zermarterte sich den Kopf. Ihr Verstand gebot ihr loszulassen, ihr Herz befahl ihr sie festzuhalten. Und sie vermochte es einfach nicht, diese beiden unterschiedlichen Triebfedern zu vereinen.

Lange Nägel krallten sich in ihre eigene Kopfhaut, weil sie versuchte die Agonie mit ihren eigenen Händen einzusperren, damit sie nicht hervorbräche. Sie verspürte das Blut auf ihren Fingern, das aus kleinen Wunden quoll.

Dann erfasste ihr Blick das leere Lieblingshologramm Dalks, und daraufhin brach sie schluchzend auf dem kalten, glatten Boden zusammen. Innerlich verspürte sie die dunkle Begierde sich aufzuschlitzen. Mit einem scharfen Objekt das eigene Fleisch zu verletzen, sodass es blutete und schmerzte. Doch sie tat es nicht, weil sie wusste, was ihre Bediensteten von solchen Taten hielten. Ja, sie spürte es. Verrat hing in der Luft. Nichtsdestotrotz fühlte sie sich zu schwach, dagegen vorzugehen.

Luke lächelte unheilvoll.

_Die dunkle Seite ist immer für einen da. Das hat mir Yoda nie beigebracht._

_Macht! Wie konnte ich nur darauf verzichten?_

Er fühlte sich, als vermochte er es sich die ganze Welt untertan zu machen. Seine Behinderungen bedeuteten ihm nichts mehr.

„_Vater?"_

„_Was gibt es?"_

„_Warum hast du mir nie erzählt, dass Macht am Leben hält, wenn es sonst nichts anderes mehr gibt?"_

Anakin schwieg lange, offenbar wollte er Luke keine Plattitüden als Antwort geben. Außerdem musste er Lukes Veränderung erst einmal analysieren. Dann antwortete er: _„Früher hättest du es nicht akzeptiert. Und inzwischen weiß ich, dass Macht allein nicht auf Dauer befriedigt."_

„_Also ich weiß nicht. Es fühlt sich ziemlich gut an."_

Nachdenklich: _„Wenn man ausschließlich für die Macht lebt, wird man bald von einer Leere erfüllt, die Verstand und Seele vernichtet."_

„_Klingt ja alles gut und schön. Aber woran soll ich mich denn sonst klammern?"_

Er fühlte eine leise Zustimmung von seinem Vater ausgehen. _„Das ist wahr. Die dunkle Seite gibt Halt, wenn es sonst nichts anderes mehr gibt. Allerdings musst du bereit sein, sie wieder loszulassen. Sonst werden du und die dunkle Seite – eins!" _Es schien beinahe, als schwärmte Anakin ein bisschen davon.

„_Wie könnte ich __**das**__ aufgeben?" _Luke wirkte ungläubig.

Energisch:_ „Luke, Yoda war ein Narr. Die dunkle Seite ist nicht der leichtere Weg, sie ist der schwierigere Weg. Du hast keine Vorstellung vom Preis, der gezahlt werden muss!"_

„_Sidious sagte, du hättest alles für ihre Macht geopfert. Ist sie stärker?"_

Anakin dachte stumm über Lukes Frage nach. _„Sie ist sehr stark", _gestand er beunruhigt._ „Ob sie wirklich mächtiger ist, kann ich nicht genau beurteilen, weil ich mein Potential in der hellen Seite nie maximieren konnte. Doch die Dunkelheit ist nicht __**dein**__ Schicksal, Luke. Dir ist ein anderer Weg bestimmt."_

„_Ist es deine Bestimmung?"_

Anakin ließ sich mit der Antwort erneut Zeit. _„Mir ist es bestimmt der Macht das Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Aber was das bedeutet, weiß ich immer noch nicht."_

Luke verzog das Gesicht zu einem düsteren Lächeln. _„Jetzt gehört diese Macht jedenfalls mir. Und ich werde einstweilen noch ein wenig darin schwelgen. Möge die Macht mit dir sein, Vater."_

„_Möge die Macht mit dir sein." _Anakin verspürte Neid, den es eigentlich gar nicht geben durfte.

Ein Glücksfall

„He Chewie, siehst du das auch?" Han grinste breit und reichte seinem Kumpel den Feldstecher. Sie lagerten diesmal unauffälliger, die Büsche verdeckten die Sicht auf sie hervorragend.

Chewie blickte hindurch. Er musste das Gerät erst für seine Augen einstellen, da Wookiees eine bessere Nahsicht, aber eine schlechtere Fernsicht im Vergleich zu Menschen besaßen. Eine Anpassung an die Urwälder ihrer Heimat. Dafür hörten sie ausgezeichnet, nicht das leiseste Flüstern entging einem Wookiee, während er jagte.

Chewie erspähte sonderbare Lichtreflexe im Inneren. Außerdem waren dumpfe, seltsame Geräusche zu hören. Als ob dort drinnen Dinge umfielen oder gar explodierten.

„Orrkw!"

„Ja, der Meinung bin ich auch. Vielleicht haben wir ja diesmal den Sabacc-Pot geknackt. Könnte aber auch ne wilde Party sein."

„Klroow mrriwo."

„Weißt ja, wie die Reichen so sind. Die mögen keine fetzige Musik."

Chewie gab ihm den Feldstecher wieder.

Plötzlich vernahmen sie einen sehr lauten, gedämpften Knall, der vom Palast auszugehen schien. Unzweifelhaft eine Detonation, nichts anders vermochte diese Art von Lärm zu erzeugen.

„Ich glaube, dort drinnen geht's gerade heiß her", murmelte Han. Han presste das Fernglas weiterhin auf seine Augen und veränderte wie wild die Feinjustierung.

„Wenn das nicht ne Chance ist zuzuschlagen, dann weiß ich nicht. Schau, die haben sogar das Tor geöffnet. Man könnte jetzt einfach reinspazieren..."

Anstatt zu antworten stand Chewie einfach auf. Sie hatten keine Zeit zu verlieren. Die anderen mussten jetzt sofort davon erfahren, wenn sie die Chance nicht verpassen wollten.

Woanders...

„R2 meldet mir gerade, dass im Inneren des Palasts ein Aufstand stattfindet! Es wurde sogar das große Tor geöffnet!"

Leia trat von einem Bein auf das andere. Doch ihr vornehmes Antlitz zeigte keine Zeichen starker Emotionen. Altes Training verursachte, dass Leia immer noch jederzeit wusste, welchen Ausdruck ihr Gesicht gerade trug.

Anakin wandte sich ihr dynamisch zu. Er verspürte eine ganz und gar ungewöhnliche Emotion. Eine, die er eigentlich schon vor langer Zeit ausgemerzt glaubte. Hoffnung. Ja, er jubilierte beinahe vor Freude. Obwohl ihm sein Verstand sagte, dass Luke weiterhin in großer Gefahr schwebte.

_Vielleicht können wir Luke jetzt endlich in Sicherheit bringen!_

Sie sahen sich an, Vater und Tochter, in ihren Vorhaben völlig eilig.

_Möglicherweise werden wir uns nie wieder so einig sein._

„Ich kümmere mich um die Reliart-Truppen!", meinte Anakin sofort.

„Ich werde mich einstweilen mit Han und Chewie austauschen. R2 kann mir nämlich nur mitteilen, was die Sensoren und Sicherheitskameras aufzeichnen."

Anakin drehte sich um und stob mit dramatisch wehendem Umhang davon. Er hatte vor sich sein Wookieekostüm zu holen. Währenddessen tippte Leia eifrig eine Ziffern-Sequenz in ihr holografisches Übertragungsgerät ein.

Anakin streifte sich das Kostüm so schnell über, wie es ging. Auch in dieser Phase der Rettung war es noch nicht leistbar, darauf zu verzichten.

Dann verließ er das Hotel. So besessen war er, dass er sogar rannte. Etwas, das er normal nie tat. Schon alleine deswegen, weil Rennen den Truppen immer Nervosität vermittelte. Und er musste schließlich stets wie der unnahbare, unbesiegbare Herr über die Lage wirken.

Bald kam er in der billigen Herberge an, Anakin betrat die Unterkunft mit zügigem Schritt. Ohne zu zögern ließ er sich vom Lift in das richtige Stockwerk befördern, dorthin, wo seine Soldaten so dicht wie Nahrungsrationen in ihrer Verpackung untergebracht waren. Manche hatten es sogar gewagt, sich darüber zu beschweren.

_Interessant, dass ich schon wieder kommandiere. Ich scheine für das Befehlen geschaffen zu sein._

Er gab den Schlüsselcode blitzschnell in die Zimmertüre der ersten Gruppe ein und die Tür öffnete sich sofort. Darin lagen seine schnarchenden Soldaten, in Stockbetten übereinandergestapelt, gleich sechs pro Zimmer. Die Sensoren in seiner Maske nahmen wahr, dass es ein wenig stank. Doch das bekümmerte ihn wenig.

Schnell rüttelte er sie mit der Macht auf und sprach: „Beeilung! Die Aktion findet heute Nacht statt!"

„Wie bitte, mein Lord?", fragte ein Mann mittleren Alters mit schwarzen, kurzen Haaren ziemlich baff.

_Wenn ich etwas nicht leiden kann, dann ist das Begriffsstutzigkeit._

Gebieterisch: „Ihr werdet mir helfen, alle anderen aufzuwecken. Dies ist kein Drill!"

„Jawohl, mein Lord!", rief der von Anakins Stimme Aufgescheuchte überloyal. Auch seine Zimmergenossen kamen langsam aber sicher zu sich, die Müdigkeit fiel von ihnen ab. Das mochte allerdings auch daran liegen, dass es Anakin war, der sie aufweckte.

Ohne weiter zu warten brauste Anakin energisch aus dem Zimmer. Der Schwarzhaarige befahl seinen Kumpanen sofort etwas großspurig: „Mitkommen! Heute geht's los."

„Man", stöhnte ein braunhaariger Bursche. Sodann beeilten sie sich aber, Anakin zu folgen. Niemand wollte ihn warten lassen, oder gar enttäuschen. Ihre Angst und das dadurch erzeugte Adrenalin vertrieb sehr schnell alle Müdigkeit.

Anakin und die Insassen des ersten Raums rannten jetzt von Zimmer zu Zimmer, um die Übrigen im Eiltempo aufzuwecken. Bei besonders schweren Fällen manipulierte Anakin sogar das Bewusstsein, damit die jeweilige Schlafmütze geschwinder in den Wachzustand überführt wurde. Alles in allem benötigte er nur ein paar Minuten für die Aufgabe, fünfzig Männer und Frauen auf die Beine zu bringen.

„Ausrüsten und fertig machen!", befahl er postwendend den Geweckten. „Die Gruppenführer sollen sich um ihre Männer und Frauen kümmern. Jeder Ausrüstungsfehler kann zum Tod führen."

„Ja, Sir!", erscholl es wie aus einem Mund. Es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass Anakins kurzes Training die Disziplin dieser Truppe verbessert hatte. Vielleicht beabsichtigten sie aber auch einfach nur so schnell es ging aus Anakins Dunstkreis zu entschwinden.

Kurz darauf brach das reinste Chaos aus, weil jeder gleichzeitig zu den Schränken musste. Niemand war bereit, auf den anderen mal zu warten, denn keiner wollte der Letzte sein. Während die Männer und Frauen ihre bequeme Alltagskleidung anzogen, und die Waffen noch einmal überprüften, schritt Anakin wie ein Inspektor durch die Reihen, die Arbeit seiner Soldaten erneut begutachtend. Dabei wirkte die düstere Gestalt reichlich ungeduldig. Hin und wieder machte er eine kurze Bemerkung, woraufhin sich der Angesprochene vor lauter Eifer überschlug, seinen Fehler auszubessern.

_Allesamt inkompetent. Früher hätte ich sie wegen mangelnder Leistung getötet. Meine momentane Situation ist vieles, aber glorreich ist sie nicht._

„Leia, wie sieht's aus?", erkundigte sich Han, der gerade ins Zimmer stolperte. Chewie befand sich dicht hinter ihm.

Als Antwort auf die Frage ließ Leia einen Gebäudeplan auf dem Monitor erscheinen, den sie eigentlich bereits allzu gut kannten. Doch diesmal waren alle Sicherheitstüren markiert, die nicht mehr funktionierten. Die tiefen, braunen Augen verrieten höchste Konzentration.

„Ich habe bereits einen Plan entwickelt." Leia deutete mit ruhiger Hand auf den Eingang des Anwesens.

„Zuerst müssen wir den Garten durchqueren. Das sollte kein Problem darstellen, da er nur leicht von Wachen bewacht wird. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sich dort im Moment gar keine Wachen aufhalten.

Die Türe des Anwesens ist nur dünn, und dient nicht dem Schutz, sondern eher der Zierde. Mit ein paar Hochenergie-Blasterschüssen wird sie bald überwunden sein. Das heißt, es ist ziemlich leicht, in den Palast selbst einzudringen." Sie betätigte ein paar Knöpfe und zoomte jetzt nur den Innenbereich des Palastes ins Blickfeld, der große Garten war nicht mehr zu sehen. Sie zeigte auf den Bereich gleich hinter der Palasttüre. Han rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn.

„Wenn wir hier rechts abbiegen und die Galerie sehr schnell durchqueren, gelangen wir zu einem Nebeneingang der Wachquartiere. Ich nehme an, dass sich dort derzeit kaum Wachen aufhalten, Kampfhandlungen finden nämlich selten in solchen Bedienstetenräumlichkeiten statt. Das können wir zu unserem Vorteil nutzen." Sie deutete auf einen Ausgang der Wachquartiere. „Um bei Notfällen schnell auf die Wachen zuzugreifen, ist dieser Ausgang mit dem Kernbereich des Palastes verbunden. Leider ist diese Sicherheitstüre aktiv, also müssen wir sie irgendwie überwinden."

„Die ist ziemlich dick", murmelte Han.

„Wllraao brrwwo."

Han lachte los.

„Vader kann das vielleicht mit seiner Macht übernehmen", bemerkte er dann. „Ich habe zwar einen Laserbrenner auf dem Falken, aber das Teil wiegt recht viel."

Leia runzelte kurz nachdenklich die Stirn. „Wir sollten den Laserbrenner mitnehmen, auch wenn er schwer zu transportieren ist. Außerdem heißt Vader jetzt Anakin, Han." Dann fuhr sie fort, ohne Hans Aussage weitere Beachtung zu schenken. „Danach ginge es hierhin, zu den Sicherheitsterminals des Kerns. R2 schafft es nicht dorthin vorzudringen, aber es ist nötig sie zu hacken, weil man von dort auf alle Sicherheitstüren des Kernbereichs zugreifen kann."

„Vielleicht können wir R2 auf unserem Weg hinein ja mitnehmen, damit er das hackt."

„Bei den Terminals werden wir eine Gruppe Soldaten abstellen, da sonst die Gefahr besteht, dass unsere Feinde auf die Terminals zugreifen und uns innen einsperren."

„Schätze, wenn die jemand umballert, sind wir Bantha-Futter."

„Deswegen darf es nicht passieren, Han. Wenn nötig, können wir Anakin vielleicht auch dort lassen, obwohl wir ihn später dringend bräuchten."

Leia wies auf eine Stelle am Bildschirm. „Hier ist unsere nächste Station, Cavellas persönliche Quartiere. Wir müssen durch diese Art Halle durch und an ihrem Schlafquartier, Bibliothek und sonstigen Räumlichkeiten vorbei."

„Direkt in Cavellas Hintern? Da habe ich ein komisches Gefühl, Leia."

„Tut mir leid, aber wir wollen doch so viele automatische Geschütze wie möglich umgehen. Außerdem hat das noch einen anderen Grund, den ich dir später erklären werde."

Han schluckte unmerklich. Mit automatischen Geschützen war nicht zu spaßen. Ein einziger Blasterschuss konnte einen Mann bereits töten, und bei der Schussrate und dem präzisen Feuer der Geschütze war es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass man auch tatsächlich getroffen wurde. Deswegen verwendeten die Hutts sie ja auch so gerne.

_Wenigstens kann Vader Blasterstrahlen reflektieren, hat er auf Bespin ja auch gemacht._

_Mir gefällt's ja nicht, es zuzugeben. Aber Vader ist schon ne ganz schöne Verstärkung._

„Nun, jedenfalls wird Luke hier, ein wenig hinter Cavellas persönlichen Quartieren, festgehalten, in der medizinischen Sektion des Palastes. Ich fürchte, dass dieser Teil besonders gut bewacht ist. Immerhin rechnen sie sicherlich damit, dass jemand versuchen wird ihn zu retten.

Zudem gibt es hier, hier und hier zahlreiche automatische Geschütze, viele dicke Panzertüren und Überwachungskameras."

_Hört sich übel an._

„Vielleicht gibt's in der Gegend ja auch etwas, womit wir Luke transportieren können. So eine Art Repulsorbahre. Wäre ganz nett, wenn wir ihn nicht tragen müssen, während die auf uns schießen."

Leia richtete sich kurz ein bisschen die Haare, die sie wieder einmal in zwei Knäueln trug. Danach zeigte sie mit dem Finger auf einen kleinen Raum.

„Das hier ist der Lagerraum, wo das medizinische Equipment gelagert wird. Vielleicht finden wir ja dort eine Bahre."

Han musterte den Gebäudeplan genau. Es befand sich durchaus nahe bei Lukes Zelle. Aber trotzdem nicht unbedingt nebenan. Wenn sie sich dort hinbegaben, verloren sie doch ein bisschen Zeit. Ob es das Wert war?

„Wir werden je nach Situation entscheiden müssen, ob wir eine Bahre holen oder nicht", meinte Leia, die offensichtlich an das Gleiche dachte, wie Han. „Aber eine wichtigere Frage ist im Moment, wie wir wieder hinaus gelangen. Es bringt uns nichts, wenn wir es schaffen bis zu Luke vorzudringen, nur um dann festzustecken."

„Klar", gab Han ihr Recht.

„Deswegen dürfen wir für die Flucht auch nicht denselben Weg verwenden, auf dem wir hineingekommen sind. Zum Glück besitzen die Cavellas einen Notausgang, den sie einbauen ließen, falls sie einmal vor einer großen Gefahr fliehen müssen. Das ist äußerst praktisch für uns, weil wir ihn natürlich gut für unsere eigene Flucht verwenden können." Leia fuhr mit dem Finger den Notausgang entlang. Der Gang endete direkt beim Privathangar der Cavellas. Innerhalb des Ganges gab es keinerlei Türen. „Das Problem ist nur, dass der Eingang zu diesem Geheimgang von einer extrem starken Sicherheitstür mit integrierten automatischen Geschützen beschützt wird. Diese Tür lässt sich nur durch einen DNS Vergleich öffnen."

„Also bräuchten wir Cavellas DNS", folgerte Han mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wir müssten sie in unsere Gewalt bringen", stimmte Leia zu. „Oder ... eines ihrer Körperteile."

„Und was, wenn sie sich schon verdünnisiert hat?"

Leia verzog missmutig das Gesicht. „Dann müssen wir uns etwas Neues einfallen lassen. Leider haben wir im Moment keine Zeit, uns einen Plan B auszudenken." Sie setzte sich auf einen Sessel.

„Und wer übernimmt eigentlich die Leitung des Ganzen?"

„Ich", antwortete sie ohne Scham. „Ich kenne mich am besten mit dem Plan aus, und Anakin muss auf die Soldaten aufpassen. Für mich wird es leichter sein, den Überblick zu bewahren."

Han nickte zustimmend. „Okay, das könnte klappen. Ne bessere Gelegenheit wird's so schnell nicht geben."


	8. Chapter 8

Beginn der Kämpfe

Tseyn drückte einige Knöpfe, einen Notfallcode, um das Schloss zu öffnen. Die Türe glitt lautlos auf. Anschließend stürmte er wie ein Verrückter in den Raum. Offensichtlich war er in großer Eile.

„Was ist los, warum melden Sie sich nicht? Draußen toben Kämpfe, und Sie verkriechen sich ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen in Ihre Gemächer?" Tseyn bemühte sich, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, während er mit Cavella sprach, aber ein Unterton der Nervosität schlich sich dennoch hinein.

Er starrte Cavella an, die auf einem roten Kissen inmitten des leeren Zimmers saß. Sie hatte Tseyn die Kehrseite zugewandt und rührte sich nicht. Steif wie ein Durastahlpfeiler hockte sie im Schneidersitz da und schien mit Meditieren beschäftigt. Jedenfalls war dieser Raum vollkommen leer und bot nichts, das sich zu betrachten lohnte.

„Hallo? Können Sie mich überhaupt hören?"

„Ja, ich kann Sie hören", antwortete Cavella mit leiser, ruhiger Stimme. „Meine Leute wenden sich gegen mich, sie verraten mich", stellte sie wissend fest. „Ich weiß, dass mich das betrüben sollte. Doch vielleicht haben sie recht mit ihren Taten."

Tseyn verkniff sich eine beleidigende Aussage. Manchmal machte man bei seinen Kunden eben einen Fehlgriff, dass gehörte zu seinem Job dazu.

„Sie müssen etwas unternehmen! Jene, die Ihnen loyal geblieben sind, warten auf Ihre Anordnungen! Wir könnten alle sterben."

„Ich bin bereits tot", murmelte Cavella traurig und bestimmt. „Wenn dieser Aufstand funktioniert, so ist das der Wille der Macht. Ich werde nicht damit interferieren. Alles kommt so, wie es kommen muss."

Immer noch sah Tseyn nicht mehr als Cavellas Hinterkopf, während er mit ihr sprach. Er ärgerte sich, weil er gewohnt war mit Respekt oder zumindest Furcht behandelt zu werden. Aber er war zu professionell, um sich seinen Zorn anmerken zu lassen. Gefühle führten zu nichts, außer zu Leid. Tseyn hielt sich für klug, weil er dies erkannt hatte und Leidenschaften deswegen vermied.

„Falls Sie nichts unternehmen, wird Ihr Plan Skywalker zu vernichten scheitern. Und immerhin ist das doch _Ihre Bestimmung_."

„Es ist schwierig, seine eigene Bestimmung zu deuten", erwiderte sie. „Ich halte es mittlerweile für möglich, dass ich irre. Und wenn dies der Fall ist, dann ist dies nur der Versuch der Macht zu korrigieren, was niemals passieren hätte dürfen." Sie hob leicht den Kopf, um ins Leere zu blicken, als suche sie dort etwas.

Tseyns Geduld war an ihrem Ende angelangt. Disziplin hin oder her, manchmal war ein Fluch einfach angebracht.

„Gehirnamputierte Gamorreanerin! Nun gut, dann nehme ich es eben selbst in die Hand." Mit schnellen Schritten verließ er das Zimmer wieder.

Sobald er gegangen war, beschäftigte Cavella sich damit, an ein paar Fäden zu zupfen, die ihr aus dem Kleid standen. Sie störten sie einfach ungemein.

Anschließend verspürte sie einen bestimmten Wunsch. Sie wusste jetzt schon, dass sie ihm später nachgeben würde.

Die Schar der Soldaten zog einige Blicke von Nachtschwärmern auf sich, während sie mehr oder weniger diszipliniert die Straße entlang trottete. Doch auch der Wookiee schien die vorbeikommenden Urlauber zu beeindrucken. Manche von ihnen hatten schließlich noch nie einen Wookiee gesehen. Die planetaren Wachen kümmerten sich allerdings nicht sonderlich um die Gruppe, da hier kein Verbrechen begangen wurde. Die meisten hielten die Bande einfach für eine Art Verein auf Wanderschaft.

„Das wird meine Familie ziemlich viele Risikozuschläge kosten", murmelte Pallas halblaut. Sie trug ein alltagstauglicheres Gewand als üblich, weil sie nicht auffallen wollte. Außerdem begann ihr der neue Lebensstil allmählich zu gefallen.

„Deine Mitgift", meinte der Mann im Wookieekostüm lediglich dazu.

„Ich fürchte, meine Eltern sind von unserer Ehe nicht so überzeugt wie ich, mein mächtiger Ehemann", sagte sie ein wenig zynisch.

Höhnisch: „Also begreifst du endlich, dass du dich der Isolation zuwandtest."

_Er liebt das Streiten. Aber was habe ich erwartet? Schließlich heiratete ich einen Krieger._

Pallas verdrehte genervt die kühlen Augen. „Sei nicht so streitsüchtig. Wir werden schließlich noch länger miteinander auskommen müssen."

Anakin reagierte darauf nicht. Es war eine seiner unangenehmeren Angewohnheiten, dass er Leute unhöflicher Weise oft im Unklaren über seine Meinung ließ.

Schließlich kamen sie auf dem kleinen Hügel, in der Nähe des Palastes, an. Urlauber besuchten diesen Hügel häufig, um die schöne Aussicht zu genießen. Doch jetzt befand sich niemand hier, es war ja auch finsterste Nacht. Weswegen sich die Wiese gut als Treffpunkt eignete.

Die Soldaten begannen sofort damit, aufgeregt miteinander zu tratschen. Es gab viel zu sagen, jetzt, da sie vielleicht bald schon nicht mehr existierten. Nun, in den letzten Minuten, wurden Taktiken ausgetauscht, von denen sie ohnehin während der vorangegangenen Tage wieder und wieder gehört hatten. Eine Ersatzhandlung, fast so nutzlos wie sich eine Wundkruste abzukratzen.

Endlich erschienen Han, Leia und Chewie am Treffpunkt. Chewie schleppte ein sehr großes Gerät mit sich, das außerordentlich unhandlich und schwer aussah. Aber der große Wookiee trug seine Last ohne Klage. Vielen schlug das Herz noch ein wenig schneller, als sie die Drei sahen. Ihre Ankunft bedeutete nämlich, dass es gleich los ging.

Schnell präsentierte Leia Anakin den Plan und erklärte alles mit ruhiger Stimme. Anakin lauschte nur, er hatte keinerlei Einwände. Nach einiger Zeit beendete sie ihren Vortrag.

Da ich nicht weiß, wie es Innen aussieht, wäre es närrisch die Führung zu übernehmen.

„Ich habe keine Einwände und nehme an, dass du den Einsatz leiten wirst."

Leia runzelte leicht die Stirn. Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, dass Anakin die Macht nicht so leicht aus der Hand geben würde.

„Ja. Sind deine Männer bereit?"

Knapp: „Positiv"

Unterdessen überprüfte Curran nervös seinen Blaster, jetzt schon zum dritten Mal. Er hatte sich dazu bereit erklärt, die Gruppe im Inneren zu führen, weil er dort ja schließlich gearbeitet hatte und die Umgebung daher ziemlich gut kannte. Aber Wachdienst schieben war etwas ganz anderes als ein richtiges Gefecht. Faul wie er war, hatte er kaum körperliches Training oder Schussübungen absolviert, was ihm in so einer Situation helfen würde. Er konnte sich schon gar nicht mehr richtig an das letzte Mal erinnern, wo er seinen Blaster in einer Ernstsituation verwenden musste.

Kurz wunderte er sich, dass er überhaupt so an seinem Leben hing. Bestand es doch hauptsächlich aus langweiliger Monotonie. Trotzdem, jetzt fielen ihm wieder all die kleinen Dinge ein, die ihm am Leben gefielen.

Anakin gab der Reliart-Truppe verschiedene Formationsbefehle. Unter anderem teilte er sie in eine 15 Mann starke Vorhut und den Rest in kleine fünfer Grüppchen. Jede Gruppe erhielt einen Anführer, jemanden, der sich im Training als fähig und stabil erwiesen hatte, ungeachtet des Rangs, den er im Dienst für die Reliarts bekleidete.

_Ich hoffe, jene, die wir beim Kontrollzentrum platzieren, werden keinen psychischen Zusammenbruch erleiden. Es ist sehr furchteinflößend, alleine hinten zurückgelassen zu werden, um etwas zu bewachen._

Anschließend bemerkte er, dass Pallas schon die ganze Zeit in seiner unmittelbarer Nähe stand.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er sie ein wenig harsch.

„Wo sonst wäre ich sicher, wenn nicht in deiner Nähe?"

Anakin nickte leicht. Ja, das machte Sinn. Von allen Leuten war er sicherlich der wehrhafteste. Interessanterweise schien sie zu denken, dass ihr Leben ihm etwas bedeutete.

_Was es auch tut, immerhin bin ich als Jedi dazu verpflichtet, alles Leben zu schützen. Warum erscheint mir der Begriff Jedi immer noch als unpassend?_

Sie marschierten Richtung Palast, auf breiten Steinwegen, die von hübscher Vegetation gesäumt waren. Schließlich standen sie nur noch 20 Meter vom Palastgelände entfernt. Man konnte das offene Tor sehen. Es sah so aus, als sei es mit Gewalt geöffnet worden, das Metall beschädigt, sodass es sich nie wieder schließen würde. Es gab keine Hinweise darauf, ob die Kämpfe im Inneren fortgeführt wurden, oder bereits zu Ende waren.

„Die Vorhut wird jetzt den Garten sichern", teilte Anakin Leia mit. Sie nickte zustimmend.

„Los!", befahl er der Gruppe, die nur aus vergleichsweise erfahreneren Soldaten bestand. Schließlich begab sich die Vorhut auch immer in die größte Gefahr, da waren Frischlinge schlichtweg ungeeignet.

Sie stürmten mit gezückten Blastern durch das geöffnete Tor. Niemand beachtete den kleinen Springbrunnen mit den am Rande eingepflanzten Blumenbeeten, gleich hinter dem Eingang. Auch schenkten die Soldaten der überdachten Allee, mit den innerhalb von Nischen platzierten kleinen, weißen Statuen, kein Interesse. Über das teure mit gläsernen Edelsteinen versehene Bodenmosaik wurde grob drüber getrampelt. Die kleinen Wasserkanälchen, die durch den ganzen Garten liefen, und in denen sich bunte Fische tummelten, waren ebenso unerheblich. Hin und wieder schoss eine kleine Fontäne aus einer Düse hervor, die im Mondlicht silbern funkelte. Die eleganten weißen Sitz und Liegegelegenheiten litten darunter, dass sie inmitten der direkten Sichtlinie zwischen Garteneingang und Gebäudeeingang lagen.

Immer wieder postierte sich ein Soldat an einem leicht zu verteidigenden Punkt. Falls von irgendeiner Seite ein plötzlicher Angriff stattfand, konnte Leia dadurch sofort gewarnt werden. Wodurch die Gefahr minimiert wurde, dass die Vorhut durch Angreifer von der Hauptstreitkraft abgetrennt und eingekesselt wurden.

Im Garten trafen sie auf keinerlei Widerstand, daher berichtete Torrack über das Komm seinem Herrn und Meister ziemlich bald: „Wir sind bis zur Eingangstür vorgedrungen, mein Lord. Es scheint alles in Ordnung. Sie können jetzt zu uns vorstoßen."

„Auf geht's!", befahl Leia.

Alle rannten ungestüm los, zarte Blumenbeete wurden unter harten Stiefeln zerstampft, graziöse Skulpturen achtlos umgeworfen, fragile Neuanpflanzungen brutal zertrampelt. Nur Leia hatte ein leises, schlechtes Gefühl in ihrem Magen. Zu sehr erinnerte sie dieser Garten an Alderaan, an ihr früheres Heim.

Nur die Eingangstüre, mit den sorgfältig aus rötlichem Holz geschnitzten Verzierungen und den darin eingefassten farbenfrohen Glasmosaik-Steinchen, trennte sie jetzt noch vom Inneren.

_Dahinter wird es schwieriger._

Sofort zerbarst die wunderschöne Türe in Tausende von kleinen Splitterchen, weil Anakin sie gleichgültig mit der Macht attackierte. Einige schraken überrascht zusammen, angesichts dieser Demonstration schierer Macht.

„Weiter!", befahl Anakin der Vorhut. Die Soldaten stürmten nach einem kurzen Schock los. Diesmal rannte Anakin als stärkster Kämpfer von allen mit. Leia blieb währenddessen zurück und machte strategische Überlegungen. Pallas hielt sich jetzt lieber an Leia und Han, da sie Anakin nicht in die dichtesten Kämpfe hinein begleiten wollte.

_Ich werde jedes Hindernis auslöschen._

Er konnte Luke schon fühlen. _Ganz nah. In Schmerzen._

Kaum betraten sie die Galerie, wurde schon auf sie geschossen. Viele Schüsse trafen die Hologramme, die im impressionistischen Pekzan Stil gehalten waren. Bei den meisten handelte es sich um Landschaftsbilder. Vermutlich unbezahlbare Meisterwerke.

Die Angreifer waren zu acht. Jeweils zwei von ihnen versteckten sich hinter jeder der vier Säulen, die in der Mitte des Ganges standen.

„Deckung!", rief Anakin sofort.

Warum hat die helle Seite mich nicht davor gewarnt?

Leider gab es nicht allzu viel Deckungsmöglichkeiten, abgesehen von den Wandstrukturen, die wenig Schutz boten. Ungeschickt versuchten sich die Soldaten hinter ihren Kameraden zu verstecken, die jedoch genauso wenig in der vordersten Schusslinie stehen wollten. Dadurch brach ein ineffektives Chaos aus, das dazu führte, dass kaum Gegenwehr geleistet wurde. Trotz ihres Trainings nahm die Angst überhand. Anakin konnte die Panik plastisch fühlen, die unter ihnen florierte. Zwei seiner Soldaten stürzten getroffen zu Boden.

Anakin reagierte auf das Desaster, indem er so schnell es ging einen Machtstoß gegen die Feinde machte. Sie flogen hart zurück, viele landeten auf Hologrammen oder segelten nach hinten gegen ihre Kameraden. Jedenfalls waren sie kurz zu abgelenkt, um weiterhin auf die Befreier zu ballern. Anakin warf sein Lichtschwert gegen einen von ihnen, der sich durch die Machtattacke außerhalb der Deckung befand. Der Torso des Mannes wurde in der Mitte durchtrennt.

„Reißt euch zusammen!", befahl Anakin seinen Truppen äußerst erbost.

_Das ist absolut inakzeptabel!_

Die Angreifer begannen jetzt damit, Anakin gesondert ins Visier zu nehmen. Sie begriffen, dass Anakin die Primärbedrohung für Cavella darstellte. Wenn er fiel, würde sich unter den Soldaten Chaos breit machen.

Anakin fing ungerührt wieder damit an, die Blasterstrahlen der Angreifer abzuwehren. Doch einige schossen nicht auf ihn, genug Blasterstrahlen gingen außerhalb seiner Reichweite vorbei, da dieser Gang ziemlich weit war. Drei weitere fielen auf ihrer Seite, zusammen mit den Zweien von vorher waren es also schon fünf. Die Übrigen versuchten sich erneut hinter ihren eigenen Kameraden zu verschanzen.

Anakin bewegte sich langsam auf die Feinde zu, während er die Strahlen abwehrte. Schließlich war er bei den Säulen angekommen. Die Feinde konnten nicht wegrennen, weil sie sonst direkt ins Schussfeld gerieten. Anakin mähte sie brutal mit dem Laserschwert nieder, so, als wären sie nur Grashalme. Danach wandte er sich seinen Soldaten zu.

Seht die Macht der dunklen Seite!

Sie spürten es, die Welle des ungeheuerlichen Zornes, die von Anakin ausging. Er trat mit gemessenen, bedrohlichen Schritten auf sie zu. Schließlich stand er direkt vor ihnen.

Plötzlich fasste sich einer von ihnen an die Kehle, würgend gab er röchelnde Laute von sich. Vader modulierte den Druck ganz sachte, mit Gefühl marterte er, um die größte Schmerzeswirkung zu erzielen. Die Augen des armen Kerls traten ihm aus den Höhlen und fixierten Vader mit Furcht und Terror. Dieser starrte kalt und distanziert zurück.

„Wenn ihr das nächste Mal versagt, werde ich nicht so milde sein", drohte Vader mit mörderischer Stimme. Währenddessen erschlaffte der arme Kerl grotesk und fiel wie ein plumper Sack zu Boden. Die Augen seiner Soldaten irrten zwischen Vader und der Leiche hin und her. Niemand wagte ob der Demonstration der Grausamkeit des ehemaligen dunklen Lords so respektlos zu sein den Blick abzuwenden.

Dann riss Anakin plötzlich einem den Blaster aus der Hand und gab einen Schuss auf die Leiche ab, ehe er den Blaster wieder seinem verdutzten Handlanger reichte und sein Komm in die Hand nahm.

_Wenn Leia davon erführe, würde sie mich wegen Mordes vor Gericht bringen._

„Die Galerie ist gesäubert", berichtete er Leia neutral, als sei nichts gewesen.

„Gut, wir kommen nach."

Der Laserbrenner

Bald sammelten sich alle in der breiten Galerie. Jetzt brauchten sie nur die Wachquartiere zu durchqueren, um bis zum Kernbereich des Palastes zu gelangen.

„Ich fürchte, die Qualität dieser Soldaten ist nicht erhebend", teilte Anakin seiner Tochter mit und musterte die Haupttruppe abschätzend.

„Der Kontakt zu R2 ist abgerissen", warnte Leia ihn. „Im schlimmsten Fall wissen sie jetzt genau über unsere Stärke Bescheid. Bewegt euch vorwärts, aber seid vorsichtig."

„Mitkommen!", befahl Anakin der Vorhut anschließend.

Mit nervösem Blick folgten die Soldaten der düsteren Gestalt. Niemand wagte auch nur zu sprechen, übereifrig sondierten sie alles in ihrer Umgebung.

_Offenbar hat meine Drohung gewirkt._

Anakin verspürte eine Befriedigung, die ihm eigentlich verboten war. Und doch, es war Furcht von Nöten gewesen, aber er hatte die Situation jetzt unter Kontrolle.

_Sie haben sich mir unterworfen, also gehören ihre Herzen jetzt **mir**._

Sie durchquerten einen unspektakulären Gang, der an den Seiten mit Türen zu den Schlafräumen versehen war. Tatsächlich war es so, wie Leia vermutet hatte. Niemand befand sich hier, ausnahmslos hielten sie sich woanders auf. Vielleicht waren sie tot, vielleicht immer noch mit Kämpfen beschäftigt. Hier gab es keine Hinweise darauf, ob der Aufstand bereits sein Ende gefunden hatte, oder nicht.

Am Ende des Korridors stießen sie auf eine sehr dicke, verschlossene Panzertüre.

„Das muss es sein." Er nahm sein Komm in die Hand. „Leia, ihr könnt jetzt nachkommen."

Sie standen alle vor der Panzertür, welche die Wachquartiere mit dem Kern des Palastes verband. Eine Türe, die der mittlerweile verschwundene R2 von seiner Position aus nicht hatte öffnen können.

„Diese Türe ist sogar für mich zu dick", berichtete Anakin Leia.

Leia nickte lediglich. „Han, der Laserbrenner?"

„Kommt schon, kommt schon", meinte Han, nahm Chewie das Ding ab und schleppte den Brenner in Richtung Türe. Dort kniete er sich nieder, um das Gerät ordnungsgemäß am Boden zu fixieren. Mit geschickten, aber leicht nervösen Fingern kümmerte er sich um die Kontrollen. Eigentlich brauchte er sich wegen eines Fehlers kaum Sorgen zu machen, das Display stellte alles sehr detailliert dar und lieferte auch genug Informationen zu den verschiedenen Einstellungsmöglichkeiten. Jeder, der lesen konnte und über eine halbwegs vorhandene Intelligenz besaß, sollte imstande sein das Gerät richtig zu programmieren.

Han fingerte noch ein wenig mehr darauf herum. „Ich glaube, jetzt hab ich's bald."

Schließlich: „So, ihr solltet jetzt alle verschwinden. Eine einzige Reflexion von diesem Ding kann tödlich sein, und ich habe nur einen Schutzanzug."

„Aber was ist, wenn du sofort nach Beendigen des Schneidevorgangs angegriffen wirst?", fragte Leia beunruhigt.

„He, he. Han Solo kann sich schon wehren, verlass dich darauf."

Leia stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Eines Tages werde _ich _dir den Kragen umdrehen, damit ich mir keine Sorgen mehr machen muss."

Han grinste schief. „Nur in deinen Träumen, Süße." Er behielt das letzte Wort.

Leia und die Übrigen marschierten in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon, um die Ecke, sodass sie unmöglich von einer Reflexion getroffen werden konnten. Dort warteten sie ungeduldig darauf, dass Han seine Aufgabe beendete. Inzwischen zog sich Han den Schutzanzug an, der seinen Körper vom Kopf bis zu den Zehenspitzen bedeckte. Die Augenlinsen des Anzugs bestanden aus einem hitzeresistenten Material, das dem Laserstrahl entgegengesetzt polarisiert war. Der Anzug selbst enthielt Tausende von klitzekleinen Spiegeln. Durch die Winzigkeit der Einzelspiegel sah das Material jedoch eher mattgrau aus, anstatt zu glitzern. Han schwitzte ordentlich in dem Ding und verspürte das heftige Verlangen sich im Schritt zu kratzen. Er hielt sich davor zurück. Langsam aber sicher, Millimeter für Millimeter, durchtrennte er die dicke Durastahltüre mit einem absolut sauberen, nahtlosen Schnitt, wie es für Laser üblich war. Nach einigen Minuten deaktivierte er das Gerät und zog sich die unangenehme Kluft wieder aus.

„Ihr könnt jetzt kommen", kontaktierte er Leia.

Bald waren sie erneut vor der Türe versammelt, die jetzt nur noch umgekippt werden musste, um einen Durchgang zu erzeugen.

„Ich fürchte, sie wissen jetzt, welchen Weg wir nehmen werden", sorgte sich Leia. „Außerdem glaube ich, dass wir bald Gesellschaft bekommen werden."

Han nickte grimmig. „Wie fit ist Ihre Hochmut eigentlich?"

„Fit. Aber nicht so fest in der hellen Seite verankert, wie ich es sein sollte", knurrte Anakin düster.

Leia betrachtete ihn aufmerksam und kritisch. „Solltest du fallen, wird es keine weitere Chance mehr geben", drohte sie.

„Falls ich falle, ist mir das egal. Du verstehst die Macht der dunklen Seite nicht." Anakin schien sich bei diesen Worten felsenfest sicher zu sein. Er sah Richtung Tür. Für ihn war das Gespräch beendet.

Leia biss sich nervös auf ihre Unterlippe. Offensichtlich beschäftigte sie Anakins fragiler Halt an die helle Seite sehr. Keineswegs so sehr wie die Rettung Lukes, natürlich.

Han fragte: „Ist Luke im Moment nicht wichtiger als dieser Kram?" Han vermochte mit der angeblichen Bedrohung durch die dunkle Seite nichts anzufangen. Seiner Meinung nach kam es weniger auf eine mystische Kraft an, wie man sich verhielt, sondern auf einen selbst.

„Ich fürchte nicht", erwiderte Leia. Dann murmelte sie: „Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass wir uns mit ihm vielleicht mehr Schwierigkeiten einhandeln, als wir im Moment begreifen können". Sie sah zaghaft zu Anakin, der ins Leere zu starren schien.

Die Türe zu Lukes Zelle öffnete sich langsam. Er blickte kaum interessiert in die Richtung der Tür und blieb auf seiner Pritsche hocken.

_Aha, ich bekomme mal wieder Besuch._

Die Besessenheit von hier zu fliehen war vollständig und endgültig von ihm abgefallen. Nein, ihm war inzwischen völlig egal, wo er sich befand.

_Selbst wenn am Ende nur noch mein Gehirn übrig bleibt, die dunkle Seite hätte ich immer noch._

Eine etwas mollige Gestalt in einem eleganten cremefarbenen Kleid betrat die Zelle. Das Gesicht und der blonde Pferdeschwanz ließen keinen Zweifel an der Identität. Cavella hatte es schon wieder persönlich hierher gezogen.

„Wie fühlt es sich eigentlich an, wenn man völlig irre ist?", fragte er sie kühl und berechnend, seine früheren Worte Tseyn gegenüber fast wiederholend.

„Still, keine Worte Dalk", bat sie ihn eindringlich und lächelte ein wenig. „Es ist so lange her, dass ich dich gesehen habe, mein lieber, kleiner Dalk." Sie ging ganz nah an Luke heran und strich ihm sehr sanft und vorsichtig über sein Haar. Sie betrachtete seine Konturen, als müsse sie diese in sich einsaugen.

„Ach ja?" Luke schmunzelte boshaft. „Bleib mir vom Leib, Mutter. Ich hasse dich!"

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?" Cavella wich ein bisschen zurück und schien den Tränen nahe. Ihr Blick war ganz weich.

„Weil ich dich verletzen will", antwortete Luke grausam hart. „Du bist daran schuld, dass ich gestorben bin. Du warst es doch, die immer so davon geschwärmt hat, dass ich ins Militär gehe! Sonst wäre ich zuhause geblieben. Und deswegen hasse ich dich!"

„Aber!" Die Tränen flossen über ihr Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid", beteuerte sie jämmerlich. Dann versuchte sie Luke zu umarmen. Er stieß sie sofort grob weg. Sie taumelte nach hinten.

„Lass mich los! Du ekelst mich an. Bleib mir bloß vom Leib." Luke freute sich, dass er sie innerlich verletzen konnte. Es amüsierte ihn nicht, wie es ein guter Witz tun würde, aber es war ein sehr befriedigendes Gefühl zu wissen, dass sie auch litt.

„Es tut mir so leid, Dalk. So unendlich leid. Bitte, verzeih mir", bettelte sie erbärmlich um Gnade.

„Der Dalk, den du früher kanntest, ist nicht mehr", trieb er ihr das Messer ins Herz. „Und du bist daran schuld."

„Skywalker! Du bist gar nicht Dalk, du bist Skywalker!" Sie zog sich schockiert zurück, darüber, dass sie ihren geliebten Sohn mit dem Mann verwechselt hatte, den sie folterte. Dass sie ihren einzigen Sohn nicht einmal mehr erkannte. Sie wischte sich mit ihrem Handrücken die Tränen aus dem entsetzten Gesicht.

„Hat sich dein Gehirn schon in Rauch aufgelöst?" Luke grinste blöde. „Ich werde dich zerstören Elrika Cavella, genauso, wie du mich zerstört hast", zitierte er sie.

„Ich, ich muss gehen", entschuldigte sie sich abrupt und floh dann so schnell, als ob sie dringend aufs Klo müsse. Luke sah ihr nach, während er die Möglichkeiten in seinem Hirn wälzte, die sich durch Cavellas neuesten Wahnsinn ergaben.

Kaum hatte Cavella den Raum verlassen, griff sie nach ihrem Komm. Den Tränen nahe kontaktierte sie Tseyn. „Was ist los?", fragte dieser gelangweilt.

„Skywalker, ich möchte, dass Sie _etwas _für ihn vorbereiten", befahl sie mit unergründlichem Tonfall.

„Wie bitte? Ich soll _jetzt _etwas vorbereiten? Haben Sie noch alle Tassen im Schrank? Wir haben genug andere Probleme. Skywalker kann warten."

„Ich gebiete es Ihnen, Tseyn!" Sie versuchte alle Autorität in diesen Befehl zu legen, was nicht sehr viel war.

Anschließend murmelte Tseyn etwas Unverständliches und legte auf.

Unterdessen schlichen sich Schuldgefühle in Lukes Bewusstsein. Ja, diese Frau hatte ihn sehr verletzt. Ja, er hatte guten Grund um wütend zu sein. Aber seinem Hass so nachzugeben fühlte sich irgendwie trotzdem nicht richtig an. Es machte ja auch eigentlich wenig Sinn, sie zu verletzen. Luke wusste, dass er dadurch seine Lage nicht verbesserte. Sein unfehlbarer, innerer Pendel war es, der ihn wieder einmal warnte. So wie damals, auf dem zweiten Todesstern, als es ebenfalls schon fast zu spät gewesen war.

Verdammt, warum kann ich nicht so hartherzig sein wie mein Vater?

_Es ist nicht dein Wesen, Luke. Was du hier tust, passt nicht zu dir._

Der Knall der Explosion war so laut, dass es danach allen in den Ohren klingelte. Manch einer wurde sogar kurzfristig taub. Nur Anakin, dessen in die Maske eingebauten Verstärker ein Lautstärkelimit zum Schutz ihres Anwenders besaßen, wurde verschont. Zum Glück hatte sich niemand allzu nah in der Nähe der Sicherheitstüre befunden, ansonsten wäre derjenige von der Granate wohl zerrissen worden, die sofort von einem Angreifer durch das Loch geschleudert worden war, kaum dass Anakin mit der Macht die Tür umgekippt hatte.

„Los geht's!", schrie Leia so laut, wie sie konnte. Sie wollte schließlich, dass jeder sie hörten.

Anakin zeigte stumm in Richtung des Eingangs und machte ein zusätzliches Handzeichen. So geschwind wie möglich begab sich die Vorhut in die Nähe des Explosionsortes und ging in Deckung. Dort klaffte jetzt ein Loch in Türform. Die Wände um das Loch herum waren größtenteils geschwärzt, außerdem wirbelte Staub durch die Gegend und verursachte bei den meisten ein unangenehmes Brennen in den Augen. Jedenfalls war der Weg in den Kernbereich jetzt frei. Man brauchte lediglich durch das Loch durchzustapfen, um hinein zu gelangen.

„Das Baby hatte es drauf", murmelte Han staunend. Die meisten Granaten, die er in seinem Leben gesehen hatte, waren doch eher kleineren Ausmaßes gewesen. Obwohl er es in der Rebellion auch ab und an mit größeren Kalibern zu tun hatte.

„Was ist bloß mit R2 los? Ich versuche schon die ganze Zeit, ihn zu kontaktieren", beschwerte sich Leia.

Han runzelte die Stirn. „Klingt, als hätten sie ihn geschnappt."

„Genau das befürchte ich auch", bestätigte Leia beunruhigt.

„Ich spüre etwas", warnte Anakin sie. „Ich denke, wir werden von einer beträchtlichen Zahl von Gegnern erwartet. Vermutlich versuchen sie uns bei einer leicht zu verteidigenden Position aufzureiben. Jedenfalls sollten wir in Bewegung bleiben." Dann deutete er mit dem Zeigefinger auf Curran. „Curran Kleiber, Sie kommen mit!"

Curran musste sich zurückhalten, „Ich?" zu fragen. Er wusste ja schließlich, warum Vader wollte, dass er mitkam. Es machte ihn nur sehr nervös, sich in die größte Gefahr zu begeben. Zudem er ja auch nicht besonders schlank war. Er sah zu seinem fülligen Bauch runter. Wieder einmal verfluchte er seinen gesegneten Appetit.

_Hätte ich doch nur auf die Törtchen in der Kantine verzichtet._

Doch er schloss sich Anakin und der neun Personen starken Vorhut dennoch an. Unter anderem deswegen, weil es keinen Sinn hatte sich zu widersetzen. Immerhin hatte er sich ja freiwillig gemeldet.

_Augen zu und durch._

Anakin durchquerte als erster das Loch, der Mann schien Furcht nicht zu kennen. Er sah sich skeptisch in der Gegend um, bevor er seinen Leuten das Zeichen gab ihm zu folgen. Die neun Soldaten und Curran ließen sich nicht lange Bitten.

Aber plötzlich öffnete sich eine vormals geschlossene Durastahltüre und ungefähr 20 Wachen quollen daraus hervor. Geduckt begannen sie auf die Retter zu ballern.

Anakin zündete das Laserschwert und musste sich enorm anstrengen die vielen Blasterstrahlen abzuwehren. Schließlich schossen sehr viele gleichzeitig.

„Verwandelt sie in Eiszapfen, dass wird sie lehren Euch anzugreifen!"

„_Nein! Ich darf die dunkle Seite nicht einsetzen."_

„_Dann sterbt und verdammt Euren Sohn zu dem gleichen Schicksal."_

Curran schoss zögerlich auf die Angreifer, weil die Angst ihn sonderbarerweise hemmte selbst zu schießen, obwohl er eigentlich vor dem Beschuss durch die Gegner Angst haben sollte. Überrascht bemerkte er, dass er sogar traf. Bald kam er jedoch drauf, dass nicht er es war, der getroffen hatte, sondern einer seiner Kameraden. Er ging hinter Anakin in Deckung. Anschließend war er so geistesgegenwärtig, sein Komm in die Hand zu nehmen.

Er drückte schnell den richtigen Knopf und schrie: „Wir stehen unter schwerem Beschuss und brauchen Unterstützung. Ich wiederhole: wir stehen unter schwerem Beschuss!"

„Rückzug!", befahl Anakin prompt. Sie versuchten rückwärts durch das Loch zu gehen, während sie sich gleichzeitig bemühten, möglichst viel Deckung zu behalten. Schließlich schafften sie es durch das Loch. Es fehlten allerdings fünf Kameraden, wie Curran schaudernd bemerkte.

_Und das nach nur ein paar Sekunden Schusswechsel..._

Ihre Feinde folgten ihnen ohne zu zögern. Sofort schoss die Haupttruppe und die Vorhut von allen Seiten auf ihre Feinde. Diesmal waren es die Feinde, die sich in der Defensive befanden. Anakin levitierte die einstige Panzertüre so in ihre einstige Position zurück, dass sie nicht mehr zurückweichen konnten. Alsbald lagen zwanzig schwarzverkohlte Leichen auf dem Grund. Auf ihrer Seite hatte es auch sechs weitere erwischt, sodass insgesamt nur noch 33 übrig waren, rechnete man Solo, Leia, Anakin, Pallas und Curran weg. Curran schluckte hart. Erstaunt beobachtete er, dass ihre Anführer kaum Nervosität zeigten.

„Diese Narren hätten uns in der Nähe ihrer automatischen Geschütze angreifen sollen", stellte Anakin fest.

_Wie bitte? Das war doch schon gefährlich genug._

Leia meinte: „Ich denke, Sie haben noch etwas in der Hinterhand. Aber zumindest sind sie jetzt geschwächt."

„Natürlich", gab Anakin knapp zurück. Er zeigte auf ein Grüppchen. „Ihr da werdet die Vorhut verstärken. Folgt mir."

Leia unterbrach: „Anakin?"

„Ja?"

„Erstatte mir sofort Meldung, falls du etwas Ungewöhnliches bemerkst", forderte sie im Befehlston.

„Gut."

Das angesprochene Grüppchen erbleichte, leistete sich aber keinen Widerspruch. Mit Mienen, als wären sie Schlachtvieh, das in eine Metzgerei geführt wurde, folgten sie dem schwarzen Krieger.

_Ich kenne mich mit militärischer Führung ja nicht aus, aber wenn ich Lord Vader wäre, würden mir diese Waschlappen zum Hals raus hängen. Blöd, dass ich selber auch ein Waschlappen bin._

In der Höhle des Krayt Drachen

Anakin und die neue Vorhut rückten langsam vor. Jedem war klar, dass das Hauptterminal einen Knackpunkt in der gesamten Rettungsaktion darstellte. Schließlich waren sie nur noch ein paar Schritte vom Hauptterminal entfernt, gleich um die Ecke befand sich der Eingang. Anakin streckte vorsichtig seinen Maskenschädel vor, die Situation begutachtend. Sofort wurde auf ihn gefeuert. Er zog den Kopf zurück.

„Zwei von einem Schild geschützte automatische Geschütztürme. Ich kümmere mich darum."

Anakin schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Macht, auf ihre helle Seite. Dann bewegte er sich blitzschnell. Zuerst drückte er den Feststellknopf an seinem neuen Laserschwert, damit die Klinge auch beim Loslassen bestehen blieb. Danach beugte er sich um die Ecke und schleuderte sein Lichtschwert mit absoluter Präzision. Von der Macht geleitet flog es und traf alsbald den ersten Geschützturm, den es mühelos in der Mitte zersäbelte, als ob es durch Wasser glitt. Anschließend änderte das Lichtschwert seine Flugbahn ein wenig in Richtung des zweiten Geschützturms. Auch dieser wurde getroffen. Offenbar boten die Schutzschilde nur gegen Blasterstrahlen Schutz, jedoch nicht gegen die mächtige Energie eines Lichtschwerts.

Das Laserschwert blieb klappernd am Boden liegend, die Klinge immer noch eingeschaltet. Anakin levitierte das weiterhin aktivierte Schwert flott zu sich zurück.

„Die Bedrohung ist eliminiert. Weiter!"

Bald darauf standen sie vor dem Eingang zum Computerterminal, eine dicke Panzertüre versperrte den Weg. Dahinter saß jetzt wohl Überwachungspersonal mit gezogenen Blastern und machte sich beträchtliche Sorgen. Ohne zu Zögern trieb Anakin sein Lichtschwert in den Spalt der Panzertüre. Nach geraumer Zeit begann das Metall der Türe zu glühen. Sobald das Metall genug geschwächt war, katapultierte Anakin die Schlackebrocken mit einem Machtstoß in den Computerraum hinein.

_Niemand darf jemals erfahren, wie viel Angst ich vor Schlacke und Feuer eigentlich habe._

Aus dem Inneren drangen augenblicklich laute, grässliche Schmerzesschreie. Curran fröstelte es. Der dunkle Lord hatte das gewiss beabsichtigt. Ihm fiel außerdem ein, dass er selbst gut und gerne an Stelle dieser Leute stehen könnte, hätte er sich entschieden hier zu bleiben.

Anakin stürmte beschwingt in den Raum und hieb den vier stöhnenden Wachen, die von ihren Schmerzen viel zu abgelenkt waren um Gegenwehr zu leisten, einfach den Kopf ab. Nur einen ließ er übrig, der sich zitternd in einer Ecke verkroch, obgleich dies nicht den geringsten Schutz gegen einen Jedi oder Sith bot.

Anakin betrachtete ruhig und interessiert die Monitore. Er wusste einige Dinge über Hacken und Slicen, doch er war mit Sicherheit kein Experte. Er griff zu seinem Komm: „Habt ihr den Droiden schon gefunden?"

„Nein", antwortete Leia unglücklich. „Er könnte hier überall sein."

„Ich verstehe. Nun gut, es gibt eine Lösung für dieses Problem."

„Wir kommen nach", teilte ihm Leia mit. „Leia out."

Anakin wandte sich jetzt dem Überlebenden zu, einem braunhaarigen, ungefähr 30 Jahre alten Mann mit einer sehr unvorteilhaften Warze auf der Nase.

„Du wirst jetzt tun, was ich dir sage. Falls du irgendeinen Trick versuchst war dies dein letzter Fehler."

Der Mann nickte mit ängstlich verzerrten Gesicht. Sein Blick wanderte ständig zwischen Anakin und seinen toten Kollegen hin und her. Zumindest fiel er nicht in Ohnmacht. Allerdings würde auch das vor Anakin keinen Schutz bieten.

„W-was soll ich tun?"

„Öffne alle Panzertüren. Programmiere alle automatischen Geschütze so, dass sie Cavellas Schergen angreifen statt uns. Setze alle weiteren Sicherheitsmaßnahmen außer Kraft und ruf einen Gebäudeplan auf, wo die Positionen aller Personen verzeichnet sind. Verriegle die Hangartüren. Sie werden erst wieder entriegelt, sobald wir den Befehl dazu geben."

Der Mann wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, jedoch bildeten sich sogleich neue Schweißtröpfchen. „Wird gemacht", versprach er untertänigst.

Nach kurzer Zeit standen auch Leia und Han im Raum, den Gebäudeplan begutachtend.

„Das sind ja gar nicht so viele", freute sich Han.

Leia deutete auf eine Stelle vor Lukes Zelle, wo die Punkte, die Cavellas Wachen bezeichneten, sich ziemlich hektisch hin und her bewegten. „Was ist da los?"

„Ich habe die automatischen Geschütztürme umprogrammieren lassen. Das sollte uns einen beträchtlichen Vorteil verschaffen."

„Jetzt wissen sie aber, dass wir hier sind", gab Han zu bedenken.

„So ist es, Solo."

Leias Gesicht schien plötzlich sehr angespannt. Sie krampfte ihre Hände so zusammen, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten. „Sie befinden sich in Lukes unmittelbarer Nähe. Sie könnten in seine Zelle vordringen und versuchen uns mit ihm zu erpressen."

„Ein Jedi ist immer wehrhaft, selbst wenn ihm ein Blaster an die Schläfe gehalten wird", erinnerte sie Anakin.

„Wir sollten ihnen trotzdem nicht allzu viel Zeit geben, auf diese Idee zu kommen. Am besten, wir stellen hier ungefähr zehn Soldaten ab, um das Terminal zu bewachen."

Han meldete sich zu Wort: „Vielleicht sollte ich hier bleiben. Ich habe einige Tricks auf Lager."

„Wrrof."

„Klar. Ohne Pelz gehe ich nirgendwo hin."

Chewie gab ein kehliges Wookieelachen von sich.

„Curran Kleiber soll auch bleiben. Ich hab nämlich ne Verwendung für sein Gesicht", fuhr Han fort.

Curran nickte schlicht. Er freute sich darüber, dass Solo ihn ausgewählt hatte, weil er es für wesentlich sicherer hielt hier zu bleiben anstatt Vader zu begleiten.

„Ben?" Luke glaubte seinem Auge kaum. Aber tatsächlich, Obi Wans Geist glimmte nur ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt. Ben lächelte ein wenig traurig.

„Luke, du bist vom Pfad des Jedi abgekommen", warnte ihn Ben.

Luke sah beschämt zu Boden. Er wusste, dass dies eines Jedi Meisters kaum würdig war, doch er schämte sich einfach zu sehr, als dass er seinem früheren Meister in die Augen blicken konnte. Nicht nach seinen Flirts mit der dunklen Seite. „Du hast recht, Ben. Was ich getan habe war falsch, das weiß ich, wusste es die ganze Zeit."

„Warum hast du es dann getan?", erkundigte Ben sich aufmerksam.

„Ich hatte einfach keine Ahnung, wie ich mich sonst über Wasser halten könnte! Ich war so alleine und verzweifelt, wusste nicht mehr weiter. Aber mit der dunklen Seite war es anders, da war ich plötzlich wieder jemand. Sie hat mich stark gemacht, oder, zumindest habe ich mir eingebildet, dass sie es macht."

„Die dunkle Seite verspricht nur kurzfristige Befriedigung, Luke. Du irrst, wenn du denkst, dass du die dunkle Seite brauchst, um diese Qualen zu überwinden."

„Aber wie?", fragte der junge Mann leicht verzweifelt.

Ben antwortete ruhig und sanft: „Ein Jedi ist nicht nur auf seinen eigenen Körper, sein eigenes Selbst beschränkt. Wir stehen in Verbindung mit allem Leben, immerzu. Konzentriere dich auf das Gute, das Positive um dich herum, nicht auf das Negative."

Luke ließ diese Worte auf sich einwirken, er dachte nach. Es gab viel Positives. Leias und Hans aufkeimende Liebe, die Wandlung seines Vaters, die Aufbruchsstimmung in der ganzen Galaxis durch den Fall des Imperiums. Die Zeiten waren gut und hoffnungsvoll, nur er selbst steckte in Schwierigkeiten. Luke fühlte die Hoffnung in sich aufblühen wie eine Blüte, die sich lediglich kurzfristig versteckt hatte, um zu überdauern.

„Du meinst, ich muss meinen Horizont erweitern? Über mein eigenes Schicksal hinweg mich auch auf das Schicksal anderer konzentrieren?"

Obi Wan schmunzelte väterlich und etwas stolz. „Vergiss nicht Luke, du bist niemals alleine. Wir sind bei dir und beobachten dich."

„Danke, Ben."

Dann machte Obi Wan ein sorgenvolleres und ernsteres Gesicht. Warnend: „Die Zukunft ist in großer Aufruhr, Luke. Die Fäden – laufen auseinander. Ich fürchte, es steht eine große Entscheidung an, die das Schicksal der ganzen Galaxis beeinflussen wird."

„Meine Entscheidung?", inquiriert der junge Mann hellwach.

Obi Wan legte ein wenig den Kopf schief und sah nachdenklich in die Ferne, ins Leere. „Ich bin nicht sicher, aber es scheint mit der Skywalker Familie verbunden zu sein. Was auch immer passiert Luke, vergiss niemals, dass du ein Jedi bist."

Luke lächelte geflissentlich. „Das werde ich!", versicherte er standhaft. „Es wird Zeit die dunkle Seite wieder loszulassen."

„Möge die Macht mit dir sein", verabschiedete sich Ben.

„Möge die Macht mit dir sein, Ben." Luke wandte seinen Blick nicht von der Stelle, während der gütige Geist langsam aber sicher entschwand.

„Gib mir ein Zeichen!", schrie die Zerstörte zornig. Sie stand vor einem Gemälde, das die Macht symbolisieren sollte. Doch das Gemälde reagierte nicht auf ihre Forderung, gar nichts passierte.

Elrika sank auf ihre Knie, die Wut wich so schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Es war noch nie ihr Naturell gewesen Wut offen zu äußern, und so gab es seit jeher nur impotente Schreiausbrüche, wenn sie etwas über alle Maßen erzürnte. Niemals hatte sie jemals ihre Fäuste geschwungen oder etwas zertrümmert. Und so wie es oft kam bei solchen Menschen, hatte sie sich einen Mann ausgesucht, der sie beschützen konnte, nur um in eine tiefe emotionale Abhängigkeit zu schlittern.

Sie sank langsam auf ihre Knie, schluchzend. Anschließend hob sie bettelnd die Hände in die Höhe, in dem Verlangen, von der Macht Schutz und Weisung zu erhalten.

„Bitte, bitte hilf mir. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll." Sie wischte sich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die durch den Gummi rausgerutscht war. „Bitte", hauchte sie. „Ich tue alles, was du nur willst."

Aber das Bild sprach nicht zu ihr, jedenfalls nicht laut. Elrika meinte, etwas in ihrem Inneren zu spüren. Ein Gefühl, welches ihrer Meinung nach von dem Bild ausging. Ein Befehl, Skywalker zu vernichten. Ihn leiden zu lassen, blutiger und grausamer, als es sich Cavella bewusst vorzustellen vermochte.

Plötzlich hatte sie einen Tagtraum, eine Art Vision vor ihrem inneren Auge.

Ihr war, als sähe sie einen roten Batzen Fleisch vor sich daliegen, der irgendwie noch röchelnd atmete. Er war über und über von gestocktem Blut bedeckt, der Gestank der Eingeweide stach ihr in der Nase. Überall fehlten Dinge, die normalerweise einem menschlichen Körper seine Kontur gaben.

Der Gedanke erregte sie auf eine unheilvolle Weise. Sie spürte, dass ihr Herz ganz schnell und aufgeregt pochte. Auf eine abartige Weise war es ein angenehmes Gefühl. Sie fühlte sich mächtig, wie die Gebieterin über sein Schicksal. Er gehörte jetzt ihr und war samt und sonders von ihrer Gnade abhängig.

Da war das Verlangen zu zerstören, wie eine Bestie diesen Batzen Fleisch zu zerreißen.

Ihr träumte, dass sie das Messer in der Hand hielt, es schimmerte und funkelte silbrig entlang seiner langen und scharfen Klinge. Dann stach sie zu, die Hand mit dem Messer drang bis zum Handgelenk in das weiche Fleisch ihres Opfers ein. Dickes Blut verließ in Fluten seinen Körper, ein atemberaubender Gestand schien ihr von der Öffnung entgegen zu schwappen.

Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten wild nach oben. Das Wesen stöhnte grotesk und röchelnd. Elrikas Messer und Hand steckten noch immer in ihm drinnen. Und plötzlich war Stille, Luke rührte sich nicht mehr. Elrika fühlte, dass das Fleisch, das ihre Hand umgab, langsam aufhörte sich zu bewegen und auf eine grauenhafte und endgültige Weise erschlaffte.

Abrupt endete die Vorstellung und ließ eine zitternde, verrückte Frau zurück. Elrika ekelte sich vor sich selbst, doch alsbald entschuldigte sie sich damit, dass ihr die Macht diese Vision eingegeben hätte. Denn sie selbst wäre außerstande, sich so etwas auch nur vorzustellen, geschweige denn zu wünschen.

_Wieso, wieso hat das Schicksal __**mich**__ dafür erwählt? Ich bin doch nur eine dumme, schwache Frau._


	9. Chapter 9

Nur ein letztes Mal

„Also, zuerst ziehen wir uns mal diese Uniformen an, das gibt uns ein paar Sekunden Vorsprung", befahl Han. „Chewie, du bleibst im Hintergrund."

„Rwwraah!" Chewie bleckte protestierend seine Zähne. Ihm gefiel es nicht sich hier zu verstecken, während die anderen Luke retteten.

„Hast du was vergessen? _Du _wolltest ja unbedingt bei mir bleiben, du aufgeblasener Teddybär!"

Chewie knurrte Unverständliches, dann versteckte er sich in einem toten Winkel des Raums, gleich neben der nun geöffneten Tür.

Beunruhigt: „Sir, die Uniformen reichen nicht für uns alle."

„Das sehe ich selbst, Schlauberger. Na, wie wär's, wenn du kurz nach hinten rennst und ein paar holst?"

„Äh, ja Sir!"

Der sommersprossige Bursche rannte schon los. Nach ein paar Minuten kam er zurück, einen Packen Uniformen in den Händen haltend. Sogleich verteilte er sie an seine Kameraden. Die beeilten sich sehr die Uniformen überzustreifen. Niemand wollte die Truppe verraten und dadurch Schüsse auf sie ziehen.

„Also, unsere Geschichte ist, dass wir diesen Raum leer aufgefunden haben, okay?"

Enthusiastisch: „Ja, Sir!"

„Curran, Sie stellen sich in den Vordergrund. Die kennen Ihr Gesicht nämlich", befahl Han Curran, der auch hier geblieben war.

„Okay."

Lukes Vorstellungen überschlugen sich, immer kreativere Ideen geisterten ihm durch seinen Schädel. Die letzten Worte Bens ließen ihn einfach nicht mehr los, so sehr er auch versuchte sie loszuwerden. Er selbst hatte lediglich gespürt, dass die Macht in Aufruhr war. Doch von einer Entscheidung hatte er nichts vernommen.

_Eine Entscheidung. Und sie hat mit einem Skywalker zu tun._

Immer wieder kehrten seine Gedanken zu demselben düsteren Verdacht zurück, weil er einfach die naheliegendste, simpelste, logischste Vermutung war. Und die Vermutung, die ihm alle Haare aufstellte.

_Dass mein Vater an der Kippe steht._

Er spürte die Nervosität in seinem Herzen. Wenn die dunkle Seite in seinem Vater wiedererwachte, mit ihrer ganzen Ungeheuerlichkeit, dann ging der Krieg _weiter_.

_Und im Gegensatz zu Sidious ist er nicht größenwahnsinnig._

Luke schüttelte es.

_Ich will nicht wieder gegen ihn kämpfen. Nicht schon wieder._

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Cavella trat ein.

„Es ist so weit. Alles neigt sich seinem Ende zu, Skywalker. Der Wille der Macht wurde mir offenbar."

„Der Wille der Macht ist selbst für einen ganzen Tempel von Jedi schwer zu interpretieren", widersprach Luke. „Also können Sie unmöglich wissen, was wirklich dem Willen der Macht entspricht. Manchmal sind die Dinge auch einfach nur Kausalität."

„Ich dachte immer, die Jedi sehen die Macht in allen Geschehnissen."

„Die Macht kontrolliert uns nicht wie Marionetten, sonst gäbe es ja gar keinen freien Willen. Sie gibt eher Möglichkeiten vor, denen man folgen kann oder nicht. Man muss schon selber Verantwortung für das eigene Handeln übernehmen."

Sie lächelte ihn nachlässig an. „Manchmal erinnern Sie mich so sehr an meinen Sohn Dalk. Bevor die Macht ihn zu sich rief, ähnelte er Ihnen, er war immer sehr schlau, hat seiner Mutter dauernd widersprochen." Ihre Augen wurden feucht, von einem sentimentalen Glanz erfüllt.

„Und was passiert jetzt? Werden Sie mich töten?"

„Nein! Das wäre falsch. Es ... es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Tseyn, meine Bediensteten, sie weigern sich, mir zu assistieren."

„Das ist vermutlich Ihre letzte Chance, Elrika. Kehren Sie Ihrem Pfad den Rücken zu. Der Macht die Schuld für Ihre eigenen Probleme zu geben ist keine Lösung. Irgendwann wird die Wahrheit ans Licht dringen und sie quälen."

Sie fasste sich an ihr Herz. „Bald, bald wird es entschieden sein." Ein verklärter Blick stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht und sie nahm Luke nicht einmal mehr richtig war. „Ich werde Sie nun verlassen, Skywalker. Vielleicht sehen wir uns wieder, aber möglicherweise ist dies unsere letzte Begegnung."

Mit langsamen, gemessenen Schritten verließ sie Luke wieder. Um sich an einen Ort zurückzuziehen, wo sie ungestört nachdenken konnte.

Da jetzt nur mehr wenige Soldaten zur Verfügung standen, gab es auch keine Vorhut mehr. Anakin und Leia waren sich einig gewesen, dass sie es sich nicht mehr leisten konnten die Truppe zu zerteilen. Deswegen rückten nun alle zusammen vor, Anakin als einziger Krieger, der Blasterstrahlen abzuwehren vermochte, an vorderster Front.

Sie durchquerten den Gang, der Cavellas private Räume miteinander verband. Die Wände waren in einem sanften Rosaton gestrichen, der dem Ganzen eine freundliche, heitere Atmosphäre verlieh. Auf kleinen Podesten standen winzige Väschen, so dünn und zart, dass sie vermutlich bereits der zarteste Windhauch von ihren Podesten fegen würde. Die Wände zierten Hologramme, wieder im eher impressionistischen Stil. Es gab jedoch auch kunstvoll geknüpfte Wandteppiche, aus so filigranem Gewebe, dass sie vielleicht schon bei einer flüchtigen Berührung zu Staub zerfielen. Mit Sicherheit nicht von den gefühllosen, plumpen Fingern der Menschen verwoben. Die Türen waren aus demselben rotbraunen Holz, das schon bei der Eingangstüre verwendet worden war. Auch hier filigrane, verästelte Verzierungen.

Es gab hier keinerlei Kameras, Geschütztürme oder Wachpersonal. Vermutlich, weil die Cavellas ihre Privatsphäre schätzten und sich in der Umgebung fremder Augen jeglicher Art oder martialischen Geschütztürmen unwohl fühlen würden.

Leia sah sich genau um. Die Art der Einrichtung konnte einem oftmals viel über das Wesen der Bewohner verraten. „Dass sich hinter einer so stilvollen und sensiblen Fassade etwas so grausames verstecken kann."

„Gerade die Sensiblen sind in ihrem Hass am ungeheuerlichsten", sinnierte Anakin.

Leia legte ihre Stirn in leichte Runzeln. Skeptisch: „Woher willst _du_ das wissen?"

Anakin seufzte. _Meine Tochter kennt mich nicht. _„Ich bin ebenfalls ein sensibler Mensch", erklärte er nachdenklich.

„Aha", entgegnete sie reichlich distanziert. Dann bemerkte sie erst, wie aufmerksam er sie betrachtete, als ob ihm ihre Meinung etwas bedeutete. Leia fühlte sich plötzlich nicht mehr wohl in der Haut.

Beginnendes Verständnis keimte ihn ihr auf, sie scheuchte es jedoch sofort wieder aus ihren Gedanken, verbat es ihr selbst. Feurig: „Wenn sensibel bedeutet, dass man einen Planeten in die Luft sprengt, bin ich froh es nicht zu sein."

„Ich habe den Befehl nicht gegeben", widersprach Anakin. „Meine Schuld liegt eher darin, dass ich Tarkin nicht aufgehalten habe. Abgesehen davon _bist_ du sensibel, meine Tochter."

_Den Sturschädel hat sie von mir._

Leia blickte jetzt stur in eine andere Richtung. Dieses väterliche Gehabe war weit mehr, als sie ertragen konnte. Hatte sie jemals gewollt, dass er ihr Vater sei? Nein! Sie riskierte einen kurzen Blick in seine Richtung. Er stierte sie noch immer an!

_Es gibt eine Chance, so gering sie auch sein mag._

Der Gang endete in einer Türe, die in einen Raum führte, der mit der Medisektion des Palastes verbunden war. Als sie sich näherten glitt die Türe zischend auf. Sie traten ein und fanden sich in einem Meer aus Blumen wieder. Überall standen frische Blumen, deren betörender Duft den ganzen Raum erfüllte. Die meisten waren weiß und alle waren sie kostbar und teuer.

In den Nischen dazwischen flackerten still Hologramme.

Manche zeigten einen dynamischen und freundlichen alten Herrn. Auf einem der Bilder sah man ihn, wie er mit einer Frau Händchen hielt. Die Frau strahlte lachend vor Freude und auch der Mann wirkte überglücklich. Doch die meisten Hologramme zeigten alltäglicheres, zum Beispiel einen Moment, wo er faul auf seinem Sofa lag und auf seiner Brust ein Sandwich abgelegt hatte. Sein peinlich berührter Gesichtsausdruck sagte mehr als tausend Worte. Der Mann schien mit einigen Hologrammen nicht ganz einverstanden gewesen zu sein, weswegen er manchmal einen etwas genervten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes gab es Bilder von einem Jungen. Man sah in stolz in seiner Uniform, als geiferndes Baby oder mit Freunden spielend. Stets hatte er ein keckes Lächeln auf den Lippen, als läge ihm bereits die nächste freche Antwort auf der Zunge. Anders als der alte Herr liebte er Hologramme scheinbar, weil er sich manchmal ein bisschen cool in Pose warf, besonders auf den späteren Abbildungen.

„Was ist das?", fragte Leia staunend.

„Das Motiv", brummte Anakin unberührt. Inzwischen bauten einige Soldaten ein Sensorgerät an der Wand auf, über das sie Informationen erhalten konnten, was sich hinter der Türe befand. Da es eine Weile dauerte, hatten Leia und Anakin kaum eine andere Wahl als zu warten. Inzwischen schwärmten andere Soldaten durch die Räume, um Cavella aufzuspüren, sollte sie sich hier befinden.

Leia musterte die Hologramme und wirkte niedergeschlagen. „Manchmal ist es schwierig, der Rebellion zu dienen."

„Wer in den Krieg zieht, muss damit rechnen zu sterben. Auch die Frau kannte das Risiko", urteilte Anakin gnadenlos.

Die kleine Prinzessin blinzelte. „Solche Dinge bestärken mich immer nach einer schnellen Lösung für den Krieg zu suchen."

Verächtlich und feindselig: „Indem du die Saat für den nächsten Bürgerkrieg legst? Denkst du etwa, die ganze Bevölkerung wird eure neue Republik mit offenen Armen empfangen?"

Leia presste ihre Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen. „Das wird sich noch weisen, _Vater_. Wir sind uns alle bewusst, dass es Probleme geben wird und werden ihnen entsprechend entgegensteuern."

„Das will ich meinen, bei der Art eurer Bündnispartner", konnte sich Anakin das Lästern nicht verkneifen.

Leia trat direkt vor ihn. So eine Herausforderung wollte sie sich nicht bieten lassen, „Das sagt der Mann, der einer Terror-Diktatur gedient hat! Ich hoffe, du wirst dich von deinem Misstrauen in die Demokratie nicht zu Taten hinreißen lassen."

Entschieden: „Meine Pflicht wäre es. Doch ich habe mich für Luke, meine Familie entschieden."

„Ich werde dich nicht aus den Augen lassen", versprach Leia, das letzte Wort behaltend.

„Wir haben hier ziemlich viele Signale", teilte ihnen eine Soldatin mit, die das Sensorgerät überwachte.

„Ich spüre eine große Gefahr", bestätigte Anakin sie, auf den Ausgang deutend. Er legte behandschuhte Metallhände auf die Oberfläche der Tür, als könne er aus der Nähe mehr wahrnehmen.

„Wir brauchen einen Trick", stimmte Leia zu. „Eine Ablenkung." Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und lehnte sich gegen eine Wand.

„Ich kann vielleicht in ihren Verstand eindringen", schlug Anakin vor. „Nur Personen starken Willens können einer mentalen Beeinflussung widerstehen. Und dies meist auch nur, wenn sie bemerken, dass jemand versucht in ihren Geist einzudringen."

„_Ihr beherrscht die helle Seite der Macht nicht ausreichend für eine Gedankenmanipulation dieser Größenordnung."_

„_Ich werde wegen dieser Verwendung der dunklen Seite noch nicht fallen. Auch wenn es mich dem Fall näher bringt."_

_Ich rutsche immer mehr und mehr ab, dem Abgrund entgegen. Und es stört mich immer weniger..._

_Doch ich muss nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Bald wird Luke bei mir sein und wir werden gemeinsam eine Lösung für meine Probleme erarbeiten._

„_Hehehe."_

„Das klingt gut. Du lenkst sie ab und wir greifen dann an. Soldaten, macht euch bereit!"

Sie stellten sich vor der Türe auf, Blaster im Anschlag. Die kleine Prinzessin, die eine gute Schützin war, stand ziemlich weit vorne. Mutig wie sie war, wollte sie bei der Rettung ihres Bruders selbstverständlich eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Wie sonst sollte gewährleistet sein, dass ihr Bruder auch den Einsatz bekam, den er verdiente?

_Hoffentlich wird sie nicht erschossen._

Danach konzentrierte sich Anakin auf die Macht, den Zorn und den Hass, die Furcht und die Paranoia und vor allem auf den unauslöschlichen Schmerz, der in seinem Inneren seit jeher schwelte und ihn aushöhlte.

Es war, als ob sich die entgegengesetzten Pole zweier elektrischen Leitungen in seinem Inneren verbanden und einen Kurzschluss auslösten. Es sprühte Funken, verschmorte, erhitzte sich in einem fort. Rauch bildete sich, ein regelrechter Sturm, der sich in ihm ausbreitete. Doch als die rauchenden Wogen durch ihn flossen, veränderte sich das Gefühl zu einem der klirrenden Kälte. Es war nicht die Art der Kälte, wie sie Eis verursachte. Nein, es war die eisige Kälte des Alls, Leere gepaart mit Leidenschaft.

Er spürte, wie sein Zorn dem Maximum zustrebte, an seiner Kontrolle, seinem Verstand zerrte. Ausschließlich jahrelanges, diszipliniertes Sithtraining bemächtigte ihn weiterhin Herr über seiner selbst zu sein. Unter der Oberfläche brodelte allerdings wilde, stürmische Leidenschaft. Sein Denken veränderte sich, erweiterte sich, sodass er nur noch in galaktischem Ausmaße wahrnehmen konnte. Und es gelüstete ihn nach _mehr_.

Dann fühlte er, wie wenig er es wünschte, diesen Zustand jemals wieder zu verlassen. Da war nur eine leise, ganz leise Stimme, die ihm flüsterte, dass er dies Luke nicht antun konnte. Dass es falsch war, sich ganz der Dunkelheit hinzugeben. Er klammerte sich an dieses Fragment, wie ein Ertrinkender an einer Leichtstahlplatte, um nicht vollends abzutauchen in die dunklen Tiefen seiner eigenen Seele.

Plötzlich spürte er etwas, das ihn am Arm fasste. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme.

„Ja. Ich bin noch nicht ... vollständig gefallen." Vader drehte seinen Blick der Tür zu. „Ich werde jetzt mit der Manipulation beginnen." Er schloss die Augen. Wie düstere Tentakel schickte er seine Sonden aus. Da – ihre Bewusstsein glimmten wie kleine Leuchtfeuerchen in der Dunkelheit. Und sein eigenes, ein so gewaltiges schwarzes Loch, dass von außen betrachtet alle anderen Präsenzen nur wie kleine Anhängsel seiner Gegenwart erscheinen mussten. Bis auf Luke und seine Schwester, die kleine Sonnen in der Finsternis darstellten.

Er spürte die Verbindungen. Der Geist jedes Lebewesen war über die Macht mit allen anderen Wesen verbunden. Myriaden von Fäden verbanden alle miteinander. Und über diese Fäden konnte man diese Lebewesen manipulieren, ihnen Geschenke schicken oder etwas wegnehmen. Vader entschied sich für Geschenke. Unruhe, Nervosität beherrschte diese Lebewesen und machte sie dafür anfällig, in ihren Gefühlen bestärkt zu werden. Vader rief sich seine eigenen Ängste in Erinnerung, Furcht um Padmé, Shmi und Luke. Furcht um sein eigenes Leben, als er in dem Nachspiel von Mustafar alleine auf dem OP-Tisch litt. Furcht vor flammenden Höllen.

Jedoch behielt er die Kontrolle über seinen Verstand, ließ sich von seinen Gefühlen nicht überwältigen. Sachte, vorsichtig nicht zu schnell zu agieren, projizierte er auf seine Widersacher.

Sofort wurden die Schwächlinge von Panik überwältigt, Chaos brach aus, während die volle Intensität der Gefühle ihre wenig abgehärteten Gehirne überlastete, intensiver, als es die meisten je in ihren Leben wahrgenommen hatten.

Vader nickte Leia zu, das Signal, mit dem Angriff zu beginnen. Sie drückte den Türöffnungsknopf. Sofort glitt die Türe auf und sie begannen auf ihre Gegner zu schießen, die so gut wie gar keine Gegenwehr leisteten. Viele waren auf dem Boden zusammengebrochen, wegen eines Nervenzusammenbruchs leise vor sich hin wimmernd und schluchzend. Nicht in der Lage, irgendetwas zu bewältigen. Geschweige denn eine Waffe in die Hand zu nehmen und zu kämpfen. Ein Bild des Jammers.

Es entwickelte sich ein kurzes Feuergefecht, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit lagen die elf Wehrhaften tot oder schwer verletzt am Boden. Im Hintergrund sah man sechs zerschossene Geschütztürme, die von einer gewaltigen Menge von Leichen umsäumt waren. Hier hatte es eine sehr böse Überraschung mit einem mörderischen Kampf im Anschluss daran gegeben, so viel stand fest.

„Nehmt die anderen gefangen und fesselt sie!", befahl Leia der Reliart Truppe. Flink wuselten sie herum und beeilten sich alle Übriggebliebenen zu fesseln. Abergläubisches Geflüster sprang von dem einen auf den anderen, während sie ihre Arbeit erledigten.

Vader zwang sich die Zweifel gegenüber der dunklen Seite und auch seine Schuld gegenüber Luke ins Gehirn. Er dirigierte seine Gedanken auf diese Themen, und ausschließlich auf diese Themen. Mit der ganzen Kraft seines Willens schloss er alles andere aus. Dann verspürte er, wie ihn die Dunkelheit wieder verließ, sich zurückzog, um versteckt im Hintergrund zu lauern, wartend auf die nächste Gelegenheit, auf die nächste Chance.

_Ich darf mir **keinen einzigen** Fehltritt mehr leisten, bis ich emotional ausreichend gefestigt bin._

„_Ihr spürt es, wisst es, nicht wahr? Nur die geringste Verwendung der dunklen Seite wird sie mit voller Gewalt zurückrufen. Und dann wird es endgültig sein..."_

_Luke denkt, dass es immer einen Weg zurück gibt. Aber hat er damit auch Recht? Hmm. Ist dies nur eine kurze Zwischenepisode, eine Prüfung auf meinem Weg als Sith? Oder ist es der Weg, den ich schon immer hätte gehen sollen?_

Sidious wandte ein:_ „Vergesst nicht, woher Eure Macht kommt, Lord Vader. Darth Plagueis erschuf sie, um den mächtigsten Sith zu schaffen, der jemals existierte. Und Ihr könnt es immer noch werden, Euer Potential bleibt bestehen, was auch kommen mag."_

„_Hört auf, mir schon wieder von dieser vermaledeiten Lügengeschichte zu erzählen! Außerdem ist mir Plagueis Wille herzlich egal!"_

„_Dann tut ihr ihm unrecht. Abgesehen von ihm selbst wart Ihr das Wesen, das ihm am meisten bedeutete."_

_Ist Sidious auf diese Wertschätzung etwa neidisch, die seine Vaterfigur ihm versagte?_

Das Versprechen

Einstweilen...

Fünf Männer und Frauen standen einige Schritte vor dem Kontrollterminal und sahen sich die beschädigte Türe an, die eigentlich mehr ein zusammengeschmolzenes Wrack darstellte. Offensichtlich war hier jemand gewaltsam eingedrungen, vermutlich Personen, die Luke Skywalker befreien wollten. Und jene waren in ihren Methoden gar nicht zimperlich. Wahrscheinlich verschanzte sich der Feind immer noch an diesem Ort, da er über das Kontrollzentrum Zugang zu fast allen elektronischen Systemen besaß – ein ungeheuerlicher Vorteil. Vorsichtig näherten sie sich dem Loch, Blaster im Anschlag.

„Jarta, du gehst als Erster", befahl die Anführerin Ittariqa einem Soldaten.

Jarta durchquerte das Loch und erblickte sogleich einige seiner Kollegen. Er verspürte ein komisches Gefühl bei der Sache, aber wusste nicht, wovon es ausgelöst wurde. „Hier ist alles in Ordnung", versicherte Curran Kleiber geflissentlich. Jarta erkannte ihn aus der Kantine, wo Curran sich immer einen Platz alleine im Eck ausgesucht hatte. Ein komischer Kauz, der die Gesellschaft anderer mied, seine Meinung allerdings hin und wieder durchaus laut kund tat.

„Ich glaube, das sind welche von uns", berichtete Jarta sofort seiner Vorgesetzten, ohne seinen Kopf abzuwenden. Er freute sich, da er eigentlich ein Feuergefecht erwartet hatte.

„Tatsächlich? Seltsam", murmelte die Anführerin mit einer ausgesprochen tiefen Stimme. „Das möchte ich selbst sehen."

Die restlichen vier betraten den Raum, Blaster weiterhin schussbereit. Plötzlich sahen sie die Mündungen vieler Blaster auf sich gerichtet, von einer Gruppe, die ihnen zahlenmäßig überlegen war.

„Hände hoch und Waffen fallen lassen", forderte Han.

„Wa?"

„Beeilung! Ich kann den Wookiee nicht mehr lange unter Kontrolle halten." Chewie bleckte die Zähne zu einem furchteinflößenden Wookiee-Grinsen. Die Mündung seines Blitzwerfers, die direkt auf Ittariqas Kopf zielte, sprach ebenfalls eine deutliche Sprache.

„Lasst die Waffen fallen", befahl die braunhaarige Anführerin zermürbt.

„Und jetzt machst du die Meldung, dass es eine Fehlfunktion gab, aber wieder alles in Ordnung ist."

Brav: „Ja." Sie griff nach ihrem Komm und meldete mit neutraler Stimme: „Wir sind jetzt im Terminal. Anscheinend gab es eine Fehlfunktion, jetzt ist aber wieder alles unter Kontrolle."

Aus dem Komm drang Tseyns emotionslose Stimme: „Gut. Finden Sie sich möglichst bald wieder bei Skywalker ein. Wir befürchten, dass die Attacke unmittelbar bevor steht."

„Verstanden. Ittariqa out."

Han lehnte sich lässig gegen eine Wand. „Tut mir leid, Süße. Aber das wird's nicht spielen." Dann orderte er den Reliart Soldaten an: „Fesselt sie und seid dabei nicht zu schüchtern. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass die Mädels sich befreien."

Anakin sprengte die Tür aus den Angeln, diesmal die helle Seite der Macht nutzend. Das zähe Metall gab schnell nach, so als bestünde es nur aus Wachs. An den Rändern des Loches sah man die Deformationen des Durastahls, die Verzerrungen des Materials aufgrund der großen Beanspruchung.

Hinter der Tür erblickten sie Luke, der auf seiner Pritsche hockte und in ihre Richtung lächelte. Sein Gesicht strahlte so vor Freude, dass er einer kleinen Sonne Konkurrenz machen konnte. Das sonderbare daran war allerdings, dass ihm gleichzeitig fünf Typen die Blaster an den Kopf hielten.

Leia erbleichte, als sie die Verstümmelungen ihres Bruders betrachtete. Sein linkes Auge und sein rechtes Bein fehlten ihm. Seine linke Hand ließ einen Daumen vermissen. Natürlich hatte Leia bereits davon Bescheid gewusst, doch es war etwas gänzlich anderes, es so plastisch vor Augen geführt zu bekommen.

_Er hat das nicht verdient! Meinen sanften und friedliebenden Sohn so zu zerstören! Wie kann Cavella es wagen?_

Plötzlich flogen den fünf Typen ihre Blaster aus der Hand. Zwei flitzten in Lukes Richtung, drei in Anakins. Luke und Anakin schnappten sich die Waffen. Die fünf Cavella-Bediensteten wichen jetzt vor Luke zurück und hoben ganz langsam und vorsichtig ihre Hände. So viel Verstand besaßen sie offenbar, dass sie kapierten, wie chancenlos sie unbewaffnet gegen Anakin, Luke und Leia waren.

„Ihr habt mich gerettet!", schien Luke sein Glück kaum zu fassen.

„Luke, du..." Leia stoppte mitten im Satz. Sie zwang sich zur Ruhe, obgleich ihr Herz heftig pochte. „Wie geht es dir?"

Luke lächelte erneut, diesmal ein wenig schmerzvoll. „Naja, für die Umstände ganz gut, denke ich. Leider kann ich nur hopsen." Er deutete mit seiner Rechten auf das fehlende Bein. „Also werdet ihr mich wohl tragen müssen."

Leia schwieg kurz, offenbar einen Gedanken hin und her wälzend. „Wir werden dir eine Bahre besorgen, schließlich ist von Cavellas Leuten ohnehin fast niemand mehr übrig."

„Wir müssen Luke eine beachtliche Bewachung da lassen", brummte Anakin, der bislang seinen Sohn nur stumm angestarrt hatte, während Leia mit ihm sprach.

„Ja, das stimmt. Außerdem müssen wir Cavella finden, oder zumindest ihre DNS, weil wir sonst den Fluchtweg zum Hangar nicht verwenden können."

„Ich kümmere mich darum – allein." Die Vehemenz seines Tons ließ keinerlei Raum für Widerspruch.

_Ich werde ihr entgegen treten, und dann wird sie für die Konsequenzen ihrer Taten gerade stehen, ganz gleich, was es mich auch kosten mag!_

Plötzlich - eine Millisekunde lang spürten sie es, sowohl Luke als auch Anakin. Ein Echo in der Macht, das Echo einer Prüfung. Beide wussten sie nun instinktiv, dass Anakin Cavella gegenübertreten musste. Alle Fäden liefen bei ihr zusammen, in einem Zeitpunkt der unmittelbaren Zukunft.

Luke forderte eindringlich: „Vater! Cavella hat mir wirklich sehr Schlimmes angetan. Aber sie ist verrückt, hat keine Kontrolle mehr über sich selbst. Sie ist nicht bösartig, sie schafft es nur nicht, mit ihrem Schmerz fertig zu werden. Du darfst ihr nichts antun!"

_Er weiß es, fühlt es, was mit mir passiert. Aber er kann nicht verstehen. Denn er hatte nie einen Sohn._

Anakin musterte ihn lange und nachdenklich, während in seinem Inneren ein intensives Verlangen nach Rache glimmte. Seinen Sohn so zu sehen – verkrüppelt, es war beinahe unerträglich. Und Cavella war daran schuld.

_Du bist es Wert, gerächt zu werden._

„Sie wird mich vielleicht angreifen. Wenn sie sich wehrt, habe ich kaum eine andere Wahl", erwiderte Anakin verlogen um Luke zu beruhigen, in seinem Hirn jedoch gleichzeitig ganz andere Absichten wälzend.

_Dein Schmerz lässt mich nicht kalt, und ich lasse nicht zu, dass er in der Jedi Manier ignoriert wird._

Luke fasste nun seine Hand, und sah ihn mit diesem strahlenden, eindringlichen Auge von unten herauf an. Bittend, verlangend und vor allem selbstsicher. „Bitte, Vater. Tu es nicht für sie, tu es für mich. Du willst doch nicht, dass alles umsonst ist."

Anakin betrachtete seinen Sohn, der schon so viel für ihn getan hatte. _Es ist ihm **wirklich** wichtig, sein Herzenswunsch. Ich darf ihm seinen Herzenswunsch nicht zerstören, nicht nehmen. Ich darf ihm seine Unschuld nicht rauben, egal, was ich dabei selbst empfinde._

„So sei es", versprach er feierlich. „Ich werde sie nicht anrühren, es sei denn, sie greift mich an."

„Danke", murmelte Luke glücklich, seinem Vater voll und ganz vertrauend. Alle Spannung in dem Raum schien plötzlich gewichen zu sein, als ob ein schwarzer Vorhang weggezogen worden war.

„Warum muss unbedingt _er _gehen?", fragte Leia jetzt erst verwirrt, da sie das vorherige Gespräch nicht hatte unterbrechen wollen.

„Manchmal stellt die Macht einem eine Prüfung", erklärte Luke es ihr freundlich. „Und die muss man dann alleine bestehen. Wir haben beide gespürt, dass der Zeitpunkt der Prüfung für ihn da ist."

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee", meinte Leia widerwillig.

„Er muss jetzt beweisen, dass er sich geändert hat", fuhr Luke fort. „Für ihn ist das ein sehr bedeutsamer Schritt. Ohne diese Prüfung werden wir ihm nie vollständig vertrauen können."

„Ich verstehe", entgegnete Leia daraufhin nachdenklich. Sie blickte interessiert zu Anakin, der allerdings mit keiner Regung verriet, was gerade in ihm vorging.

Bevor Anakin den Raum verließ, wechselte er ein letztes Mal mit Luke Blicke. Es schien beinahe so, als ob sich das Band der beiden in diesem Moment intensiviert hatte. Denn aus Lukes Sicht war das Versprechen der Durchbruch in Anakins Bestrebungen, wieder ein Jedi zu werden.

Dann ging der Hüne endgültig von dannen, der schwarze Umhang sachte über den Boden schleifend, die Statur hoch aufgerichtet und imposant.

Draußen war die Sonne im Begriff aufzugehen.

Cavella betrat den Garten. Ein frischer Wind fuhr ihr über die Beine, jedoch war es nicht kalt. Der nächste Tag versprach warm zu werden, perfekt zum Baden.

Mit leeren Augen betrachtete sie die Verwüstung, die im Garten ihrer Familie nach dem Eindringen von Skywalkers Freunden übrig geblieben war. Überall hafteten immer noch die Erinnerungen an Dalk und Korton, die hier ebenso gelebt hatten wie sie, jedenfalls im Sommer. Langsam ließ sie die Fingerspitzen ihrer rechten Hand über eine Blüte streifen, bevor sie in der Arena ankam. Ein kleiner, runder Platz, dessen Boden mit weißen Marmorfliesen bedeckt war. In der Mitte gab es eine besonders große kreisförmige Fliese, auf der sie nun stand und ihrem Schicksal harrte. Für sie besaß dieser Ort schon seit jeher eine große, magische Anziehung, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Aus irgendeinem Grund zog es sie immer dann hierher, wenn sich ein großer Umbruch in ihrem Leben ankündigte.

Sie hob ihren Kopf. Die Sonne stand bereits teilweise über dem Horizont und tauchte alles in ein rötliches, mythisches Licht. Die Schatten der Pflanzen waren in ein interessantes Schattenspiel verstrickt. Doch sie beachtete es kaum. Ihr Blick blieb auf der Sonne kleben.

Tseyn fluchte. Er wollte sich nicht durch den ganzen Palast schleichen, dass war viel zu gefährlich. Besonders, da ihre Feinde die Geschütztürme kontrollierten. Und wer wusste schon so genau, wie viele von ihnen hier waren. Vielleicht handelte es sich ja um eine ganze Armee – was eine Erklärung dafür bieten würde, warum Tseyn in seinen Bemühungen versagt hatte.

Er stand vor der Tür des geheimen Ausgangs. Cavella war weit und breit nicht zu finden, sie beantwortete auch keine Kontaktversuche. Tseyn hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo sie sich hinverzogen haben konnte. In ihren persönlichen Quartieren befand sie sich jedenfalls nicht, denn dort hatte er bereits nachgeschaut. Vielleicht war sie bereits tot und lag verschmort irgendwo herum. Natürlich gab es ebenfalls die Möglichkeit, dass sie willentlich nicht geantwortet hatte. Tseyn würde es nicht im geringsten wundern, wenn das tatsächlich zutraf.

_Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein und bei einer Wahnsinnigen anheuern?_

_Was mache ich jetzt?_

Er musste von hier weg, dringend, bevor es zu spät war. Er hatte genug Gerüchte über ihre Feinde gehört.

_Dass Lord Vader persönlich hier ist und alles vernichtet, was ihm in die Quere kommt. Jemand wie er ist eine Kategorie zu groß für mich._

_Vielleicht kann mir der Droide ja helfen, den wir geschnappt haben. Wenn ich ihn dazu verwende die verschlossenen Türen zu öffnen, könnte die Flucht klappen._

Tseyn beherrschte einige Tricks, um einen fremden Droiden auf die eigene Seite zu ziehen. Ein wenig Programmieren reichte meist schon aus, um einen feindlich gesinnten Droiden zu einem willigen und gehorsamen Diener zu machen. Und die Kammer, wo sie den Droiden deaktiviert eingesperrt hatten, befand sich ganz in der Nähe.

Vorsichtig schlich Tseyn zur Kammer, kein einziger Feind im Weg, dem er ausweichen müsste. Da er den Code kannte, war es für ihn ein leichtes, die Türe zu öffnen.

Tseyn freute sich, als er den kleinen Astromech deaktiviert zwischen all den anderen Droiden stehen sah. Auf einem Nebentisch lagen praktischerweise auch genügend Werkzeuge, um die kleine Blechbüchse zu öffnen. Er brauchte nur den Kontrollcluster freizulegen, danach war alles übrige ein Kinderspiel.

Tseyn schnappte sich sofort einige der Werkzeuge. Mit Genugtuung stellte er fest, dass seine Hände nicht zitterten. Aber das hatten sie schließlich noch nie, seit jenen verhängnisvollen Stunden, in denen sich sein Leben völlig auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Tseyn fragte sich immer wieder, ob etwas mit seinem Verstand nicht stimmte. Doch es war mehr aus akademischen Interesse statt echter Sorge, dass er diesen Gedanken wälzte.

Er werkelte ein wenig herum. Ja, das Paneel öffnete sich. Die inneren Schaltkreise des Droidens lagen nun offen vor ihm. Tseyn betrachtete alles eingehend und machte sich dann an die eigentliche Arbeit.

Ein kleiner Trupp durchstreifte den Palast, genauer gesagt nur die medizinische Sektion des Palastes, auf der Suche nach einer Repulsorbahre für Luke Skywalker. Alle Wege waren frei, der Palast schien inzwischen wie ausgestorben, weil alle ängstlichen Cavella-Wachen bereits weggelaufen, und alle mutigen bereits tot oder gefangen waren.

Plötzlich rannte eine kleine Frau vorbei, zu spät bemerkte sie die Gruppe, als dass sie sich verstecken könnte. Kaum erblickte sie den Trupp, bückte sie sich unwillkürlich.

„Ich such nur etwas, bitte erschießt mich nicht!"

„Na gut", antwortete der Anführer des Trupps freigiebig. Was sollte eine einzelne Frau schon groß ausrichten? Vermutlich war es so, wie sie behauptete, nämlich dass sie etwas suchte, vermutlich einen Alltagsgegenstand, den sie nicht missen wollte.

Ein paar Meter weiter trafen sie auf die Kammer, in der das medizinische Equipment aufbewahrt wurde. Ein vereinzelter Geschützturm stand ganz in der Nähe, aber da sie jetzt alle Geschütztürme kontrollierten bestand keinerlei Grund zur Sorge.

Trotz des Codeschlosses ließ sich die Kammer leicht mit einem gezielten Blasterschuss öffnen. Sofort stöberten die Männer und Frauen in dem Equipment, um nach kurzer Zeit eine Repulsorbahre zwischen dem restlichen Kram hervorzuziehen.

Plötzlich meldete sich ein Soldat: „Sir, sehen Sie sich das an."

Der Anführer stakste zu dem Punkt, an dem der Soldat stand. Er erblickte eine Schreibfolie, die an der Wand hing. Schnell las der Anführer das Flimsiplast.

„So wie einst die Körper meiner Geliebten in ihre organischen Fragmente zerfielen, so soll das Schicksal von Skywalkers Überresten sein. Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub. Alles ist vergänglich."

Daraufhin meldete sich der Anführer bei Leia: „Madame, es scheint, dass Skywalkers Körperteile begraben oder eingeäschert wurden. Jedenfalls hat das Cavella so angeordnet."

Man hörte ein leises Seufzen vom anderen Ende der Leitung. „Gut, da kann man nichts machen."

„Madame, vielleicht könnten wir den Palast doch über den Haupteingang wieder verlassen. Hier gibt es keine Gegenwehr, der Feind scheint geflohen zu sein."

„Negativ. Wenn wir beim Eingang hinaus spazieren, bekommen wir vielleicht Probleme mit der örtlichen Polizei. Wir bleiben beim Plan. Es ist jetzt wichtig, dass wir uns nicht zu Unvorsichtigkeiten hinreißen lassen."

„Ja, Madame. Zakat out."


	10. Chapter 10

Entscheidung im Morgengrauen

_Etwas wird passieren, nähert sich dem Ende, und ich weiß genau, was es ist. Mein Schicksal wird sich endgültig erfüllen, denn ich werde mein Versprechen einhalten. Mich lossagen von der Dunkelheit, ein für allemal._

Er spürte die Anwesenheit Sidious ganz in der Nähe. Dieser beobachtete jeden seiner Schritte, begierig auf die Konfrontation mit Cavella wartend, auf Scheitern oder Erfolg seiner manipulativen Pläne. Jedoch konnte der Geist nicht in die bevorstehenden Ereignisse eingreifen. Denn aus einem Grund, den Anakin nicht genau kannte, war dies Geistern bei entscheidenden Ereignissen nicht möglich. Vermutlich verhinderten die Unruhen in der Macht ein Erscheinen.

Anakin bemerkte, dass sein Herz vor Erregung etwas schneller pochte. Momente wie diese stellten oftmals einen Knackpunkt im eigenen Leben dar, manchmal sogar einen Wendepunkt im Schicksal der ganzen Galaxis. Bei einem Blick in die Zukunft waren es stets die Punkte, in denen alle Schicksalsfäden zusammenliefen, um sich dann weit aufzufächern. Und genau dies war jetzt der Fall.

Er kannte diese Momente, kannte sie nur allzu gut. In jenen Augenblicken war die Verbindung mit dem „Willen" der Macht meistens stärker, sodass man ihn mit den Sinnen erfassen konnte. Um ihn zu erfüllen, oder sich _dagegen_ zu entscheiden. Manchmal war dieser „Wille" hell, doch er konnte auch dunkel sein, eine finstere Wahrheit, welche die Jedi verschwiegen.

_Vermutlich belügen sie sich selbst, denn es ist einfacher, die Galaxis in schwarz und weiß zu teilen, anstatt die Fragen zu beantworten, die ein differenzierteres Weltbild aufwirft._

Anakins Meinung zufolge war die Macht eine wankelmütige Entität, deren „Plan" höchst chaotisch war und sich lediglich aus den Schwingungen aller Lebewesen zusammensetzte. Schließlich war die Macht keine Person, und konnte demnach nicht wirklich „denken" oder „wollen".

Die Macht führte ihn wie an einem Faden, einem dicken, leuchtenden Faden. Sie zog ihn in Cavellas Richtung und er brauchte lediglich zu folgen. Dieses Phänomen trat immer wieder auf, wenn die eigenen Schicksalsfäden bei der fraglichen Person zusammenliefen. Normale Leute erlebten es auch hin und wieder, bei ihnen wurde das Ganze jedoch mit „die Welt ist ein Dort" betitelt.

Schwarze Stiefel durchquerten leere, verwüstete Gänge. Das Bild der Zerstörung kümmerte ihn nicht, da Verwüstung jeden seiner Schritte schon seit Jahrzehnten begleitete. Es ließ sich kein Feind blicken, was ihn wenig überraschte.

Dann nahm er erstaunt wahr, dass die Macht ihn nach draußen führte, zurück in den Garten. Er durchschritt eine Nebentüre, die interessanterweise einladend offen stand. Hinter der Türe befand sich ein kleiner Pflasterweg, der sich durch blütenbestückte Büsche schlängelte. Selten vollführte der schmale Weg einen kleinen Kreis, in dessen Mittelpunkt eine winzige Statue stand. Gemessenen Schrittes folgte er dem Pfad.

Schließlich war der Pfad zu Ende und er erblickte einen runden, weiß gepflasterten Platz vor sich. Dieser Marmor musste viel Geld gekostet haben, hart und kostbar glänzte er unter Anakins Stiefeln. Anakin bildete einen sehr harten Kontrast zu dem ganzen Weiß.

Eine Frau stand still in der Mitte, Anakin den Rücken zuwendend. Sie war offensichtlich völlig im Sonnenaufgang versunken, der ein kitschig rötliches, geheimnisvolles Licht über die Szenerie warf.

Anakin spürte, wie unermesslicher Zorn in ihm aufstieg. Denn er erkannte, wem er hier gegenüber stand. Elrika Cavella, erbitterte Feindin, Peinigerin seines Sohnes, Inkarnation der Schwäche und der Dummheit.

Sie drehte sich um und blickte ihn mit verklärten, leeren Augen an. Der Stoff ihres fließenden Kleids wehte sanft im Wind, was ihr beinahe das Aussehen einer Königin verlieh. „Ich habe bereits auf Euch gewartet", sprach sie mit steter Stimme und verbeugte sich ehrerbietig vor dem ehemaligen dunklen Lord. „Nichts ist Zufall in dieser Welt", sinnierte sie schmerzlich lächelnd.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um mir Ihre erbärmlichen Philosophien anzuhören", drohte Vader so hart wie Durastahl. Er ballte eine Faust, sodass das Leder seines Handschuhs leise krachte. „Ich bin hier, um mir Ihre pathetische Rechtfertigung für Ihr Tun anzuhören."

Sie sah ihm fest in die finstere, zerkratzte Maske. Offensichtlich hatte sie keine Angst. „Alles werde ich Euch darlegen", versprach sie langsam und feierlich. „Und dann mögt Ihr mich richten, wie Ihr es begehrt. Ich unterwerfe mich Eurer Gnade, Lord Vader."

„Ich habe keine Geduld für diese Spielchen! Fangt endlich an!", forderte Vader mit energischer, fast besessener Stimme. Er schien wie ein schwarzes Loch, das Mitleid und Vergebung nicht kannte, und für Hoffnung nicht mehr als ein abfälliges Lächeln übrig hatte.

Cavella strich gedankenverloren den unteren Teil ihres Kleids glatt. „Skywalker tötete meinen Mann und Sohn, in diesem abscheulichen Krieg. Hernach trauerte ich bitterlich und machte einen Fehler, ich ließ niemanden an mich heran. Stattdessen zog ich mich zurück, mied jedes Gespräch mit meinen Freunden und Vertrauten. Selten versuchte ich doch über meinen Schmerz zu reden, aber immer wenn ich es versuchte, blieben mir die Worte in der Kehle stecken, ich brachte einfach nichts mehr heraus." Ihre Stimme stockte leicht, sie sammelte kurz ihre Kraft, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Ich wollte zum Psychiater gehen, aber meine Sprachlosigkeit behinderte mich. Schließlich fand ich mich damit ab, dass ich es nicht konnte."

„Dann waren Sie schwach", urteilte Vader erbarmungslos. Sein Urteil schien irgendwie in der Luft weiterzuschweben, nachzuhallen.

Cavella schluckte tapfer, das Sprechen schien ihr gehörige Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten. „Ich weiß, ich bin so schwach. Am Ende schaffte ich es weder, meinen Schmerz zu überwinden, noch Rache zu nehmen. _Scheitern _ist mein wahrer Name." Ihre Augen wurden feucht, als sie sich das eingestand.

„Ihr Selbstmitleid interessiert mich nicht", meinte Vader kühl und trat bedrohlich einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Was hat sie dazu getrieben, meinen Sohn zu foltern?", polterte er.

„Immer wenn ich schlief, suchte mich derselbe Traum heim. Jedes Mal sah ich Dalk. Er sprach zu mir im Traum, er sagte, dass ich ihn rächen müsse. Und dass der Tod nicht ausreiche, ich solle Skywalker in ein physisches und psychisches Wrack verwandeln."

„Und sie haben nicht erkannt, dass Ihnen Ihr Unterbewusstsein einen Streich spielt?"

Cavella fuhr sich mit einer unsicheren Bewegung durch das Haar. „Ich glaube fest daran, dass das Unterbewusstsein eine Pforte zur Macht ist, zu dem höheren Sinn im Leben. Wie sonst könnten wir an dem großen Plan teilhaben?"

„Vertrottelte Närrin!", schimpfte Vader erbost. „Denken Sie etwa, dass Sie auch nur einen Funken Wissen über die Macht verfügen, Sie, die Sie die Macht nicht einmal fühlen können?" Die Finger seiner rechten Hand bildeten eine Art Käfig, um das Wissen zu verdeutlichen, das er selbst besaß.

Elrika erschrak ob der harschen Worte Vaders. Immer noch begriff sie nicht ganz, dass ihre Feinde ein Recht hatten, auf sie wütend zu sein. Unsicher fuhr sie fort. „Die Träume wurden immer eindringlicher, und schließlich tauchte auch mein Ehemann in ihnen auf. Er wollte ebenfalls, dass ich sie räche. Es sei der letzte Dienst, den ich ihnen tun könne. Der letzte Gefalle, den ich ihnen erfüllen müsse. Ich erkannte, dass die dunkle Seite aus ihnen sprach, sie waren eins mit ihr, erfüllt von einem neuen Geist. Und so schob ich meine Schuldgefühle und den Ekel beiseite, um zu tun, was von mir verlangt wurde."

„Weiter", knurrte Vader leise.

„Ich wendete mich an diese gierigen Söldner... ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, wie sie hießen. Dann engagierte ich Tseyn, einen Spezialisten für Folter. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich Luke Skywalker brechen wolle, ihn psychisch zerstören. Außerdem solle er auch körperliche Schmerzen erleiden.

Als Skywalker gefoltert wurde, vernahm ich ein Gefühl des Entsetzens in meinem Herzen, aber auch ein Gefühl der Befriedigung, eines, wie ich es noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben verspürt hatte. Es fühlte sich richtig an." Sie griff sich an die Brust, um zu verdeutlichen, wo sie es gefühlt hatte. „Doch dann begannen die Zweifel, und meine Träume wurden immer gewalttätiger, fast so, wie bei einem Psychopathen! Mir träumte von reinen Blutbädern und Schlachtszenen. Ich wollte aufhören, mich in ärztliche Behandlung begeben. Aber ich schaffte es einfach nicht, konnte es nicht. Immer wenn mich der Gedanke überfiel, sah ich die Gesichter meiner Liebsten vor mir, wie sie mich vorwurfsvoll ansahen. Und ich liebte sie doch sosehr." Ihre Augen baten um Vergebung.

„Dann ist **Ihre Schwäche** daran schuld, dass mein Sohn weiterlitt!", brüllte Vader schon völlig außer sich vor Wut. Es war wie das heftiges Vorbeben eines Vulkanausbruchs. Gerade noch bändigte er seine psychotische Wut.

_Ich habe es ihm **versprochen**. Ich darf ihr nichts tun._

„Es tut mir so leid." Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. „Die dunkle Seite und der Wahnsinn haben mich verführt. Und ich war zu schwach, der Versuchung zu widerstehen. Skywalker hat dies nicht verdient." Sie sah kurz mit verklärtem Blick in die aufgehende Sonne, die jetzt schon fast gänzlich über dem Horizont stand. Sie schien etwas darin zu suchen, eine Erkenntnis. Mit trauriger, resignierter Stimme: „Wir sind gleich, Lord Vader. So wie Euch die Dunkelheit verschlungen hat, so verschlang sie denn auch mich."

Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Elrika Cavella wusste nicht, dass ihr Vergleich Vaders wundesten Punkt getroffen hatte, seine größte Schuld. Es benötigte ein paar Sekunden, bis diese ungeheuerliche Attacke in sein Bewusstsein sickerte, um dort Erinnerungen wachzurufen, die bereits Jahrzehnte vergraben lagen. Sobald sie ankam, schien es Vader, als legte sich ein Schalter um, oder als zerbreche etwas zu tausend kleinen Scherben.

Er spürte, wie sich die schiere Intensität seines Hasses ins Unermessliche steigerte, den Damm brechend, der ihn zuvor zurückgehalten hatte. Eine Magnesiumflamme loderte in seinem Inneren auf, so sengend und hell, dass sie sogar am Grunde des Ozeans zu brennen vermochte. Gleichzeitig erstarrte sein Herz zu Kristall, so eisig wie die Mitternacht auf Hoth. Kalte Berechnung machte sich in seinem Hirn breit, vollkommen unvergleichlich mit seinem heißblütigen Brüllen von vorhin. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass alles Leben und Gute aus ihm wich, um einem kalten Vakuum Platz zu machen, das sich endlos und leer in alle Richtungen erstreckte.

Entsetzliche Macht umhüllte ihn und drang _in _ihn, zum Greifen so nah, dass er nicht einmal einen Finger danach auszustrecken brauchte. Er aalte sich in der kalten Glut. Sie umfing ihn, als ob nichts gewesen sei. Es machte keinen Unterschied mehr, dass er sich von ihr losgelöst hatte. Seine Leidenschaften explodierten förmlich, den Reaktor seines Herzens wieder entfachend. Doch eines war sonderbar.

_Ich habe es ihm versprochen._

Da, Luke und sein Versprechen bedeuteten ihm weiterhin etwas. Er verspürte immer noch – Liebe. Und auch seine Tochter behielt ihren Platz in seinem Herzen, obwohl sie einander erst lieben lernen mussten. Er schwankte, zögerte, zweifelte. Eine leise Stimme riet ihm sich nun von der Dunkelheit loszusagen. Endgültig und für allezeit.

Er sah die Zukunft vor sich – eine Familie, Harmonie und Frieden. Die Möglichkeit all seine Sünden wieder gut zu machen. Ein einfaches Leben mit Licht und Schattenseiten. Ein kleines Haus mit Garten, Familienfeiern und Hobbies, Freundschaften und Streitereien. Bestimmt nicht so ruhmreich wie die Macht der dunklen Seite, doch auf seine Weise trotzdem wertvoll. Ein Staubkorn werden, ein glückliches Staubkorn, statt der einsamen Glorie der Dunkelheit.

Aber dann schlug sein Egoismus mit voller Vehemenz zurück, seine Begierden forderten sofortigen Tribut. Er wollte _mehr. _Und besonders verlangte es ihn nach erbarmungsloser und entsetzlicher Rache. Er wollte Cavella vernichten, ganz und gar, bis in die Grundfesten ihrer Seele.

Er musste eine Entscheidung treffen.

_Alles, was du begehrst, kannst du haben. Du musst nur die Courage haben, danach zu **greifen**._

_Um alles zu opfern, was du dir aufgebaut hast? Deine Familie zu zerreißen, deren Vertrauen du dir so mühselig erarbeitet hast?_

_Er muss ja nicht erfahren, dass ich mein Versprechen gebrochen habe. Ich könnte meine Wandlung verbergen..._

_Narr! Eine Lüge müsstest du leben, und selbst dann würde es eines Tages ans Licht gelangen und dich zerstören._

_Wenn das mein Schicksal ist... Und nun werde ich meine Seele der Dunkelheit verpfänden!_

Vader griff nach der Macht, packte sie mit aller Kraft, riss sie heftig an sich, obgleich er sich mit jeder Faser seines Fleisches des ungeheuren Preises bewusst war, des unendlichen Schmerzes, zu dem er sich selbst verdammte. Sofort verspürte er ein Verschmelzen, ein brutales Eindringen bis in die tiefsten Winkel seiner Seele. Und nach nur ein paar Sekunden waren er und die dunkle Seite - _**eins**._

_Und so endet alles._

_Es wäre besser für Luke, wenn er nicht erführe, was mit mir passiert ist. Er hat so viel Hoffnung in mich gesteckt, das kann ich nicht einfach so zerstören. Ich muss ihn auf die grausame Wahrheit erst behutsam vorbereiten._

_Und das werde ich auch tun, sobald es an der Zeit ist. Das schwöre ich bei meinem Leben!_

Er sah zu Cavella. Selbst sie, mit ihrem nichtexistenten Machtpotential, wusste, dass sich etwas verändert hatte.

Eine geradezu satanische Idee kam ihm in den Sinn. Und es existierte nicht einmal das Echo eines Gewissens, welches ihn davon abhalten würde zur abscheulichen Tat zu schreiten. Nur kurz überlegte er, ob es keine noch grausamere Möglichkeit gab, doch er fand nichts.

„Ihr sagtet, Ihr unterwerfet Euch meiner Gnade, und genau so soll es sein. Euer Urteil sollt Ihr erhalten", sprach er mit einer Nuance Bösartigkeit. Er bemerkte, dass er mal wieder in den Plural wechselte, wie es für ihn üblich war, wenn er mit Todfeinden kommunizierte.

Sie blickte auf. Glutrotes Licht überstrahlte jetzt alles, sodass das cremefarbene Kleid rosa glänzte. „Ja, mein Lord. Es ist nun Zeit, meinem Schicksal entgegenzutreten."

Vader lächelte hinter seiner Maske.

Dann trat er ruhig auf sie zu und legte beide Hände auf ihren Kopf. Sie ließ es geschehen und schloss die Augen in der Erwartung zu sterben. Ein Ausdruck der Erlösung stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, denn insgeheim wünschte sie schon lange den Tod. Ja, sie schien beinahe friedlich.

„Ihr denkt, ich würde Euch nur töten?", fragte Vader höhnisch.

Plötzlich erstarrte die Frau, ihr Gesicht verzerrt zu einer grässlichen Miene ultimativen Terrors. „Nein!", schrie sie erschrocken und versuchte verzweifelt zurückzuweichen.

Doch es war zu spät, viel zu spät, denn Vader fing bereits an, wobei sich der Sith Lord nicht hetzte. Gewaltsam drang er bis in die tiefsten Niederungen ihres Geistes ein. Jedoch war es eine präzise Gewalt, keine stumpfe. Vader wollte sich seinen diabolischen Plan keinesfalls durch Inkompetenz verbauen.

Bald detektierte er die Erinnerungen, die in ihrem Unterbewusstsein gespeichert waren, so wie bei jedem Menschen. Er ließ sich Zeit damit, jene Erinnerungen herauszusuchen, die er für seine Zwecke benötigte. Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen an den Tod ihres Sohnes und Ehemannes, qualvolle Träume, alles, was ihr jemals in ihrem Leben Leid bereitet hatte. Schließlich fand er sie **alle**.

„**Und nun, Elrika Cavella, lernt die Macht der dunklen Seite kennen!"**

Cavellas Augen traten ihr aus den Höhlen, denn sie ahnte instinktiv, was sie erwartete. „Nein, bitte, bitte nicht", hauchte sie mit versagender Stimme. „Ich flehe Euch an! Bitte tötet mich nur."

Aber Vader ignorierte ihr Flehen. Unerbittlich packte er die Erinnerungen, und zog sie mit seiner geballten Macht in ihr Bewusstsein. All die Schmerzen ihres Lebens erfassten ihren Geist, brachen über sie herein wie eine Sturzflut, hämmerten gleichzeitig auf sie ein. Ein animalischer Entsetzensschrei gellte über den ganzen Garten und es war kaum zu erkennen, dass er von einem Menschen ausgestoßen worden war. Cavella schrie wie am Spieß, während Vader gleichgültig weitermachte. Das Lautstärkelimit seiner Verstärker schützte seine Ohren ohnehin vor allzu lauten Geräuschen.

Dann begann er subtil, einen Mechanismus in ihrem Geist festzusetzen. Er verstärkte ihre bereits vorhandene Tendenz, sich an vergangenen Schmerz zwanghaft zu erinnern, ins Unermessliche. Nun war sie verdammt jede Minute ihres weiteren Lebens an ihren Schmerz zu denken, ohne Unterlass, ohne Pause. Nicht einmal das Zerbrechen ihres Geistes vermochte es zu stoppen, denn es gab keine Form des Wahnsinns, die sie vor der dunklen Seite der Macht bewahren konnte. Allein der Tod offerierte Erlösung. Doch Vader setzte einen weiteren Mechanismus fest, der jede Art des Selbstmords unterband.

Schließlich ließ er sie los.

Cavella begann leise und jämmerlich zu wimmern. Nach nur kurzer Zeit brach sie auf dem Boden zusammen, wo sie hocken blieb und unablässig hin und her wippte. Tränen perlten an dem hübschen Gesicht hinunter und sickerten zwischen den Marmorplatten in den Boden.

_Es ist vollbracht._

Sofort verbarg Vader die Veränderung seiner Präsenz, da sie Luke zu diesem Zeitpunkt keinesfalls enthüllt werden durfte. Schließlich war er jetzt ein Sith Lord und damit nicht unbedingt ein Freund der Rebellion oder Jedi. Er bildete eine Art Kokon, der die dunkleren Aspekte seines Wesens in sich aufnahm, sodass sie nicht nach außen dringen und detektiert werden konnten.

Kurz verschwendete er einen neidischen Gedanken an Sidious, der diese Technik zur absoluten Perfektion gebracht hatte. Er konnte es auch ganz passabel, aber prinzipiell war die Telekinese eher „seins".

„Folge mir", befahl Vader Cavella anschließend ziemlich laut, weil er bemerkt werden wollte. Sie blickte überrascht auf, erst jetzt nahm sie seine Anwesenheit wieder wahr. Zögerlich erhob sie sich und ging ihm nach, prompt glitten ihre Gedanken jedoch wieder zu ihren peinigenden Erinnerungen. Abwesend folgte sie ihm, mehr tot als lebendig, das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse der Qual verzogen.

Vader verspürte ein schwarzes Gefühl der Befriedigung in seiner Brust. Zu wissen, dass sie ungeheuerliche Schmerzen erlitt, bereitete ihm dunkle Freude. Allerdings war es nicht wirklich ein Glücksgefühl per se, es entsprach viel mehr so einer Art Sättigung, ähnlich der nach einem gehaltvollen Mahl. Und dieses Mahl war wahrlich sättigend gewesen.

Trotzdem wusste er genau, dass dieses Sättigungsgefühl nicht lange anhalten würde. Der Hunger würde bald zurückkehren, von seinen Leidenschaften angefacht. Für einen Sith gab es keinen Frieden, keine Ruhe. Ständig befanden sie sich in einem inneren Aufruhr, den sie nur mühselig bändigen konnten, dies war ihr Schicksal und ihr Fluch.

Er lächelte düster. Er mochte dieses Chaos, genoss es.

Stets hangelte sich ein Sith von einer Begierde zur Nächsten. Der alte Hass auf Kenobi glimmte noch immer in seinem Inneren. Und da es keine Möglichkeit gab, sich an Kenobi zu rächen, würde es eine unerschöpfliche Energiequelle darstellen. Um sie zu nutzen brauchte er lediglich seine Verachtung gegenüber seinem ehemaligen Meister auf andere zu projizieren, sollte es denn nötig sein.

Interessanterweise gelüstete es ihn auch danach, mit seinen Kindern zusammen zu kommen, endlich eine Familie zu bilden. Er seufzte tief.

_Es tut mir leid, Luke. Ich habe mein Versprechen verraten und versagt. Und ich habe dich enttäuscht. Das hast du nicht verdient._

Plötzlich wusste er instinktiv, was sein Weg war, welchen Sinn er seinem Leben verleihen konnte. Allerdings würde ihn der Weg von seinem Sohn entzweien, das war unvermeidlich. Doch er hatte seine Pflicht, seine Verantwortung, und die musste erfüllt werden. Er hatte sie bereits viel zu lange im Stich gelassen, in seinem Bemühen, das Opfer seines Sohnes am zweiten Todessterns zu ehren.

_Vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit, die Konfrontation mit Luke zu vermeiden. Möglicherweise lassen sich unsere politischen Sichtweisen vereinen, obwohl ich ein Sith und er ein Jedi ist._

Er betrachtete das verzwickte Problem von allen Seiten. So schnell gab er nicht auf, auch wenn er jetzt ein Sith war. Oder vielleicht gerade, _weil_ er ein Sith war, immerhin steckte im Kern ihrer Philosophie der Individualismus (beziehungsweise Machthunger). Daher existierten bei den Sith natürlich keine Verbote, weder gegen Familie, noch gegen Bündnisse mit Jedi.

Tatsächlich eröffnete sich vor seinem inneren Auge eine Möglichkeit.Es formierte sich der Ansatz eines Plans in seinem Hirn. Sie war sehr gewagt, diese Idee, doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass es seine einzige Möglichkeit darstellte die Pflicht mit Luke zu arrangieren. Und wenn es funktionierte...

Dann schauderte er jedoch, weil ihm Leia einfiel. Seine Tochter, die in ihren Idealen geradezu fanatisch war, und sie für nichts und niemanden abändern würde. Daran war dieser Bail Organa schuld, der die moralische Integrität zum höchsten Ziel im Leben verklärt hatte. Und Töchter vergötterten oftmals ihre Väter, besonders wenn sie tot waren. Vader ärgerte sich.

_Aber meine Idee wäre doch nicht einmal wirklich böse!_

Voller Gedanken ging er zu Luke, determiniert, sich seine kreisenden Zweifel, Schuldgefühle, Hoffnungen und Pläne nicht anmerken zu lassen, da dies fatale Auswirkungen auf seine Lebenserwartung nach sich ziehen konnte. Leia hatte glasklar festgestellt, was ihn erwartete, wenn er fiel.

Flucht

Gackernd: „Hahahahahahaha! Jaaa. Ich muss sagen, Lord Vader, Ihr habt immer noch Stil."

Die Gestalt schien vor lauter Vergnügen förmlich zu platzen. Der hässliche Mund war zu einem breiten Grinsen verzogen, eine Vielzahl ekelerregender Zähne präsentierend, die in ihrer Abartigkeit nur von den hämisch stierenden eitergelben Augen übertrumpft wurden.

_Nein, nicht jetzt! Lass mich in Ruhe, Fossil._

Vader sah verächtlich auf den Geist neben sich herab. „Das ist kein Tag des Stolzes, sondern der Schande. Ich bin erbärmlich gescheitert."

„Nach all den Bemühungen gehört mir Euer Geist also immer noch", meinte Palpatine schadenfroh. „Ja, Ihr seid wieder mit der dunklen Seite vermählt. So, wie ich es die ganze Zeit geplant habe."

Vader biss hinter seiner Maske die Zähne zusammen. Er hasste diese widerliche Person, diesen elenden Narzissten und Megalomanen. Und nun verstärkte die dunkle Seite auch noch jegliche Gefühle dieser Art.

„Seid Ihr etwa wütend auf mich?" Der Geist lachte schon wieder los. „Aber Euren Fall habt Ihr Euch doch nur selbst zuzuschreiben."

_Warum verschwende ich meine Aufmerksamkeit?_

Unterkühlt: „Ihr seid es nicht wert."

Vader wandte sich ab. Der Gang, in dem sie sich gerade befanden, war ein interessanterer und erfreulicherer Anblick, als Palpatine es war. Außerdem sollte der ruhig sehen, wie wenig Vader ihn respektierte.

„Und doch sprecht Ihr mit mir. Wisst Ihr, warum ich so oft in Eurer Nähe erscheinen kann?"

Jetzt drehte Vader seinen Maskenschädel doch wieder in die Richtung des ehemaligen Sith-Meisters.

Palpatine fuhr fort: „Unsere Bande bestehen noch immer. Meine Lehren leben in Euch weiter, und solange Ihr sie nicht entgültig abschüttelt, werde ich Euer ewiger Begleiter sein."

Zynisch: „Ein guter Grund, um wieder ein Jedi zu werden."

Der Geist setzte einen besorgten Blick auf. „Wir sind vom gleichen Schlag, Lord Vader. Und ich muss beunruhigt feststellen, dass Ihr Euch selbst vernichtet." Geisterklauenfinger griffen nach Vaders Arm, mit der Absicht, durch die körperliche Berührung mehr Nähe zu schaffen. Vader entzog seinen Arm jedoch, bevor die Geisterhand ihn tatsächlich zu fassen bekam.

„Ach, ja?", fragte Vader ziemlich hart.

_Lügner, leere Worte, falsche Versprechungen... Ich bin es so leid._

„Ihr müsst Skywalker, Euren Sohn, töten. Nur dann habt Ihr eine Chance zu überleben."

Vader schwieg.

Palpatine machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er weitersprach. Krächzend: „Wenn er erst sieht, wie viele Leben Ihr vernichtet, wird er sich gezwungen sehen gegen Euch zu kämpfen. Die Jedi haben sich in ihrer Arroganz schon immer auserwählt gefühlt die Galaxis zu retten. Bereitet Eurem zukünftigen Feind ein Ende, bevor er Euch ein Ende bereitet!"

„Egal was passiert, ich werde meinen Sohn _nicht _töten", versprach Vader im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Irgendwie bewerkstelligten die eitergelben Augen einen mitleidigen Blick. „Aber dann werdet Ihr sterben."

_Niemals würde mich das Exil oder Gefängnis zufrieden stellen. Im Vergleich dazu ist der Tod eine akzeptable Alternative._

„Ja."

„Nur ein Narr wählt die Selbstzerstörung."

„Eure Meinung ist irrelevant."

Kurz bröckelte Palpatines Fassade, sodass ein in seiner Eitelkeit gekränkter Mann zu sehen war. Bösartig: „Ich werde über Euer Ende lachen!" Dann verschwand die Gestalt, löste sich in Luft auf und ließ Vader und Cavella zurück.

Tseyn wartete ungeduldig. Es konnte doch nicht so lange dauern, bis der Astromech endlich seinen Job erfüllt hatte! Immerhin waren diese Droiden für solche Aufgaben konzipiert. Dennoch schien dieses Gerät der R2 Reihe sehr viel Zeit zu benötigen, fast so, als ob der Astromech absichtlich so langsam wie möglich arbeitete. Tseyn wischte den Gedanken beiseite.

_Unmöglich. Ich habe ihn auf Gehorsam mir gegenüber programmiert._

Endlich öffnete sich die Türe. Sofort fielen Tseyn die geparkten Landgleiter auf und er begann sie ausgiebig zu mustern. Sie waren genau das, was er im Moment brauchte. Wenn er auch seine Bezahlung in diesem Monat vergessen konnte, standen doch zumindest die Chancen ziemlich gut, dass er mit dem Leben davonkam.

_Oh, ich sollte den Astromech vielleicht mitnehmen. Er könnte mir eine Stange Geld einbringen, und das habe ich jetzt ja auch bitter nötig._

Sein ganzer Alltagskram befand sich immer noch in seinem Quartier, weil er es nicht wagte, ihn von dort hinauszuschaffen. Und eigentlich hing er auch nicht sonderlich an dem Zeug. Allerdings bedeutete der Verlust für ihn, dass er viele Dinge nachkaufen musste, und das, wo er doch jetzt ohne Job dastand. Die Zeiten waren nicht sehr rosig für einen Mann wie Tseyn, vor allem, da das Imperium in seinen letzten Zügen lag. Die neue Republik, wie sie sich nannte, würde nicht so einfach über solche finsteren Gestalten wie ihn hinwegsehen.

„Droide, entriegle einen der Landgleiter", befahl Tseyn dem kleinen Astromech. Dieser piepte zunächst nur zur Antwort, dann rollte er gekonnt langsam zu einem der Landgleiter, einem grünen, sportlichen Modell.

Währenddessen kümmerte sich Tseyn um die Steuerung der Garagentüre. Diesmal benötigte er zum Glück keinen Code, stattdessen brauchte er nur einige Knöpfe zu drücken. Das Tor öffnete sich.

Danach gab es wieder eine kleine Wartezeit, da der kleine Astromech noch nicht fertig war. Einstweilen vertrieb sich Tseyn die Zeit damit, sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere zu verlagern.

Doch endlich war es so weit. Tseyn kletterte geschwind in das Vehikel, glücklich, dass er endlich abhauen konnte. Sofort befahl er dem Droiden, es ihm gleichzutun. Die R2-Einheit rollte ruhig hinein.

Tseyn zögerte keine Minute. So schnell wie möglich aktivierte er das Repulsorfahrzeug, dann brauste er in den Morgen davon, in eine neue Zukunft. Ein zäher Kerl wie er würde schon einen Weg finden in diesen ungünstigen Zeiten zu überleben.

Vader betrat das Zimmer, wo er Luke, den eine dünne Decke verhüllte, auf einer Bahre liegend erblickte. Plötzlich überkam den großen schwarzen Mann das sonderbare Verlangen seinen Sohn zu drücken. Doch hier waren ihm viel zu viele Zeugen. Außerdem verspürte er eine sonderbare Unsicherheit, was das anging.

Cavella folgte ihm in den Raum, unablässig auf den Boden starrend und weinend.

Vader bemerkte sofort die neugierigen Blicke, die Luke und Leia Cavella zuwarfen.

„Sie scheint einen Zusammenbruch erlitten zu haben", erklärte Vader glatt, darauf bedacht, keine direkte Lüge zu verwenden. Denn Jedi konnten Lügen spüren, was auch der Grund war, warum sie sich oft gegenseitig sogenannte „Jedi-Lügen" erzählten, bei denen es sich um fehlleitende Wahrheiten handelte.

Luke betrachtete sie mitleidig. Vader fragte sich kurz, ob sein Sohn vielleicht am Stockholm Syndrom litt, verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch bald wieder. _Immerhin ist Luke ein Jedi Meister._

„Ja, das musste früher oder später passieren", schluckte Luke seine Erklärung. „Vielleicht kann sie ja in einer Irrenanstalt wieder geheilt werden."

„Dafür wird sie noch genug Gelegenheit haben", entgegnete Leia etwas unterkühlt. Sie war ein Mensch, der kaum verzeihen konnte, wenn andere willentlich Schmerzen zufügten.

Luke wandte sich besorgt an Vader. „Ich habe etwas ziemlich beunruhigendes gespürt. Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"

Scheinbar schuldbewusst: „Ich habe ... gewankt. Es war sehr schwierig, die Kontrolle über meine Gefühle zu behalten, als ich ihr gegenüber stand."

_So schwierig, dass ich es nicht geschafft habe. Nun ja, vielleicht kann man aus einem Stein einfach keine Blume machen._

Luke nickte sehr ernst. Er schien sich so echte Sorgen zu machen, dass es Vader innerlich wehtat. Eine Tatsache, die Vader ein wenig erstaunte, denn er verspürte Schuldgefühle sonst nur äußerst selten. Schließlich hatte er sie sich vor langer Zeit abtrainiert, um im Ernstfall ohne potentielle Schwäche zu sein. Und dennoch gab es Dinge, die er immer noch von ganzem Herzen bereute.

„Wir müssen unbedingt an deinen Problemen arbeiten", forderte Luke eindringlich.

Danach sah er zu Leia. „Und es ist sehr wichtig, dass er dabei keinen Stress mit der Rebellion bekommt. Wenn er keinen Frieden um sich hat, wie soll er dann Frieden im eigenen Herzen finden?"

Leias Miene war hart und maskenhaft, doch sie dachte ernsthaft über Lukes Worte nach. „Er _muss_ für seine Taten gerade stehen. Vielleicht nicht heute, aber so bald wie möglich."

_Das ist eine gute Gelegenheit, um eine Entschuldigung für mein späteres Verschwinden zu kreieren. Ich brauche nur so zu tun, als wollte ich nicht vor Gericht stehen. Ein Scheingrund, der schwierig zu durchschauen ist, insbesondere, da ich **wirklich **nicht von einem Gericht der neuen Republik verurteilt werden möchte. Wie kommt sie eigentlich dazu zu denken, dass die Gerichtsbarkeit der Allianz die einzig legitime ist?_

„Wofür?", fragte Vader gereizt. „Für _eure_ Vorstellung von Gerechtigkeit? Ist dir noch nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass Gerechtigkeit ein individueller Begriff ist?"

Leia sah ihm fest in die Augenlinsen. Kämpferisch: „Dann erkläre ihnen doch deine Sicht der Dinge, zeige der Galaxis _deinen_ Glauben."

„Um dann gelyncht zu werden?" Kühl: „Welchen Sinn hätte das, außer meine eigenen Schuldgefühle und den Rachedurst der Rebellen zu befriedigen? Lebendig kann ich viel mehr erreichen, denn ich werde dabei helfen die Galaxis zu einem besseren Ort zu machen!"

_Das will ich tatsächlich, obwohl meine Methodik fragwürdig ist._

„Ach, wobei willst du denn helfen?", inquirierte Leia sarkastisch und ungläubig.

„Ich wollte schon immer die Sklaverei aus der Galaxis tilgen", gestand Vader einen alten Herzenswunsch.

„_Tilgen_?_" _Leia lächelte spöttisch. Ihrer Meinung nach verriet dieser Ausdruck schon alles über seine Denkweise.

„Wenn du nicht als Krimineller enden möchtest, bleibt dir nichts anderes übrig, als dich dem Gesetz der neuen Republik zu unterwerfen", argumentierte Luke nachdenklich. Er spielte sich ein wenig mit der dünnen Decke, die über ihn gelegt worden war. „Aber ich kann es dir nicht verdenken, dass du nicht getötet werden willst."

„Aus meiner Sicht ist die neue Republik kriminell", sprach Vader frei heraus.

Luke seufzte herzhaft. Er wechselte mit Leia ein paar Blicke. Beiden war klar, dass es sich hier um ein höchst kompliziertes und verzwicktes Problem handelte.

„Wir sollten später unter vier Augen darüber sprechen", meinte Leia zu Luke. „Du verstehst, Vater?", bat sie Vader freundlich um sein Einverständnis.

_Um über mein Schicksal zu beraten, als ob es ihnen gehören würde!_

„Natürlich", antwortete Vader distanziert.

„Da bist du ja endlich", freute sich Leia, als Han eintraf. Hans ewiger Begleiter heulte freudig, sobald er Luke erblickte. Allmählich ging der Platz in der kleinen Zelle aus.

„Schon vermisst, Schätzchen? Kannst wohl auf den guten, alten Han nicht verzichten?"

„Warum musst du mich immer an den Fehler erinnern, dass ich mit dir zusammengegangen bin?" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und spielte ein wenig die beleidigte Leberwurst.

_Das ist meine Leia!_

Han grinste schief. Dann betrachtete er Luke mit einem ernsten Gesicht. „Wird schon wieder, Kleiner."

Luke lächelte schmerzlich. „Ja, bestimmt. Luke bekommt ein paar Implantate und schon ist er wieder der Alte", versuchte er sich ein wenig in der Kunst der Selbstironie. Han und Leia fanden dies jedoch gar nicht amüsant.

Bald darauf zog der Konvoi los, Cavella im Schlepptau. Binnen kurzer Zeit standen sie vor der Türe, die in den Schutzweg mündete. Teilnahmslos presste Cavella die Handfläche auf den DNS Detektor. In gewisser Weise schien sie nicht einmal mehr am Leben, eher leere Hülse als Mensch. Ihr kranker Verstand war permanent abwesend, was sich in schlappen und indifferenten Bewegungen äußerte. Unterdessen beobachtete Vader sie genau, jede Emanation ihres Schmerzes in sich aufnehmend und genießend.

Nach kurzer Zeit leuchtete eine kleine Leuchtdiode hinter einer Glasscheibe grün auf und die Türe öffnete sich laut zischend. Bei dem Gang dahinter handelte es sich beileibe nicht um einen stickigen Tunnel, nein, er war gut belüftet und auch beleuchtet.

Nach einigen Metern kamen sie im Hangar wieder heraus. Vor ihren Nasen erhoben sich einige Raumschiffe, ein weiterer Beweis für den großen Reichtum dieser Familie. Eine Familienbarke war so groß, dass sie wohl leicht den Skywalkers und allen Reliart-Soldaten Platz bieten konnte. Offensichtlich handelte es sich dabei um ein umgebautes Raumschiff der Corona-Klasse, wie sie auf Kuat angefertigt wurden. Es war ein schönes Raumschiff, das weiß in Understatement und eleganten Linien glänzte. Außerdem besaß es starke Schutzschilder und eine qualitativ hochwertige Panzerung.

Ganz in der Nähe der Familienbarke stand auch ein schnittiger Schlitten, eine kleine Firespray.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es die noch gibt", kommentierte Han erstaunt, das kleinere Raumschiff betrachtend. Es erinnerte ihn unangenehm an Boba Fett, der auch ein Raumschiff dieser Art geflogen hatte.

„Vermutlich eine Art Souvenir des Generals", mutmaßte Vader. Dann musterte er das Raumschiff ebenfalls sehr aufmerksam.

„Am besten, wir verfrachten Luke jetzt in die Luxusjacht", schlug Han vor.

„Was machen wir mit R2 und 3PO?", fragte Leia beunruhigt. „3PO wartet immer noch im Hotel und R2 ist nirgends zu finden."

Unbekümmert: „He, die können wir später immer noch holen. Glaub mir, Süße. Wir machen jetzt lieber schnell einen Abgang."

„Na gut", gab sich Leia bedrückt zufrieden. Sie mochte C3PO, zudem waren diese beiden Droiden in brenzligen Situationen schon oft genug eine große Hilfe gewesen, sogar Lebensretter.

_Also meinetwegen kann C3PO versauern. Soll er doch irgendeinem Touristen in die Hände fallen._

Han und Chewie kümmerten sich sogleich darum, dass Luke in ein schönes Bettchen verfrachtet wurde. Kaum lag Luke in einem der Betten, stellte er überrascht fest, dass er wohl noch nie mit so feinem Stoff in Berührung gekommen war. Aber das war bei weitem nicht die einzige gemütliche Schlafgelegenheit auf diesem Raumschiff. Es gab hier noch etliche Betten dieser Art. Und auch sonst war das Raumschiff mit

Luxus vollgestopft.

Mittlerweile entfernte sich Vader möglichst unauffällig von der Gruppe, subtil ihre Gedanken so manipulierend, dass sie von ihm abgelenkt wurden. Außerdem gab er vor sich nur umzusehen, während er sich immer mehr und mehr der schnittigen Firespray näherte. Ein Raumschiff, wie es seinen Plänen exakt entgegenkam. Schnell, wendig und klein.

Plötzlich bemerkte ihn jedoch Pallas. Sie ging auf ihn zu. „Was tust du denn dort hinten, mein Herz? Versuchst du deiner Frau zu entfliehen?"

Vader musterte sie kurz. Sie trug ein spitzenbesetztes, hellgelbes Kleid, das ihre schlanke Figur schmeichelhaft hervorhob. Dann meinte er: „Du sehnst dich doch nach Macht, nicht wahr?"

„Oh jaaa", hauchte sie mit genießerischer Stimme.

„Dann halte den Mund und folge mir unauffällig. Mich gelüstet es nicht nach einem Gerichtsverfahren, daher werde ich mich jetzt absetzen." Im Gedanken schwor Vader sich, in der Nähe dieser Frau vorsichtig zu sein. Wenn er sich in sie verliebte, konnte das unangenehme Konsequenzen haben. Kurz erinnerte er sich an Padmé und das Ende ihrer Beziehung. Immer noch glaubte er, dass sie ihn verraten habe.

Pallas grinste enthusiastisch, aber hielt den Mund. Auch wenn es offensichtlich war, dass ihr sehr viele Fragen auf der Zunge brannten.

In einem unbeobachteten Moment schlichen sich die beiden auf das Raumschiff. Ihre Abwesenheit blieb anscheinend unbemerkt, denn die Reliart Soldaten schnatterten weiterhin miteinander, während Leia die Organisatorin spielte. Vader kam sich schäbig vor, ließ sich davon jedoch nicht in seinem Tempo bremsen. Er bevorzugte offenen Kampf statt dieser elenden Heimlichtuerei.

Auf einmal röhrte der Antrieb des flotten Schlittens. Alle drehten sich dem drahtigen Raumschiff zu, das schon im Begriff war sich in die Luft zu erheben.

„Was?", rief Leia überrascht. Doch schon bald verstand sie, was hier passierte.

Die Firespray flitzte mit hoher Geschwindigkeit davon, ohne dass Leia auch nur das Geringste dagegen tun konnte. Gleich darauf kamen Han und Chewie aus der Luxusbarke gerannt. Han hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, das Raumschiff noch einmal kurz durchzuchecken.

„Lass mich raten, das war Vader", mutmaßte Han.

Leias Gesicht war ganz bleich vor Schreck. Diese Wendung der Dinge hatte ihr offenbar schwer zugesetzt. Wesentlich schwerer, als sie es jemals zugeben würde. „Er hat Pallas mitgenommen", murmelte sie leise.

„Klar. Mit dem Busen hätte ich sie auch mitgenommen." Han grinste schief in Leias Richtung, mit der Absicht, sie ein wenig von ihrem Kummer abzulenken.

„Han! Weißt du denn nicht, was das bedeutet?", ereiferte sie sich.

Han sah sie jetzt ernster und aufmerksamer an.

_Hat sie denn wirklich geglaubt, dass er sich verändert hat?_

Leia fuhr fort: „Es bedeutet, dass er wieder ein Sith ist!"

„Wer sagt, dass er jemals was anderes war?"

„Er wird vermutlich ins Imperium zurückkehren, sodass wir ihn _erneut _am Hals haben. Die Imperialen werden sich verstecken, um aus der Defensive immer wieder zuzuschlagen! Und mit Vader als ihren Anführer..."

Han legte ihr beruhigend einen Arm um die Schulter und drückte sie ein bisschen. Leia ließ es sich gefallen. Es tat gut, sich von einem liebenden Mann unterstützt zu wissen.

Ohne Probleme überwand Vader alle Atmosphärenschichten, die vor ihm lagen. Niemand verfolgte ihn, und selbst wenn es jemand täte, besäße er mit der Firespray vermutlich das schnellere Schiff.

Schon nach kürzester Zeit erblickte er das All, der Planet weit hinter ihm. Der Planet, und auch seine Kinder. Vader starrte in die Weiten des Weltraums, die große Leere, und dachte intensiv nach. Seine Familie war dort unten, und wenn er sie verließ, so entzweiten sie sich erneut. Vielleicht für immer.

_Ich habe keine Wahl. Es ist unvermeidlich._

Andererseits würde ihm ohnehin nur wenig Zeit mit ihnen bleiben, falls er bei ihnen bliebe. Denn Leia würde ihn unerbittlich, egal was dazwischen auch passieren mochte, dem Rebellenoberkommando zum Fraß vorwerfen. Wo er dann nach einem elendslangen politischen Prozess für schuldig befunden würde. Und zwar nicht, ohne ihm zuvor jede Würde und jedes Geheimnis zu nehmen, während er ein hilfloser Gefangener war – und er hasste Hilflosigkeit, weil sie ihm ununterbrochen vor Augen geführt wurde, durch die absurde Minderwertigkeit seines Körpers.

Danach würde das Ganze zwangsläufig in einer demütigenden Hinrichtung resultieren. Sodass ihm am Ende nicht einmal mehr ein Fragment seines Stolzes bliebe – für ihn viel schlimmer als der Tod selbst.

_Inakzeptabel. Was hat sie sich nur dabei gedacht?_

Er bekämpfte seine aufkeimende Verzweiflung, sie schwächte ihn ohnehin nur. Er _hatte_ eine Idee, und er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass sie gelang. Egal, wie viel Blut, Leichen oder Credits es auch kosten mochte.

Ohne weiteres Zögern drückte er den Hebel des Hyperantriebs hinunter. Die Sterne wurden zu Streifen, als er einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegen raste.

Luke blinzelte. Da, eine Erschütterung in der Macht. Genauer gesagt hatte sich etwas, das zuvor noch da gewesen war, plötzlich entfernt. Und nur _eine_ Entität konnte so stark in der Macht sein, dass Luke die Abwesenheit sofort spürte.

_Was? Wo ist er?_

Luke nahm eine große Unruhe in seinem Inneren wahr. Es erschien ihm, als umklammerten plötzlich kühle Klauenfinger sein Herz, um es zusammen zu drücken.

_Er ist geflohen – vor Leia. Er wollte wirklich nicht vor Gericht. Klar, für ihn wäre das ja auch Selbstmord._

Luke seufzte tief. _Irgendetwas ist nicht in Ordnung mit der Macht._ Luke schloss sein Auge und konzentrierte sich auf die größeren, galaktischen Strömungen der Macht. Tatsächlich – was er fühlte, kam ihm nicht mehr wie friedliche Aufbruchstimmung vor, sondern eher wie ein wirrer Tumult mit unabsehbaren Konsequenzen.

_Ich kann Leia ja verstehen. Ihr sind so viele schlimme Dinge passiert, an denen er Schuld war. Die Folter am Todesstern, Han. Aber ich kann auch Vater verstehen._

_Verdammt, warum muss immer alles so kompliziert sein? Warum kann nicht einfach einmal alles gut ausgehen?_

_Und was ist jetzt mit ihm? Ist er überhaupt noch ein Jedi?_

Luke grübelte, doch dann erinnerte er sich an das Versprechen. Es beruhigte ihn.

_Vielleicht bin ich ja bescheuert, aber ich glaube immer noch daran._

Plötzlich bemerkte Luke, dass ihm die Haare vom Arm abstanden. Er starrte aus der kleinen Sichtluke in der Nähe. Doch er sah nur den Hangar, nichts besonderes.

_Durch welche dunklen Gefilden streifst du gerade?_

Er versuchte seinen Vater durch die Macht zu erreichen. Tatsächlich kam eine kurze Antwort zurück, bevor Vader sich ihm sofort wieder entzog: _„Gräme dich nicht Luke, denn ich werde **alles** wieder in Ordnung bringen."_

_ENDE_

16


End file.
